


¡Puto Yami!

by ayelenrock



Series: StarsetEverglow [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 62,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayelenrock/pseuds/ayelenrock
Summary: Está historia es perteneciente de StarsetEverglowHistoria dividida en 3 partes.1. Quinceañero.2. Yami a travez del mundo :v3. Sexy hobbit¿Como funciona su relación con Yami desde el punto de vista de Yugi? ¿Que es lo que piensa este de su oscuridad?¿Cuantas patadas en el culo crees que Yugi le quiere pegar a Yami :v ?¿Podrá Yugi llevar una vida normal o sera violado por 50 negros? :v ¿se volverá loco o simplemente se matara?¿Sera posible que nazca un amor de esa extraña relación :v ? ¿Sera posible que su corazón se sienta atraido por esa maquina de sensualidad y sexo desenfrenado imparable? Descubralo en el siguiente capitulo alv :vvvvvHistoria por joda
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping - Relationship
Series: StarsetEverglow [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852024
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. ¡Aparece de una buena vez!

**Author's Note:**

> Está historia es perteneciente de @StarsetEverglow, ella no tiene una cuenta aquí, me dio su permiso para publicar tus historias aqui

Me llamo Yugi Mutou, tengo 16 años de edad y estudio primer año de preparatoria en la ciudad de Dominó. Mi vida... No es nada fuera de lo normal dentro de lo que cabe al menos, tengo buenos amigos, unos estudios en linea, muchos sueños que estoy determinado a cumplir y alguna especie de conexión con poderes místicos y oscuros.

Muy normal ¿No?

A lo que me refiero es que tengo alguna especie de "Otro yo"...

No sabría como explicarlo, es alguien diferente a mi... Pero... En mi cuerpo ¿Se entiende?

Creo que no... ¡Es que es un puto enredo!

En fin, es alguien que siempre trata de resolver mis problemas, cosas que definitivamente yo jamás podría hacer, y le estoy muy agradecido con eso pero, de cierta forma también algo asustado, pues los métodos que utiliza deben ser horripilantes, ya que la mayoría de contrincantes a los que se enfrenta quedan con un trauma psicológico permanente del cual se cree nunca se podrán recuperar y algunos hasta... Bueno... Ya sabes... Estiran la pata.

Osea no mames tengo a un puto loco dentro de mi D:

Y... No es normal pensar que tienes a un psicótico viviendo dentro de ti, acechando a cualquiera que te haga daño. Algo así como esas películas de terror psicológico... De cierta forma es poético, un ente que te protege y te resguarda de todo mal, como un ángel de la guarda...

¡Solo que un ángel de la guarda no mataría a alguien con figurillas de acción!

Es algo bastante debatible y por lo que he tenido un conflicto interno tremendo pues, no solo me cuida a mi, sino también a las personas mas preciadas para mi como mis amigos o mis familiares pero... Eso de que el fin justifica los medios no me parece correcto.

¿Y lo de artes oscuras y magia negra que tiene que ver con todo esto?

Pues bueno, poseo un extraño artefacto del cual se cree tiene 5000 años de antigüedad llamado " ** _Sennen Puzzle_** " o " ** _El rompecabezas del milenio_** " todavía no se tiene mucha información debido a su antigüedad y por tal motivo ha sido blanco de muchas investigaciones pero... Tiene alguna especie de profecía que va asi:

" _**El que complete el rompecabezas milenario adquirirá los poderes de las sombras y** **podrá** **ejecutar los yami no games,** **convirtiéndose** **en el vasallo de la** _ _**oscuridad,** **impartirá** **justicia para todos y juzgará el mal.** _ _"_

o algo por el estilo, por lo que sus propiedades mágicas solo sirven conmigo y cuando alguien mas trata de estudiarlo o poseerlo con malas intenciones... Bueno... Sucede algo así como en la tumba te tutankhamon solo que... Este ente puede juzgar quien merece la maldición y quien no, o almenos eso pienso. Eso si, nadie se salva, puede llegar desde una pequeña alucinación, hasta el coma y la muerte...

Venga, solo falta que le de por apuñalar a alguien con el amuleto! De igual forma es puntiagudo así que no es imposible :/

Siento que debería aprender a aceptar a este ente por que tecnicamente ya hace parte de mi aunque no acepte sus métodos... Pero... Simplemente el hecho de sacrificar una vida humana está totalmente fuera de discusión para mi.

La otra es que, soy consciente de que hay alguien dentro de mi... Pero ¡no he podido hablar con el! La única vez que lo he visto fue en un yami no game que tuve con la contraparte malvada de bakura, y casi no pude intercambiar palabras con el! ¡Me frustro tanto aquella vez el no poder conocerlo! ¡Y siempre que trato de hablarle me ignora o simplemente no me contesta!

¡Como detesto eso!

¡APARECE COBARDE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me ocurrio hacer esta historia por joda xD ademas de que por una ves me gustaria usar palabras mas coloquiales y no tan "elocuentes" o refinadas a lo ulalala en una historia :'v pues lo hago para tener un mayor rango de entendimiento xd2  
> En fin, :v veamos como resulta esto.  
> ~k~


	2. Tonterias

No soy el único consciente de mi sádico otro yo, tea, tristan, joey, y ryou saben muy bien sobre el, he incluso lo han visto mas que yo lo cual me fastidia mucho!

Por un tiempo pensamos en darle un poco de lógica al asunto pero simplemente era muy difícil, como demonios lograba trastornar a una persona tan rapido? La respuesta: ni idea.

Incluso, durante un tiempo creímos en la posibilidad de que mi otro yo nunca ha existido y simplemente nos drogamos con alguna mierda barata o algo por el estilo por que simplemente no tenia sentido! A menos que la magia existiera y eso era muy poco probable...

También estuvo la posibilidad de que tuviera alguna especie de trastorno mental... Yo... ¡YO! ¡POR CULPA DE ESTE ESPÍRITU ME TOMARON POR LOCO! ¡Me enviaron a un psicólogo maldita sea! ¡UN PUTO PSICÓLOGO! ¡Certificado! Casi nadie se la podía creer! ¡Ni siquiera mis amigos! Mi abuelo tomó esta decisión sin consultarme porque hasta el había sentido la diferencia entre el espíritu y yo y eso que casi no me he transformado delante de el! (Me gusta llamarlo así, me siento cool)

Mis amigos dieron detalles, referencias, opiniones y relataron literalmente, el como vencí a kaiba, o bueno, como mi otro yo, hasta examinaron mi rompecabezas y trataron se desarmarlo para mirar si es que tiene algo raro dentro...

¡HASTA EL PUTO PSICÓLOGO CREYÓ QUE ME DROGABA!

Y cómo este espíritu es así, obviamente no hizo acto de presencia frente al psicologo por que aja, le gusta hacerme quedar como un perfecto idiota frente a los demás. Si me bullean el se encarga por lo que no hay problema, o de seguro eso es lo que piensa el...

Según lo relatado por mis amigos y familiares he incluso algunos enemigos, los psicologos (por que fui a varios, gracias espíritu... Crv) consideraron la opción de que tuviera alguna especie de trastorno de personalidad múltiple, y lo peor de todo es que eso es lo más lógico a pensar en comparacion a lo demás.

Pero al analizarme y charlar un rato conmigo no encontraron nada que indicara que poseía el trastorno, aunque en la mayoría de los casos estas personalidades "nacen" para por decirlo así "defender" o cubrir una falencia de la persona original.

Por decirlo así, si un niño llamado ren es muy desorganizado sus padres le pegan, como a cualquier otro niño, solo que este no quiere mejorar así que cada vez los castigos son más fuertes y sádicos, hasta llegar al punto de... Que los padres lo ahorquen por cada vez que lo regañen o algo por el estilo! Entonces el niño, debido a la experiencia traumática o una mierda así desarrolla una personalidad con trastorno obsesivo compulsivo lo que hace que sea demasiado organizado y así sus padres no lo ahorcan más.

O algo por el estilo, la verdad no preste atencion en clases.

El punto es que es una posibilidad que lo tenga, pero tendrían que seguir analizándome por un periodo de tiempo más largo para determinar un diagnóstico exacto pero... No tienen ningún indicio de que lo tenga aparte de los testimonios de mis familiares y amigos por lo que solo pienso que... Ese psicologo solo quiere sacarme plata.

Aparte que podría gastarmela en juegos, pff .l.

Después seguimos tratando de buscar ideas coherentes.

Pero de todo esto lo unico que salio.

Es que todo el barrio pensara que soy marihuanero, eso es mierda 7_7...


	3. Puto puercoespin.

ESO

ES

MIERDAAA

Ósea no mames, este prro espíritu comenzó a hacer unas mamadas que de verdad... ¡¿Qué puedo hacer yo con esto?!

TENGO UN PUTO TATUAJE QUE DICE " **HUNGRY BITCH** " EN EL CULO. 

EN

EL

PUTO

CULO

Me desperté en mi cama como cualquier dia de la semana, con la excepción de que hoy desperté sin mi camisa, con mordidas por todos lados y ese intenso ardor en cada una de ellas, unas esposas en una de mis muñecas ¡esposas! El dolor del tatuaje en mi culo y rasguños en mis hombros y espalda!

¡ **¿QUE MIERDA PASO AYER?!**

No mms ¡ahora me da pena ir al baño! Y ni hablar de ir a una piscina, con la suerte tan perra que tengo fijo se me baja el vestido de baño y se ve esa mierda en todo su esplendor.

Lo que más me emputa es que no es pequeño. ¡No! Esta por todo mi culo! Hungry en una nalga y bitch en la otra! ¡CHINGA TU MADRE espíritu de mierda!

Y para rematar no se disculpó, no, cuando le pedí una disculpa desperté sobre mi cama con una foto sobre mí.

El carbón ese con mi cuerpo, tomándose una foto sin camiseta sacándome el dedo y tapando su rostro.

Encima me presume sus abdominales.

Ojala nunca hubiera armado esta porquería >:c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, yo en la vida real tengo un vergabulario legendario xD fuera de bromas es cierto, como cada 5 palabras digo una vulgaridad xd así soy yo :v7  
> ~k~


	4. Fiesta

Al final el tatuaje resultó ser temporal, y al despertarme un sábado por la mañana tenía mi cuarto lleno de petunias y orquídeas por todos lados.

Creo que tomaré eso como disculpa... Aunque... Es un poco cursi aparte de que soy hombre pero bueno, jamas hay que ser malagradecido con un regalo así que solo lo acepte.

Me invitaron al cumpleaños de tea para celebrar sus 15 años pero... La verdad me da miedo ir. No se que es lo que puede hacer el desgraciado que tengo adentro e_e por lo que decidi preguntar en un foro.

¿Que hago si tengo un amigo hijo de #$%|√ que me quiere joder en el quinceañero de mi mejor amiga?

Espere un rato a que llegaran las respuestas, baje las escaleras, fui a la cocina, tome un vaso de agua, subí y al llegar tenia como 20000 respuestas ._. En verdad que hay gente desocupada en este mundo.

Comencé a leerlas y no sabia ni que hacer, si reirme o fastidiarme xD

" **Atalo a un poste bajo la lluvia"**

Ojala tuviera un cuerpo propio y lo haría con todo gusto -_-

" **Cortale el nepe"**

Omg xD

" **pa mi que le gustas a ese tipo, no es gay? :v"**

Oh porfavor no, todo menos eso. -_-

" **Habla con el y que deje de joder. "**

Ojala pudiera, el cabrón me ignora >:c

" **mandalo a comer mierda :v"**

Jajajaja xD

" **llevalo a un lugar de ritos voodoo y Que lo maldigan :v"**

... No se, de por si esto talvez sea magico asi que otro tipo de magia no creo que sea buena idea :/

**"No vallas"**

...

**"Tirate a tu amiga y se lo restriegas en la cara :v"**

No, jamas le haria eso a tea .-.

~ _Déjame divertirme aburrido. ~_

\--- ¡Hey! Tu, tenemos que hablar! ---

Grite con toda la ira que podía tener al aire, sabía muy bien quien había dicho eso >:c

~ pff ~

\--- ¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando! ---

...

¡Hijo de #@&$% me dejo hablando solo!

Haj, maldita sea mi vida...

Al final decidí no ir, si me queda algo de dignidad aun, tenía que hacer todo lo que pudiera por conservarla. Y eso es no dándole chance a este idiota.

Llegó la noche y decidí amarrarme a la cama, con cadenas >:c este cabron puede ser mágico y todo lo que quiera pero no creo que sea escapista alv.

Pedí la ayuda de mi abuelo, que por nada del mundo me soltara mañana si es que se lo pedía, obviamente en caso del que otro yo planee algo. Comí un poco, subí, estudie matemáticas pues me va del asco en esa área, y dormí encadenado a la cama.

Esto no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero juraría que... Por fin logré verlo otra vez.

~ ¿ _Esto es tonto sabes? ~_

 _-_ ¿Hu? --- me cojio medio dormido.

~ _lo creas o no te estoy ayudando. ~_

 _-_ E-eres tu... -

~ _obvio, ¿quien mas es asi de sexy? Tu no. ~_ decía con... Cierta picardía diría yo, que mierda con esto?

\- No entiendo como me ayuda que tengas sexo con desconocidos... Me terminaras pegando algo cabrón... -

~ ¿ _Por que? Yo jamás haría eso ~_ dijo con una mirada triste para luego descojonarse delante de mí... ¡En mi cara! Prro inmundo.

 _-_ ¡La evidencia está por todo mi cuerpo imbécil! ¡Es MI CUERPO! -

 _~ ... Yo no recuerdo nada. Tal vez si echo un vistazo se me refresque la memoria... ~_ decía mientras jugaba con mis mechones rubios ¡¿QUE MIERDA CON ESTE TIPO?! Aparte de que lo decía con un tono tan lujurioso y esa sonrisita pervertida ¿¡OSEA WTF!? ¿Voy a ser violado por mi otro yo? ¡que mierda! ¡¿Que clase de incesto raro es este?!

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra loco psicótico! - decía enojado, no quería ni cerca a este tipo.

~ _Auh... Mi corazón :c ~_

 _-_ Callate y deja la mariconeria, tu ni corazón tienes ¡si lo tuvieras no hubieras matado a esas personas! ¡Y CON MI CUERPO! -

~ _Yo lo veo, como un bien que le hice al mundo. ~_ decía sonriendo como un pendejo.

Siento que estoy gastando saliva aquí -_-

\- Olvidalo, solo alejate de mi, deja en paz mi vida, a mis amigos y a mi puto cuerpo!-

~ _No puedo hacer eso... Me necesitas aunque no te agrade. Y te quiero demasiado como para dejarte ahora. :3 además, no es como si eligiera estar con tigo o no. No se muy bien como funciona todo esto pero hace parte de la maldición o algo asi. ~_

 _-_ ¿Maldición? ¿E-estoy maldito? D: -

_~ En cierta forma digamos que si. ~_

_-_ ¿Que me pasara? ¿¡Mi familia!? ¿Mis amigos estarán bien? - gritaba recontra preocupado, no puedo ni imaginar que es lo que puede pasar ahora.

~ _Los afecta de cierta forma pero... Recae más sobre ti que cualquier otro. ~_

\- Haj... Que alivio... - decía soltando un gran suspiro, prefiero que me caiga solo a mi en vez que a mis amigos... - ¿Y en que consiste esa cosa? ¿Se me aparecerá anubis o una mierda asi?

~ _... ~_

 _\- ¿P_ -por que no hablas? -

~ _Es un poco obvio cual es la maldición... ~_ decía con ese tono de depravado que tiene mientras se mordía el labio y me miraba extraño... No puede ser verdad...

\- ¡¿TU?! -

~ ¡ _SI! ¿no te encanta? :D ~_

\- ¡NO! ¡Eres una pesadilla! -

~ _Un sueño húmedo quizás 7w7 ~_

__

...Odio mi vida.


	5. #Puta vida

\--- Ósea... ¿No me dejaras en paz? ---

~ _Nope_ ♥ ~

¿y Hasta cuando será eso? -

~ _No lo se, tal vez hasta que mueras OwO ~_

...

Joder, ¿para que nací?

~ ... _O-oye... No llores... ~_

 _-_ ¡Cállate! !Harás mi vida una mierda y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo! -

~ _Miralo por el lado bueno, tienes un amigo inseparable y te dare sexo gratis:D ~_

\- ¡Cállate! ¡¿Quién te dijo que yo quería eso?! ¡No me interesa tener sexo todo el tiempo! Y tú no eres mi amigo, si lo fueras !no me habrías tatuado el culo! -

_~ Tienes que admitir que lo del tatuaje fue muy gracioso xD ~_

\- Te estoy hablando en serio y tu solo te burlas... Vete a la mierda. -

Dije para solo cerrar mis ojos y tratar de dormir, definitivamente ya estaba jodido así que ya no podía hacer nada más que aguantarme, mientras que el espíritu este creo que decidió irse, no se adonde pero... Tampoco me interesa...

¿No hay alguna forma de... Sacarlo de mi y que el me deje en paz?  
Pensé... Ojala todo pudiera volver a ser como antes, cuando no tenía un loco sexual cara de' verga dentro de mi ;-;

Me desperté en la mañana desilusionado... Hoy era el cumpleaños de tea y yo aquí... Encadenado a la cama...

No considere la idea de que me dieran ganas de ir al baño ;-;

~ _Buenos días ♥ ~_

 _-_... ¿Ahora qué quieres? -

 _~ Solo te venía a saludar, ¿está mal eso_? ~

\- Si, en especial cuando no quiero ni verte. -

~ _Yugi, por favor perdóname :( se que he sido muy malo estos últimos días... ~_

\- Te pasaste demasiado... Ojala pudiera golpearte... -

~ ¿ _Y si me das unas buenas nalgadas como castigo? Asi aprenderé 7w7 ~_

 _-_ Vete a la mierda espíritu cabron. -

~ _Oye... Lo estuve pensando... ¿Por qué no me colocas un nombre? "El espíritu cabron" suena mal ;) ~_

\- Me dan ganas de seguirte llamando así solo por joderte un poco... --- dije recontra emputado, aparte de que me estaba cagando tenía que aguantármelo.

Suerte maldita la mía.

~ _Estaba pensando... ~_ dijo para ponerse sobre mi, como en una pose de perrito pero... Aja... Sobre mi... Lo tenia tan cerca al rostro que era hasta vergonzoso, me veía con esos ojos llenos de lujuria y de "follame ya" y su típica sonrisita de pedófilo, ósea, ¿que rayos? _~_

_¿Por que no me llamas yami? Se que no te agrado y todo eso pero en algún momento te aburriras de decir algo tan largo como "espíritu cara verga" ... ~_

\- ¿Y por qué yami? -

_~ Digamos que cuando me armaste, desperté. Y lo primero que vi fue unos lindos ojos amatistas llenos de brillo extendiendome sus manos para ayudarme a salir de la oscuridad en la que estaba. Obviamente sabes a quien me refiero... ~_

****

****

****

\- ¿Yo te salve? -

Asintió.

Joder como pude ser tan estúpido...

\- Yo... No lo recuerdo... -

~ _En principio tu no lo hiciste... Fue tu corazón...~_

\- Mi... Qué? Ok, esto si es cursi y estúpido. -

 _~ Oye, yo no manejo las reglas aquí... ~_ decía sonriente. _~ Ademas el cursi eres tu, por que apenas tu corazón supo sobre mi estado en tu conciencia fue a liberarme, lo cual me parece super tierno ♥ aunque bueno... Lo tierno no es lo mio, prefiero lo hot ( if you now what i mean ) ~_

\- ... ¿Y a todo esto que tiene que ver tu nombre? -

 _~ ... De los 2 tu eres por decirlo asi... El mas puro he inocente, tu corazón es limpio y tu cualidad de ser abnegado la cual no es muy común es lo que te hace en extremo especial... Tu eres la luz que me libero... Eres mi hikari ♥ por lo que, quiero ser tu yami. ~_

\- ¿quieres ser la oscuridad que jode mis días? -

~ _Todo lo que quieras. ~_

\- Que maricón eres.-. -

~ ;v ~


	6. ¡ROSA!

~ ... ~

\- Seras yami... Pero... Déjame tener al menos una vida medio normal... Solo quiero apoyar a tea en su quinceañero, seria un amigo horrible si faltara este día... -

~ _... ~_

\- ... -

 _~ Hagamos algo... Tratare de controlarme lo más que pueda... Pero tendras que darme ratitos para divertirme por que estar todo el tiempo ahi adentro es algo aburrido..._ -

\- Sin sexo joder. -

_~ Sin restricciones o no hay trato. ~_

Joder... Bien, veré como lidiar con esto luego.

\- ¿Podrías al menos usar condón? -

~ _... Meh, está bien. ~_

 _-_ Gracias. -

~ _quiero ver como sales de ahí... ~_

 _-_ ¿hu? -

Había olvidado que estaba encadenado... en mi cama... Sin escapatoria.

\- PUTA MADRE. -

~ _Jajajajaja xD ~_

 _-_ ¡Deja de reírte y ayúdame! -

~ _Jajaja ¿qué quieres que haga? No soy material xD ~_

 _-_ ¡¡Maldita sea!! Usa tu magia o algo! -

~ _Estas pidiendo algo imposible hikari... ~_

\- Ay dios ¡¿ahora qué hago?! ¡Mi abuelo no me desatara! -

~ _Mm... Tengo una idea... ~_

\- ¿Hu? -

Su idea no era mala, era pedirle al abuelo que llamara a Joey para que me hiciera compañía y sin que el se diera cuenta, pedirle a Joey que me desatara. Bueno, sigue siendo un cabrón pero es inteligente, después de un rato por fin llego mi salvador.

\- Yug! Que h-

\- ... -

\- .-. -

\- ok... Me gustaría saber ¿que rayos hiciste para terminar así?... -

\- ¡Te explico luego! ¡Desátame! -

Y finalmente fui libre.

\- amm... ¿No se supone Que hoy cumple tea? -

\- ¡Sí! ¡Y debería estar alistándome para ir YA! ¡Tengo que enviarle un mensaje! -

\- y Dime... ¿Cómo está tu otro yo? -

\- NI ME HABLES DE EL. - grite histérico.

\- W-wow... ¿Por qué estas así? -

\- ... -

\- ¿Yugi? ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Me convirtió en una puta Joey! UNA PUTA. -

\- Espera... ¿Qué? -

\- ¡MIRA MI TELÉFONO! ¡Tengo mensajes de puros hombres mandándome cochinadas y fotos horribles! ¡Pensé que podía llevarme bien con el pero apenas soy libre y miro mi teléfono me encuentro con esta mierda! ¡CON RAZÓN ME DOLÍA EL CULO AQUEL DIA! -

Creo que definitivamente me estaba volviendo loco primero los asesinatos... Luego los psicólogos, el tatuaje y ahora esto... Joder... Desearía poder destruir el puto rompecabezas.

\- ¿D-de que hablas yug? ¡Cálmate! -

\- ¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?! Tengo la foto de un puto nepe rosado en mi celular, ¡ROSADO! ¡¿QUIEN MIERDA SE PINTA EL NEPE DE ROSA?! -

\- ... No se ni que responderte... -

\- ¡LO SE! ¡ADEMAS MIRA ESTO! -

Seguidamente me baje los pantalones.

\- ¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA?! -

\- HUNGRY BITCH. ¿REALLY NIGGA? ¿¡REALLY!? -

\- pff... -

\- ¡No te rías! -

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -

\- ¡JOEY! >:'C

\- JAJAJA ¡lo lamento yugi! xDD es que se pasó de verga. -

\- ¡NO MMS! -

\- Jajajaja vale, ya serio. Pensé que este espíritu te apreciaba... -

\- ¡Sobre todo! ¡Tengo mordidas por todo el cuerpo! ¡Eso es mierda! -

\- Amm... ¿Vale? ?Y qué harás? ¿No lo puedes controlar? -

\- !NO! Me va a terminar dando gonorrea en la oreja si sigo así... -

\- Pff... -

\- ¡Joey! ¡Esto es serio no te rías! -

\- Jajaj perdóname yugi, la desgracia ajena siempre es graciosa... ---

\- Aaaaahhh matameeee ;-; - 

\- ¿Puedo hablar con el un momento? -

\- ¿Para?... -

\- Solo quiero hacer una prueba, vamos no pierdes nada. - 

\- ... Ten cuidado por favor... - 

\- No te preocupes. - 

\- Yami... Sal por favor. -

~ _¿y por qué lo haría? ~_

 _-_ No seas mamon ahora, solo aparece para joey. -

~ _Tengo que ganar algo. ~_

\- ... Que mierda quieres. -

~ _Pídelo de una forma sexy ~_

 _-_ ¡NO JODAS AHORA! -

~ _Estoy esperando... ~_

\- Ay Dios... Joey por favor no me hagas bullying por esto, lo que menos quiero es recordar este momento... -

\- ¿Hu? -

Seguidamente me desabotone un poco la camisa, dejando al aire una pequeña parte de mi pecho, no se cómo mierda ser sexy así que solo se me ocurre mostrando carne y la otra, colocando la voz más tierna que pudiera, con lo enfermo que es yami de seguro le gustara.

\- ~ Por favor yami... T-te necesito ahora... ~ -

\- Y-yugi... - Dijo Joey con el rostro un tanto rojo, no más que también le gusto a el.

~ _Joder... ~_

Después el rompecabezas comenzó a brillar ¡lo logre! Solo espero que joey sepa lo que hace;-;

~ _Hola_ _Joey... ~_

 _-_ Amm.. Yami ¿si no escuche mal verdad? -

~ _En efecto, y dime ¿por qué quieres hablar con migo? ~_

 _-_ Amm... No es con ánimos de ofender a yugi pero... ¿Por qué cuando tomas el control su cuerpo se ve... Amm... Medio maricon? -

~ _¿por qué? ¿Te gusta? ~_

 _-_ Wow... Ya entiendo el problema de yugi... Joder, sos una puta. -

~ _Jajaja ♥ ~_

\- dime ¿si yo te pagara cogerías con migo? -

~ _¿Pagar? ~_

\- Joder... No sos puta, sos una tremenda loca regalada D: -

_~ ¿me llamaste para decirme eso? ~_

_-_ En realidad no, hagamos unas vencidas. -

~ ¿ _Con que propósito? ~_

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo? -

~ _Ja... Vamos a quitarte ese rostro de engreído._ ~

\- Así me gusta. -

¿Hu?... ¿D-dónde estoy?... Me siento algo desconcertado... Veo todo borroso.

\- ¡A pelear! -

E-escucho la voz de joey... Mi vista por fin se aclara y... ¡Estoy en mi habitación!

Yami y joey están sentados frente a frente delante de mi! Espera... Como puedo estar aquí si mi cuerpo esta allá...

~ ¿ _Qué te parece ser inmaterial yugi? ~_

\- E-es... Extraño... -

\- ¿he? -

~ _oh no, no es contigo joey, le hablo a yugi. ~_

 _-_ ah... -

\- ¿Q-qué es lo que están haciendo? -

~ _Joey me reto a unas vencidas. ~_

\- ¿Con que propósito .-. ? -

\- No te preocupes yugi, lo tengo todo bajo control. -

\- Joey... -

~ _Ok... Empecemos esto. ~_

No entiendo nada de lo que pasa... Pero no se porque tengo el presentimiento de que terminare siendo violado por mi mejor amigo ;-;


	7. Puto Yami

...

_~ Wow... Que fuerza... ~_

\- Jejeje, gane. -

Aunque forcejearon durante un rato, al final joey resulto ser más fuerte.

~ _¿Y? Ganaste ¿de qué te sirve eso? ~_

\- Oye... ¿Tu... Serias capaz de hacerme daño? Me refiero con tu magia y eso. -

_~ Mm... No, los amigos de yugi, son mis amigos. ~_

_-_ Genial... Listo yug, ya puedes volver. -

~ _¿hu? ~_

 _-_ Un gusto conocerte. n-n -

~ _O-O ~_

 _-_ Yami cambiemos... -

~ _Primero mi recompensa. ~_

\- Si quieres te hago un stripper después pero necesito cambiarme ¡Ya! -

Yami:

\- ¡Yug! -

\- ¿Para que fue todo eso joey? .-. -

\- Vamos, te acompañare a la fiesta. -

\- ¿¡IRAS!? -

\- Claro ¿porque no? Comida gratis, baile, lo único es que me acompañes a comprar un traje, por que no tengo... Se me ira todo el dinero pero, es por los amigos así que vale la pena. Además soy más fuerte que ese espíritu raro.. Así que podría controlarlo un poco, al menos en lo físico para que conserves tu dignidad. -

\- ¡Eres el mejor joey! - Grite para abrazarlo, de verdad ¡que buenos amigos tengo!

~ ... ~

Después de un rato fuimos a una tienda y alquilamos un smocking un poco grande pero económico para joey. Y como a eso de las 7 de la noche comenzó la fiesta.

Hubo bailes, comida, juegos y música bastante rítmica.

Más de una vez yami quiso salir a intentar bailar pero le suplique 1 y 1000 veces que me dejara disfrutar esta noche. Y así lo hizo, por primera vez me había hecho caso sin quejarse o pedir algo lo cual esto me hizo muy feliz.

Eso si, se la paso susurrándome morbosidades al oído toda la noche, divirtiéndose del como me apenaba y le explicaba a la gente por que mi rostro enrojecía, y lo peor es que eran entre el y yo por lo que técnicamente tengo un acosador pervertido dentro de mi ;-; pero en fin, trate al máximo de ignorarlo y apoyar a tea en sus 15 los cuales estoy seguro que disfruto pues su radiante sonrisa lo demostraba de sobra.

Yendo a casa tuve un "contratiempo" por decirlo así, en el que casi me apuñalan con una navaja tratando de quitarme mi celular pero, como siempre yami me protegió... Afortunadamente todos resultaron vivos o eso creo pues al recuperar el control solo los vi desmayados en el suelo con los ojos en blanco... ¿Que habrá hecho?

Como a las 2 de la mañana llegue a mi casa, mi abuelo ya estaba dormido pero como es mi abuelito, me dejo la comida en el microondas, aunque la verdad no tenía mucha hambre pues ya había comido donde tea así que lo metí al congelador para comérmelo mañana.

Subí a mi cuarto, arroje mis cosas a un lado y me senté un momento en la silla a tratar de calmarme porque... Aunque no estuviera tan fuerte... Tenía que admitir que estaba levemente borracho.

_~ ¿Te encuentras bien yugi? ~_

\- Si... Es un pequeño dolor de cabeza nada más... - dije, no era nada importante, típico efecto secundario del alcohol...

~ _Deberías descansar... No luces nada bien. ~_

\- ¿Realmente te estas preocupando por mi? ¿Luego de todas las mamadas que has hecho? -

~ _Aunque no lo parezca siempre estoy preocupado por ti. ~_

\- Se nota, la marca en el culo lo deja bastante evidente. -

~ _Jajaja... Por favor disculpame por eso, solamente quería ver tu reaccion al verlo y de verdad fue muy graciosa. ~_

\- Mamon jajaja... -

_\- Aunque bueno, creo que no me he disculpado apropiadamente por aquello asi que... Con toda sinceridad lo lamento. ~_

\- Jmm... Vale, te perdonare ¡si dejas de ser tan jodidamente loco! -

~ _No prometo nada._ ~

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Por favor! ¡Solo deja de tener sexo con otras personas! ¡Me terminaras dando sida, gonorrea, sífilis o una mierda de esas! ¡¿ADEMAS POR QUE HOMBRES?! ¡Me termina doliendo mucho el ano y tu no te lo aguantas! -

~ _Eso sonó tan sexy aibou... ~_

\- Ya no te debo strippers. -

~ _¡No! ¡Eso no es justo! ~_

\- Jajajaja... -

_~ Aunque bueno... Puedo conformarme con tu sonrisa. ~_

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres cursi? -

_~ N-no lo se... ~_

\- ¿Es el alcohol verdad? -

_~ Si, definitivamente. ~_

\- Jajaja... Lo lamento, casi no tolero el alcohol. -

 _~ Si... Ya lo note. ~_ decía sonriendo, creo que esta era la primera sonrisa normal que le veía, pues solo le había visto algunas picaras.

\- Volviendo al tema, por favor, deja de usar mi cuerpo de esa forma. -

_~ Es que... Tengo 18 años, mis impulsos están desbordados desde que armaste esa piramide. Y tuve tan mala suerte de que fueras tan asexual, asi que no tengo alternativa. ~_

\- ¡CHINGA TU MADRE! ¡No soy asexual! -

_~ ¿Alguna vez has tocado una bobbie? ~_

\- Amm... No... -

_~ ¿Un culo? ¿Un beso? ¿Si quiera te la has jalado? ~_

\- Amm... -

~ _La virgen María es una cualquiera al lado tuyo... ~_

\- ¡Respeta las religiones! ¡Y el hecho de que no haya hecho ninguna de esas cosas no significa que sea asexual! -

_~ Lo que tu digas jajaja... ~_

\- ¡Cabron! -

_~ Algo que debo decirte... Es que te vez tan jodidamente tierno cuando estas molesto. ~_

\- ¿P-por eso siempre me jodes? -

_~ Eso, y por que es divertido. ~_

Vete a la mierda.

_~ En fin... ~_

\- ¿Pararas? -

_~ Es una tortura para mi detenerme. ~_

\- ... Tendré que comprarme una fábrica de condones. -

_~ Jajaja. ~_

\- Por favor... -

_~ ... ~_

_-_ Plisss -

_~ Haré mi mayor esfuerzo, no vale cuando me miras con esos ojos. ~_

\- ¡¡¡Wiii!!!! XD -

_~ Esta es... La primera vez que hablamos y no me madreas tanto. ~_

\- Pues siempre que hablamos has hecho alguna pendejada con la cual mi cuerpo sufre así que... ¿Algo que quieras decir? -

_~ Ni loco... ~_

\- Supuse jejeje. -

~ _Bueno... Dejare que descanses, no usare tu cuerpo para nada lo prometo. ~_

\- Amm... Oye yami. -

_~ ? ~_

_-_ Yo... También tengo que darte las gracias. -

_~ ¿he? ~_

\- Es que... No se desde cuándo pero... Siempre me has estado protegiendo a mi y a mis amigos y yo... No te había podido dar las gracias apropiadamente pues nunca apareciste así que... Realmente, te agradezco el estar siempre ahí para cuidarme aunque haya dicho que te odie y todas esas cosas... La verdad no lo hago, simplemente me dejo llevar por la emoción del momento pero... te lo agradezco mucho. -

 _~ No hay de qué. ~_ Me dijo sonriendo, en cierta forma me alegraba verlo sonreír, era como un amigo más que acaba de hacer y eso me gustaba.

~ _Umm... Quizas sea cursi o es el alcohol pero... Te quiero yugi. ~_

\- Y-yami... - me sorprendió un poco pero... Me alegro el escuchar algo así. - Yo también yami. -

~ _Ah y por cierto ¿por que no te revisas la espalda otra vez? ;) ~_

\- ¿Qué? -

Seguidamente se esfumo.

\- Espera... ¡¿QUE?! -

Corrí rápidamente frente al espejo, me desvestí y me di la vuelta...

No puede ser posible...

\- ¡¿KING SLUT?! ¡¿ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! -

~ _JAJAJAJAJAJJAJA. ~_

_\- ¡ESPIRITU DE MIERDA¡ ¡VEN AQUÍ! -_

Me la pase casi que toda la noche gritándole y maldiciendo a esta porquería de espíritu esperando una respuesta a esto, obviamente no obtuve nada.

A la mañana siguiente estaba rendido, mi cuerpo ya no aguantaba más y solo quería dormir, aunque la tenía difícil con un espíritu jodiendome todo el tiempo.

_~ Buenos días... ~_

\- Que te den por culo... -

_~ ¿Eso es una oferta? ~_

_-_ Jodete... -

~ _Jodeme a embestidas amor ♥ ~_

\- Dios... Cada día estas más fastidioso. -

_~ ¿Pero así me quieres no? ~_

\- Ahora mismo lo estoy dudando. -

~ _Jajaja eres una belleza... Única en su especie. ~_

\- .l. -

~ _Yo también te quiero hikari... ~_

\- Puto Yami... -


	8. Parte 2

Aún tengo muchas más pendejadas xd

Ya paso el quinceañero de tea, las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad (Si así se le puede decir: v) y yugi ha "mejorado" su relación con yami, al punto de que se la pasan todo el tiempo juntos, literalmente: v

Kaiba regresa con una oferta muy tentadora para yugi que lo hará dudar (y sufrir, joder, como va a sufrir con esto. :v) pero a pesar de lo terrible que sea no la podrá rechazar.

¿Podrá yugi aguantarse a este mamon? ¿su cordura podrá soportar más tiempo con el pervertido acosador que lleva dentro?

¿Sigue vigente la posibilidad de los 50 negros :v? ¿de qué morirá?¿sífilis, gonorrea o sida? :v

Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio.

ajl shaks lhda


	9. Toma tu disculpa .l.

\- Yami, ya deja de mirarme. -

_~ ¿Qué tiene de malo? ~_

\- ¡Que me quiero cambiar puta madre! -

_~ Soy inmaterial, no te detendré. ~_

_-_ ¡Ese no es el punto! -

_~ No tienes por que estar avergonzado, si quieres yo tambien me cambiare ~_

\- ¡D-deja la puteria! Es incomodo que me morboses mientras me cambio de ropa. -

_~ Es que me duele perderme de semejante delicia ~_

\- Solo voltéate y deja de mirarme así... -

_~ ¿Así como aibou? ~_

\- ¡Con esa cara de desnudarme con la mirada! -

_~ Mm... Así que eres consciente de ello... ~_

\- SOLO DEJA DE MIRAR. -

 _~ Vale vale... Ya me volteo. ~_ dijo para cruzarse de piernas y de mala gana voltearse.

Se que me seguía observando por el rabillo del ojo, pero aun así era menos incomodo que tener su mirada clavada directo en mi, o para ser más precisos en mi culo.

_~ ¿Ya puedo mirar? ~_

\- Deja la impaciencia, si no te lo aguantas vete. -

 _~ Esta_ bien, _espero_ , _espero. ~_

Últimamente nuestra relación cambio, ya no es un mamón insoportable como solía serlo todo el tiempo, al menos ahora ya no tiene sexo con desconocidos (al menos no que yo sepa) y lo digo solo porque últimamente ya no me duele el ano.

Aunque si siento una constante sensación viscosa al fondo de mi garganta... No me gusta ser pesimista pero solo temo lo peor :c

\- Listo, ya termine. -

_~ Que demora. ~_

\- Ay deja de quejarte pareces un bebe. -

~ _Mm... Amamántame... ~_

\- Gth... Pinche puta... -

Seguidamente me guiño con picardía, somos bastante parecidos en aspecto pero en personalidad somos como el agua y el aceite.

Y no tengo muy en claro que rol quiere ser en el caso de que tuviéramos sexo (algo que no pasara jamás) por que se me insinúa muchas veces como si quisiera que yo estuviese arriba pero hay otras en las que queda más que claro que me la quiere enterrar.

Y no con cariño.

No.

Me quiere reventar el culo :c

_~ ... Aibou ¿por que te vistes de esa manera? Por lo general siempre sales con tu uniforme escolar. ~_

\- Iré a ver a kaiba, escuche que finalmente despertó después de 6 meses de coma. -

_~ Oh... Así que finalmente lo logro... Interesante... ~_

\- ¿Porque te muerdes el labio? - ...

_~ Eeh por nada, por nada. ~_

\- Oh tienes que estar bromeando... ¿¡En serio!? ¡Después de todo lo que nos hizo pasar a nosotros y a nuestros amigos! ¿¡Realmente estas considerando la idea de follartelo?! -

_~ ¡No puedes culparme por imaginarmelo! Después de todo es un chico grande... Por regla de 3 su pe~_

_-_ ¡Ok Ok! ¡Ya te entendí! - Joder, a veces creo que no hay límites para la perversión de yami. - ¡Escúchame bien yami! ¡No te vas a acostar con kaiba¡ ¡¿me oíste?! -

_~ Aaaah ¿Por qué? :c ~_

_-_ ¡¿En serio tengo que repetírtelo?! -

_~ Esta bien 7n7 ~_

_-_ Dios... Eres un constante dolor en el tras-... Mierda.

 _~ Si quieres puedo hacer que se sienta bien_ ;) ~

 _-_ Jmm... Lo siento, Pero este culo solo es para admirar, no para ser penetrado. - dije para agarrarme las nalgas y apretarlas un poco, yami solo se me quedo viendo con frustración, pues como el dice, es inmaterial, así que esto jamás lo alcanzara :3 es una manera de fastidiarlo que me encanta hacer, además me sube un poco el ego y de esta manera puedo retribuirle un poco todo lo que me jode.

_~ Joder aibou... Eso fue tan... ~_

\- ¿sexy? Si lo se, lástima que me desvirgara alguien más c: -

~ _Gth... Maldita sea... De alguna forma descubrire la manera de hacerte mio... ¡Te lo juro!_ ~

\- Si claro, como si eso pudiese pasar. - Dije para darle un pequeño guiño, había tanta rabia he impotencia en su mirada que me hacía tan feliz, en otro contexto me hubiera sentido como una mala persona por tener esos pensamientos, pero en este caso me siento como el mismo diablo y me encanta, pues joder a yami es tan satisfactorio.

\- Ok, vámonos. -

Agarre mi rompecabezas, me lo colgué del cuello y salí hacia la oficina central de kaiba.corp donde se encontraba seto. Solo salió del hospital hace 2 días y ya está trabajando... Eso es algo digno de admirar la verdad.

_~ Vamos a un puticlub. ~_

\- ¿Wtf?... Fue tan random...-

_~ Vaaamoosss es divertido. ~_

\- A ver... ¿Te gustan los hombres o las mujeres? -

_~ Me gusta el sexo. ~_

\- Ya... -

~ _? ~_

 _-_ En fin, no iremos a un puticlub, y de igual forma tengo 16 años así que no me dejarían entrar, y déjame decirte que si lo dijiste solo por fastidiarme, fue forzado. -

_~ Ha por la edad no te preocupes, el guardia de la entrada es muy fácil de sobornar, solo tienes que darle dinero o sexo. ~_

\- ¿En serio es en eso en lo que te gastas el dinero? -

_~ ¿Qué? ¡No claro que no! Es para drogas y alcohol. ~_

_\- ¿_ Qué? ... P-pero mi trasero no ha dolido últimamente así que como podrías... -

_~ Fácil, simplemente una mamada y cae. ~_

\- Ah... -

_~ ¿En serio creíste que yo gastaría el dinero en algo así? Jajajaja ~_

_-_ Por favor dime que no lo hiciste... -

 _~ Dime... ¿Te gusta el sabor a semen? ~_ decía con una sonrisa malévola.

Hijo de la remil puta.

Corrí directo hacia un basurero cercano a vomitar todo en mi estómago, el solo pensar que tuve el miembro de un hombre mayor recorriendo mi boca y garganta es... E-es... Jodidamente asqueroso.

\- ME CAGO EN TODA TU PUTA VIDA YAMI. -

~ _Jajajajajajaja xDDD ~_

\- ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡En serio! -

_~ Aaah cuando te acostumbras hasta sabe bien. ~_

\- Gth... Como te odio. - dije con recelo, definitivamente buscaría la manera de deshacerme de este puto espíritu.

Después de vomitar un rato más llegamos a kaiba corp, hay muchos científicos por todos lados recorriendo la sala central.

Aunque todos se congelaron al verme, el silencio invadía la sala y yo no podía sentirme más incómodo.

\- Amm... Hola... Busco a Seto Kaiba. -

Después de decir aquello ocurrió algo inesperado, la puerta detrás de mi cerro de golpe y todos los científicos presentes abandonaron la sala, una alarma de alerta había sonado mientras unos hombres de negro (que daban miedo ;-;) comenzaron a rodearme dejándome sin salida... Esto no huele bien.

\- Yugi... -

\- ¡K-kaiba! -

\- De cierta forma, me alegra que hayas venido a mi compañía... Pero... ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Decía seco y frio como siempre aunque... Juraría que detectaba cierta... Inseguridad en el.

\- Kaiba... Solamente quise venir a disculparme por haberte hecho aquello y ver como estabas de salud... Realmente me arrepiento de haberte causado algo tan terrible como eso... Estuve visitándote todo el tiempo esperando a que despertaras y... -

\- Tus disculpas, consejos, y palabras de arrepentimiento no tienen valor alguno si el que ocasiono todo esto no las dice. - decía enojado.

Cielos... No por favor...

\- Te refieres a... -

\- Si... Solo así, aceptare tus disculpas. -

... Joder...

_~ A un lado perras ahi le voy. ~_

\- ¡Yami espera! -

_~ ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que!? Estoy a punto de salir y partirle la madre a kaiba ¡¿que es lo que quieres?! ~_

_-_ P-por favor no seas tan grosero con el... Todos nos están viendo... Y... El acaba de despertar de un coma... De ninguna forma podrías hacernos quedar como las víctimas y el como el malvado rey. -

~ ¡Ja! _Tranquilo belleza, solo mírame y aprende. ~_

\- ¡Yami no! -

Seguidamente mi rompecabezas comenzó a brillar... Joder, ruego porque lo mejor que tenga que pasar pase... Había tanta tensión entre mi persona y kaiba... La expresión de completa rabia que poseía el me causaba un escalofrió.

_~ ... ~_

\- El otro yugi... -

~ _Je... Hola kaiba... ~_ decía serio, esta era de las pocas veces que no lo veía con esa cara de idiota que por lo general siempre tenía... En verdad estaba luchando contra kaiba ahora mismo, en un duelo de fuerza mental.

Debido a tanta idiotez y cosas relacionadas con el sexo había olvidado lo impresionante y habilidoso que era yami para los juegos.

 _~ ¿Se te hizo muy difícil el coma?... ~_ decía burlándose de el... Joder, yami no tiene ni un poco de delicadeza para decir algo... No, te lo estrella en la cara y en el orgullo con una buena cachetada. _~ ¿Fue un juego muy difícil para ti? ~_

\- ...¿Cómo te atreves? -

 _~ Solo pregunto ¿qué tiene de malo? ~_ decía sonriendo de una manera... Un poco psicópata... Había olvidado este lado de yami. _~Pensé que serias un adversario digno de batallar conmigo cuando pelee por primera vez duelo de monstruos contigo hace un tiempo... Pero no pude quedar más decepcionado al enterarme de que eras tan mal perdedor y un puto ardido. ~_ decía con burla. _~ Secuestraste al abuelo de yugi, lo dejaste en un estado critico de salud, casi me matas a mi y a mis amigos, pusiste en riesgo la vida de tristan en ese puto juego de cubos y peor aun fuiste tan cobarde para refugiarte todo el tiempo detrás de una pantalla viendo como yugi y sus amigos luchaban por sobrevivir al montón de pruebas estúpidas que planteaste para "reafirmar" tu superioridad cuando al final de todo te patee el trasero muy epicamente debes admitirlo, porque justo like me... Te humillo un Dios. ~_

OMG... Holy shit men... Hay que admitir... Que yami está muy pro ahora.

No pude evitar gritar ¡"TURN DAWN FOR WHAT"! Apenas yami terminar de joderlo, aunque solo yami me escucho, se rio con migo. Logro hacer todo lo que pensé que era imposible hacer... La verdad que si es sorprendente.

~ _Ahora encima de todo ¿me exiges una disculpa por hacerte pagar por todo lo que me hiciste en relación con ese puto duelo? Joder, yo soy un sinvergüenza pero es que tu sos un puto hipócrita de mierda. No tengo nada del porque disculparme, no me importa si te agrado o no, lo que hice no fue suficiente castigo para ti y solo ahora me lamento de que mi aibou tenga tan buen corazón como para perdonar a un cerdo como tu que en definitiva no merece estar en mi presencia._ _¿Qué te pareció tu disculpa niño bonito? ~_ decía sonriendo con rabia, aunque no lo pareciera yami realmente estaba furioso... Y era algo extraño de ver ya que para ser alguien que piensa que los pedos son graciosos es difícil de creer que piense así :/

\- Jmm... Si, es perfecto, agárrenlo. -

 _~ ¡¿Q-que?! ~_ Seguidamente los hombres de negro que me habían rodeado antes agarraron mis extremidades y me inmovilizaron llevándome en la dirección en la que iba kaiba, diría que a los laboratorios de la compañía.

_~ No te preocupes aibou... Yo puedo encargarme de esto. ~_

\- Dijo que eras perfecto... ¿A qué se refería? -

_~ Bueno... Se que soy mega fabuloso pero... No creo que tenga que ver con mi lado físico. ~_

_\- ¿Qué_ crees que sea? -

_~ Solo estoy seguro de que tu cuerpo no sufrira daño, despues de todo ese no es el estilo de kaiba... El prefiere mas lo psicologico. ~_

_..._  
Espero que todo salga bien.

\- Yugi... -

 _~ ¿Si mi amor_? ~

\- Mi empresa no solo se concentra en juegos sabes? Como toda empresa exitosa me involucro en varios campos de la ciencia y economía, en específico con la medicina biomolecular o en el caso de ahora, en la biomecánica... -

_~ Si, si, con maquinitas ¿y qué? ~_

_-_... ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que puedo darte un cuerpo? -

_~ ¿Q-que? ~_

_¿_ Que fue lo que dijo?... ¿Darle un cuerpo a yami?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .shsjnsmajsmsndmsmmamaa :v yami cuando quiere puede dejar de ser un pendejo, solo que ser normal no es divertido xd  
> ~K~


	10. ¡MI CULO!

_~ Kaiba... A... ¿A qué te refieres? ¡No estés jugando! ~_

_-_ Yo no juego a nada yugi, simplemente te ofrezco una oportunidad. -

_~ ¿Y porque lo harías? ~_

\- Digamos que para esto se necesita a alguien con voluntad de hierro y una mentalidad inquebrantable, obviamente sabes a quien me refiero. -

_~ ¿Mokuba? :v ~_

\- ... -

_~ Jajaja perdón tenía que decirlo. ~_

_-_ Como decía... Eres el sujeto de prueba perfecto para este revolucionario avance que cambiara la historia. Con esto podría ganar millones por llegar al umbral máximo de la relación entre la mecánica y la biología y ahora mismo es lo que más necesito pues Kaiba.corp perdió mucho status con mi "inesperada" caída de salud y tengo que reponerla de alguna manera ¿Y qué mejor forma de regresar que con un invento digno de un premio nobel de la ciencia? Nos elevaremos por los cielos, y luego de eso, cuando tengas un cuerpo, obtendré mi revancha en duelo de monstruos. Y te destrozare de una vez por todas. No me interesas personalmente, solo te necesito para completar mis planes, es todo. -

~ _J_ oder... _Que directo... Aunque veo que_ _No perdiste el tiempo_... _Y la verdad si... Seria epico que regresaras como un dios con tu invento... Aunque Te insulte a más no poder y ¿respondes ofreciendome empleo?_ _Rara forma de tratar con una pelea. ~_

 _-_ Mejor no tocar eso... -

_~ Jajaja ¿vale? ¿Y que tengo que hacer? No tengo problemas con desnudarme para examinar mi cuerpo o algo por el estilo. ~_

\- Amm... No es necesario que te desnudes, ya tengo la información necesaria en mi base de datos... -

_~ Aww :c ~_

\- Primero te mostrare lo que planeo. Tráiganlo. -

Dijo para ser seguido por aquellos hombres, los cuales por cierto aun me estaban cargando  
-_-' me refiero a mi cuerpo claro... Yo estoy aquí valiendo verga en el aire;-;

Yo no podía estar más asustado.

Caminamos unos metros por un largo corredor hasta llegar a una puerta con un sistema de seguridad maldito.-.

Detector de huella dactilar, escaneo de retina, análisis de la palma de la mano, reconocimiento facial, clave escrita y oral con reconocimiento de voz incluido y un acertijo a resolver aparte de una tarjeta de identificación.

Es más que obvio que esto no se lo va a dejar robar por nadie.  
Aquellos hombres quedaron afuera mientras yo entre junto a kaiba a lo que parecia ser un laboratorio.

\- Aquí esta, mi laboratorio personal, solo he dejado entrar a unas pocas personas por lo que deberías sentirte honrado. -

~ _Dame un espanta suegras y veras lo emocionado que estoy. 7_7 ~_

\- Como decía... Este, es el prototipo que tengo diseñado hasta ahora. -

Había un cuerpo con muchas partes metálicas acostado sobre alguna especie de mesa de trabajo, era una adolescente de estatura promedio con piel pálida y varias partes suturadas. ¿Qué mierda?

\- Esto es un hombre que fue asesinado por una herida de bala hace aproximadamente 1 año, solo falta agregarle unas cuantas partes y estará terminado listo para ser usado. -

_~ ¿Creaste vida? ~_

_-_ Mm... Yo no lo clasificaría de esa manera... Te diré como funciona. Es como un humano común y corriente, le he implementado una red de cables tan compleja que atraviesan todo el cuerpo que cumplirían la función de sistemas circulatorio y nervioso. Los órganos son naturales con algunas modificaciones mecánicas para mejorar su rendimiento y ser adaptables a la demás naturaleza del cuerpo. Los huesos son unas largas varas metálicas que harán mas fuerte al cuerpo, proporcionándote un poco más de habilidad para ciertas cosas como deportes, que por cierto también incrementan tu velocidad al momento de correr, claro que reduce un 30% tu flexibilidad pero dudo que sea tan necesaria.  
Lo más complicado de hacer fue el cerebro, obviamente no pude colocar como centro de mando un cerebro real cuando gran parte de este sigue siendo un misterio para la ciencia moderna, por lo que implemente una mini súper computadora de última generación que regula todas las funciones y acciones que realiza un cuerpo humano normal. Lo demás no interesa mucho, solo el como conecte los órganos con los demás sistemas y aquello. Seria como una especie de androide más máquina que humano. -

_~ ¿y aquí? ~_

_\- ¿_ D-disculpa? -

 _~ ¿Y mi nepe_? ¿ _No planeas dejarme plano o si? ~_

\- .-. ¿En verdad es eso lo que te preocupa? -

_~ ¡Claro! ¡Quiero tener algo de lo cual estar orgulloso! :) ~_

Joder yami, realmente no sé qué mierda se te pasa por la cabeza a ti.

\- Aam... Bueno, respecto a eso, no puedo ponerte un sistema reproductor como tal, como dije antes no cree vida, simplemente hice mejoras a un cadáver por lo que te digo que no eres fértil, no podrás tener hijos ni nada por el estilo si eso es lo que planeas porque... -

_~ ¿Hijos? Wtf, claro que no, solo quiero divertirme con mi salchichon: 3 ~_

\- Amm... ¿Vale? -

_~ ¿Lo tendré o no? ~_

_-_ Bueno... Sinceramente no considere la parte del placer sexual en la creación de esto así que... Dame unas semanas para configurar algunas cosas restantes, incluyendo tu... Eso. -

_~ Yei :3 ~_

\- Me mantendré en contacto contigo para actualizarte sobre las últimas novedades y por si necesito que vengas para hacer unas pruebas. -

_~ ¿Cómo lo harás? ~_

\- Pos... Solo te enviare un mensaje de que vengas y se acabó. -

_~ Oh... ~_

_-_ No yugi, no porque sea un genio ingeniero signifique que enviare a una mosca dron a enviarte el mensaje o una mierda por el estilo, NO. Volviendo al tema también necesito que uses esto. - dijo para mostrar una bolita celeste pequeñísima, casi del tamaño de la uña de un recién nacido.

~ _¿Qué es eso? ~_

\- Bueno, tiene un nombre más complejo pero, digamos que es una memoria USB. Su nombre un poco más sencillo para ti es "IVA-17" -

~ ¿ _Eso_? _¿Tan diminuto?_ ¿ _Y por donde lo conectas o qué? ~_

\- ... No, esto va directamente aqui. - dijo, señalando la parte trasera del cuello. - ¿Q-que mierda? ¿Chupones? -

~ _Jejejeje... ~_

 _-_ Amm... Ignorare eso, ok, va justo aquí, el punto exacto donde tu cerebelo y tu bulbo raquídeo se conectan con tu médula espinal. -

_~ ... ¿Qué?... ~_

_-_ Hay dios, ese pequeño hueco en el que tu cabeza, cuello y espalda se encuentran por decirlo asi -_-' -

_~ Haa... ¿Y para que servirá esto? ~_

_-_ Te implantare este pequeño dispositivo en el lugar donde te señale para que recolecte información detallada sobre tu organismo, comportamientos y gustos, literalmente toda tu personalidad, estará dentro de este pequeño aparato. -

_~ Wow... Amm... ¿Y como planeas pasar mi alma ahi? ~_

_-_ Tu... ¿Qué? -

_~ Mi alma... ¿Cómo la meterás ahi? ~_

_-_ Escucha... Soy un hombre de ciencia... La existencia de un alma para mi es una tonteria absurda por lo que ni de chiste considero la existencia de un alma dentro de esta cosa... -

 _~ Pues... Lamento decirte que no participare en esto, se que es difícil de creer pero es verdad cuando digo que estoy seguro de que soy un ente totalmente diferente a el. No soy una mierda creada por su virgen cerebro o algo por el estil_ o... _~_

¡TU PTA MADRE!

\- ... -

~ ... ~

\- Haj... ¡BIEN! Veré que puedo hacer. -

~ Yeeeei :3 ~

\- Aam... También necesito que te mantengas en ese estado. -

~ ¿ _a que te refieres? ~_

\- Que no cambies de personalidad... Tienes que quedarte aquí, de lo contrario "IVA" podría recolectar información de ambos y el sujeto de prueba quedaría extraño. Con una mezcla rara entre tu yo bueno en los juegos y tu yo virgen. -

VETE A LA MIERDA KAIBA ¡¿TU TAMBIEN?!

~ _XDDD ~_

 _-_ Esto durara aproximadamente 2 semanas, pues el dispositivo necesita tiempo para analizar tu cerebro, comenzar el proceso de copiado he iniciar el protocolo de personalidad. -

¿Qué?... ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?...

_~ Tendré el cuerpo... ¡¿Por 2 semanas enteras para mi solo?! ~_

_-_ Bueno si... Y esto tiene que salir perfecto o pueden arruinar a "IVA" por lo que les pediré que no lo hagan. -

DEBES ESTAR JODIENDO.

_¡¡¡ SIIIIIIII !!! :DDD_

NOOOO.

 _~ ¡¡¡Waaaaa te amo kaiba!!! ~_ dijo para tirársele encima y darle un abrazo.

\- ¡¡Haaaa!! ¡alejate de mi! ¡Fenómeno! - gritaba kaiba for dejándole...

Por Dios... Puedo deshacerme de yami para siempre pero a cambio tengo que darle mi cuerpo por 2 semanas... Viéndolo desde otro punto de vista es mejor que se lo de esas semanas que aguantármelo toda la vida pero...

Me preocupa lo que haga con mi cuerpo... ¿Realmente valdrá la pena?

\- ¿Te implantare el dispositivo, puedo? -

_~ ¿Aibou? ~_

... Tenerlo... ¿O no tenerlo? Obviamente no lo quiero ni cerca pero... Ok.

\- ... Está bien hazlo, solo serán 2 semanas ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Jejeje. -

~ _¡Gracias aibou! :D ~_ grito emocionado para después hacerlo.

Se que dolió del demonio porque yami no pudo evitar dar el grito cuando le implantaron eso en el cuello, pero espero que valga la pena ;-;

Después de acordar unas cuantas cosas más fuimos echados de kaiba corp a las patadas, creo que aun nos odia pero eso no es novedad asi que...

_~ Aibou... ~_

\- ¿Hu? -

 _~ Gracia_ s _por esto... De verdad no tengo palabras... ~_

\- No te preocupes, después de todo, esto se nos hace bastante necesario... Y siempre has querido tener un cuerpo... Considéralo como un regalo. -

 _~ Lo hare... Te lo_ agradezco _mucho, ojala pudiera abrazarte... ~_

 _-_ Yami... //// -

~ _¡Ahora podre divertirme! ~_

 _-_ ¿¡QUE!? -

~ ¡Al puti-club! ~

\- ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! -

Siento que cabe mi propia tumba...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hsjsjsj waaa termine este cap xd  
> Lo se, todo muy científico y eso 7w7 es que comencé a ver "Black Mirror" y me inspire en ello :v  
> Lo otro, los capítulos de aquí en adelante serán mega cortos, pero a mi parecer serán los más chistosos porque son ideas sueltas que me llegan, bien pendejas xd eso si, ofenderé de cuantas clases y razas así que espero no sea mucho para algunos: v
> 
> Lo otro x2 xd es que una amiga me sugirió que dibujara un poco los próximos capítulos (porque como saben algunas yo dibujo, aunque tampoco soy una mega pro :v) ¿no se si les gustaría? A yami haciendo pendejadas.
> 
> En fin, solo quería decir/informar esto :v hasta la otra ;v


	11. Odio blanco :v

...

~ _¿Puedes creerlo? Tendre un cuerpo :D y lo mejor de todo es que podre hacer lo que quiera con el :3 aunque extrañare a este... Su flexibilidad era muy util 7w7 ~_

 _-_ ... No te acostumbres tanto a mi cuerpo... Solo sera por dos semanas. -

_~ Oh no, ni lo creas, voy a armar un desmadre legendario ahora que puedo. >:3 ~_

_\- ;-; #_ Puta vida. -

~ _Y empezare con esto :) ~_

\- ¡M-mis ahorros! ¡No te atrevas yami! ¡Llevo 9 años haciéndolos! -

~ _Míos ♥ ~_

\- Adiós universidad. -

Después empaco y fuimos hacia el aeropuerto... ¿Que planea hacer?

\- Y-yami... No puedo dejar a mi abuelo tanto tiempo solo... -

~ _No te preocupes, le pedí el favor a joey de que estuviera pendiente de el. ¿Recuerdas? ~_

\- Joey es medio pendejo, eso no cuenta. -

_~ Definitivamente es mejor que yo :v ~_

\- ... 7-7 -

_~ Oh anímate, nos vamos a divertir un montón. ~_

\- Tu lo harás, yo solo veré como mi cuerpo sufre. -

_~ Oh tranquilo, estaremos bien nwn ~_

\- Eso espero... ¿Y por qué quieres ir a América? -

_~ Jejeje ya lo veras. ~_

No estoy siendo paranoico, estoy segurisimo de que esto no resultara bien ;-; lo que sea que quiera hacer.

Después de muchas horas de viaje y de que yami se tirara a una azafata llegamos a estados unidos, al salir del aeropuerto yami no quitaba la sonrisa de su cara... Tengo miedo... ;-; es capaz de mucho.

Después fue directo a un motel a descargar sus cosas y a tumbarse un rato en la cama.

\- Ni siquiera me despedí de mis amigos... Espero que no estén enojados cuando regresemos. -

_~ No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargare si te preocupa tanto. ~_

\- No se como debería tomar eso... -

~ _Lo decía en el buen sentido jeje... ~_

_..._

Las cosas que nos esperan el día de mañana me aterran pero... A la vez me intriga que tipo de diversión es a la que se refiere yami? Porque... Todo en exceso llega a cansar y diría que eso le ocurrió a yami.

_~ Aibou... ~_

\- ¿dime? -

_~ ... ¿Realmente me odias? ~_

_-_ ¿He? ¿Por qué me preguntas algo así? -

~ _Entenderé si lo haces... Se que soy un dolor de cabeza... ~_

\- Oh si, y bastante. -

_~ Jejeje... ~_

\- Bueno... No es que te odie, solo que siempre me sacas de quicio y grito lo que se me venga a la cabeza para desahogarme pero... Jamás podría odiar a un amigo. -

_~ ¿Somos amigos? ~_

_-_ Claro... Nos cuidamos uno al otro y tratamos de protegernos lo más que podemos... Si eso no es amistad no se qué es... -

_~ Aibou... ~_

\- Aunque agradecería que no violaras tanto mi cuerpo ;-; -

 _~ Jajaja_ sorry.. _. ~_

 _-_ Pero bueno... ¿Qué planeas hacer en este país? -

~ _Ah pos, queria saber porque es tan conocido y es potencia... Ademas que quiero hacer desmadre aqui, new york es la ciudad que nunca duerme ¿no? ~_

\- Pues si pero... -

_~ No te preocupes, suspendere el sexo por un tiempo, ya me aburri un poco :v ~_

\- Que gran noticia :D pero... Si no es eso... ¿Entonces qué harás? -

~ _Lo veras mañana, créeme que te vas a descojonar xD ~_

 _\- ¿_ Vale?... -

Después nos fuimos a dormir, según yami mañana sería un día agitado por lo que necesitaba descansar.

Al salir el sol yami despertó súper animado con una taza de chocolate caliente, yo quería pero no podíamos cambiar;-; así que solo me limite a verlo. .

Salió con una mochila creo que a caminar por new york, talvez quería hacer ejercicio aquí, se veía demasiado animado lo cual es un poco sospechoso. Aunque me relajaba el hecho de que no tuviera que ver con cosas sexuales.

Más adelante había muchas cámaras y gente gritando como loca ¿qué es lo que sucede?

\- ¿Yami? ¿Qué es eso? -

~ _Oh... No se ¿quizás un festival? ~_

\- ¿En plena calle? Lo dudo. -

_~ Vamos a ver. ~_

Con cautela nos acercamos a la multitud que parecía furiosa... Después logramos detallar que se trataba de una manifestación de los derechos afroamericanos la cual parecía estarse saliendo de control...

\- Wow... Eso es impresionante, la policía no puede hacer na- ¡¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESA MOTO?! -

_~ Jejeje le robe las llaves al dueño 3 calles atrás. ~_

\- ¿¡Yami?! ¡¿Que planeas hacer?! -

~ _Solo observa. ~_

Después vi que de su mochila sacaba una toga blanca y un extraño sombrero puntiagudo del mismo color.

\- ¿Y eso? -

~ v: ~

Comenzó a vestirse con ese extraño disfraz hasta que lo reconocí.

Oh dios mío puto suicida de mierda.

\- ¡¡QUÍTATE ESE DISFRAZ, YA!! -

~ JAJAJAJAJA. ~

¡¡ESTE MALDITO VA A IR A UNA MANIFESTACIÓN AFROAMERICANA DISFRAZADO DE UN MIEMBRO DEL KU-KLUX-KLAN!!

¡¿ME ESTAS JODIENDO?!

_~ Aquí vamos. ~_

_-_ ¡YAMI! -

~ ¿ _Dime corazón? :v ~_

\- ¡Podrían arrestarte por esto! -

~ ... ~

Dijo para encender una antorcha, montarse

\- ¡¡VETE A LA MIERDA!! -

~ _Nos iremos juntos ♥. ~_

Seguidamente arranco y se mostró frente a todas las personas.

Oh dios no...

\- ¡¡¡ACELERA!!! -

- _JAJAJAJAJAJA GENIAL! :D -_

Como era de esperarse nos persiguieron como por 10 calles más adelante...

Estas 2 semanas serán de la mierda ;-; ** + **


	12. Magia

Afortunadamente, logro escapar de la multitud enfurecida de personas por poco, pero por poco es casi que por nada.

Estábamos en el hotel mientras el se descojonaba.

_~ JAJAJAJAJAJA. ~_

_-_ ¡Idiota! ¡Casi te matan ahí! -

~ _Tienes que... jajaja... Admitir que , fue muy gracioso jajajajaja. ~_

\- ¡DEJA DE REIRTE Y PONTE SERIO! ¡CASI MATAS MI CUERPO! -

~ _Pfff... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ~_

\- ¡Yami! -

~ _Oh vamos aibou ¿No te divertiste con eso? ~_

\- ¡NO! -

_~ Entonces eres un aguafiestas, nada que hacer en ese caso. ~_

\- ¡No seas mamon! ¡Insultaste a toda una raza solo por querer reirte, y ahora minimo te buscan para arrestarte por desatar histeria publica y dar libremente tu opinión del racismo! -

 _~ Pff... ~_ bufo para encender la televisión.

*En los eventos ocurridos hoy en la mañana del 13 de junio respecto a la manifestación de los derechos afroamericanos que se había planeado y anunciado desde hace 5 meses ocurrió algo inesperado.,Un joven de tes pálida porto el tradicional traje del ku-klux-klan en mitad del festival, desatando una gran ira colectiva que termino en destrucción del orden público y daño a muchas propiedades al igual que a personas. El bromista enmascarado no ha sido identificado por las autoridades debido a la falta de evidencia que indique al sospechoso.*

\- C-como lo... -

~ _Fácil, identifique los puntos muertos de la ciudad y fui a ellos. ~_

\- ¿Puntos... muertos? -

_~ Aquellos lugares en los que el sistema de camaras de seguridad no funciona y solo estan de adorno para asustar ;) ~_

\- ¿C-como supiste cuales eran? -

~ _Deepweb :v ~_

\- No seas mammon... -

~ _Tenia que servir para algo aparte de cp y drogas xd ~_

 _\- ... ¿_ Y tus huellas? Las dejaste en la antorcha cuando la lanzaste a las patrullas en la persecución. -

_~ Tranquilo, cuando cambiamos de lugar nuestro cuerpo también cambia ¿lo has notado? Eso incluye las huellas dactilares, y obviamente jamas me encontraran ya que no estoy registrado en ningún país del mundo, ntp que estaremos bien ;) ~_

\- ... Haj, demonios ok, si tu lo dices ¡pero ten mas cuidado! -

_~ Si si... ~_

\- ¿Y ahora?... ¿Que más vas a hacer? -

~ _Encontré este volante mientras iba caminando por unos callejones, dentro de 3 dias habra un evento "otaku" en el cual habra torneo de duelo de monstruos. Planeo ir para humillar a multitudes de gente, y lo haré de una forma épica. ~_

 _-_ Oh por favor no... Ahora que mierda vas a hacer... -

~ _Te encantará :v_ ~

\- ;-; -

* * *

** -Al otro dia.- **

Al levantarnos yami ni se quiso bañar o cepillar o algo de aseo personal, dijo que se quedó dormido y tenia que llegar rápido al evento... Mi cuerpo ;-;

Estábamos en central park, este lugar era muy bonito debo decir, aunque hay muchos rascacielos.

Yami fue a una tienda de costureria cercana, no se muy bien que planea hacer... Pero es sospechoso... -_-

Al entrar no dudo en llamar la atención de todos gritando al aire "¡sexo anal!" :/ no se por que mierda lo hizo pero cada vez es más random... al ser regañado por muchas mujeres madres de niños presentes en la tienda (cosa que le valio verga) se acerco al mostrador. Tal Vez lo hizo para ahuyentar a todos lo cual le funcionó ya que casi todas las mujeres del lugar se fueron e-e

~ _¿Que tal linda? ~_ decía mientras guiñaba un ojo, cosa por lo que la mujer se sonrojo un poco para después disgustarse. ~ _Vengo por un pedido, lo hice hace 4 meses por internet. ~_ Me sorprendia la forma tan fluida y casi que perfecta de hablar inglés de yami... No se en que momento aprendio a hablar pero... Al menos ya se a quién debo pedirle ayuda.

Esta rápidamente desvió la mirada y comenzó a buscar la informacion en la base de datos. Era bastante incomoda la situacion menos para el, el solo se reia de todo esto... maldito sociópata desquiciado.

\- Oh si ¿usted es yugi mutou? -

 _~ En efecto... ~_ Uso mi nombre... Esto no indica nada bueno...

La señorita se retiro un momento a la parte de atrás a buscar algo de entre un montón de bolsas, hasta que saco una en específico y volvió aquí.

\- Aquí tiene señor... - decía mientras colocaba aquella bolsa sobre el mostrador.

~ _Oh genial... Gracias linda. ~_ dijo para tomarlo eh irse, la chica solo estaba disgustada por la actitud de yami y la verdad no la culpo, osea... ¿Quien no lo estaría?

Salimos de la tienda y este estaba muy contento por tener su pedido... Y como era una costurera es obvio que se trata de un traje o peor aún, un disfraz.

\- Oh genial ¿y ahora qué vas a hacer? -

~ _Ahora iremos a comprar unas cuantas cartas. ~_

\- ¿En serio? ¡GENIAL! - Grite de alegría, me encantaba ir de compras para expandir mi baraja, era de mis pasatiempos preferidos, aunque claro que es algo muy serio ya que si no consigo cartas adecuadas y modernizar mi baraja con los nuevos avances que aparecen cada día en el juego me quedaré atrás y no podré hacerle frente a nadie con una baraja así, y claro ¡tengo que defender mi título!

\- ¿Y donde las compraremos? ¿Hay alguna tienda por aquí? -

_~ ¿Recuerdas el evento del que te hablé ayer? ~_

\- Si... -

~ _Pues ahí vamos. ~_

\- ¡¿En serio?! :D -

~ _Jejeje ¡Será divertido! ~_

\- ¡Si! ¡Gracias Yami! >w< \- Grite feliz, ¡Adoraba el comprar cartas! Creo que era lo único en lo que podía divertirme con el.

~ _Jmm... Adoro cuando sonríes... ~_

\- ¿Que? -

_~ Nada, ¡mira vamos allí! ~_

Soy yo oh dijo...

\- ¡Es el rey de los duelos Yugi mutou! -

Oh mierda...

~ _C-creo que tenemos que correr ._. ~_

\- Si... Lo mejor sería que hicieras eso... -

Y así empezamos a correr por todos lados hasta que nos refugiamos a espaldas del director del evento el cual nos protegio con su persona y pues... Con un par de guardaespaldas que nunca están de sobra.

_~ Waaaa gracias por eso... ~_

\- Gracias a ti por asistir a este evento, no pensé que alguien tan importante como tú vendría a una pequeña convención como esta ¿que te trae a new York? ¿O prefieres que te hablé en japonés? Por que también puedo. -

~ Jajaja tranquilo... Estoy cómodo con el inglés... ~

¡¡Nooo!! ¡idiota! ¡Yo no entiendo nada! :(

_~ Yo te traduzco pero déjame hablar con el... ~_

\- Es bastante sorprendente tenerlo aquí... ¿Tiene tiempo para un duelo? -

~ _En realidad venia a eso... Quería participar en el torneo solo por divertirme un rato... ~_

\- Oh... ¿No pensara en participar o si? Por que me temo que hay muy pocos profesionales aquí por lo que su victoria sería muy fácil y bastante aplastante para los demás. -

~ _Hasta de las derrotas se aprende, puedo dar consejos si es necesario... Claro que exijo ciertas cosillas. ~_ Decía con esa mirada... Hay no... No por favor ;-;

\- Es lo lógico ¿que necesita? -

_~ ¿Tienen algún disco de duelo? ~_

\- Me temo que no... Lo más avanzado que tenemos es una arena de duelos que apenas llegó al país hace 3 meses... Aunque bueno creo que tenemos uno para una subasta... -

~ _Eso será suficiente, solo se lo prestan al contrincante mientras yo lucho con el mío... ~_ Dijo para sacar de la mochila que traía el duel disk... ¿Cuando mierda lo metió que ni me di cuenta?

\- ¡¡YAMI!! ¡¡¡TRADUCEME!!! >n< -

_~ Ya lo estoy haciendo hace rato pendejo... ¿Que no has oído? ~_

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡No eh escuchado nada! -

~ _... ¿Dónde estás? ~_

\- Pues... Aquí atrapado rodeado de juguetes donde más... -

~ _Hay Ra... Estas en tu recámara mental, tienes que entrar en la mía. ~_

\- No gracias... -

 _~ ¿Que sucede? ¿Te da miedo mutou? ~_ Decía con ese tono... Ese puto tono que siempre me saca de quicio cuando lo usa... Se burla de mi... ¡Y no lo permitiré! >:(

¿No sabes a quien le estás hablando? ¡Claro que no! ¡Ahora mismo voy!

~ _Jejeje... ~_

E-espera... No me sucederá nada si entro ¿verdad?...

~ _No te aseguro nada, aunque por si acaso no revises nada. ~_

_..._

Estoy jodido...

Salí de mi recámara y estaba en ese corredor oscuro tan tenebroso ;-; una vez Yami me lo enseño pero... No me había atrevido a entrar a su recámara... Sentía un poco de miedo respecto a que hacer o no por que de alguna forma sentía que me sucedería algo a lo "guro" y sería alguna especie de violación mental por lo que no quería, aparte de que ese ojo venoso en la puerta es "bellísimo" y me hace dar escalofríos.

Tomé un hondo suspiro y con los ojos cerrados abrí de golpe la puerta, al entrar una corriente fria me golpeó en el rostro y cuando finalmente los abrí...

Nada.

Una oscuridad total llenaba la habitación.

\--- ¿Q-que es este lugar? --- Era extraño... Casi no podía ver nada de lo oscuro que era, la poca luz que emanaba de mi recámara y entraba a esta iluminaba débil mente las paredes dejándome ver algunas especies de incriptaciones o dibujitos en las paredes con muchas columnas... ¿Que es esto?

~ _Aah... Quiere que pase a la parte trasera y haga una presentación a los espectadores. ~_

W-waa... En verdad me está traduciendo...

_~ También quiere que hagamos una supuesta... Emm... Creo que demostración de cómo es un duelo contra "El rey de los duelos" ... ~_

\- No te creo... ¿En verdad te llamo así? xD -

_~ Pos si... Después de todo eso somos :v aunque... Yo me encargo de todo siendo sincero 7_7 ~_

\- Vale... veamos como te las arreglas solo. -

 _~ !Ja! Sabes que no puedes descuidarme Yugi... ~_ Decía mientras se aflojaba el cinturón... Oh dios no .-.

\- ¡V-Vale! ¡Ya entendí! ¡No hagas algo estúpido! - suplique.

Solo quería que este día fuese normal ;-;

Después de caminar por un largo pasillo llegamos a un cuarto bastante lindo al fondo.

~ _Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que el director nos de la señal... ~_

 _-_ Una demostración... que nervios... -

~ _Jejejeje esto será divertido... Oh, sigues en mi recámara Yugi... ~_

\- Si... ¿Que tiene eso? -

_~ Nada... ~_

No entendía que trataba de decirme... Era raro la forma en la que se comportaba ahora... ¿Era un poco más pasivo creo yo?

~ _Hola bello... ~_

 _-_ ¡¿Y-yami?! -

De repente apareció detrás mío y me abrazo muy fuerte por la cintura.

_~ Ay... Angel, quien pensaría que caerias así... ~_

\- ¡¿L-Lo planeaste?! -

 _~ Claro... Ya quería poder tocarte. ~_ Dijo para lamer mi cuello de una manera tan desagradable

Maldito espíritu...


	13. Azopotamadre :v

\- ¡Y-Yami! ¡Suéltame! -

_~ ¿Por qué? Me gusta tenerte aquí... ~_

\- ¡P-pero no me abraces! ¡Es extraño!-

_~ Je... Pero si eres tan adorable... ¿Cómo quieres que me contenga? ~_

\- ¡Yami! ¡Me gustan las tetas que te quede claro! -

~ _Imagina que las tengo eso debería ayudar... ~_

\- ¡Difícil si te me pegas así, siento tu pecho plano! ¡Suéltame! -

~ _Aquí tengo un bulto si eso es lo que quieres..._ ~. Dijo sonriendo... Gth, asqueroso, podía sentir como me lo arrimaba.

\- ¡Deja de actuar como un niño! ¡E-es asqueroso! -

 _~ ¡Jamás! Tengamos una buena_ piyamada _... ~_

 _-_ N-no... ¡No me toques! - Esto no es bueno... ¡tiene más fuerza que yo por lo que no puedo evitar que desabroché mi cinturón!

\- B-basta... ¡Esto es horrible! -

_~ Si tan solo... Dejaras de forcejear sería mejor... ~_

\- ¿¡Q-QUE!? ¡Aah! -

_~ Oh... encontré un punto. ~_

N-No... Esto es malo... Me estoy calentando... ¿¡Por qué mierda me pasa esto!?

Después de tanta toqueteadera deslizó su mano por tantos lugares que...

\- Y-yami... -

_~ ... ~_

Seguidamente me arrojo contra el piso y comenzó a desvestirme.

\- ¡¿Q-que estás haciendo?! - ¡Mierda! ¡Mis pantalones!

~ ¿E _n serio esperas que me detenga después de oír un gemido tan sensual como ese Yugi?_ ~

\- ¡N-no fue a propósito! ¡Con tanta tocadera me lo sacaste! -

_~ Jejeje ahora metamos algo... ~_

Me cago en todo...

\- A-Aaah... -

~ _Je... ¿Estás bien? ~_

\- ¿C-como quieres que lo esté? Gth... E-es tan extraño... -

_~ ¿No te gustan? ~_

\- ¡Ni creas que te responderé eso! -

~ _¿Por qué no? ¿De igual forma ya no hay marcha atrás o si? ~_

\- .l. -

~ _Yo también te amo xD ~_

\- !W-waa! ¡Ve un poco más despacio! -

_~ Si no lo hago así no te acostumbraras... ~_

\- Maldito... !El 4 dedo no era necesario! -

~ _No... Pero ver el cómo te retuerces de placer entre mis brazos es tan atractivo... ~_

\- Te voy a patear justo en las bolas para que te duela maldito... -

_~ Voy a entrar... ~_

_-_ ¡¿Q-que?! ¡NO! -

_~ En sus marcas... ~_

\- ¡No te atrevas! -

_~ Listos... ~_

_-_ ¡Y-YAMI! ¡TE HABLO EN SERIO! -

_~ ¡DENTRO! ~_

_\- ¡NOOO! -_   
  


\- Señor mutou... Ya tenemos preparado todo, ya es hora de su presentación. -

~ _¿Q-que?... ~_

\- A-ah... - ¡Estuvo cerca! ¡Me salve por poco! - !Y-yami, La presentación que habías acordado! !T-tienes que salir y controlar el cuerpo! -

_~ ¿N-no lo puedo dejar para después? ~_

\- ¡Tienes que ir ya! -

~ Gth... ¡MALDITA SEA! ~ Lanzó un puño directo al suelo y rápidamente se levantó para desaparecer de la nada.

Yo solo me quedé tirado en ese frío suelo re pati-abierto tratando de analizar que había pasado...  
  
  


¿¡Casi tengo sexo con ese idiota?!

Oh dios no... ¿cómo pude dejarme llevar?

Aunque... No estuvo tan mal... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado ese tipo?


	14. ¡Que empiece el Duelo!

¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!

¡CASI ME ACUESTO CON YAMI!

¡¡¡DIOOOS!!! ¡¡¡NO!!!

¿Cómo eh podido permitir algo así? ¡Dios qué vergüenza!

_~ ...Quizás quieras ver esto... ~_

\- ¿Eh? -

¡Estábamos en un escenario! Habían muchas personas que nos veían fijamente y nos ofrecían una batalla amistosa... Había algunos que hasta lloraban, Wow...

\- ¡Este es el auténtico rey de los duelos Yugi Mutou! Como buen invitado sorpresa responderá ciertas preguntas para su entretenimiento y seguidamente será por decirlo de esa manera "El Boss final" del torneo de duelo de monstruos que se está realizando ahora mismo. -

Waaaa... Esto es impresionante... Nos tratan como una verdadera estrella :0 espero que Yami no lo arruine.

/Que empiecen las preguntas/

* ¡Señor mutou! ¿Qué edad tiene? *

_~ Puedo tener la que desees ;) pero en el registro tengo 16 7_7 ~_

_*_ Disculpe la pregunta pero... ¿Su cabello es natural? *  
~ _Desde el momento que nací eh querido que alguien lo preguntará, no, no lo es :v ~_

* ¿Qué le parece la idea de jugar sobre motocicletas? *

~ ¿ _Motocicletas? Jajajaja qué_ imaginación _tienes amigo. No, es completamente absurdo, digo ¿Para que? Solo podrías hacerlo con una calle lo suficientemente larga para el duelo o un círculo dando vueltas como un pendejo una y otra vez jajajaja. ~_

* ¡¿Señor Yugi?! ¿Tiene novia? *

~ _Jejejeje bueno... La verdad prefiero hacer más de muerde almohadas ;) ~_

Y así continuo toda el día, Yami respondiendo preguntas denigrando mi imagen y haciéndome ver como un enfermo ;-; aunque extrañamente esto no incomodaba a los americanos, al contrario ¿Les gustaba? Como si de cierta forma supieran que todo era broma o como si el hecho de que fuera así no fuera algo tan... ¿Relevante? No lo sé.

Tuvimos nuestro duelo y... Los americanos no son muy buenos en esto, fue relativamente fácil, hasta me acusaron de trampa por haber ganado tan rápido o convocar monstruos de nivel alto a 2 turno.  
Éramos un gran equipo :3 Yami respecto al duelo de monstruos era muy serio y determinado ojalá fuera así todo el tiempo ewe...

Bueno...

"Serio" entre comillas.

¿Recuerdan la bolsa con el disfraz de antes?... Bueno... Era lo que me temía.

A la hora de la final se disfrazó de la maga oscura... ¿Sabéis lo erótico que es eso? Digo... En los hologramas no se ve pero la falda es jodidamente corta, y como estábamos en una plataforma elevada como en una de esas arenas de duelo pues... Todos los espectadores se llevaron una agradable vista del culo de Yami :/ y para rematar salió a la calle saludando gente disfrazado de esa manera y cuando le preguntaban que se supone que era. Respondía una mamada como "Tu madre" o "El mago oscuro con tetas" por qué se puso un sujetador rellenado por medias... -_- Realmente cada vez pensaba en una y mil formas de matar a este cabron.

Lo peor de todo es que no termino ahí, se pintó una estrella de 5 puntas en la espalda y aún disfrazado de maga oscura entro a una misa cristiana saludando a todo el mundo con un "shalom" y cuando llegó donde el padre y este comenzó a regañarlo le arrebató la biblia que traía entre sus manos para colocársela de sombrero a Jesucristo... Seguidamente todas las personas presentes comenzaron a perseguirlo y como muy idiota que es mientras lo hacían, les gritaba que belcebú era el único Dios de este mundo :/

Creí que su irrespeto a las demás personas no podía llegar a más pero... Bueno, con Yami nunca se sabe.  
Salió corriendo de ahí para refugiarse en una especie de... Emm... Era un lugar abandonado pero no sabría describirlo muy bien lo que era... Una especie de ¿Bóveda? O algo así.

Este se tiró en el suelo riéndose a más no poder de lo que había hecho mientras yo solo le miraba indiferente.

_\--- ¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!! ¡Eso fue divertido! ¿No lo crees Aibou? ---_

\--- ... ---

 _\--- ¿Uh? ¿Te sucede algo? ---_ Me pregunto.

¿Sucederme? Estaba más que enojado... ¡¡Todo el mundo le había visto hacer esas pendejadas!! Su acto suicida del ku-klux-klan no me molesta tanto ya que nuestra identidad estaba a salvó pero... ¡Ahora parecere un loco a nivel internacional! Y además... Un puto fetichista con delirios de usar bragas y faldas muy cortas... Simplemente pensaba... ¿Qué pensarían mis amigos de esto? ¿Que pensaría el abuelo de esto?... Y más que todo... ¿Que pensaría el de esto?...

\--- No... Nada... ---

\--- _¿Aibou? ---_

\--- Yami, si quieres hacer algo... Hazlo, ya no me importa. --- Dije para retirarme de ahí, me escude en el interior de mi rompecabezas y cuando Yami trato de ir a buscarme le cerré la puerta de mi habitación mental en la cara, estaba emputado ¡Muy emputado! Pero la verdad no quería ni verlo, no lo restringiría más, dejaría que hiciera lo que se le venga en gana, y para cuándo Kaiba tenga el proyecto de IVA completo ¡Jamás lo volveré a ver! Me encargaré de arreglar mi reputación y probablemente tendré que pedir muchos favores para que me diagnostiquen con demencia o locura para encontrar algo que justifique lo que Yami hizo aquí... Y lo que hará ya que todavía queda semana y media por disfrutar para el...

Espero tener todas mis cosas en su lugar para cuando regrese.

* * *

\--- Y-Ya no lo soporto más... ---

¡Iba a volverme loco! ¡Las 2 semanas estaban a punto de cumplirse y no sabía lo que había pasado! Había estado encerrado en mi habitación mental durante todo este tiempo y pues... El hecho de que la habitación exista significa que todavía sigo vivo por lo que eso era lo único que me relajaba.

Eran las 11:37 de la mañana y estaba decidido a salir, a ver lo que pasaba afuera y saber lo que Yami hizo... Espero que no fuera nada malo.

¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

~ _¡OH! ¡YUGI! ¡ME ALEGRA VERTE! ~_

 _-_ ¡¿QUE PUTAS HACEMOS CAYENDO YAMI?! -

¡Estábamos en el cielo! ¡A un número aproximado diría que a 2000 m de altura! Podía ver un desierto debajo de nosotros, Yami portaba un traje de soldado café mientras caía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y en su espalda traía una mochila con una... ¿¡Arma!? ¡Pegada a él!

\- ¡YAMI! ¿¡QUE MIERDA HICISTE!? - Gritaba aterrado por lo que sucedía.

~ _AAHH... ¡NO TE ESCUCHO! ¡EL VIENTO ES MUY FUERTE! ~_

\- ¡TU PUTA MADRE ESTOY DENTRO DE TU CABEZA! -

De la nada un sonido de su "Woki Toki" creo que se llama así, llamó mi atención.

\- الجميع الاستعداد للهبوط! عشر ثوان للتأثير! نشر المظلات! - **(¡Todos prepárense para el aterrizaje! ¡10 segundos para impactar! ¡Abriendo paracaídas!)**

A lo que Yami respondió.

~ فهم! بعد هذا، دعونا لدينا العربدة! ~ **(¡Entiendo ~! Después de esto, ¡hagamos una orgía! ~)**

Ok... Ahora sí estaba muy asustado. No entendí un carajo pero Yami al decir lo último todos los conectados a la línea comenzaron a hacer ruidos de desagrado...

De la bolsa que traía en su espalda jalo un cordón y una especie de paracaídas salió... Se quitó la arma de la espalda y la recargaba mientras caía, y antes de tocar suelo dió una voltereta y aterrizó como un puto agente secreto ¿¡Que mierda estaba sucediendo!?

\- ¡YAMI! ¡NECESITO QUE ME EXPLIQUES EN ESTE MOMENTO! -

 _~ ... Bueno... ¿Que te digo? ---_ Sonrió mientras corría hacia una pared (Creo que para ponerse a cubierto) y registraba su cinturón lleno de municiones y balas. _\--- ¡Me eh divertido mucho! ---_

\- ¿¡QUE!? -


	15. ¡Devuelveme mi cuerpo!

\- ¡CUIDADO! - Grite para que Yami diera rápidamente una voltereta hacia adelante porqué un ladrillo iba a caernos encima. Supongo que de las explosiones salió volando. - ¡EXPLÍCAME! ¡AHORA! -

_~ Amor... ¡¿No crees que ahora no es un buen momento?! ~_

\- ¡AMOR NADA! ¡¿QUE MIERDA HICISTE?! -

_~ Jejeje ¡Tendrías que darme un día entero para contarte todo lo que hice! ~_

\- ¡¿QUE?! -

OH MIERDA COMENZARON LAS BOMBARDAS D:

Yami rápidamente se tiró al suelo y con las manos en la cabeza, no se cómo mierda se logró salvar de las bombas.

Corrió hacia alguna especie de estructura medio destruida y se escondió dentro de esta, quitándose el casco (Que tampoco sé cómo mierda se logró poner) y finalmente dirigiéndome la mirada. Debo admitir que se veía un poco lindo así...

¿Qué demonios acabo de decir?

 _~ ¡Yugi! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe! ~_ Exclamo con alegría mientras me sonreía.

\- Realmente no sé qué mierda hiciste Yami... Pero si supieras lo enojado que estoy correrías por tu vida en este mismo momento. -

_~...Pero... Eres intangible... ~_

\- ¡Bien! Ya puedes hacerte una idea... - Hablé con rabia.

_~ Jejeje... ._. ~_

\- ¡¿Explícame que mierda haces aquí?! -

_~ ¡Divertirme! ~_

\- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡ES MI CUERPO! ¡¿QUE HACES SI TE MATAN?! -

_~ Jejeje bueno, la verdad no pensé en ese tipo de daños colaterales. ~_

\- ¡¿COLATERALES?! ¡Es lo principal maldito animal! -

 _~ Jejeje ¿Quizás? ~_ Dijo mostrándome su sonrisa idiota de siempre... _~ Mira Aibou... Déjame salir de aquí y podré contarte todo con calma. ~_

\- ¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo? ¡Estamos en zona de guerra! -

_~ Jejeje tengo mis secretos. ~_

\- ... -

Oh... qué te den Yami.

* * *

\- ¿Ya llegamos? -

 _~ No Yugi... Se un poco más paciente, pronto llegaremos al campamento con unos amigos muy agradables. ~_ Una sonrisa retorcida apareció en su rostro.

\- Por favor dime qué no te acuestas con ellos también... O se me será muy difícil poder hablarles sin vomitar. -

_~ Nah... Lastimosamente todos son heterosexuales y por más que los seduje no logré ni medio rose por lo que ha sido un poco aburrido pero respecto a todo lo demás ah sido genial :D ~_

\- ... -

_~ Y... ¿Cómo has estado? ~_

\- Eh estado 2 semanas encerrado en mi habitación mental jugando nada más que duelo de monstruos con migo mismo. ¿Tu qué piensas? - Respondí con rabia mientras Yami me desviaba la mirada, realmente estaba enojado con el y al parecer era consciente de ello.

_~ Bueno... ¿Quieres saber lo que hice? ~_

\- Ahora mismo lo estoy dudando... -

 _~ Bueno... Te diría que es mejor que si decides viajar, no sea a Australia. ~_

\- ¡¿QUE?! -

_~ ¡D-Déjame que te explique! ~_

_\- ... -_

Oh... voy a matarte Yami.

  
  


_~ Bueno, todo empezó cuando te fuiste, me dejaste solo en aquella bodega abandonada por lo que la verdad me sentí perdido. Y como no es divertido si no te enojas esquive a la multitud furiosa y me fui al hotel._ _Y ahí me di cuenta de que... Bueno, perdí todo mi dinero._  
  


_Al parecer había dejado el dinero en la ropa que me quite en la convención cuando me cambié a maga oscura... Por lo que di esa plata por perdida. Así que decidí buscar más._   
_Fui a uno de estos lugares de mala muerte y forcejee un rato con una prostituta para que me diera sus cosas ¡Fue muy difícil ganarle! Al final le tiré tierra en los ojos y salí corriendo jejeje ¡Pero me lleve su bolso! Y el maquillaje, por lo que puse manos a la obra y quedé como una ramera de las buenas. ¡Hasta yo mismo me daría! ~_

\- Tu le darías a todo Yami... -

_~... Bueno si, pero ¡En verdad quede estupendo! Me improvise un atuendo con la ropa que me quedo y ¡Aun así parecía de las putas caras! ¡Las baratas parecían vagabundas al lado mío! ~_

\- Todas son vagabundas a la final... -

~ _¡Cállate y déjame disfrutarlo! ¡El punto es que salí con mi atuendo sexy a la calle y me paro un tipo en una limusina! ~_

\- ... ¿Qué? ---

 _~ ¡Si! Al parecer le llame la atención por lo que me subí y me llevo a su casa ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que era japonés! Un poco feo y lleno de tatuajes pero a la final podía verse que tenía bastante dinero, así que me fui con el._ _Al llegar era una lujosa mansión, había guardaespaldas en toda la casa ¡Por todos lados! me hizo pasar a la sala de espera y ¡llego con cocaína! :D ~_

\- Dime... Que no la tomaste... -

_~ ¡Obvió que si! ¡No me arrepiento de nada estaba buenísima! Después nos toqueteamos un poco y como era de esperarse al final nos revolcamos jeje. ¡Pero! Lo importante aquí es que cuando se quedó dormido salí de la cama y comencé a pasearme por el lugar, la verdad no era muy diferente de casa, todo estaba ambientado a un estilo oriental así que fue muy cómodo ir por ahí, uno de los guardias que vigilaba la casa me vio y me preguntó que hacía, por lo que no tuve más opción que cortejarlo también y eventualmente llegaron sus amigos gorilas... ~_

\- Oh Dios... -

 _~ ¡El mejor gangbang de mi vida! Además al ser guardias tenían que ser fuertes y grandes así que todos eran dotados de ahí 7w7 por lo que la pase muy bien. ~_

\- Para... Por favor, vomitare... -

~ _Jajaja no seas así aibou ¡Se viene lo mejor! ~_

\- ¿Qué? ¿Bestialismo? ¿Necrofilia? Conociéndote también sería capaz de coprofilia... Joder que asqueroso. -

_~ Emm... Quizás más adelante. ~_

\- ¡¿QUE?! -

~ _¡Bueno! Cómo te decía, después de ese exquisito gangbang me tuvieron un poco más de confianza y pude pasear por la casa un rato, habían muchas cosas raras y aparatos que ni idea para que servían. Y sin darme cuenta termine bajando a una especie de sótano donde habían muchas probetas y aparatos de estos que se usan en los laboratorios. ~_

\- ¿Que?... -

_~ ¡Era un laboratorio de metanfetamina! Y para dar la cereza del pastel ¡La mansión era la casa de los yakuza! ¡Jajajaja! ¿Puedes creerlo? ~_

\- ... -

_~ ¿Uh? ¿Aibou? ~_

\- T-Te... ¡¿T-Te metiste con la mafia japonesa?! -

_~ Bueno, me di cuenta de ello mucho tiempo después pero si, podría decirse que si jejeje. ~_

\- ¡No puede ser! Y... ¿E-Estas bien? No te atacaron o algo por el estilo. -

_~ Aww... Me enciende que te preocupes tanto por mi. ~_

_-_ ¡Yami! ¡Es en serio! ¡¿Cómo escapaste de los yakuza?! ¡Esa gente es un peligro total! -

_~ Bueno... Emm.... Puede que yo le haya robado algo de dinero a esas personas y huyera... ~_

\- ¡YAMI! -

_~ ¡D-Después los entregué a la policía por lo que no hubo problema! ~_

\- ¡¿L-La policía?! ¡Yami! ¡¿A ti no te estaban buscando por provocar histeria pública o perturbar la paz o algo así?! Por qué lo de la iglesia no pasó desapercibido. -

_~ Bueno... Al entregarlos me perdonaron esos delitos menores así que no hubo problema, el problema fue localizar la casa de aquellas personas. ~_

\- ¿Qué? Pero... Dijiste que te llevaron en limusina. -

_~ Si pero, metieron mi cabeza dentro de una bolsa y me amarraron los brazos ¡Decían que yo era muy bonito y que valdría mucho en el mercado negro! Jejeje. Pero al ser tan sumiso respecto al sexo parece que me tuvieron confianza y decidieron quitarme las mordazas. ~_

\- ¡YAMI! ¡¿Si comprendes que te meterían a una red de trata de blancos verdad?! -

_~ Oh... No había pensado en esa posibilidad... ¡Pero al final todo resultó bien! Los yakuzas en la cárcel, me quedé con mucho dinero y la policía me perdono. nwn ~_

\- No puedo creer que te hayas acostado con casi todos... -

_~ ¡Al final eso fue lo que nos sirvió! Con todo el semen dentro de mi la policía pudo hacer unas cuantas pruebas de ADN y capturaron como a 14 tipos. ~_

\- Listo, cállate, ya no soporto oír tus grotescas y mórbidas aventuras con los yakuzas. -

_~ Jejeje está bien, de todas formas ya llegamos al campamento así que te seguiré contando después. ~_

Yami se metió a... No sé, a una especie de duna abandonada o una cueva subterránea que la verdad no sabía cómo fue hecha, estaba en la mitad del desierto después de todo. Y al entrar habían hombres con turbantes y trajes blancos largos, diría que musulmanes. Que tenían planos por aquí, explosivos por todas partes y...

¡¿Talibanes?!  
  
Yami comenzó a hablar en un idioma que no entendía y entro en una especie de habitación.

Por alguna razón algo me decía que estábamos en Irak... Y que este idiota se había metido en un problema muy grande.


	16. Lagrimas de un desinteresado...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Capítulo sad: Quedas advertido.]

_¡Fiu! Ya estaba cansado de cargar con este traje. ~_ Dijo para empezar a quitarse todo el armamento y los chalecos de protección para quedar en nada más que unos míseros boxers. _~ Eh notado que no me has quitado la vista de encima aibou... ¿Te gusta lo que ves? ~_ Puto idiota.

\- No, solo estoy buscando marcas de cirugía o algo así ¿Mi riñones siguen en su lugar? -

 _~ ¡Ah! Si, con tus órganos no me metí, después de todo los necesitas para vivir y eso... ~_ La forma en la que lo decía me hacía encabronar. ~ _Bien, te seguiré contando lo que hice. Después de terminar el asunto de los yakuza y tener mucho dinero escape del país ya que la mafia tiene muchas ramificaciones así que no me quedaría a que me buscarán ¡Era literalmente carne fresca así que no! Me fui a Canadá y ¡La gente de ahí es muy linda! Todos son muy agradables y el territorio es bastante llamativo respecto a paisajes naturales. ~_

\- Si... Dicen que Canadá es de los mejores países del mundo. -

_~ ¡Si! ¡La calidad de vida es muy alta! ¡No sabes lo que me costó encontrar prostitutas! ~_

\- ¡PUTAMADRE YAMI! -

 _~ ¡Es la verdad! ¡Casi no había! Por lo que me aburrí rápido y viaje a Rusia ¡La capital mundial de las rubias! Aunque hacía mucho frío. ~_ Río como el perfecto idiota que es. ~ _Y ahí si la pase bien ¡Los rusos están locos Yugi! ¡Pelean con osos y surfean sobre los trenes! ~_

\- ¡Si! ¡Por eso el índice de mortalidad de Rusia es tan elevado! Por qué hay un montón de gente subnormal como tu que se pone a hacer esas pendejadas. -

_~ ¡Yo quise intentarlo! Pero me dio miedo el oso así que salí corriendo jajaja ~_

\- ... -

_~ ¡Ah! ¡Te lo perdiste! ¡Las chicas de Rusia son bien putas! Le agarre las tetas a varias de ellas y no me dijeron nada, incluso algunas aceptaron follar con migo a la primera. Claro que... Son algo violentas en la cama ¡Me dejaron todo rasguñado! ¡Gatas salvajes jajaja! ~_

\- ... -

_~ ¡Los hombres son peores! ¡Son muy peludos así que las mamadas fueron un poco inco- ~_

\- ¡No quiero oírlo Yami! ¡Cállate! ¿No hiciste algo que no estuviese relacionado con sexo? -

_~ ... ~_

_\- ... -_

~ ... ~

\- ¡Esto es increíble! ¡¿Que no hay espacio en tu cabeza para algo más que no sea sexual?! -

 _~ Si... Pero... Son cosas imposibles... ~_ Su aura repentinamente cambio a una más deprimente... ¿Se había puesto triste?...

\- No creo que lo sean... ¿Quieres decírmelas? -

_~ Es que son un poco vergonzosas... Jejeje ~_

\- ¿Avergonzado? ¿Tu? ¡Ahora sí quiero saber de qué se trata! -

~ _Bueno... Quisiera... ~_ Su rostro había enrojecido de la nada. ¿Tanto así era? En estos momento solo podía recordar la vez en la que Yami me conto sobre uno de sus muchos encuentros sexuales y había sido increíblemente descriptivo ¡Pero demasiado! Estaba horrorizado mientras relataba algo así... ¡Por lo que lo de ahora debe ser algo impresionante! _~ Pues en realidad... Yo solo quiero un abrazo. ~_

\- ... ¿Abrazo? -

_~ Sip... Quisiera, que me dieras un abrazo. ~_

_-_ ¿En serio? ¿S-Solo es eso? -

_~ Si... Lo sé es tonto jajaja ~_

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No es eso! Es solo que... Es la primera vez que... Veo un lado humano en ti ¡En verdad estaba comenzando a creer que eras una especie de súcubo o algo así! -

_~ ¡Jajajaja! ¿Tanto así? ~_

\- ¡Sin mentirte! ¡En serio! -

_~ ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ~_

\- ¡Lo hago! Jajaja -

Era muy extraño el hablar así con el... Por lo general solo lo estoy regañando o de otra forma maldiciéndole por lo que sea que hizo en un pasado cercano pero... Ahora me sentía muy relajado de solo estar aquí riéndome junto a él... ¿Cómo amigos? Quizás...

_~ Jajaja bueno... Creo que me lo merezco. ~_

\- Oye... Nunca me eh tomado la molestia de preguntarte pero... ¿Tienes un nombre? -

 _~ ¿Uh?... ~_ Creo que mi pregunta le afecto. _~ Si, me llamo Yami. ~_ Sonrió.

\- N-No... Me refiero, a tu verdadero nombre. -

_~ ... ~_

Era evidente... Esa pregunta le había afectado su comportamiento drásticamente.

~ _No... Oh bueno no lo sé, la verdad si alguna vez tuve un pasado es un misterio para mi. ~_

¿Quién lo diría? Temas sobre la existencia le afectan...

\- ¿No recuerdas nada? -

Asintió con tristeza mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a una especie de armario extraño. Saco unas telas blancas y se las puse encima, para después amarrarse una en la cabeza, supongo que era un turbante.

 _~ Pero la verdad... No son preguntas que me interese resolver... Siempre eh creído que el objetivo de una persona en la vida debería ser el hacer lo máximo posible por ser feliz... Y ya lo soy teniéndote como amigo por lo que no le prestó especial atención a una incógnita como esa. ~_ Sonrió mientras se colgaba una mochila en la espalda.

Y... Me sentí feliz al oír aquello... Desde lo del cumpleaños de Tea no había visto este lado tan escondido de Yami, y me intrigaba conocerlo aún mas.

¡Claro que antes quiero saber que hizo con mi cuerpo en estas 2 semanas!

Salimos de la habitación, y Yami siguió hablando con ese extraño idioma a los demás hombres en el lugar mientras asentía con la cabeza y hacia un gesto extraño con la mano.

\- Yami... ¿Qué significa eso? -

_~ Es mi despedida. ~_

\- ¿Despedida? -

_~ ¡Si! Se supone que saldré a territorio enemigo y me haré explotar. ~_

\- ¡¿Qué?! -

_~ No te preocupes, no haré tal cosa, solo es por aparentar. ~_

\- ¿V-Vale?... -

Escalamos aquella duna y en la salida Yami se arrodilló y comenzó a tocar ciertas cosas en la mochila que traía con sigo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?  
Después de hacerlo la cerro con rapidez y la tiro dentro de la cueva... ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿¡Yami!? ¡¿Que estás haciendo?! -

 _~ ¡Matando a esos bastardos! ~_ Grito finalmente para empezar a correr.

\- ¡¿Matarlos?! ¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza?! - Grite ¿¡De que estaba hablando!? ¡Son las vidas de las personas!

En el camino Yami alcanzo a tomar las riendas de un camello y... ¿Empezar a correr con el?... ¿Que se supone que estaba haciendo?

Después de unos 20 segundos una gran explosión se produjo en el lugar donde acabábamos de estar... ¡Habían cuerpos volando! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

_~ ... ~_

\- ¡Y-Y-YAMI! ¡Mataste a todas esas personas! ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo así?! -

 _~ ... ~_ No decía nada más que permanecer en silencio ¡¿Porque?! ¡¿El shock también lo había dominado a el?!

\- ¿Y-Yami?... -

 _~ ... Te vengue Lucía... ~_ ¿Lucía?... ¿De qué habla?

\- H-Hey... ¿Te encuentras bien? -

 _~ S-Si... Solo... ¡Tengo mucho que contarte!_ ~ Exclamó... Con ¿Lágrimas?...

  
  


¿Yami? ¿Algo sucedió en las 2 semanas?...  
  


* * *

Habíamos llegado al aeropuerto, estábamos a punto de abordar un avión sin equipaje y sin nada encima más que la ropa. Pasamos por los requisitos de seguridad, y no nos encontraron nada sospechoso por lo que pudimos subir con tranquilidad al avión. Estábamos de regreso a dominó... Pues habíamos acordado la fecha límite para hoy y teníamos que volver con Kaiba para entregarle a IVA-17 ya con toda la información recolectada.

Tomamos asiento, a un lado de la ventanilla con una vista perfecta de todo el aeropuerto... ¿Así que todo se acababa hoy no es cierto?...

Una azafata (Muy linda por cierto) se nos acercó y nos pregunto si queríamos cambiarnos de asiento ya que este tenía el cinturón de seguridad averiado. Yami, en vez de coquetearle, o hacerle un guiño o cualquier otro tipo de acción mórbida y sexual solo asintió y se dejó llevar por la azafata hacia otro lugar... ¿Que había sucedido?...

\- Mm... ¿Yami?... -

 _~ ¿Dime aibou? ~_ Sonrió con naturalidad... Como si nada le pasará, aunque era un poco evidente.

\- ¿Por qué mataste a todos esos hombres?... -

Este dio un hondo suspiro y giro la cabeza para ver a la lejanía a través de la ventana.

_~ Después de divertirme en Rusia... Viaje a muchos otros lugares... La verdad el trabajar como prostituta es bastante lucrativo jejeje... O bueno, solo me la pasé robando dinero a los demás y con ello me pagaba los pasajes de avión... El problema vino cuando viaje a Ucrania... ~_

_-_ ¿Ucrania?... ¿Por qué fuiste ahí? -

_~ Estaba viendo las cartas de nuestra baraja y por accidente deje caer al guardián celta... Al verlo me entró curiosidad por las culturas célticas y la época medieval, y como quedaba cerca de donde estaba pensé que sería divertido. Al investigar un poco "Crimea" parecía el mejor lugar para ir a visitar... "¡Me sentiría como un rey si voy ahí!" Me dije... Fue lo peor que pude decidir la verdad... ~_

\- Yami... ¿Sucedió algo?... -

 _~ ... ~_ Vi como apretaba sus puños con rabia mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba los dientes... Esta ¿Tratando de suprimir su rabia o algo así?... No lo sabía... ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Una crisis amorosa o algo por el estilo? _~ Al ir... No tenía dinero... Así que practique la de siempre y me pare en una esquina por la noche esperando a que alguien me recogiera... Hasta que un abuelito... Muy carismático se me acercó y me preguntó que hacía, la verdad no me importaba si era con un anciano mientras tuviera donde dormir así que le ofrecí lo que podía hacerle. El en_ _cambio me mostró su rostro de decepción y me dijo que lo que hacía estaba mal... Ya sabes, el típico discurso sobre la moralidad y la dignidad del humano... Pero por su amabilidad me llevo a su casa sin ningún tipo de servicio más que lavarle los platos y darle de comer a su perro por lo que me pareció un buen trato. Al llegar una niña... Una niña de cabellera café, con lazos en el cabello y 2 trencitas a los lados me saludó y me ofreció jugar con su rana de juguete... Solo la ignore y pase al baño ya que me sentía un poco mareado, después de mojarme el rostro volví a la sala eh hice lo que me pidieron para después terminar durmiendo en una cama un poco vieja pero a la final era una cama. En medio de la noche un tipo con un arma entro y me preguntó que hacía en su casa. A lo que respondí que el viejito me había traído y este salió rabioso de la habitación para después volver con una bufanda a pedirme que me fuera. Después una pelea se formó entre los miembros de la familia._

 _Un padre._   
_Una madre._  
 _Una niña._  
 _El abuelo._  
 _Y el hermano mayor..._

 _La niña mientras todos discutían se me acercó y me volvió a ofrecer la ranita de juguete, y al ver que tantos gritos no me dejarían dormir decidí aceptarla y jugar un rato con ella mientras los demás estaban distraídos gritándose los uno a los otros._   
_Parece ser que me dejaron quedar en aquella casa solo por qué la niña confiaba en mi... Su nombre era..._

_Era Lucía..._

\- Lucía... Ese fue el nombre que dijiste antes... ¿Le pasó algo a la niña? -

_~ Ella... Me pidió que la acompañara a la escuela al día siguiente junto con su abuelo y eso hice... Caminamos un rato y durante todo el camino jugamos a que la llevaba en mis hombros... Después volví a la casa junto con el anciano y decidí socializar con aquella familia... Estuve ahí 4 días. ~_

\- ¡¿4 Días?! ¡¿Desperdiciaste tanto tiempo de tus 2 semanas en unas personas que no volverías a ver?! -

 _~ Planeaba ir con ellos apenas me dieran mi cuerpo... ~_ ¿Q-Que?... ~ _Al 4 Día... Finalizando la cena... Fui a mi habitación a lo que lucía entro asustada... Me dijo que un lobo la perseguía y que iba tras de ella y de su ranita... Recuerdo que la rana se llamaba kroshga. Le dije que si sus padres la dejaban podría dormir con migo, a lo que ella asintió y corrió a decirles. Después de tener una charla sobre la pedofilia con el padre la dejaron dormir con migo en el sofá de la sala... Y todo empezó a desmoronarse. ~_

Y el avión finalmente despegó.

_~ ...Una bomba cayó. ~_

¿Q-Que?...

_~ En la parte trasera de la casa... Justo en la habitación del hermano mayor... Cayó una bomba o se produjo una explosión no lo sabía... Solo sabía que toda la construcción estaba por caerse así que busque a todos los miembros restantes y los saque lo más rápido que pude... No pude salvar al padre y aquel hombre murió... Frente... Frente a los ojos de la niña aplastado por lo escombros de la casa... Fue horrible... ~_

\- Yami... -

_~ Le robe dinero a unas cuantas personas con el cual compre lo necesario para cuidar a aquella familia rota durante algunos días... Estábamos asustados mientras veíamos como más casas a la distancia explotaban y personas heridas eran trasladadas a hospitales... Sin darme cuenta me había metido en medio de una guerra. ~_

\- Y... Con la familia... ¿Qué pasó?... -

_~ Pasó lo que le pasa a una sociedad en tiempos de crisis... Anarquía, al final no fui capaz de protegerlos y todos murieron... Lucía quedo a mi cargo mientras la madre había sido asesinada a tiros quemarropa y el abuelo se rompió una pierna que eventualmente fue su final... ~_

\- Y Lucia... ¿Dónde esta ella ahora?... -

_~ Muerta... No pude protegerla... Murió de un seco y único tiro en la cabeza... Mientras que a mí, me dieron en este brazo... Pero no fue nada agrave, solo un rose. ~_

\- Y-Yami todo eso... -

_~ Me dejaste el miércoles de la semana pasada... Hoy es domingo... 6 Días en total pase con esa familia... Al final si fue una pérdida de tiempo. ~_

\- P-Pero... Entonces ¿Eso que tiene que ver en relación con esos hombres? -

 _~ ¿¡Que no lo comprendes!? ~_ Grito, a lo que todas las personas voltearon a verle con rareza, y yo me puse nervioso.

\- Yami... Cálmate... Baja la voz y actúa normal, estamos hablando de un asesinato masivo por lo que te podrían arrestar... -

Y Yami sorpresivamente acato mis órdenes.

_~ Esos hombres... Fueron los que mataron a Lucía... ¡Ellos enviaron la explosión a la casa de esa familia tratando de asesinar al padre! E-Ellos... ¡Fueron los responsables del sufrimiento de una pobre niña de 7 años! ~_

\- Yami... -

_~ ...No fue lo correcto a hacer... Sé que el matar a las personas es malo pero... ¡Era tanta mi sed de sangre hacia ellos que me infiltre en varios de sus campamentos y los hice volar en mil pedazos! Y... No me arrepiento en lo más mínimo. ~_

En estos momentos me retractaba de mis palabras... Desearía haber conocido menos este lado sentimental de el... Realmente se había encariñado con aquella niña para verla morir frente a sus ojos... Debe ser... Terrible.

Hasta que pensé en algo que dijo.

"Planeaba ir con ellos apenas me dieran mi cuerpo."

¿Iba a... Dejarme?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~K~
> 
> :( Ya era hora de bajarle un poco a la locura, que la vida real te golpee para que te des cuenta de cómo son las cosas.
> 
> La pendejada volverá, no se preocupen :v Solo que estos momentos son necesarios para que un personaje pueda evolucionar. O quizás para que algo se pueda dar :)
> 
> #Prayforlucia.


	17. ¡Eres un idiota Yami!

... Habíamos aterrizado en Japón... Estábamos dejando los asientos del avión mientras descendíamos por la escalera de pasajeros. Yami estaba demasiado tranquilo cuando eso es muy inusual en el...

\- Amm... Por cierto ¿Por qué dijiste que no viajará a Australia? - Dije, para tratar de animarle un poco, estaba demasiado deprimido, tanto, que estaba comenzando a afectarme a mi.

 _~ Oh... Bueno, es que en realidad es una historia graciosa... Jejejeje ~_ Comenzó a sonreír ¡Qué bien que estaba funcionando!

\- Yami... ¿Qué hiciste?... -

~ _Bueno Emm... Fui a un safari y... Un canguro me quito mi comida así que lo perseguí y sin querer le di unos cuantos golpes en el marsupial... Jejeje ~_

\- Ay Dios mío... - Solo pude reír ante eso, era increíblemente ilegal y estúpido pero me hacía tanta gracia que no pude evitarlo. Es que solo me lo imagino peleando con guantes de boxeo vs el canguro o algo así jajaja.

_~ Jmm... Es agradable volver a dominó, se siente como un hogar. ~_

\- ... ¿Por qué crees eso? -

 _~ ¡No lo sé! Solo... ¡Soy feliz cuando estoy aquí! ~_ Sonrió con entusiasmo mientras se estiraba un poco.

\- Jmm... Yo creo que un hogar es donde están las personas que amas. -

 _~ ¿En verdad? ¡Entonces te raptare y llevaré con migo a todas partes cuando tenga mi propio cuerpo! ~_ Sonrió con ingenuidad mientras me ruborizaba... ¡Detesto que diga cosas así! ¡Y más después de una historia tan triste como la de Lucia! ¡¿Cómo puede verse tan alegre?!

~ ¡ _Yugi! ¡Mira!_ ~

\- ¡Amigos! - Grite con entusiasmo al verlos ¡Eran ellos! ¡Nos estaban esperando en el aeropuerto! :D

\- ¡Yug! ¡Qué alegría me da verte! ¡Estábamos tan preocupados y... Un momento... Este no es Yugi. - Joey estaba a punto de abrazarme hasta que paro en seco.

\- ¿De qué hablas Joey? Está ahí, frente a ti. -

 _~ Si pero... Tiene razón, no soy Yugi, claro que soy mucho mejor que el. ~_ Sonrió con prepotencia. ¡Oye! >:C

\- ¡Hey tu! ¡Devuélvenos a Yugi! - Replicó Joey un poco rabioso mientras tomaba a Yami por lo hombros.

_~ Por más que quisiera no puedo hacerlo, hasta que Kaiba me analice no puedo cambiar de lugar con Yugi por lo que tendrás que soportarme un rato más. ~_

\- ¡Ni de broma! - Joey comenzó ah... Bueno no sé que hacía, solo presionaba la cabeza de Yami mientras le gritaba en el oído que me dejara salir, era hasta de cierta forma divertido.

\- ¡Aléjate de el wheeler! - ¡¿E-Ese era... Kaiba?!

\- ¡¿Kaiba?! - Todos gritaron de la impresión, la verdad es que yo no le esperaba aquí.

 _~ ¡Amor mío! ~_ Grito Yami para zafarse de las manos de Joey y correr ah... ¿A-Abrazar a Kaiba? _~ ¡Setito! ¡Hice tantas cosas! ¡No puedo esperar a volver a casa contigo! ~_

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Fenómeno! -

 _~ ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?! D: ~_ Grito fingiendo sorpresa. Esto era gracioso xD

\- Guardias, tráiganlo, es hora de examinarlo. ~ Dijo para darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar. Después uno de los gorilas que servían de guardaespaldas para Kaiba tomo a Yami de la cintura y se lo monto en hombros a lo costal de papas... Y así fue nuestro transporte a Kaiba.corp

\- ¡Hey! ¡No puedes llevarte a nuestro amigo sin más! -

 _~ ¡No te preocupes cariño! ¡Estaré bien! ~_ Grito Yami con... Bueno, ni idea.

¿Y ahora que sucedería?...

* * *

_~ ¿Que son estas cositas? ~ Preguntó Yami tocándose todo el cuerpo._

\- Son lectores, me servirán para tener un registro de la reacción que tendrás al quitarte a IVA y pasar tu memoria al otro cuerpo. -

_~ ¡¿Terminaste el otro cuerpo?! ¿¡Puedo verlo!? :D ~_

\- No es más que una fase de prueba, el cuerpo humano es demasiado complicado y perfecto. Le tomo años de evolución llegar a lo que es ahora, no replicare algo así en 2 semanas. -

_~ Se que puedes, después de todo eres Kaiba :3 ~_

\- Ajá... Ahora recuéstate y relaja tu cuerpo. - Parece que los cumplidos no sirven con Kaiba. - Ahora necesito que te quedes completamente quieto, no te atrevas a moverte o podrías dañar a IVA y todo esto sería en vano. - ¡Si! ¡No quiero que tenga mi cuerpo 2 semanas más!

_~ ¿Sabes Kaiba? En Rusia conocí a un tipo que era muy parecido a ti, era castaño, con ojos azules, alto y mal-humorado. ~_

\- Ajá si... Qué interesante. - Parece que a Kaiba no le importaba en absoluto las locuras de Yami.

_~ ¡Pero lo hacía muy bien! Aunque... Era un poco rudo. ~_

\- No quiero ni preguntar a qué te refieres con eso y tampoco quiero saber. - Dijo trayendo un instrumento extraño... ¿Q-Que era eso? ;-; - Ya configure lo necesario en tu cuerpo para que esté listo a recibirte como su nuevo huésped... Ahora retiraré a IVA ¡Quédate quieto! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! -

 _~ ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡No me peques! D: ~_ Yami... Eres un idiota jajaja...

Kaiba se acercó peligrosamente a nuestro rostro y comenzó a tocarnos la parte trasera del cuello.

\- Pues el dispositivo no está dañado pero el área alrededor de el está muy maltratada. ¿Qué mierda hiciste mutou? -

 _~ ¿Realmente quieres saber?... ~_ Sonrió con picardía.

\- ¿Sabes que? Ignora mi pregunta. - Lo sabía... La verdad yo tampoco quisiera saber lo que se ahora.

\- Listo... Aquí... ¡Esta! -

* * *

\- ¿Yami? -

_~ ¿Uh?... ~_

\- ¡Mutou! ¡Quítale esa porquería de encima! ¡Arruinaras el experimento! -

_~ ¿Y-Yugi?... ~_

\- ¡Su alma está en el rompecabezas! ¡Tu invento no funcionará sin esto! -

_Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Kaiba se levantó y venía iracundo a esta dirección... Mi vista se sentía extraña..._

\- ¡Te dije que lo dejaras! -

_~ ¡No lo toques! ~ Grite y sujete su mano antes de que pudiera golpear a mi aibou... Pero... Su cuerpo está ahí como es que..._

\- ¡Y-Yami! ¡Despertaste! -

\- ¡¿Q-Que?! -

_~ ¿Kaiba?... ~ Dije para soltarlo, había sujetado muy fuerte su mano, tanto que la había dejado roja en el lugar donde puse el agarre... ~ Lo lamento... ¿Q-Que es esto? ~_

\- Escúchame... Estás en tu nuevo cuerpo... Solo que algo salió mal y por alguna razón tu cerebro no respondía a la maquinaria... Pero ahora sirve, por lo que te pediré que camines y des unos pasos. -

 _~_ Y-Yo... ~

\- ¿Yami?... -

_~ ¡A-Aibou!... ¿Estoy muy confundido que pasa? ~_

\- Kaiba... El cambio de cuerpo lo desorientó un poco ¿Te molestaría darme un momento con el?... -

\- ¡Ni de broma! ¡Mi experimento está funcionando! No me iré en la mejor parte, además, tengo que estar pendiente de lo que suceda ya que algo inesperado puede ocurrir y... -

\- Kaiba... Sólo intento ayudar... Esto no funcionará si psicológicamente Yami se encuentra mal... Déjame hablarle. -

\- Gth... De acuerdo, 5 minutos y te correré de aquí. - Dijo con rabia para después salir por una puerta...

\- Yami ¿Cómo te sientes? -

_~ Es muy extraño, me siento con náuseas... ¿Qué sucedió?.... ~_

\- Bueno... Implantamos la memoria artificial de IVA en el nuevo cuerpo pero no reaccionaste... Me preocupe así que... Puse el rompecabezas sobre tu cuerpo y finalmente despertaste. -

_~ El rompecabezas... Cierto, mi alma está dentro de esta cosa jajaja. ~_

\- Creo que después de todo IVA no sirve de mucho. -

_~ No jejeje... ~_

\- Pero hagámosle creer a Kaiba que si, de lo contrario se volverá loco. Jajaja -

_~ Jajajaja de acuerdo. ~_

\- ¿Cómo está tu memoria? ¿Recuerdas lo sucedido antes de hoy? -

_~ Si... Yugi, lamento haber abusado de tu cuerpo. ~_

\- Si... Siendo honesto me duele el trasero... ¡Y no tuviste sexo en varios días! ¡¿Con quién demonios te metiste?! -

_~ No lo recuerdo pero sé que fue placentero... ~_

\- Gth... Pendejo xD -

_~ ¿Me perdonas?... ~_

\- ¡Te perdonare cuando me compenses todo esto! ¡Más te vale darme buenas cartas! -

_~ ¡Ok! ¡Lo haré! ~ Sonreí, Era adorable ver a Yugi de esa forma ¡Y lo mejor es que me perdono! Tengo suerte de que posea un gran corazón._

\- Ok se acabó el tiempo, Mutou, largo. - _Dijo Kaiba entrando a la habitación._

\- Pórtate bien ¿Me oíste? - ¿Me _lo decía a mi?..._

_~ Si mamá... ~_

\- ¡Nada de sexo con Kaiba! ¡Te lo advierto! >:C -

_~ ¡Awww! ¡No lo hice con tu cuerpo! ¡Déjame hacerlo con el mío! :C ~_

\- ¡No! -

~ _De acuerdo 7n7 ~_

\- Para empezar jamás me acostaría con ninguno de los 2 y mutou ¡Lárgate ya! - _Grito Kaiba con impaciencia._

\- ¡S-Si! ¡Adiós Yami! - _Yugi corrió hacia una puerta que se abrió automáticamente y se fue, quede solo en la habitación con Kaiba._

_Solos..._

_~ ¡Kaiba! No puedo mover este brazo... ¿Es normal? ~_

\- ¿Qué?... A ver, inténtalo otra vez. -

_~ ¡Nada! ¿Qué tiene? :( ~_

\- Seguramente un cable se desconectó o un engrane está atascado... Déjame revisarlo. -

_~ Ok... ~_

_Kaiba se acercó lo suficiente para que pudiera jugar._

* * *

\- ¡Yug! ¡¿Eres tú?! -

\- ¡Joey! ¿Vinieron hasta aquí? -

\- ¡Por supuesto no podíamos abandonarte! Exclamó Tea con entusiasmo mientras corría a abrazarme. - ¿A dónde te fuiste todo este tiempo? ¡Estábamos tan preocupados! - C-Comenzó a llorar...

\- Lo lamento... Mi otro yo sé puso un tanto loco y me obligó a salir del país... Paseamos por muchos lugares pero estoy bien, no se preocupen. -

\- ¡Amigo! ¡Tienes el cuello lleno de marcas! - Exclamó Tristán con impresión.

\- Si... Culpa de mi otro yo jejeje... -

\- ¡Yug! ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer en contra de ese otro tu que te fastidia? -

\- ¡Y-Ya lo hice! Junto con Kaiba le di un cuerpo propio. -

\- ¿E-Eso es posible? -

 _~ Sip, lo es. ~_ ¡Y-Yami! Estaba caminando hacia nosotros súper tranquilo.

\- ¡Yami! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Terminaron de configurar todo por hoy? -

_~ Emm... Algo así, Kaiba quiere que entres. ~_

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Si acaba de echarme del lugar... -

_~ Te seré honesto... Quiere que lo cuides de mi jejeje. ~_

\- ¿Te le tiraste cierto? -

_~ Sip... ~_

\- Lo lamento chicos, tengo que hacer algo, pero ya volveré. - Camine hacia Yami y lo agarre de la oreja para llevarlo adentro.

_~ ¡A-Aibou! ¡Eso duele! >n< ~_

\- ¡Me vale verga! ¡Lo primero que te dije que no hicieras y fue lo primero que hiciste! -

_~ ;-; ~_

\- Amm... Esto es muy extraño. - Dijo Joey.

\- Sip... Definitivamente lo es... - Respondieron los demás.

* * *

Después de configurar las últimas cosas y salvar a Kaiba de las ganas que tenía Yami de mamarsela salimos de kaiba.corp y lo lleve a mi casa. Había que ponerle algo de ropa así que le preste la que tenía.

¡Sorpresivamente su nuevo cuerpo era muy diferente a como se veía con el mío! O mejor dicho ¡Era igual a mi!

_~ ¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo aibou? ~_

\- No... Solo... Estaba viendo que tú cuerpo es muy diferente a como eras antes. Digo ¡Eres igual a mi! -

_~ Siempre hemos sido parecidos aibou :v ~_

\- No idiota, me refiero a que tú... Ah... Anatomía por decirlo así es casi que exacta a la mía... Eres igual de... -

_~ ¿Escuálido? ~_

\- ¡Si! Digo... ¡No! D:< -

_~ Jajaja lo noté... Estamos casi al mismo tamaño solo que... Bueno, siempre seré más alto que tú. ~_

\- ¡Cállate! >:( -

_~ Ternurita... Jajaja ~_

\- En fin... ¿Y ahora que harás?... -

_~ ¿Uh?... A cierto... La existencia y eso. ~_

\- Pff... No sé cómo puedes tomar temas tan complicados a la ligera. -

_~ ¡Es un don! :D ~_

\- Claro... -

_~ Bueno... ~_

\- Antes dijiste algo sobre irte a Rusia cuando te dieran tu cuerpo... ¿Eso es cierto? - Después de decirlo me sentí muy mal por el haber abarcado el tema de forma tan brusca ¡Parecía un chismoso!

_~ Bueno... Era a Ucrania en realidad y si... Sé que dije eso pero... La verdad los motivos que me impulsaban a hacerlo ya murieron así que... Bueno, quizás me quedé en dominó o viaje a otro lugar. ¿Quién sabe? El mundo es un lugar grande. ~_

\- Oye... ¿Y cómo harás con tu nacionalidad y esas cosas? Literalmente apareciste de la nada. -

_~ Dejaré que Kaiba se encargue de eso, luego me esfumó :v ~_

\- Jajaja no puedo creerlo. -

~ _Si... Aunque pensándolo bien creo que me quedaré_. ~ ¡¿En serio?!

\- ¿Así? ¿Por qué? -

 _~ Bueno, es obvio... Este cuerpo aún no está terminado por lo que tendré que estar aquí para que Kaiba le de mantenimiento ¡Se siente muy cool decir eso! ¡Como un androide super héroe o algo así! ~_ Dios, estoy hablando con un niño ¡¿Desde cuándo las cosas se voltearon de esta manera?!

\- Es cierto jejeje... -

_~ Y bueno también... Me sirve tenerte cerca. ~_

_-_ ¿Cómo debería interpretar eso? -

_~ Mm... No sé. ~_

\- Lo tomaré como un... ¿Te necesito? -

_~ Pff... ¿Para que te necesitaría yo a ti? ¡Soy fabuloso por mi mismo! ~_

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Estarías frito sin mi! -

_~ ¿Quién es el de los poderes mágicos? ~_

\- ¡Gran cosa! ¡No puedes ni contigo mismo! -

_~ ¿Quién lo dice? ~_

\- ¡Yo lo digo! ¡Tus poderes mágicos sirven más para cortar una papa que para ayudarme! -

_~ Pfff ¡Jajajaj! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Qué clase de argumento es ese?! ~_

_-_ ¡Yo que se! ¡Se me acabaron las respuestas ingeniosas! -

_~ ¡Jajajaja! Realmente te extrañare mucho. ~_

\- ¿Extrañar?... ¿P-Por que lo harías? -

_~ Yo... Planeaba ir a otro lado de dominó y hacer lo que se supone que será mi "Vida"... Serán fiestas y orgías todos los días :v te lo aseguro, pero será divertido. ~_

\- Mm... -

_~ ¿Sucede algo? ~_

\- Yo... Pensé que irías a la escuela con migo... Y con nuestros amigos... -

~ _... Me gustaría hacerlo pero... Por alguna razón siento que no debería... ~_

\- ¡¿Y por qué?! ¡¿Que es lo que te lo impide?! -

_~ Yugi... ~_

\- Siempre me has protegido... ¿Qué cambio?... -

_~ Jejeje no cambio nada... Solo... Pensé en darte un poco de espacio. ~_

\- No me mientas zoquete se cuando lo haces. -

_~ ... ~_

\- ¿Es por... Lucía?... -

Joder que puntería ¡En el blanco!

~ _¡Es estresante tener responsabilidades! ¡Y más cuando estas son tan complicadas! No fui capaz de proteger a una niña de 7 años... ¿Cómo podré proteger a nuestros amigos?... ¿Cómo podré protegerte a ti?..._ ~ Estaba... ¿Abrumado por mi seguridad?

\- Yami... -

_~ ¡Extraño estar en tu cuerpo! ¡Todo era más sencillo! ¡Malditos sentimientos arruina diversión! ~_

\- Ah... ¿Ya estás aburrido? -

_~ Estoy harto... ¡¿Por qué ahora estas cosas me afectan?! ¡Las odio! ~_

\- Quizás es por qué ahora... Tienes un corazón propio... -

_~ Eso es absurdo. ~_

\- ¡Tu cara es absurda! >:c -

_~ ¿Que? ~_

\- ¡Ay! Solo ¡Cállate! Me refiero a que... Ahora estas obligado a tener sentimientos propios... Por lo que supongo que pueden hacer más estragos en ti. -

_~ ... ~_

\- ¿Que te sucede? Es tan inusual por no decir imposible verte exaltado por algo tan momentáneo. Con todas tus estupideces me has insensibilizado por lo que no logro comprender del porque estás así. -

_~ Es un poco más complicado de lo que piensas. ~_

\- Aja si... Extraño aquellos tiempos en los que solo hablabas de sexo. Al menos era menos incómodo que esto. ¿Qué te sucedió? Digo... No digo que la muerte de lucía no fuera triste, realmente lamento todo lo que le pasó pero... ¿Desde cuándo te importan los demás? -

_~ Tu no lo comprenderías... No estuviste ahí... ~_

\- No mames... ¿Estrés pos-traumático? ¡Pensé que podrías con eso! -

_~ No Yugi eso no... ~_

\- ¡Además no me contaste lo que sucedió en los demás días! ¿¡Que es lo que paso!? -

_~ ¡Solo escucham- ~_

\- ¡Y háblame del canguro! No supe que pasó con e-

!!!

E-El...

¡¿M-Me beso?!

 _~ Hey... Quién diría que eso funcionaria... Lo probaré más seguido. ~_ Me vio con picardía mientras me guiñaba el ojo...

¡¿Que chuchas?!

\- ¡¿Q-Que hiciste?! -

~ _Bien, aprovecharé que estás calladito y te diré. ~_

\- ¿E-Eeh? -

~ _Si, comprendo que estés confundido por mi comportamiento... Sé que no es normal el que sea tan... Humano supongo... Solo que... Aquella niña se veía tan... Pura. Alguien tan tierna y sana como ella quería estar con alguien tan perturbado y mórbido como yo... Eso me conmovió... ~_

\- Yami... -

_~ Y diría que todo comenzó a afectarme cuando... Bueno... Cuando me di cuenta que esa niña se parecía tanto a ti. ~_

¿A mi?

_~ Y... Al verle la cabeza perforada entre mis brazos no pude evitar imaginar... Que habías muerto por mi culpa... Diría que por eso más que todo... ~_

E-El estaba afectado...

¿Por mi?...

\- Yami... -

~ ¡E-Entre en pánico apenas esa idea se me pasó por la cabeza! ¡Yo no supe que hacer y-! ~

  
  


\- Ya cállate tu... -

_~ Aibou... ~_

\- Se que no lo has dicho en ningún momento, y sé que no lo harás por lo orgulloso que eres pero... Yo también te... Bueno, también te aprecio. - **+**

Yami estaba bastante acongojado... No era ninguna clase de broma o juego pesado... Podía sentir que era la verdad y creo que no había tenido tiempo suficiente para digerir algo así. Supongo que el ver morir a alguien que quieres debe ser un shock tremendo... Por lo que pensé que un abrazo le serviría. Y así fue, en realidad estaba bastante aferrado a mi... No quería soltarme en lo absoluto. Y peor aún... Estaba anocheciendo.

\- Yami... Tenemos que irnos. -

_~ Solo un ratito más... Pasan milenios para que me des un abrazo. ~_

\- ¡T-Te daré más si quieres pero... -

~ _¿Pero?... ~_

\- T-Tienes que ir a la escuela con migo. -

_~ ... ~_

\- Estaré bien... Yo... Confío en ti. Sé que me protegerás... -

_~ ¿En verdad?... ¿Podré hacerlo? ~_

\- Siempre pudiste... Ahora es cuando. -

_~ De... De acuerdo. ~_

\- ¡Super! Ahora... Suéltame. -

_~ Un ratito más... ~_

\- ¡Yami! ¡Tenemos que irnos! -

  
  


_~ ¡Ño quiero! ~_

\- Ay porfavor no seas un niño ¡Está comenzando a hacer frío! -

Y como era de esperarse... Mientras yo decía aquello el me apretaba las nalgas...

_~ ¡Ja! ¡Y dijiste que nunca las tocaría! ~_

\- ¡O-Oye! -

_~ Waaa son tan suaves y maleables... En algún momento las haré mías. 7w7 ~_

\- Y... Yami regreso... -_- Al fin. -

_~ Aww... Extrañare este culo :c pasamos tantos buenos momentos juntos. ~_

\- Yami... Ya suéltame. -

_~ ¡Incluso le había puesto nombre! ¡Gerardo y yo nos entendíamos tan bien! ~_

\- Ok ya basta. -

_~ ¡Ohh! Pero... ¿Y si yo penetró a Gerardo? ~_

\- ¡Eso jamás! ¿¡Y que putas haces con tus dedos!? ¡Deja de tocarme! -

_~ ¡Gerardo! ¡No tardaremos en estar juntos! :D solo espérame mi amor... ¡Volveré por ti! ~_

\- Pfff jajaja ya sueltame puto loco. - ¡Finalmente logré soltarme de su agarre! ¡Y no podía parar de reír!

_~ ¡No podrás separarnos a Gerardo y a mi durante mucho tiempo Yugi! ¡Volveré con el! ¡Algún día! ~_

\- ¡Hoy no será! - Comencé a correr.

_~ ¡No! ¡¿Por que todo lo que amo huye de mi?! ~_

Comenzamos a correr mientras reíamos, la payasadas de Yami por alguna razón me causaban gracia combinadas con el espíritu de supervivencia de un virgen, creaban un revoltijo de sensaciones en mi estómago... Y era hasta gracioso.

_~ ¡Cásate con migo Gerardo! ~_

\- ¡Gerardo dijo que no! -

_~ ¡Tu no sabes lo que Gerardo quiere! ¡Ni el mismo lo sabe! ~_

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡No mames! ¡Eres un idiota Yami! XD -

_~ ¡Pero soy tu idiota! ~_

Si... Quizás lo era.

Llegamos a casa y le expliqué algunas cosas al abuelo... Este se desmayó por lo que lo llevamos a su alcoba y decidimos contarle todo mañana.

Yami dormiría en el sofá de la casa mientras yo estaría en mi habitación, obviamente con todas las entradas aseguradas ¡Yami es Yami! Con nuevo cuerpo es más peligroso que nunca así que tengo que resguardarme como en una bóveda.  
Nos dimos las buenas noches y cada uno se fue a su respectiva cama.  
Iba a dormirme hasta que mire por la ventana, y en eso me puse a reflexionar...

¿Realmente había alcanzado una conexión con Yami hoy?

Algo me lo repetía una y otra vez... Aunque a la voz de la razón parecía imposible ya que después de todo Yami es como es... Una máquina de sensualidad y sexo salvaje incontrolable. Pero de todas formas mi corazón... Se sentía... Feliz. Supongo que por el haber iniciado una nueva amistad...

O quizás era otra cosa....

\- ¡Es suficiente! ¡A dormir! -

Me dije a mi mismo para cortar todos esos pensamientos triviales y conseguir dormirme de una buena vez. En busca de comodidad metí mi mano bajo la almohada y pude sentir algo... ¿Que era esto?...

Me senté un momento y prendí la luz... Y al verlo...

Una fotografía.

E-Era mi cuerpo desnudo... Entre... ¡Entre muchos negros! ¡Yo no recuerdo haber hecho esto! ¡Es más! ¡Hasta parezco dormido como pudo...

¡Oh... Hijo DE LA CHINGADA!

\- ¡¡¡YAMIII!!! -

~ _Pff... Buenas noches amor. ~_

\- ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡¿Cuantas veces más va a violar mi cuerpo?! ¡Es un desgraciado! ¡Malnacido! ¡Idiota! E-Es...

¡Puto Yami!


	18. Parte 3

¡No! ¡Esto aún no se acaba! ¡Aún hay muchas cosas más por hacer eh incógnitas por responder!

Yami irá al instituto junto con Yugi mientras aprende a vivir como un adolescente "Normal" dentro de lo que cabe. Hará amigos, amantes, y quizás finalmente se gane el corazón de su Hikari.

¿Podrán estos 2 graduarse? ¿Yugi finalmente perderá la cordura? ¿Podrá Yami tirarse a todo el instituto? ¿Que reacción tendrá Kaiba al ver los archivos dentro de IVA? ¿Habrá puppyshipping? :V

Y la pregunta por la que han estado esperando...

¡¿HABRÁ LEMON PUZZLE?!

y la respuesta es

¿¡QUIEN SABE!? \:V/

Descubralo en la siguiente parte de ¡Puto Yami!  
  
  
  
  


 ** _Parte 3:_** Sexy Hobbit.

  
  


\:v/ ¡Buena suerte! xD


	19. ¡Primer dia de escuela!

\- ¡Yami! ¡Llegaremos tarde! -

_~ ... ~_

\- ¡YAMI! -

_~ ¡Aah! ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ~_

\- Toma, aquí está tu uniforme, vístete para ir a la escuela. -

_~ Mm... Mejor paso. ~_

\- Yami... Prometiste ir a la escuela con migo y eso harás ¡Ahora levántate! -

_~ ¡No quiero! ~_

_-_ Ok, me hartaste. - Después de colmar mi paciencia fui a la cocina y tome un balde de agua fría ¡No estaba jugando, en serio lo haría! Volví a la habitación y estaba listo para tirarselo encima. Pero... Su cama, estaba vacía. ¿Donde estaba?

 _~ ¿Me buscabas? ~_ Dijo para aparecer de la nada detrás de mí y ¡Pellizcarme un pezón!

De la impresión bote el balde de agua y se creó un pantano dentro de la habitación improvisada de Yami.

\- ¡Cuando volvamos limpiaras eso! -

_~ Si si, apúrate, se nos hace tarde. ~_

¡Joder, a veces no te tolero!

Caminamos hacia la escuela, ya habíamos pasado todo el distrito comercial que está alrededor de la casa y faltaba poco para llegar al instituto. Yami solo silbaba alegre de la vida como si la pelea de esta mañana nunca hubiera sucedido...

Me daban ganas de patearlo.

\- ¿Recuerdas la historia cierto? -

_~ Amm... Si... ~_

\- A ver ¿Quién eres? -

~ Amm... ~

\- ¡Yami! -

_~ ¡Está bien! ¡No lo recuerdo! ¡Es que a veces eres muy aburrido! ~_

\- ¡De aquí no nos movemos hasta que te lo aprendas! - Sentencie para llevarlo a una banca y repetirle toda la historia ¡Otra vez! ¡No iría al colegio sin una identidad creíble! - Eres mi primo, hijo del gemelo extranjero hermano de mi papá ¿De acuerdo? -

_~ Soy tu primo... Hijo... del gemelo extranjero... ¿Que? ~_

\- ¡Mi papá tiene un gemelo el cual es tu papá! ¡Mi tió! ¡¿Que tan difícil es entender eso?! -

_~ Emm... ~_

\- ¡Solo di que eres mi primo y se acabó! ¡¿Ok?! -

_~ Ok :3 ~_

\- Bien... -

_~ Me gusta este lugar... El montón de cerezos al rededor lo decoran de una manera muy especial... ¡Parece un portal rosado! :D ~_

\- Si... De hecho, este lugar es famoso... Durante el festival de los cerezos muchas personas se reúnen aquí y celebran junto a los árboles... los cuales parecen brillar de noche... Es algo muy bello. -

_~ Je... Debe serlo... ~_

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Llegaremos tarde! -

_~ ... Meh :v ~_

\- ¡Es tu primer día Yami! ¡Corre! -

Y así fue como casi nos cierran la puerta. Pero logramos llegar justo a tiempo para el inicio de la clase y entramos.

\- ... Disculpe ¿Quién es usted?... -

_~ Yo... ~_

\- Wow... Se parece mucho a Yugi mutou... -

_~ Jejeje sí, vine con el. Me dijeron que viniera a esta clase... ~_

\- De acuerdo... Preséntese frente a los alumnos. -

Pasó al frente de la pizarra y se paró firme frente a todos...

_~ Mi nombre es Yami mutou. Y... Emm... ~_

¡Vamos Yami! ¡Tú puedes!

_~ Y... Soy la amante de Yugi?... ~_

JODETE.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Jajaja! ¡Yami! Ya deja de bromear, solo diles que eres mi primo jejeje. - ¡QUE VERGUENZA!

_~ ¡Ah sí! ¡Soy su primo! Y... Espero llevarnos bien... ~_

\- Claro... Amm puede tomar asiento señor... Yami. Al lado de la señorita miho hay uno libre. -

 _~ Quisiera estar al lado de Yugi. ~_ ¡Yami! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

\- Lo lamento pero ese está ocupado. -

 _~ ¡Hey tu! ¿Me das tu asiento? ~_ Le preguntó a mi compañero de la izquierda ¡Yami! ¡Deja de insistir, nos meterás en un problema!

\- Amm... - Kevin no sabía ni que responder.

\- Señor Yami, por favor deje de interrumpir mi clase y tome asiento. -

 _~ ... Bien. ~_ Miro con odio a Kevin para después tomar asiento al lado de Miho...

Dios... Esto será más difícil de lo que esperaba.

* * *

\- Yug ¿Que fue eso de lo del primo? -

\- Lo se, lo se, fue extraño pero Kaiba le dio esa identificación así que no puedo hacer nada más. Tendré que vivir con Yami cómo... Mi primo... -

\- Eso suena tan extraño... Y ¿Seguro te encuentras bien? Yami se ve que no está muy bien de la cabeza. - Preguntó Tea con un tono de preocupación totalmente notable. Y con razón la verdad.

\- Pues... De alguna forma Yami me "Aprecia" por lo que eso me mantiene salvo... -

\- Oh te está guardando como postre. - Agrego Tristán.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Eso fue oscuro amigo! -

\- ¿Qué? ¡Solo digo una posibilidad! Es muy extraño que con lo ninfomano que es no se te tirará aun... Quizás guarda lo mejor para el final. -

\- ... -

Lo peor es que era posible... Digo, si se me ah intentado tirar pero... Nada había llegado tan lejos.

Aunque bueno... Con su nuevo cuerpo quizás quiera cuidar más su retaguardia que como lo hacía con el mío.

 _~ ¡Yugi! ~_ Y hablando del rey de Roma... Yami apareció de la nada saludando con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro ¿Que paso?

\- ¡Yami! ¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que vendrías a almorzar. -

_~ Si... Pero me fui a arreglar un asunto. ~_

_-_ ¿Asunto?... -

~ _Eso ya no importa. ¿Vamos a comer? ~_

\- De acuerdo... -

La verdad me intrigaba que era lo que había hecho. Pero bueno, es su cuerpo, su problema.

Fuimos a clases y... Yami se sentó al lado mío...

\- ¿Yami?... ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ahí va Kevin... -

_~ Hablé con el durante el tiempo de almuerzo, ahora me siento aqui. ~_

\- ¿Que?.. Pero... ¿Cómo hiciste para que te lo diera? El no... -

~ _Digamos que puedo ser muy convincente. ~_

Iban a empezar las clases y Kevin no apareció... Oh Yami... ¿Qué le has hecho?... Y como era de esperarse el resto del día escolar fue extremadamente aburrido... Tuvimos otro receso entre clases en el cual Yami no se separó de mi ni por un momento... Soy yo oh... ¿Actuaba muy extraño?

Al terminar las clases fuimos a casa, pasamos por el mismo sendero de los cerezos pero esta vez ya era un poco más de tarde, con poca luz y más viento soplando con fuerza, por lo que los pétalos volaban por todos lados.

_~ Yugi. ~_

\- ¿Dime? -

_[Yami: No me apoyaste cuando peleaba con el maestro ¿No quieres que me_ _siente contigo?_

Yugi: No, en realidad no quiero. Te conozco Yami. Y se que no parias de chingarme todo el día]

_~ ¡Oh vamos! ¡Eso no es cierto! ~_

\- ¿Ah no? - Le mire con rabia a lo que esté se quedó helado.

_~ Bueno, si lo haría ¡Pero sería divertido! Necesitas relajarte un poco. Eres un adolescente ¡Disfruta esta etapa! ~_

\- Mi única obligación es estudiar... Solo eso, y no la estoy haciendo bien. Es tan patético que me frustra, por lo que no tengo tiempo para distraerme más contigo. -

_~ ... ~_

\- Mira, sé que lo tuyo es parrandear, sexo, drogas alcohol y todas esas porquerías que te gustan de tipico desadaptado pero yo, quiero estudiar almenos para ganar una nota decente. -

_~ ... Yugi. ~_

\- ¡¿Y ahora que...-

No pude terminar de hablar... Por qué Yami me... Silencio con un beso en los labios... E-Esto se está volviendo costumbre...

Después de dejarme libre ya que me tenía aprisionado de la cabeza, me vio con esos ojos Rubí que además de darme un poco de miedo también me hacían enrojecer de lo cerca que estaban.  
  


 _~ Jmm... Quizás eso sea lo mío, pero si te molesta puedo dejarlo. ~_ Sonrió para seguir caminando dejándome rojo, y estático en medio de tantos árboles... Mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras mis piernas luchaban por mantenerse en pie... El verle alejarse hacían... Hacían a mi cuerpo reaccionar drásticamente y ceder a sus impulsos... Apenas... Apenas tuve tiempo de procesar lo que paso.  
Mis labios todavía húmedos los sentía tan...

Agradables...

¿Que me estaba pasando?

* * *

Seguimos nuestro camino a casa, Yami después de... Bueno, eso. Me pidió que le explicará algunas cosas de historia, a lo que me puse bastante nervioso ya que tampoco era bueno en ello, por lo que hice mi mayor esfuerzo en explicárselo lo mejor que pude. Tengo la sensación de que no entendió nada pues no yo sabía lo que decía... Pero al menos hice el intento.

Llegamos a casa y...

¿Que demonios?

 _~ ¿Y quién habrá sido el idiota que estacionó justo al frente de la tienda? ~_ Hablo con molestia mientras se quejaba.

\- Ese idiota... Es mi padre. -

_~ ¡¿Que?! ~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no se que dice el dialogo de la imagen, lee de derecha a izquierda. cuando sepa que dice lo pongo debajo de la imagen  
> ........................le pregunte a su autora y me respondio


	20. Confrontacion inesperada.

_~ ¡¿T-Tu padre?! ¡No sabía que tenías padre! ~_

\- ¡Pues claro que tengo cabeza hueca! ¿De dónde creíste que salí? -

~ _¡Ay yo que se! Solo creí que apareciste y ya. ~_

\- Eres un idiota... Pero lo importante aquí es... ¿Que hace el aquí? -

_~ ¿Cómo es posible que tuviera un padre? -_

\- Dijo que se iria varios años de viaje a Egipto para estudiar un misterio arqueológico. -

_~ Nunca creí que tendría un suegro... ~_

\- ¿Ya habrá descubierto lo que buscaba? -

_~ ¿Quizás le guste el tequila? ~_

_-_ Y más importante aún ¿Realmente quiso volver? Creí que nos odiaba... -

_~ ... ¿Será que me lo puedo tirar? ¿Tendrá parecido con Yugi? ~_

\- ¿Cómo reaccionara mamá con... Espera ¿Qué dijiste Yami? -

 _~ ¿Uh? ~_ Hasta el pendejo todo lo que quieras Yami, escuche claramente lo que dijiste -_-

\- ¡Dejemos algo claro! ¡Tu no te acercaras a mi padre! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! -

_~ ¿P-Pero por qué? :( Yo quería conocer a mi suegrito... Eh... Inspeccionar las bolas de las cuales saliste. ~_

\- ¡E-Eso es asqueroso Yami! - Joder, no pude evitar retorcerme del desagrado que me provoco el imaginarme aquello en mi cabeza. - ¡No! ¡Mi padre ni siquiera puede saber que existes! -

_~ ¿Qué? ¡Pero aquí estoy! ~_

\- ¡Si idiota! Pero se supone que eres mi "Primo" y al contrario de los demás no podrás engañar a mi padre ya que el ¡NO TUVO HERMANOS! -

_~ ¿Y si digo que soy un amigo de la escuela? ~_

\- ¿Crees que eso es suficiente para justificar nuestro parecido?... -

_~ Emm... Si. ~_

\- Ay Dios... Está bien, serás mi "Amigo de la escuela." Que vino a ayudarme con un trabajo de historia ¿De acuerdo? -

_~ ¡Si! :D ~_

_-_ ¡Escúchame! Entraras, saludaras ¡Con respeto! Inclínate lo más que puedas y corre directo a mi habitación. Me esperas ahí quieto sin hacer algún tipo de estupidez y por favor ¡Contrólate! Mi padre no es conocido por su paciencia o respeto por los diferentes ¡Es demasiado cerrado de mente y el conocerte le volaría la cabeza! ¿Ok? - 

_~ De acuerdo. ~_

\- Yami por favor, te lo suplico ¡No hagas nada! -

_~ ¡No haré nada aibou ya relájate! ~_

\- ¡Prométemelo! -

Después me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me tomo del meñique para entrelazarlo con el suyo.

 _~ ¡Te lo prometo! ~_ Sonrió con ingenuidad mientras me hacía relajarme un poco. _~ ¿Ya podemos entrar? Muero de sed. ~_

\- S-Si... -

Tome una honda bocanada de aire y camine hacia la puerta, estaba demasiado nervioso al contrario de Yami que no hacía más que sonreír. ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?

Entramos en la tienda, y no había nadie, creo que el abuelo se fue un momento a la parte de atrás a buscar algo, aprovechamos que nadie nos veía y pasamos desapercibidos. Al entrar a casa no había señal de mi padre por ningún lado por lo que rápidamente empuje a Yami para que subiera a mi habitación.

_~ ¡Aibou! ~_

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡Este no es momento para tus estupideces! ¡Sube rápido! -

 _~ Suerte. ~_ Sonrió para subir con rapidez a mi habitación y cerrar la puerta. Aquello me había dado un poco de valor.  
Aunque todo eso desapareció al sentir una presencia atrás de mi.

\- Yugi. - 

\- ¿P-Papa?... - Me gire con nerviosismo y ahí estaba el, recto, bien vestido, alto, y con esa mirada de "Te odio" que siempre me ah dedicado.

\- Jmm... Sigues igual que siempre. Pequeño y escuálido. - 

\- Lamento que mi físico te moleste. ¿Ah qué has venido? - Respondí con sequedad, estas conversaciones eran muy incomodas.

\- Bueno nada peculiar... Solo, vine a visitar a mi familia y a ti obviamente. -  Sus palabras siempre me hacían enojar...  
Pero realmente estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. 

\- Wow... ¿Tú el gran magnate tuvo tiempo para eso? Es digno de admirar. - Hablé lo menos sarcásticamente posible para que no lo notara. Aunque se sentía bien decir eso.

\- En realidad eh venido por ti... - 

\- ¿Por mi? ¿Por tu vergüenza? -

\- De hecho si. ¿Sabes? Tuve que dar un pequeño paseo por América y hablar con unos socios que me proporcionarían una financiación necesaria para continuar con mi investigación en las tumbas que hacen parte del valle de los reyes... ¿Y sabes que me encontré? - 

\- N-No... - ¡Oh Dios no!

\- ¡ESTO! -  Grito con ira para lanzarme unas fotos y periódicos a la cara. \- ¡Ya de por si eras una vergüenza pero esto no lo puedo creer! -

E-Eran de aquella comicon... Y-Yami disfrazado de Dark Magician Girl... Bajo mi nombre. E-Esto no puede estar pasando.

\- ¡Mi único hijo! Mi "Supuesto" Orgullo ¡Es un maldito homosexual que le gusta disfrazarse de... ¡¿D-De eso?! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa por la cabeza?! - 

\- Padre yo ¡Puedo explicarlo! -

\- ¡Oh sí! ¡Quisiera saber qué clase de excusa patética planeas darme! - 

\- ¡Y-Yo... - Adelante Yugi, explícale que un espíritu de un chico ninfomano se apoderó de tu cuerpo y comenzó a hacer ese montón de estupideces. No podía hacerlo, no me creería. - N-No... No puedo hacerlo. -

\- ... Eso creí... - 

\- ... - Estaba destrozado... Ya no quería continuar con esto.

\- Realmente fue un completo error el tenerte. -  Exclamó con total seguridad, a lo que me quebró completamente. \- ¿Sabes lo mucho que me perjudica esto a mi Yugi? ¿Crees que mis socios me tomaran en serio al ver que mi... "Descendencia" es un pedazo de basura como tu? -

\- No... -

\- No... Y no lo harán, por eso, te irás de aquí. Ahora. - 

\- ¿Q-Que? - ¿De qué estaba hablando?

\- Escúchame pequeño engendro... Tu, te irás de aquí, de esta casa, de esta ciudad, y si es posible te largas de Japón pero no quiero que tú huella manche mi apellido. - 

\- ¡P-Pero papá! -

\- ¡No me llames así! ¡Yo no soy tu padre!... Ya hablé con unos amigos para que te borraran de todo rastro en mis archivos... Ya no existes aquí... Tendrás que tomar otra identidad o lo que quieras hacer... Ya no me importa. Solo que "Mutou" lo tendrás prohibido. - 

\- Tu... -

\- No quiero que pises más esta casa... Agradece que te doy la oportunidad de largarte y no te borro con mis propias manos aquí y ahora. Ahora lárgate... No quiero verte más. - 

_~ ¡Señor Mutou! ¡Es un placer conocerle! ~_

\- ¡¿Qué?! - 

\- ¡¿Yami?! -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yo también odio al señor mutou 7_7)


	21. A comenzar de nuevo.

\- ¡Y-Yami! Te dije que... -

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Que haces en mi casa?! ¡Vete de aquí! -

_~ ¿Pero qué clase de recibimiento es ese señor Mutou? Creí que usted era un hombre de modales. ~_

\- Repito... Quién eres tú ¡¿Y que haces en mi casa?! -

Las cosas no podían empeorar.

_~ Digamos que soy... Amm... El amante de su hijo. ~_

Me retracto, es Yami ¡Obvio que pueden!

\- ¡Ja! ¿Eh incluso traes putas baratas a casa? Cada vez estoy más agradecido por mi decisión. -

Maldita sea Yami.

_~ ... ¿Por qué trata a su hijo de esa manera señor Mutou? ~_

\- Pff... Como si tuviera que decírtelo a ti. -

_~ Aww ¡Vamos! Solo quiero conocer más de mi lindo Yugi de la boca de su padre. ~_

Yami... ¿Que estás haciendo?...

\- Ja... Todo lo que tienes que saber es que no puedo estar más asqueado de saber que ese pequeño bastardo al que eh tenido que llamar "Hijo" durante años ahora comparta cama con alguien como tú. - Respondió retadora mente mientras le veía con odio a Yami... Este en cambio no quitaba su sonrisa.

_~ ¿Ah sí?... ¿Y qué más? ~_

Yami por favor detente... Esto es doloroso y lo sabes ¡Para!

\- ¿Por qué sigues aqui? Te pedí amablemente que te fueras ¿O quieres que llame a la policía? -

_~ Oh no por favor, no tenemos que llegar a esos extremos... Solo quería conocer a... El hombre que pudo crear a alguien tan maravilloso como Yugi. ~_

\- Ja... ¿Le pagaste para que dijera eso? - Me vio incrédulo mientras yo sentía que no soportaría más. Mis lágrimas saldrían en cualquier momento.

~ ... _¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Quién no amaría a Yugi? ~_

\- Pff... Solo idiotas pubertos podrían decir tal cosa, siendo honesto no veo nada que valga la pena en este niño... Digo, sus calificaciones son de las más bajas en su escuela, apenas y logra hacer amigos... Tiene su gusto extraño por los juegos y es un bueno para nada... Ni para decir que es atractivo... -

No pude contenerlo más, mis lágrimas caían a cada palabra venenosa que salía de su boca, ahora me sentía destrozado, el escuchar algo así de tu propio padre es... Devastador. Quería tirarme al suelo y llorar por horas, unas cuantas palabras habían roto mi corazón tanto que me había quedado en shock... Estaba inmóvil viendo a mi padre dándome aquella mirada tan fría y detestable que... Y-Yo...

  
Sentí un caluroso contacto en mi hombro que me trajo por un momento de vuelta a la realidad y puede divisar la...  
La sonrisa de Yami.

No era pervertida.

Lujuriosa.

Lastimera

O si quiera preocupada...

Era... Compasiva.

Y eso por más estúpido que suene había mitigado levemente mi dolor.

_~ Bueno... Lastima por usted, ya que no es capaz de ver el verdadero valor de las personas. ~_

\- ¿La prostituta de turno va a darme un sermón sobre la moralidad? Debes estar bromeando... -

_~ No planeaba que fuera sermón, creí que decir unas palabras antes de acabarlo sería adecuado. ~_

\- ¿Acabarme? ¿Tu a mi? Porfavor niño... -

_~ Solo quería decir que... Lamento no poder torturarlo más de lo que quisiera ya que por alguna razón si a Yugi le afecto lo que le dijo, significa que usted vale algo para el y jamás me perdonara si me pasó de la raya con usted, por lo tanto... Dejarlo en coma será suficiente. ~_ Levantó su mano hacia el en una posición extraña... ¿Que estaba pasando?.

\- Se acabó, llamaré a la policía. -  Nos dio la espalda para seguidamente buscar el teléfono.

_~ ... Y por cierto... Puede que Yugi tenga todos los defectos de este mundo pero... Jamas dejaré de amarlo, no como usted monstruo desalmado. ~_

\- Lo que digas... - Lo ignoro completamente para seguir su camino en búsqueda del teléfono.

Una mirada perversa apareció en el rostro de Yami, daba miedo y podía ver sus ganas de sangre en los ojos... ¿Y-Yami?

 _~ Bueno... Un poco de tortura no le hace daño a nadie... ~_ Dijo para finalmente... Cerrar el puño...

De ahí en más no recuerdo nada.

* * *

\- ¿Uh? - ¿Q-Que era esto?...

Estaba en un lugar extraño... ¿El techo estaba roto?... ¿P-Pero que rayos?...

~ _¡Aibou! :D ~_

\- ¿Y-Yami?... - Me levanté lentamente tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido. - ¿D-Donde estoy?... ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? ¿Me desmaye? -

_~ Bueno... No te desmayaste, yo te hice quedar inconsciente jejeje. ~_

\- ¡¿Que tu que?! -

_~ ¡Creí que sería lo mejor! ¡Ese tipo es un patán! ~_

\- ¿E-Ese tipo? ¡¿Papá?! ¡¿Donde est-  
  
  
  


"¡No me llames así! ¡Yo no soy tu padre!"  
  
  
  


... Es cierto, me echaron de casa.

\- Yami... ¿Qué hiciste? -

 _~ Amm... ¿Por qué no hablamos de eso después? ¡Déjame acomodarte! ~_ Sonrió con entusiasmo para ayudarme a levantar y guiarme a... Bueno, no sé a dónde, estábamos en alguna especie de bodega abandonada o algo por el estilo, solo sabía que era una estructura muy deteriorada, a cada paso rechinaba una madera o algo crujía, y todo alrededor se veía... Asqueroso. ~ _¡Listo! ¡Aquí es! ~_ Me mostró con orgullo una especie de cama hecha con basura... Por su tamaño supongo que insinúa que dormiríamos juntos en ella...

Nunca pasara.

\- Yami... ¿Que es esto? -

_~ ¡Nuestra cama! :3 ~_

\- ... ¿Por qué está hecha con basura?... -

_~ Bueno, hice lo que pude con lo primero que encontré ¡Aunque si me das tiempo puedo buscar periódicos más cómodos! :D ~_

Yami se veía adorable orgulloso de esa porquería que hizo... Incluso es algo lindo lo que trata de hacer, pero es un idiota si cree que dormiré en la calle.

\- Yami... Hay que volver a casa. -

_~ ¿Que?... ~_

\- Ya me oíste, tenemos que volver, papá solo... Está algo histérico, seguramente ya se le pasó. -

Su mirada repentinamente cambio a una seria

_~ Creo que es mejor hacértelo entender lo antes posible. ~_

\- ¡Deja tu tontería! Yo no-

~ _¡No! ¡Deja tu la tontería! ¡Comprende! ¡Lo arruine!_ ~

\- ¿Que? -

_~ Incluso te borro del registro civil japonés... ¡Ahora mismo no eres nadie! ¡Legalmente hablando! ¡Eres un fantasma! ¡No tienes una identidad como tal! ¡Tu vida anterior fue literalmente borrada de todo! Incluso si quisieras volver a la escuela no podrías, por qué ya no estás en las listas de alumnos. ~_

\- ¡P-Pero-

~ _¡Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer!... Ya solo nos queda comenzar de nuevo... ~_

\- ¿N-Nos queda? -

 _~ ¡Claro! ¿Crees que te dejare solo con toda la diversión? ~_ Sonrió infantilmente mientras se levantaba animado. _~ Mira, dame un tiempo y quizás pueda mejorar todo esto, empezando por un techo jeje... ~_

\- ... - La verdad no sabía qué hacer... Esto era... Algo difícil de digerir.

 _~ Perdóname... Jamas pensé que una de mis estupideces podría llegar a afectarte de esta manera... Literalmente eh matado a Yugi Mutou. ~_ Podía sentir su tristeza, creo que realmente estaba arrepentido, pero siendo honesto no me sentía con el corazón tan grande como para perdonarlo está vez. Al menos no tan fácil.

\- Si... La cagaste de una manera que dudo mucho que puedas resolver, no sé cómo nos sacarás de esta. - Al decir aquello me abrace a mis piernas y trate de relajarme. Ahora mismo mis amigos, familia, y todas las personas que hubiese conocido en el pasado no las podría volver a ver, ya que no sería buena idea aparecerme en la ciudad con documentos sin validez... Y Yami tiene razón, papá no andaba con rodeos al decirme aquello, realmente me había corrido de mi hogar... ¿Y ahora que haría?

_~ Yugi... Todo esto es mi culpa y no planeo negar mi responsabilidad. Te prometo que de alguna manera compensaré todo esto. ~_

\- Eso espero... - Dije para comenzar a ignorarlo... Decidí quizas dormir un poco, lo sé, acababa de despertarme pero de todas formas ¿Que podía hacer? Estaba en un basurero, sin nada con que matar el tiempo, no me quedaba más que dormir.

Al despertarme era de noche y no sabía qué hora era, la única ventaja es que al ser un lugar desolado tenía una linda vista del cielo estrellado, nunca eh sido un particular fan de las estrellas pero ahora eran mi mejor opción para distraerme un poco.  
A penas me di cuenta de que tenía mi manta con migo pero... ¿Cómo era posible?...  
Al ver a mi alrededor habían más cosas, tenía... ¡Mis juegos! ¡Todos ellos! Eh incluso mis libros de la escuela estaban aquí... Mis gadgets favoritos, mi teléfono y el cofre dorado que solía contener el rompecabezas desarmado. ¿Que hacía todo esto aquí?...

A la lejanía escuche quejidos forzados, como de respiración agitada, y al detallar mejor pude divisar a Yami cargando lo que creía era un colchón...

\- ¿Yami?... -

 _~ ¡Yugi! ¡Despertaste! ~_ Sonrió con alegría mientras aceleraba su paso. _~ ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dormiste bien? ~_

\- Amm... Si... -

 _~ ¿Puedo hacerte compañía? ~_ Sonrió con perversión para acelerar aún más el paso.

\- No... -_- Gracias... -

 _~ Bueno :c En fin, te traje esto. ~_ Dijo para tirar al suelo aquel colchón que se veía tan pesado.

\- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? -

_~ Bueno... Al parecer ahora tengo un pequeño trabajo. ~_

\- ¿Trabajo?... - ¿Trabajo de trabajar en serio? O... ¿Se prostituyó otra vez?

 _~ Soy como una especie de mensajero. ~_ Aquí me quedé boqui-abierto... ¡Yami! ¡El ninfomano ignorante que me quiere enterrar el chorizo! ¿Había conseguido un empleo de verdad?...

\- Pero tu... T-Tu... Pensé que te irías de prostituta otra vez... -

 _~ Siendo sincero lo pensé, pero te dije que lo dejaría si no te gustaba. ~_ ¿Que?... ¿R-Realmente había renunciado a eso por mi? _~ Así que pedí un préstamo y compre este cómodo colchón para que puedas dormir más a gusto.~_

\- ... Wow... Gracias Yami. -

_~ Amm... Si, por cierto ¿Ves esa caja grande de ahí? Ese es mi santuario... Así que si no quieres verme con el titán afuera mejor toca antes de pasar... ~_

\- ¡Oh Dios! ¿En serio? - Replique medio fastidiado ¡En serio! ¿Cómo puede cagarla tan rápido? ¡Hasta me había conmovido!

_~ ¿Que? ¡Tengo que reprimir mis impulsos de alguna forma! ¿No quisieras ayudarme? Ya sabes... "Dándome" una mano ;) ~_

\- Buenas noches Yami... - Dije para irme a dormir, llevándome mi mantita al colchón y así ignorándolo por completo, durante el proceso incluso pude escuchar su risa, divirtiéndose con mi reacción, que al momento no pude evitar seguirla de lo contagiosa que era. - Pfff jajaja... Pinche idiota. -

_~ ¡Jajaja! xDD ¡Solo jugaba contigo! ~_

_-_ ¡Eres un tonto! >:D -

_~ Vale vale... Pero hablando en serio ¿Puedo dormir contigo? No quiero dormir en el suelo. ~_

\- Ni en sueños. -

_~ ¡Yugi! ¡Porfavor! :( ~_

\- No lo haré Yami, en ti no se puede confiar, en algún momento de la noche trataras de violarme o mínimamente manosearme, y no estoy de humor para tolerarte. -

_~ ¡Te prometo que no lo haré! Dejaré a Gerardo en paz por esta noche. ~_

\- ¿Como se que puedo confiar en ti? -

 _~ Me cortaré el pepino si falto a mi palabra. ~_ De su bolsillo saco una navaja oxidada. _~ Hablo en serio. ._. ~_

\- ... No hagas que me arrepienta. -

_~ Yeei :3 ~_

Y así fue... No sé cómo, el peor día de mi vida finalizaba durmiendo al lado de Yami, era algo incómodo y más cuando me abrazo por la cintura pero... Trate de no darle importancia y concentrarme en otra cosa.

_~ Aibou... ~_

\- ¿Que?... -

~ _¿Sigues triste? ~_

\- ¿No es obvio? -

_~ No soy muy bueno leyendo las emociones jejeje... ~_

\- Toda mi vida se fue a la mierda... ¿Cómo crees que me siento? -

_~ No lo sé... ¿Feliz? ~_

\- ¿Como putas puedes pensar que estaría feliz? -

_~ Yo lo estaría... El poder comenzar una vida nueva, hacer cosas que nunca pudiste hacer, ya sabes, renacer. ~_

\- ... Creo que sí lo ves por ese lado tal vez si tiene algo de bueno... -

_~ Ánimo aibou, si quieres puedo llevarte a algún lugar y divertirnos :3 ~_

\- Que no sea un prostíbulo por favor. -

_~ Amm... No... ~_

Obvio se refería a eso, pero más que molestarme me causo gracia, era un idiota y eso a veces me hacía reír.

\- Jmm... De acuerdo. - Sonreí, este día fue una porquería pero al menos me sentía feliz ahora...

_~ Supongo que te molestaras si te lo robó así que... ¿Puedo besarte? ~_

Me puse rojo casi que de inmediato.

\- ... ¿Por que pides algo así?... -

 _~ Por varias razones. ~_ Sonrió, esto me ponía bastante nervioso.

\- ¿Cuales?... -

_~ Por que me gusta cuando te enrojeces y por que quería ver tu reacción xD ~_

\- Eres un tonto. - Dije molesto para darle la espalda. A veces sus motivos para hacer algo eran tan tontos.

_~ Y bueno... También por qué me enamoré de ti, y me gustaría besarte :3 ~_

_De acuerdo... Esa era una buena motivación._

\- Te... ¿Golpeaste la cabeza o algo? -

_~ ¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo dices? ~_

_-_ Por... Esas cosas tan ridículas que dices. -

_~ Jejeje... ¿Crees que miento? ~_

Tu nunca haces nada en serio... - Bufé en frustración tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en lo que pasaba ahora.

¡Aunque era difícil cuando sentía su respiración en mi cuello!

 _~ No es mentira... Jamás había hablado tan en serio. ~_ Comenzó a juguetear con mi cabello...

\- ... -

_~ ¿Entonces? ¿Puedo? ~_

\- ... No... -

_~ Aww ¿Por qué? :C ~_

\- Realmente no me siento estable como para manejar emociones fuertes... -

 _~ Comprendo... Bueno, si cambias de parecer aquí estaré. ~_ Dijo para finalmente dejarme en paz.

Pude respirar con normalidad, al menos ya me sentía menos estresado pero... Mi corazón latía a mil... Y no podía sentirme tranquilo como para dormir. Sentí un calor en mi mano, que de cierta forma me reconfortaba... Obviamente sabía que era pero de cierta forma me negaba a aceptarlo.  
Y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido...  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Si... Le tomo de la mano :v Yami romántico salvaje aparece. Y si, está borracho xD)
> 
> Ahora veamos que hace Yami :v


	22. ¡Te enamoraras de mi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Un capítulo algo diferente, desde la perspectiva de Yami :D]

_Era de día, la luz del sol era dolorosa en mis aún adormilados ojos... Y todavía sentía al sueño en mi ser._ _Mi cuerpo pesaba más de lo inusual, intente levantarme sin éxito para darme cuenta de un pequeño tricolor durmiente apoyado sobre mi pecho... Ahora lo recordaba, me había dejado dormir con el ¡Lo cual no pensé que funcionaria!_ _Había de admitir que se veía jodidamente precioso solo durmiendo, podía verse tanta inocencia esperando a ser corrompida por mi..._

_¡Aaah! ¡No puedo esperar!_

_Me levanté lo más suave que pude procurando no despertarlo para ponerme algo encima un poco más decente para mí "Empleo"_

_Al levantarme vi en un mejor plano el cuerpo de Yugi... Y joder ¡Que curvas! Unas ganas inhumanas de manosearle hasta la respiración se apoderaban de mi, el ver esa cinturita tan... ¡Tan!_

_Hskzhzkajdkzka_

_No podía con esto. Pero tampoco podía sobrepasarme, se lo prometí..._

_¡Lo prometí!_

_¡Vamos Yami! ¡Contrólate o te cortaran el pene!_

_..._

_Bueno solo un poco._

_Me acerqué y le comencé a manosear las nalgas... Realmente eran tan suaves y moldeables que me daban ganas de meter el rostro y agitarlo en todos lados para sentir esa delicia celestial que otorgaba el rebote del trasero de Yugi..._ _Waaa sin darme cuenta me puse cachondo..._

_¿Y ahora?... ¿Cómo me encargo de esto? Si la caja ya no está._._   
_Antes de salir al trabajo le tome unas fotos a mi aibou y fui a buscar diversión a un callejón._

_Llegué a mi empleo y me pidieron enviar una especie de paquete sin remitente a un lugar bastante desolado. No quise ni preguntar y solo salí a cumplir mi cometido. Y en eso se me fue casi que todo el día._

_Sorpresivamente recibí una llamada de Kaiba al salir de mi turno, que me pedía ir a su oficina lo más pronto posible para un mantenimiento de emergencia al cuerpo. No tuve más opción así que solo fui. Al llegar me arrastró a su laboratorio y me conecto a una máquina extraña, donde perdí todo sentido de la movilidad._

_~ ¿Qué es esto? ~_

_-_ Solo es una precaución, no viniste con Yugi así que nada me protege de tus alocados intentos de sexo. -

_~ Jejeje... ~_

\- De acuerdo, me di cuenta que omití ciertas cosas cuando hice el cuerpo, de las más importantes en realidad, que son el sentido del dolor y demás, por lo que ahora las implementaré en ti, así que haré diversas pruebas y me dirás cómo te sientes frente a ellas. -

_~ D-De acuerdo... (? ~_

_Después de decir aquello una especie de cabina bajo del techo y me rodeo completamente, claro que seguía sin poder moverme._   
_De repente comenzó a hacer mucho calor, estaba sudando sin control mientras sentía que me sofocaba._

_~ ¡K-Kaiba! Hace... ¡Calor! ~_

\- Perfecto, tiene sentido de la temperatura, eso es bueno... -

_Y justo como antes comenzó a hacer frío._

\- ¿Que sientes ahora? -

_~ ¡Que se me congelan las pelotas! ~_

\- Amm... Supongo que puedo interpretar eso como frío... Bien, creí que no funcionaría pero logré reactivar los micro-receptores de tu cuerpo, considerando el tiempo que se mantuvieron inactivos... ¡Soy un gen-

_~ ¡Cállate ya y desactiva esta cosa! ~_

\- Oh... Cierto. - _¡I-I-I-I-Idiota! Ya hasta tartamudeaba del frío._

_Finalmente me pude bajar de aquella máquina y tomar algo de chocolate caliente. Ya me sentía mucho mejor..._

-Ahora conectare a IVA a la computadora, tengo que ver cómo va su procesamiento interno por lo que te pediré que te acuestes aquí. -

_~ Esa máquina no me hará lo mismo que la anterior ¿Oh sí? ~_

\- No, solo sentirás un pequeño piquete. Quedarás inconsciente mientras yo me hago cargo de esto. -

_~ De acuerdo... ~_

_Solo hice caso a lo que dijo Kaiba, cerré los ojos y todo quedó en negro. Por un momento, por qué casi que de inmediato los volví a abrir. Ahora de alguna manera estaba en forma de espíritu... Viendo mi cuerpo desde las alturas del laboratorio y levitando como si nada... Creo que el hecho de que mi cuerpo duerma no aplica de la misma forma para mi alma, la verdad todo este asunto del rompecabezas y su magia es desconocida incluso para mí, no soy consciente del poder que oculta este artículo... Solo sé que es extremadamente peligroso y que tengo que proteger a los demás de el, pero siendo honesto me aterra el descubrir qué clase de secretos ocultos tendrá para mí... O si esto de alguna manera repercutirá en mi Yugi..._

_Solo espero que no..._

\- De acuerdo, veamos cómo va IVA. - _Hablo Kaiba mientras tomaba asiento al frente de su computadora y se disponía a revisar el dispositivo..._ _Por alguna razón mis recuerdos aparecían esporádicamente en las pantallas, supongo que estaba analizando todo incluyendo mis memorias..._

_Lel. El rostro de Kaiba no tenía comparación._

\- W-Wow... Si que ha tenido diversión. - _Después de aquello comenzaron a salir imágenes de penes._ \- ¡Oh Dios no! - _Exclamó en horror para apartar la mirada._

_Jajajaja adoro esto :v_

_Mi risa no duró mucho..._

\- ¿Y quien demonios es esta niña? No sería raro que se hubiera enamorado/obsesionado de ella o algo así... Hay demasiados recuerdos que la involucran -

_L-Lucia..._

_Sentí que me rompí... Había olvidado la tristeza que me había provocado su existencia en mi_... _Habían muchas imágenes de su sonrisa que perturbaban más mi serenidad, todo mi vale verguismo frente a la vida se difuminaba en las fotos de una niña de 7 años..._ _Aquellos trágicos momentos que viví ahora volvían a mi cabeza..._

_Pensé que me volvería poco hasta que pasó..._

\- ¿50% De la descarga?... Joder, fueron muchas cosas... -

_Kaiba se quejaba de lo mucho que cargaba IVA a la computadora... Y entonces... En el 51% mi Yugi apareció._

\- ¿Mutou? -

 _Tantas imágenes de Yugi aparecían en las pantallas, habían demasiadas cosas, sus expresiones, sus enojos, sus risas... Aquellas miradas tan comprensivas que me regalaba a pesar de las estupideces que hacía... Y el cómo me perdonaba aunque hubiera hecho de las peores cosas excusándome con querer desaburrirme cuando... Solo quería llamar tú atención..._ _Me comencé a sentir mal pero... No una tristeza como la de lucía, sino un arrepentimiento... Le eh hecho tanto daño a la persona que más me ha querido/tolerado... ¿Qué tan mal está conmigo?_

_Claro... Es que soy un idiota._

\- 50% de IVA es sobre Mutou... Wow... -

_Kaiba espero pacientemente a que todo terminará, solo que presto mucha atención a los recuerdos de Yugi, y cuando finalmente terminó el análisis IVA estaba completamente bien por lo que podía meterla otra vez en mi..._   
  


_Ósea pero que rico se escuchó eso..._

_¡N-No! ¡Y-Yami! Contrólate... ¡Serás un hombre nuevo por tu Yugi! ¡Esfuerzate!_

_Kaiba inserto a IVA en su lugar y abrí los ojos en mi cuerpo otra vez... Al verle Kaiba me observaba con... ¿Tristeza?_

_~ ¿Y? ¿Cómo fue todo? ~_

\- Pues dentro de lo que cabe bien... Solo que ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo? Habían tantas imágenes de penes y sexo que por un momento creí que había entrado a una página pornográfica por error. -

_~ Jejeje... Tal vez si lo apreciarás podrías disfrutarlo... ~_

\- Si... Solo que también pude ver tu ingenuidad... -

_~ ¿Qué?... ¿Ah qué te refieres? ~_

\- ... Es algo patético que el rey de los duelos este sufriendo por algo como eso... Y más aún la manera en la que lo sobrelleva. -

_~ No comprendo... ~_

\- ... Dime ¿Realmente crees que podrías tener una mínima posibilidad de estar con Mutou? -

_Sus palabras eran frías pero directas... ¿Lo había descubierto?..._

_~ Claro que sí... ~_

\- ... Entonces eres un idiota. - Se levantó de su silla y fue a gestionar algunas cosas de su computadora...

_~ ¿P-Por qué dices eso? ~_

\- Por que nadie en su sano juicio se podría enamorar de alguien como tú... Así que la única alternativa es que lo enloquezcas y quizás así podrías tenerlo como pareja. -

_~ ¡¿Pero por qué dices algo así?! ~ Me enoje, sus palabras eran muy hirientes pero quería saber la razón de estas._

\- Mira te lo diré fácil... Tú y Mutou son tan jodidamente incompatibles que dejan en un buen lugar al agua y al aceite... -

_~ ¿Qué? ~_

\- Eres un puto loco que ha violado su cuerpo miles de veces, una fácil que se acuesta con cualquiera que vea solo por tener una noche divertida, dejaste tantas repercusiones y heridas en su cuerpo que dudo mucho que pueda olvidar, es difícil creer que digas algo en serio ya que tú finalidad siempre es cojer... Y en serio... Hasta yo lo eh podido notar, Mutou es un niño puro como el espíritu Santo, tú eres un lucifer en persona... ¿Crees que encajan? No... No lo hacen, principalmente por ti. -

~ _Kaiba... ~_

\- Así que se me hace patético el que creas que en algún momento Mutou podrá amarte, siendo honesto no pensé que te importarían estas cosas... Pero veo que te afecta más de lo que creí... El que vivas una ilusión es irónico para el vocero de la oscuridad que castiga a los demás con ilusiones precisamente... -

_~...¿Ya terminamos?... ~_

\- Si... Ya lárgate de mi laboratorio... Y por cierto, estoy haciendo pruebas con el dolor en tu cuerpo, tus medidores están más sensibles que antes por lo que lo sentirás más fácil o más intenso, depende de cómo funcione... Así que ten cuidado con lo que haces. -

_~ Si... ~_

_Salí de kaiba.corp desmotivado hasta los suelos por lo dicho de Kaiba..._ _Quizás realmente solo soy un iluso y me doy esperanzas creyendo que Yugi podría quererme..._  
...  
 _Pero... ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Que se joda Kaiba! ¡Yo sé que puedo!_

_¡Haré que Yugi se enamore de mí aunque sea lo último que haga!_

_Fui a una florería y compre un ramo de rosas... Al pensarlo mejor era algo tonto... Es un hombre después de todo y frente a estas cosas no reacciona muy bien... Así que decidí meditarlo un poco mas y al final opte por unos chocolates y varios juegos que compre._

_Oh bueno... No comprar, "ganar"._ _No tenía dinero pero siempre hay una alternativa._ _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_Aunque de todas formas llevaría las rosas, no hay nada de malo en ser romántico ¿No?..._

_Bueno... Creo que puedo serlo... Solo tengo que controlar un poco mis impulsos de pervertido y esto podría funcionar :D_   
_Aunque... ¿Si será momento? Digo, aún está afectado por lo de su padre..._   
  


_Meh, podrá con ello._   
  


_Llegué a nuestra casa mentalizado en no hacer una estupidez, y lo llame lo más amablemente que pude._

_~ ¡Yugi! ♥ ~_

_No hubo respuesta, al contrario escuche risas de varias personas a lo profundo de este lugar..._

_Oh no... ¡Yugi!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aprendamos de lo fácil que es para Yami pasar emociones xD y no, no está borracho :v no está vez xD Eso si, Kaiba a veces se pasa de hiriente. Pero es un poco hipócrita respecto a lo que habla 7w7


	23. Nuevo hogar, nueva relacion

~ _¡Yugi! ~ Esto no me daba buena espina... ¡Espero que esté bien!_

 _Al llegar estaba lo que me temía... Una manada de vándalos haciendo de cuantas cosa con unas chicas del instituto... Creo que las obligaban a estar ahí, después de todo_ _luchaban_ _por liberarse de las manos que las tenían sujetas..._

_Creo que tendría que intervenir... Pero primero lo primero, Yugi._

_Al buscarlo lo encontré tirado entre unas cajas... No estaba golpeado ni maltratado... De hecho... ¡¿Estaba desnudo?!_

_Corrí hacia el lo más rápido que pude, mientras lo hacía me tropecé y recibí un fuerte golpe en la rodilla, el cual se sintió del demonio, esto del dolor iba en serio y tendría que tener cuidado con ello... Sentí como si me hubiese roto la pierna..._ _Acelere el paso a pesar del dolor hasta que finalmente llegue a el, estaba inconsciente... Y mojado... Lo inspeccione a profundidad incluyendo mi propiedad, y no había rastros de intromisión o manoseo, parece que solo fue desnudado para humillar o algo por el estilo ya que tenía palabras escritas en el cuerpo como "Loser_ " _o "Idiota" o "Afeminado"... La verdad me sentía feliz de que no hubieran tocado a mí Yugi..._ _Al Menos no en el sentido sexual ¡Es solo mío! >:(_  
 _Lo cargue, lo lleve_ _a un lugar apartado, lo cubrí con una manta y lo recosté contra un montón de basura que al menos, era suave así que le sería un cómodo reposo._

 _-_ Yami... - _Oh... Estaba consciente ._._

_~ ¡Yugi! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te hicieron algo? ~_

\- No recuerdo bien... Me duele la cabeza... -

_~ No te preocupes Yugi, yo me haré cargo de ellos :3 ~_

\- N-No les hagas daño... -

_~ No prometo nada... >:( Ellos te lastimaron y no los perdonare. ~_

\- Espera... N-No... -

 _~ No te preocupes... Prometo controlarme :) ~_ _Después de decir aquello le di un pequeño beso en los labios._

  
_Me dirigí hacia aquellos tipos con toda la rabia no sin antes bloquear la entrada donde estaba Yugi... No planeaba matarlos... Quizás el torturarlos un poco sería suficiente, al menos para que se arrepientan por haberse metido con mi aibou..._   
_Llegué como el propio rey, en la mitad de la nada con un extraño collar colgando de mi mano y todo el misterio posible... Me sentía muy cool v:_ **3**

\- ¿Uh? Miren, es Mutou otra vez. -

\- ¿Qué? Pero si estaba inconsciente. -

\- Alto... Ese no es Mutou... -

_~ Caballeros... Permítanme presentarme... Mi nombre es Yami :) ~_

\- ¿Que no es el primo promiscuo de Mutou? -

\- Si... Creo que sí lo es... -

_~ Oh, veo que me conocen :D bueno, eso me facilitara el hacerlos sufrir... ~_

\- ¿Que tonterías dice este? -

\- Seguro busca venganza por lo que le hicimos a Mutou... Nada importante. -

\- Yo digo que también le demos a el. -

_~ ¡¿Darme?! ¡¿Que me darán?! ~ Sonreí con perversión mientras me imaginaba lo que me harían... Entre 3 ¿Eh?_

_-_ Ahh... ¿Y esa cara? -

\- ¿Creen que el...? -

\- ¿Recuerdan lo que dijo Kevin? La mejor mamada de su vida... Este chico es un poco puto... Quien sabe que se estará imaginando... -

 _~ Ah... ~ ¡Concéntrate Yami! ¡Son los bastardos que le hicieron daño a tu hikari! ¡No harás eso con ellos jamás! ~ Jejeje bueno supongo que aquellas chicas no son sus novias..._ ~ _Las pobres niñas negaban con la cabeza mientras literal me pedían ayuda con las miradas. Yo solo les sonreí eh hice un gesto para que se taparan los ojos... Estás extrañas solo obedecieron. ~Yeeei... Ya con todo listo podemos empezar :3 ~_

 _Ellos todavía no entendían la situación así que decidí solo seguir con lo que hacía, en señal de confusión_ s _e intentaron abalanzarse sobre mi supongo que para una paliza la verdad no fue difícil, solo moví el rompecabezas en forma circular frente a mi y debido a que es puntiagudo y de oro (Y también que aquellos chicos eran unos idiotas) pude provocarles unas fuertes heridas, la verdad podía solo torturarlos con la magia de mi rompecabezas pero... Aparte de meterse con el cuerpo de MI aibou, osaron en lastimar su orgullo y dignidad._

_¡Y eso es algo que solo yo puedo hacer!_

_A todos les di en la cabeza, por lo que cayeron inevitablemente al suelo tapando la sangre que brotaba de sus frentes, al primer chico lo patee contra una pared para seguidamente sacarle el aire, la sangre salió expulsada de su boca cual torpedo para darle un puño directo en el rostro, sus quejidos de dolor eran música para mis oídos mientras no podía parar de reír ¡El castigar a las personas con mis propias manos era mucho más divertido que usando la magia del rompecabezas! Cuando ya estaba moribundo en el suelo lo obligue a sufrir visiones de su familia siendo masacrada... Jejeje Quizás así aprenda a valorar un poco más a los que lo rodean..._

_Con el segundo no tarde tanto, solo me limite a patearle el rostro múltiples veces mientras disfrutaba del como ningún orificio de su rostro estaba limpio de sangre. Al dejarlo en paz pude notar que en el bolsillo de su pantalón llevaba una caja de cigarrillos, por lo que creí que el quemarlo vivo sería el escarmiento perfecto._

_Al tercero decidí disfrutarlo, el pobre creía que tenía alguna oportunidad contra mi... Y supongo que eso está bien... Instinto de supervivencia._ _Y en realidad fue muy fácil, cuestión de derribar y acorralar, ya en el suelo se me hizo un poco difícil lograr lo que planeaba pues consistía en sentarme sobre su regazo pero..._ _¡Que bultote!_  
 _Lo sentí en mi trasero y no pude evitar ser curioso, al frotarme un poco más con este me puse algo cachondo, aunque volví a la realidad al ver el rostro del idiota sobre el cual estaba sentado... Era como... Que le gusta pero no le gusta... Era gracioso_ :v

 _Levante el rompecabezas en alto con la parte plana hacia abajo y comencé a golpearlo una y otra vez con el, le prometí a Yugi que me controlaría por lo que no pongo la parte puntiaguda hacia abajo ya que... Eso lo mataría, pero al menos le destrozaría la cara tan fea que tiene, que es consuelo suficiente para mi._ _El pobre chico creía que si se cubría el rostro con las manos podía protegerse... Aaww._

_Después de ello decidí ponerle el castigo más horrible que podía imponer. El del infierno._ _Es básico pero muy macabro, poner al castigado en un bucle donde repita un mismo suceso una y otra vez... No para volverlo loco... Sino para que sufra, ya que dicho bucle repetirá una situación tan dolorosa para el individuo que lo romperá por dentro._

_Es una buena forma de escarmiento._

_Después de terminar con estos idiotas, moví sus cuerpos a un lugar apartado y más o menos público, para que así cuando los encontrarán los llevarán al hospital. Ya cuando la basura estaba en el contenedor proseguí con las chicas... Aún tenían los ojos tapados pero estaban muertas de miedo... Me acerque lentamente a ellas y como quien le habla a un tigre no hice movimientos bruscos ya que no planeaba alarmarlas, al verme sonreirles se abalanzaron sobre mi y me abrazaron con tanta fuerza que sentí a mis costillas romperse... ¡Maldita sensibilidad extrema! Cuando finalmente me soltaron huyeron despavoridas del lugar._   
_Ahora que me había encargado de todos los intrusos volví con Yugi, este estaba tratando de levantarse para seguidamente caerse... Corrí a tratar de atajar su caída pero idiota mente me volví a tropezar y ambos nos estrellamos contra el suelo._

_-_ Idiota... -

_~ ¡Hey! ¡Cualquiera se tropieza! ~ Rápidamente me levante a pesar de que me dolía todo y llegué a su posición... ~ ¿Como te sientes? ~_

\- Llévame al hospital... Rápido. -

~ _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No veo que estés herido. ~_

\- Me hicieron tragar cosas extrañas... No estoy seguro de que sean pero nada bueno puede salir de ello... Llévame... Al... Hospital. -

  
~ _¡De inmediato! ¡Solo tengo qu~... Apenas daba cuenta de que tenía a Yugi desnudo frente a mi..._

_Ozhe pero khe riko..._

\- ¿Y-Yami? ¿Por qué me ves de esa manera? - _Casi que a la velocidad de la luz saque mi celular. -_ ¡Oooh no! ¡NI DE BROMA! ¡SUELTA ESO! -

_~ Sonríe -//w//- ~ Dije para aprovecharme de su debilidad y tomar un montón de fotos bastante inapropiadas..._

_Esta noche me voy a manosear._

_¡Por primera vez la sujete entre mis manos! ¡Pude apreciar la Yugi en primera persona! Ya podía morir en paz... Además de tener en vídeo el lindo rostro de mi aibou mientras la tomaba, lástima que estaba dormida._

_-_ Es muy probable que me esté intoxicando ¡¿Y tu estás tomando fotos de mi culo!? -

_~ Ahh tranquilo, no te llevaré al hospital, nos sobra tiempo. ~_

\- ¡¿Que?! -

_~ ¡Habré las piernas para mi aibou! ~ Dije en mi tontería mientras tomaba fotos para mi ganso más adelante._

_Un agarre muy poco firme sujeto mi brazo, temblando tratando lo más posible de llamar mi atención lo cual logro, Yugi, mirándome con tristeza mientras sus ojos brillaban cuales perlas en el mar.._ _Y de la nada comenzó a llorar... Haciéndome sentir mal._

_~ ¿Eeh? ¡Yugi! ¡¿Por qué lloras?! ~_

\- ¡Por favor llévame al hospital! ¡No sé que fue lo que me dieron y tengo miedo! ¡Te lo suplico! - _Me rogó con desesperación mientras sujetaba con debilidad mi mano..._

_Creo que no me explique bien..._

_~ Yugi... Sé que tienes miedo pero... No te preocupes, no te dejare ¿De acuerdo? ~_

\- ... - _No pudo responderme debido a que se quedó dormido... Quizás si tenga algo pero no creo que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para poner en ríesgo su vida... Pero de todas formas planeaba llevarlo con Kaiba ya que confío en que el lo cuidara mejor que cualquier doctor de pacotilla de un hospital público._  
 _Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a mi lindo y querido Kaiba el cual me respondió tan cariñosamente como siempre._

\- ¿Que quieres? Estoy ocupado, a mitad de una reunión. -

_~ ¡Amor mío! Cuanto me alegra oír tu voz... Emm necesito un favor. ~_

_-_ Adiós. -

_~ ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esta vez si es en serio! ~_

\- No me acostare contigo, tampoco te dejare acercarte a Mokuba, No entraras a Kaiba Land, no te prestare dinero y tampoco seré tu cómplice/Ayudante de tus fechorías y parafilias raras... -

_~ A no pos... Pos vale. ~_

_-_ ¿Que quieres? -

_~ Es sobre Yugi... Algo pasó y estoy preocupado por el, quizás este intoxicado. ~_

\- ¡¿Yugi que?! ¡¿Que le pasó a Yug?! -

_~ Pues verás unos chicos llegaron a... Espera... ¿Joey? ¿E-Eres tu? ~_

_Se escuchó una discusión al otro lado del teléfono y después de unos pocos segundos la voz de Kaiba volvió a escucharse con claridad._

_-_ Ya envié a ronald para que los recoja, en cuestión de 10 minutos mi equipo médico se ocupará de el... Mientras tanto dile que trague agua, y si se sofoca ayuda con la respiración, de cualquier manera no importa cual sea. Sí presenta algún otro síntoma llámame y te diré que hacer. -

_Y como si nada me colgó... Me intrigaba lo de Joey pero... Ahora mismo me importaba el estado de mi aibou... Bastante... Indefenso y... ♥ ♥♥♥_

_¿Estaría muy mal si me lo follo dormido?_

_Al verle tenía un rostro tan sereno y apacible... Realmente dudaba entre ceder a mis impulsos o el dejarle en paz, aunque mi decisión se aclaro cuando comenzó a soltar quejidos con descontrol tratando de conseguir aire desesperadamente._

_~_ _¡¡AAh!! ¿¡Y ahora que hago!? ~ Comencé a entrar en pánico ¡¿QUE PODÍA HACER?! Kaiba me dijo que le ayudara a regular su respiración de cualquier forma... Siendo honesto solo se me ocurrió una y estaba muy feliz de practicarla._

\- ¡Señor Yami ya estoy aquí! Lamento el tardar tanto ¡Es que el tráfico estaba bestial! Me retraso al menos unos diez minutos y... -

_~ Oh, llegaste. ¿Te molesta darme unos momentos más? ~ Respondí medio cachondo mientras saboreaba cada recóndito lugar de los labios de mi aibou... ¡Me sentía en el cielo!_

\- ¡DEJA DE JUGAR Y TRÁELO DE UNA VEZ! - _Grito Kaiba a través de un comunicador cargado por Ronald... Solo refunfuñe frente a mi mala suerte y lo cargue hacia la limusina._

\- ¿Algún otro síntoma? -

_~ Nel, solo sudor frío pero regule su respiración como pediste. :D ~_

\- ... Me gustaría saber ¿Como lo hiciste?... -

_~ Ammm... Con esta madre... ¿Como se llama? ~_

_\- ... -_

_~ Bueno, solo lo besuquee sin parar :v ~_

\- Hablas... ¿De R.C.P? -

_~ Si, esa cosa. ~_

\- ¡¿Pero por qué?! -

_~ ¡Dijiste que regulará su respiración! ~_

\- ¡SI PERO NO DE-... Ay... Solo, cállate y tráelo, mientras no pase a mayores todo estará bien. -

_~ De acuerdo :) ~_

_La transmisión se cortó y un silencio inundó la limusina, y me puse a pensar en el como estaría el padre de Yugi... Realmente no me había interesado en su bienestar si no en el como reaccionaria mi Hikari al saber que su padre estaba internado en el hospital, dormido en un profundo coma... ¿Me odiara?... Esperaba que no... Aunque siento que le hice un bien a la humanidad al hacerlo... Pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal al respecto... ¿Porque?... Solo cumplo mi trabajo_ _como vocero de la oscuridad... Así que mis sentimientos simplemente no tenían una razón para existir..._  
 _El tener una mentalidad propia es mucho más complicado de lo que crei que sería... Extraño compartir la existencia con el. Todo era mucho más fácil_... _Almenos para mi lo era._  
 _Aunque también tenía que pensar en aibou... Quizás a el no le gusta esto y el habernos separado fue lo mejor a hacer pero..._

_Pero..._

_Realmente lo extraño..._


	24. ¡Aceptame pinche renegado!

Me despertaba lentamente en una habitación con poca luz. Sentía muy cómodo mi cuerpo y no tenía ningún tipo de malestar en mi ser a excepción de tener los ojos un poco pesados. Lentamente me fui levantando tratando de entender mi situación pero siendo honesto, estaba completamente perdido.  
Al ver a mi alrededor estaba en un habitación bastante lujosa... Había de todas las comodidades en este lugar a lo que solo pude pensar una cosa.

\- ... No se que está pasando aquí pero... O estoy soñando o esto es culpa de Yami. - Hablé para mí mismo para seguidamente tratar de ponerme en pie. Era extraño, mi cuerpo se sentía algo diferente... Como... ¿Renovado? - ¿Donde estará Yami? - Pregunté. - Oh bueno... Tal vez es más importante descubrir dónde estoy... - Y después de pensarlo un poco más... - ... Nah, Yami. - Seguramente se había metido en algún problema por lo que yo, como siempre, tendría que resolverlo. Trate de buscar mi celular pero nada. No traía los mismos pantalones de antes por lo que me preocupe... Ahora sí estaba mucho más interesado de descubrir que había ocurrido. Lo más intrigante aún era que tenía ropa de marca, una bata bastante elegante y cómoda que olía a nueva, con unas pantuflas igual de lindas y afelpadas... Quizás no sabía lo que sucedía pero... Me gustaba.  
A un lado de la cama estaba mi rompecabezas, el cual no pude evitar sonreír al verle.

\- ... Siendo honesto... Mi vida se volvió mucho más interesante al armarte ... - ... Por alguna razón sentí una cálida sensación en mi pecho... Me sentía... Feliz al recordar aquellos momentos en los que el ir a la escuela y pelear con alguien era tan normal... Lástima que no volverán a pasar...  
De la nada la puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció Joey sosteniendo una bandeja con comida entre sus manos. Al ver que estaba despierto una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y literalmente corrió hacia mi.

\- ¡Yug! - Grito con alegría para abrazarme. - ¡Me asustaste! ¡Crei que no la contarías! -

\- ¡Joey! Me alegra verte. - Sonreí, a decir verdad si lo extrañaba.

\- ¿Por que faltaste al instituto? ¿Ocurrió algo? ¡Tea está que se muere por saber de ti! -

\- En realidad han pasado muchas cosas... - Dije un poco cabizbajo. - ¿Cómo estás tu? ¿Te encuentras bien? -

\- ¡¿A quién le importa?! ¡Me tenías preocupado! -

Me conmovió la actitud de Joey... Realmente agradecia tener tan buenos amigos. Trate de corresponder su abrazo lo más que pude.

\- Lamento el haberte preocupado... Pero... ¿Podrías decirme dónde estoy? -

\- Estamos en... Bueno, en la mansión de Kaiba. -

\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué hago aquí? -

\- Yami te trajo. Llegaste desnudo y notablemente mal así que Kaiba se hizo cargo de tu cuidado. -

\- Pero... N-No comprendo ¿Por qué Kaiba aria eso? Nos odia a todos y ¿¡COMO QUE DESNUDO!? -

\- No es tan maldito como piensas jejeje. - La sonrisa en su rostro me hizo entender muchas cosas.

\- ¡Joey! ¡¿Dónde está Yami?! -

\- Está en Kaiba.corp haciendo pruebas con el cuerpo, fue el precio que le puso Kaiba por hacerse cargo de ti. -

\- Ya eso suena más al Kaiba que conozco. - Hablé entre risas a lo que Joey me siguió. - Jmm... Ya con todo aclarado ahora quiero preguntar... ¿Que haces tú aquí? - Le mire acusatoriamente a lo que se puso nervioso.

\- ¡Es obvio que vine a ver cómo estabas! -

\- Me ofende que creas que soy tan idiota como para tragarme un cuento así, ahora responde. -

\- Ehh... Jejeje es mejor que duermas Yug... Descansa, traeré a un médico para que revise cómo estás. - Dijo para literal salir huyendo de ahí... ¿Que clase de sucios secretos guardas Wheeler? Sonreí entre risas recordando una y otra vez el como se puso nervioso tan rápido.  
Me levanté de la cama y me sentía algo mareado, pero podía caminar, o al menos mantener el equilibrio. Vi hacia la ventana y el cielo estaba gris... Parecía que iba llover muy fuerte por lo que me asusté... Solo esperaba que no fuese una tormenta... O un presagio de algo malo...

* * *

_~...Así que... ¿Joey? ¿Esos son los de tu tipo? ~ Sonreí burlonamente mientras veía como las venas de su frente se hinchaban de la rabia. ~ Supongo que el es el que recibe... Ahh no ser... ~_

\- ¡Si! ¡El recibe! ¡¿Podrías dejar el tema de una vez por todas?! -

_~ Es que se me es necesidad biológica saberlo, digo ¡Me rechazaste muchas veces! Y nunca entendí el por qué hasta ahora. ¡Era sexo gratis literal! Y cuando me distes mi nuevo cuerpo y note que era tan pequeño y frágil pensé "Es que me quiere destrozar en la cama" ~_

\- Es difícil reanimar un cuerpo muerto, además, me guíe en la anatomía de Mutou para hacerlo, solo eso. -

_~ Pues eso tiene sentido pero... ¿Joey? ¿En serio? ~_

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? -

_~ Aprecio a mi amigo y todo pero... Eres Seto Kaiba... Creí que serías un poco más exigente. ~_

_Este dio un hondo suspiro para sacar su teléfono y comenzar a buscar algo, no sé qué era pero al momento de mostrarme lo casi me explotan los pantalones._ _Había tantas fotos eróticas de Joey que me dieron ganas de robarme el teléfono_ _¡Eran tan sensuales y atrevidas que hacían ver a las mías como monjas! Y lo peor de todo es que había de cualquier tipo ¡Incluso lencería!_

\- Idiota... Te sangra la nariz. -

_~ Me retracto de todas y cada una de las ofensivas palabras que dije ¡Ahora mismo hasta yo quiero darle contra el muro! ~_

\- ¿Que hay de Mutou? -

_~ ¡Solo es un polvo! Lo que siento por Yugi es diferente. Es... Mucho más especial. ~_

\- ... Pareces una niñita enamorada... Si tan solo no tuvieras a el mini-yami despierto diría que te vez sincero. -

_~ ¡Pero es que mira estas fotos! ~_

\- Si sí, ya se, yo las tome. -

~ _¡Pensé que me mostrarías algo así como un lindo perfil de su rostro pero es que esto... ~_

__

\- Pff... No has visto nada. -

_~ ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Tienes mejores?! ~_

\- Quizás, ahora muévete que ya llegamos. -

_~ ¡Muéstrame! ¡Por favor! ~_

_Este solo me ignoro y se bajó de la limusina, algún día le robaré ese teléfono._ _Aunque después volví a la realidad y recordé que Yugi estaba arriba de la mansión recuperándose de la intoxicación, así que literal salí corriendo a buscarle, no quise esperar a Ronald para que me cubriera de la lluvia tan potente que había y solo corrí. Al llegar a su habitación no lo vi por ningún lado, estaba empapado destruyendo toda la alfombra pero meh, no es mi casa v:_

~ _¿Yugi? ~ Pregunté, la lluvia hacía un ruido ensordecedor por lo que seguramente no pudo escuchar mi voz ~ ¡YUGI! ~ Grite, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, por lo que supuse que debía estar en otra habitación así que no perdería más el tiempo._

_Pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta un rayo cayó supongo que cerca, por qué el sonido que causó hizo vibrar cada rincón de la habitación. Además de ayudarme con mi búsqueda._

\- ¡Gyaah! -. _Un tierno y adorable quejido llegó a mis oídos y supe que Yugi estaba aquí... Solo que... ¿Donde? ¿Y por qué se oculta de mi?_  
 _Lo busque sin mucho esfuerzo ya que no tenía un súper escondite, solo estaba dentro del armario._

_~ ¡Amor! ¡Ya llegué! ~ Bromee, solo que al intentar abrir la puerta me lo impidió. ~ ¿Yugi? ¿Ocurre algo? ~ Pregunte, a lo cual no obtuve respuesta. ~ Vamos, no voy a comerte a menos que eso desees. ~ Bromee nuevamente, con mis bromas no reaccionaria de buena manera, eso lo sé, pero al menos serviría para que saliera del armario, a putearme, pero saldría._

\- Lárgate Yami... -

~ _Entenderé si quieres mandarme a la mierda pero al menos dime cuál camino es más corto v:_ ~

\- Por favor déjame solo... -

_~ Casi nunca te hago caso ¿Por qué ahora lo haría? ~_

\- Por qué no me siento con ganas de aguantar tus estupideces. -

_~ ¿Cuando si? ~_

\- ¡Yami, en serio ya ba-

_~ Si quieres que me largué eso haré, pero no sin antes ver tu rostro... Estuve esperando con tanta ansiedad el que despertaras que ahora no puedo aguantar las ganas de ver tus ojos otra vez... ~_

_-_ S-Sabes que odio cuando te pones cursi. -

~ _Bueno, es una forma con la cual expresarme. De lo contrario no podría hacerte entender lo que siento... Aunque si sales puedo hacerlo de otra manera. ~_

\- No voy a tener sexo contigo y ya te lo eh dicho muchas veces. -

~ _Lo se, y se que hablas en serio cuando lo dices, solo que siendo honesto, ya no me interesa mucho. ~_

\- ... ¿Q-Que?... -

_~ Se que puede sonar raro pero... Es así, la verdad el follarte es de las últimas cosas que aparece en mi cabeza cuando pienso en ti, y lo hago muy seguido jejeje. ~_

\- ¿Por qué estás diciendo esto? -

_~ Bastante fácil en realidad... Por qué se lo mucho que te avergüenza y el como te pones nervioso cuando te digo algo relacionado con lo que siento por ti, el como comienzas a temblar y tú lindo rostro se pone tan rojo como un tomatito al decir que Te Amo o cualquier relacionado. El como te irrita que te diga cosas tan importantes y embarazosas con mi actitud despreocupada mientras piensas que soy un idiota o un estúpido ninfomano que solo te dice cosas lindas para poder llevarte a la cama... ~ ._

\- Y-Yami... -

_~ En conclusión ¡El como te conozco tan bien como para decirte todas las cosas que se que te afectan distrayendote lo suficiente para que así no tranques más la entrada y de esa manera sacarte de este armario! ~ Dije mientras le aplicaba fuerza a la puerta y finalmente abría el armario. El me veía con una cara de "¡Hijo de puta, me engañaste!" ¡Y yo solo no podía evitar reír por qué aún no me creía que hubiera funcionado!_

_~ ¡Yugi! Al fin te en- En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba llorando... ¿Por que? ~ ¿A-Aibou?¿Que sucede? ~_

\- ¡T-Te lo dije! ¡Déjame solo por fav- _No pudo terminar su oración por qué en ese momento un rayo cayo... De inmediato emitió el mismo quejido de antes y se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus piernas. ._ **2**

_~ ... Yugi... ~_

\- Gth... D-Déjame solo... -

_~ Yugi... ¿Le tienes miedo a los rayos? ~_

_-_ ¡C-Cállate! ¡Eso no es así! -

_~ ¿Y por que tiemblas? ~_

\- ¡No tiem- _Seguidamente cayo uno más._ \- ¡Gyaah!-.

_~ Por favor Yugi, se que me mientes, ya deja de fingir. ~_

\- Y-Yo... Gth... -

 _Ya entendí la situación, no estaba ocultándose de mi, se ocultaba de los rayos que estremecían casi que toda la mansión. Y siendo honesto estaba muriendo de la ternura con esto ya que, ese miedo tan infantil_ _e irracional hacia a mi corazón derretirse._ _Por lo que decidí tratar de solucionar esto, me fui un momento de la habitación y fui a buscar unos audífonos, al regresar este estaba intentando encerrarse nuevamente en el armario por lo que tuve que correr a evitarlo._

\- ¡Y-Yami! -

_~ Toma, ponte esto. ~ Le sonreí mientras le extendía los audífonos, a lo que me vio extrañado._ _Al no comprender lo que intentaba hacer solo rodé los ojos y me senté a su lado, conecte los audífonos a mi teléfono y puse un poco de música Rock, luego solo se los coloque y lo rodee con un brazo._

  
_Intenté calmarlo con esto lo cual funcionó, después de un rato finalmente dejo de temblar y consciente o quizás no dejo abrazarse por mi, me sentí muy feliz, Yugi estaba bien, al parecer los efectos de la intoxicación ya habían desaparecido, seguía lloviendo con bastante intensidad_ _pero era lo que menos importaba ahora, la noche avanzaba y pensaba en_ _él como me gustaría hacer tantas cosas... Claro que en la compañía de mi Yugi. En esos momentos estaba tan orgulloso de mí mismo, le había cerrado la boca al idiota de Kaiba y había logrado lo que creí que no podría, parece ser que no soy tan malo como pienso, o al menos no como me hacen pensar, Yugi estaba sonriendo mientras escuchaba la música y los rayos ya no lo asustaban mas por lo que tuve la seguridad de que pude apoyarlo de una forma nada sucia... Eso me daba una esperanza de que quizás en algún futuro finalmente me acepte como una pareja._

 _Claro que yo solo me puse mis obstáculos en el camino, no lo voy a negar_ v: _soy un idiota de primera y lo se xD es que el sexo es muy rico..._

_Pero en cierta forma no me arrepiento de nada, pues la victoria es mucho más dulce cuando te esfuerzas por ella... Y era obvio que no me rendiria en conquistarle... Todas mis estupideces acarrearon a situaciones que ahora recuerdo con mucho aprecio... Con mi actitud y el abuso que hice de su cuerpo provoque que creará una actitud hostil hacia mi, que a veces me gritara eh incluso me llegará a odiar pero... También hizo que aquellos momentos en los que me ofrecía su corazón fueran tan especiales que no hacían más que ponerme a soñar actualmente... Que fuese más exclusivo para que ansiara con desespero las ganas de poder hacerlo mío... Que apreciará con mayor valor aquellos momentos tan únicos en los que paso con tigo sin que sientas ganas de ahorcarme jejeje... Que atesorara como el tesoro más valioso de mi vida el poder tocar tus labios de ves en cuando..._

_Y todo eso solo me hacían mantener mis esperanzas de que algún día puedas amarme tanto como yo a ti..._

_La fuerte lluvia torrencial se había convertido en unas pequeñas gotas de agua que aún caían a la tierra... Ya lo peor había pasado por lo que pude retirarle los audífonos._

\- ¡Oye! ¡Estaba oyendo eso! -

~ _Jejeje lo lamento, pero ya terminó de llover por lo que no necesitas eso más... ~_

_Este seguidamente puso un rostro algo apenado para luego levantarse a lo cual impedi, abrazándolo del cuello y enredando mis piernas en su cintura._

-. ¡Y-Yami suéltame! -

 _~ Nel... Hay cosillas de las cuales hablar._ ~

\- ¡Yo no voy a hablar de nada con tigo! - _Trato de forcejearme por un buen rato hasta que finalmente se cansó._ \- ¡Yami ya esto no es divertido! -

_~ Aibou... Estoy algo preocupado... ~_

\- ¿Uh?... - _No sé por qué pero de alguna forma sentía una necesidad extraña por querer revelarle todas mis inseguridades..._

~ _Estoy... Algo preocupado con esta decisión del nuevo cuerpo... ~_

\- ¿Qué dices? Pero si siempre quisiste uno para poder violarlo y hacer con el todo lo que quieras. - _Hablo con cierto resentimiento en su voz, no podía culparlo por ello así que lo único que me quedaba era seguir hablando, y que para el final de esta noche las cosas puedan cambiar._

_~ Lo se... Pero al pensarlo un poco... Antes de eso no importaba que, siempre estábamos juntos... No digo que no me guste en lo absoluto por qué no sería cierto... Gracias a esto puedo besarte tan bien como lo había soñado o puedo rodearte entre mis brazos pero... Pensé que si no tuviera esto seguiría dentro del rompecabezas y usaría tu cuerpo como recipiente así como lo estábamos haciendo... Y si fuera así aquellos bastardos no te hubiesen herido como lo hicieron ya que hubiera podido ir a ayudarte inmediatamente y no con 1 hora de retraso... ~_

\- Y-Yami... -

 _~ Y ya lo pensé bien... Quiero volver ahí adentro... No mas sexo, no mas drogas, no mas abuso y no más idioteces... Solo quiero protegerte incluso si eso significa el no tocarte nunca más..._ _Me quedaré en mi recámara mental todo el tiempo que sea necesario, por qué comencé a hacer presencia en tu vida con el propósito de hacerla más emocionante y solo terminé arruinandola... Realmente lamento todo lo que te hice y pido que me dejes regresar para enmendar lo que eh hecho. ~ No sabía ni entendía lo que había dicho pero... Hice a mi razón a un lado y deje que mi corazón hablara, y si eso era lo que en verdad sentía debía decirlo..._

\- Yami... ¡Eres un idiota! -

_Y... Seguidamente... Me... Me..._

_Me besó_...

_¡Me besó! ¡R-Realmente me besó!_

_Había sido un beso tan corto como el ladrido de un perro pero lo que importaba era que el me lo había dado a mi ¡El a mi! ¡Esto debe de ser un sueño!_ _Ni si quiera me dio tiempo en abrir un poco los labios de lo rápido y repentino que fue. Pero no me importó mucho ese detalle sino que él había decidido por voluntad propia el darme un beso._   
_Sentía que estallaría en felicidad._

\- ¡N-No tomes todo por tu cuenta! - _Dijo mientras me trataba de esquivar la mirada con desespero. -_ Yo nunca dije que quería algo como eso, s-solo que a veces me sacas de quicio y digo palabras que realmente no siento. - _Estaba demasiado avergonzado. -_ ¡Y no me vengas con ese cuento a estas alturas! Lo que hiciste ya no puedes borrarlo por lo que al menos trata de enmendarlo ¡No intentes escapar ahora! -

_~ Pero... ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ~_

\- ¡Yo que se! ¡Me arruinaste muchas cosas ahora trata de corregirlas! ¡Pero no de esa manera! ¡Ya lo causaste arreglalo como estas!

 _~ Ohh... A_ s _í que... ¿Podrás perdonarme si te hago feliz? ~_

\- S-Supongo que es otra forma de decirlo... -

_~ ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo haré! :D ~_

\- Bien... ¡Ahora suéltame! -

~ _¡Comenzaré ahora! ♥ ~_

 _-_ ¡¿Q-QUE?! ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡¿D-DONDE ESTAS TOCANDO?! ¡¡No!! ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! -

_Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esta vida ;)_

****

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

  
  



	25. La invención

_~ ¡¿Q-QUE?! ~_ Grito con un notable tono como... Angustiado.

\- ¿De que te sorprendes? Creí habértelo dicho antes. -

_~ ¡No Kaiba! ¡No lo hiciste! D: < ~_

\- Pues... Ahora lo sabes, prepárate. -

 _~ ¡No jodas Kaiba! ¡Yo quería quedarme con Yugi! ~_ Aww... Espera... ¿Que estoy diciendo?

\- Mira cabeza de hoja, te di ese cuerpo por qué eras un gran sujeto de prueba y el más apropiado para portarlo, pero ahora vas a tener que mantenerlo ¡Y eso es multiplicando todo el dinero y trabajo que use para ello! Así que vendrás con migo a esas convenciones lo quieras o no. -

_~ Pero... ~_

\- No me interesa. Despidete o lo que sea, partiremos mañana. -

Después de haber dicho aquello Yami se fue cabizbajo hacia nuestra habitación, literal fui corriendo lo más rápido que pude para llegar primero y sentarme en la ventana haciéndome el interesante mirando no sé a dónde ¡¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?!

~ _Oh, Yugi. ~_

\- ¡Ah! Hola Yami, no te vi jejeje... - Claro... Ahora yo soy el idiota... Genial...

_~ Que raro, creí que mi presencia era despampanante. ~_

\- Ya quisieras. -

_~ Jajaja ¿Y que tanto ves? ~_

\- Ah nada... Solo... Cosas... -

_~ ¿Cosas? Actúas un poco extraño. ~_

_-_ Cállate, no tienes derecho de decirme algo así. -

_~ Jajaja ¿Por qué? Lo que yo hago no es raro. Son mis gustos. ~_

\- Ah claro, señor me disfrazó de Dark Magician Girl 7_7 -

_~ ¡A nadie se lo vas a negar! Me veía muy sexy con ese traje. ~_

\- Pff... Eres un idiota. -

_~ Pero soy tu idiota. :3 ~_

\- ¿Por qué siempre dices eso? -

_~ Por qué me gusta decirlo. Es tierno ver tu rostro enrojecido. ~_

\- P-Pues claro que me pongo así... No es normal que alguien te diga que es de tu propiedad... -

~ _Umm... Entonces cambiaré la frase. ~_

\- ¿Uh? -

Y seguidamente solo me abrazó de una manera muy infantil.

 _~ ¡Entonces tú eres mío! ♥ ~_ No pude evitar enrojecer frente aquello ¡Me fastidiaba que dijera cosas así! Era bastante molesto... O al menos odiaba el efecto que creaba a mi...

\- ¡Suéltame! -

_~ ¿Por qué siempre eres tan repelente conmigo? ~_

\- Por que siempre que me abrazas o te acercas demasiado a mi, de ley una mano termina en mi boxer. -

_~ Jejeje... ~_

\- ¡Así que no me abraces! -

_~ De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Admitiré que tienes un punto, entonces hagamos algo. ~_

\- ¿He? -

 _~ Sujeta mis manos. ~_ Sonrió mientras me las extendía y yo solo las tome con desconfianza, esperándome lo peor.

Al final solo me dio un beso mientras me sujetaba de las manos. Esto fue un poco incómodo siendo honesto, y más cuando Kaiba entro de repente haciéndome literal saltar del susto y de la vergüenza.

\- Bien... -

_~ ¿Kaiba? Dijiste que saldríamos mañana. ~_

_-_ Y es así, solo quería una foto. -

_~ ¿Y para que? ~_

\- Si te interesa saber es por que aposté con Joey a que al menos llegaban al beso y gane. -

 _~ ¡Me mandas la foto! ~_ ¡Y Yami sonreía como idiota mientras hablaba! ¡Aaaahhh como lo detesto!

De inmediato lo solté mientras que este corría detrás de Kaiba supongo que a rogarle por la foto...  
Estaba estático mientras trataba de recomponer mi compostura otra vez... Era... E-Era...

¡ALGO VERDADERAMENTE IRRITANTE!

* * *

\- Ya déjame en paz. -

_~ ¡Oh vamos! Quiero hablar. ~_

_-_ Pero yo no. Comprendelo, no me agradas. ¿Se te es tan difícil captar la indirecta? -

 _~ Aww vamos no seas así ¡Somos amigos! ¿No es así?_ ~

\- No... -

~ A _y pero que frío... Bueno... Quería preguntarte ¿Podrías ayudarme con algo? ~_

\- Hasta que no acepte no dejarás de joder, por lo tanto... ¿Que es? -

_~ Mira... Quiero que me consigas información de una persona... No creo que te signifique un gran esfuerzo... ~_

_-_... No quisiera verme involucrado en el crimen que seguro vas a cometer con esa información. -

_~ No seas exagerado... Y si lo hiciera no diría nada sobre ti. ~_

\- ... Aún tengo mis dudas. -

_~ Mira, lo que yo haga con ello será algo completamente ajeno y lejano a ti, por lo que no deberá de causarte ningún problema. Así que deja el drama y solo ayúdame con esto. ~_

_-_ ¿De que trata? -

~ _Quiero que investigues a un Mutou por mi... ~_

\- ¿Quieres que busque información sobre la familia de tu novio? -

_~ Quiero cierta información con la cual poder causarle daño... Todo el daño posible. ~_

\- ¿Y el no se molestará por lo que estás a punto de hacerle a uno de sus familiares? -

_~ Nah, no creo que le afecte. De todas maneras esto es por su bien. ~_

\- Me encanta como con tanta seguridad puedes afirmar que sabes todo lo mejor para el a pesar de ir contra sus deseos. -

_~ ¡Como mi pareja se supone que tengo que hacerlo feliz! Y si ese hombre sigue viviendo no creo que pueda hacerlo... ~_

_-_ No es que me importe pero... Quedaría muy mal si mi invención comete un crimen de tal grado... Así que al menos dime tus motivos... -

 _~ Yo... La verdad quiero torturarlo... El hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo ... ¡Es tan emocionante! ¡E-Es... Algo que deseo mucho hacer..._ _Por qué solo imaginalo! Aah... El verle retorcerse en agonía mientras... Mientras implora por su miserable vida... ¡Hace que cada parte de mi cuerpo se estremezca!_ _¡De alguna manera es tan excitante!... No puedo esperar para hacerlo... ¿No lo crees?... Kaiba... ~_

__

\- ... Claro... Si. - Decía mientras lentamente se cambiaba de asiento. - De todas formas... El cometer asesinato no es algo que me gustaría que se descubriera de ti. Después de todo se supone que eres una invención que revolucionará el mundo así que... No puedo hacerlo. -

_~ ¡Por favor Kaiba! Solo intento hacer feliz a Yugi ¿Que tiene eso de malo? ~_

\- Tiene de malo que atentas contra la vida de alguien. -.

_~ ¿Y desde cuándo te importa eso? ~_

\- ¡Desde que te cree! Aunque no lo creas la imagen es demasiado importante. Realmente no me interesa quien o si es moralmente aceptable hacerlo pero... Me dejarías en una situación difícil si se llega a descubrir que un ser como tú mató a una persona sin motivos más allá de lo emocionalmente infantil. -

_~ ¡Eso es tonto! ~_

\- ¡Puede que sea tonto para ti y en realidad si lo es! Pero como director de Kaiba corporation tengo que preocuparme hasta de algo tan estúpido como eso... ¡Y espero que sepas que no te permitiré hacer algo así! -

 _~ ¿Ah no?... ~_ Hablo en tono retador mientras sonreía macabramente. ~ _Mira Kaiba... ~_ Hablo con seducción mientras apartaba el computador en las piernas del castaño y tomaba el lugar de este. _~ Tu sabes que a mí me gusta negociar... Así que dime... ¿Me ayudas?... O... Puedo ponerte en otro coma si eso deseas... Claro, está a tu elección. ~_

Y como a cualquiera, esté comenzó a temer por su vida. Claro que era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar aquello y mucho menos el rogarle para que no destruya su imagen. Por lo que no quedo mas remedio que aceptar y tratar de involucrarse lo más posible para que no fuera descubierto.

\- De acuerdo... Pero será bajo mis términos. -

 _~ ¡Yei! Gracias cariño. ~_ Exclamó en alegría para darle un pequeño besó en la nariz y saltar de encima del castaño a explorar las demás partes del jet privado sobre el cual estaban viajando.

\- Que asco... - Declaró quejosamente mientras se limpiaba la nariz y seguía con su trabajo. Un presentimiento le decía al castaño que esto sería un desastre... Un desastre muy vergonzoso.

* * *

\- ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Su atención por favor! Como grandes mentes reunidas aquí sabemos lo importante que es este evento para todos nosotros, y no solo eso, si no para el futuro de la humanidad. Agradecemos que hayan tomado parte de su tiempo para asistir a esta memorable ocasión para el futuro de la ciencia y que espero que todos los proyectos y trabajos futuros que se planteen a aquí sean de su agrado... Por favor se les pedirá respeto y discreción a la hora de las presentaciones y una extr-

_~ ¡Buenos días! Lamento llegar tarde jejeje, es que tuvimos un poco de turbulencia y enton~_

\- ¡Tu cállate y déjame hablar a mi! -

_~ ¡Pero Kaiba! ~_

\- ¡Sin peros! Solo quédate en silencio. -

\- Amm... Disculpe señor Kaiba pero... Tendré que pedirle que se si-

\- Tu no me darás órdenes a mi gafitas, solo vengo a presentar lo que se me pidió y me largare de esta convención de togas... -

\- S-Son batas... -

\- Lo que sea... - Hablo con desinterés para caminar directo a la tarima y dejar a un lado al pobre hombre que solo trataba de dar su discurso. - Eh sido invitado a esta convención año tras año con la cual esperan a que les comparta mis ideas para poder plantearlas por qué siendo honesto no le encuentro otro motivo a esta fiesta de niños más que la necesidad de restregarle en el rostro a todos los demás tu misero logro... Y si es así, solo decidí asistir esta vez por qué no pude resistir el impulso de querer demostrarles lo insignificantes que son comparados con migo y mi intelecto. -

-. ¡Señor Kaiba! ¡Consideramos que usted es una persona de gran inteligencia que merecía participar en esta reunión, pero con ese comportamiento tan infantil que maneja me temo que no podremos hacerlo más! ¡¿Con que derecho viene usted a insultarnos a todos?! -

\- Con el derecho que me corresponde de ganador de este patético concurso... Ya que creanme... En años luz serán capaces de siquiera comprender el nivel al que he llegado. -

\- ¡Señor Kaiba por favor! -

\- No perderé más tiempo y solo iré al grano. Este es "Yami" -

_~ Ah... Hola... ~_

\- ¿Nos trajo a un enano como muestra? - Hablo retadoramente mientras todos los demás científicos se reían de su comentario.

\- Jajaja... Es una pena que su cerebro solo pueda comprender las cosas en esa dimensión tan miserable. Pero no... Yami es mucho más que un pequeño ser... Es... Bueno, sería mejor que lo vieran ustedes mismos ya que es algo mucho más complejo que eso. -

Todos frente aquello comenzaron a murmurar, dudaban de la credibilidad de Kaiba.

_~ Kaiba no comprendo lo que pasa ¿Por qué no te creen? ~_

\- Creen que solo estoy diciendo mentiras respecto a ti. -

_~ ¡Pero eso no es así! ¡Tu! El pequeño de ahí ¿Cual es tu nombre? ~_

_-_ Amm... Philip... -

_~ Hey Philip ¿Por qué no crees en lo que dice Kaiba? ~_

\- No veo algo que justifique lo que afirma haber hecho. -

_~ Idiota ¿Que no me ves? ¡Soy asombroso! ~ Grite mientras podía ver cómo Kaiba sonreía ligeramente, creo que lo hice reír._

_-_ ¡Cuide sus palabras pequeño insolente! Para mí no eres más que un adolescente normal. -

\- Eso es lo que ustedes creen... - _Hablo Kaiba con un tono algo curioso para después verme_. - Yami... Desnúdate. -

_Me sorprendió bastante ante la petición no lo negare... Pero no pude estar más feliz, en cuestión de microsegundos ya estaba en bolas ¡Adoraba este viaje!_

_Al hacerlo todos se sorprendieron y comenzaron a murmurar sobre lo que pasaba. Y desgraciadamente era sobre eso... Mi salchicha se había ido ;-; Kaiba decidió quitarmela antes de venir ¡Pero que ser inhumano es! Literal estaba completamente plano._

_I wan't to die_

\- ¡¿Que significa esto señor Kaiba?! -

\- ¿Nos va a presumir el como castro a un chico? -

\- ... - _De la nada Kaiba sacó un control y sin decir palabra alguna lo apunto hacia mi, después solo sonrió a lo que no pude sentirme más asustado._

_Y seguidamente mi cuerpo se dividió...¡Literal! Mis brazos se habían desprendido de mis hombros y solo estaban unidos por una varilla metálica que entraba por mis clavículas. Con mis piernas fue lo mismo, estas se desprendieron de toda mi zona pélvica y quedaron muy en evidencia que eran robóticas._   
_Y si, dolió del demonio._   
_Incluso mi pecho se abrió, podrían verse mis pulmones y corazón por un monitor los cuales creo que eran de las pocas cosas orgánicas que tenía, ya que varias de mis costillas eran metálicas_   
_Y joder, cada vez me impresionó más a mí mismo con mi nivel de estupidez xD por qué, lo primero que pensé al pasar esto fue ¿El como se verían mis pezones?_   
_Lo que más dolió diría que fue cuando mi cabeza se abrió en 2, dejando a la vista la maquinaria extraña que tenía por cerebro..._

_Esto era muy extraño, el estar consciente de como tú cuerpo se desarma, y sufrir todo el dolor que esto lleva pero sin el miedo de morir ya que... Bueno, en principio no es posible. Es una experiencia bastante extraña ._._

\- Esto... Es lo que he hecho. - _Explico Kaiba mientras sonreía triunfante ante los rostros asombrados de los científicos que hace unos momentos solo trataban de desacreditarlo_. - Diría que uno de los avances tecnológicos del siglo. -

\- ¿Es un robot? -

\- Tiene cualidades humanas por lo tanto, debe de ser un androide. - _Dijeron algunos._

\- Pero tiene un corazón y pulmones los cuales se ven reales y funcionales... El término correcto sería un cyborg pero... ¿Cómo? -

\- Eso, es a lo que eh venido, a restregarles en la cara el como logré esto, y todo, es resultado de este pequeño aparato, al cual llamo IVA-17 - _Hablo para de su bolsillo sacar la misma bolita transparente que me había puesto a mi._ \- Mi sujeto de prueba, fue un pequeño adolescente de Dominó, llamado Yugi, el cual sufre de un trastorno de personalidad disociativo. - _Hablo muy seguro de lo que decía mientras la imagen del rostro de Yugi aparecía en una pantalla gigante detrás de nosotros... Jejeje pobre Kaiba... Que mal que no sea capaz de aceptar que soy un espíritu proveniente del rompecabezas mágico y no una personalidad extra de mi aibou... Aunque la verdad si es un poco más interesante. Al menos a los ojos de los científicos. -_ En unas semanas de prueba fui capaz de extraer la personalidad de la otra cara de este chico, y meterla dentro de un cuerpo construido personalmente por mi, creando una supercomputadora capaz de igualarse con la capacidad cerebral y al mismo tiempo capaz de manejar tanto la parte orgánica como la parte cibernética del cuerpo. Dando como resultado, al Yami que ven aquí. - _Hablo para seguidamente presionar nuevamente el botón y mi cuerpo se unió otra vez ¡Joder! ¡Como duele!_

_Cuando volví a la normalidad todos me veían con detenimiento, inspeccionandome de pies a cabeza, lo cual se me hizo muy gracioso y, elevó demasiado mi ego, estaba desnudo frente a tantas personas las cuales admiraban mi perfección ¡Me sentía genial! Llegó un momento en el que por ver las reacciones de todos me puse a hacer twerk :v fue genial, hasta que Kaiba me tiro de la tarima donde estábamos de una patada._

\- ¡Claro que tome medidas! Una gran resistencia y durabilidad más allá de las capacidades humanas. Pero, como era de esperar de un chico enfermo, está personalidad está ligeramente alocada, nada que no se pueda arreglar con un poco de programación y unas cuántas visitas al psicólogo. La complejidad del ser humano es demasiado extensa como para ser igualada en unos cuantos días, pero con un poco más de tiempo les aseguro que llegare incluso a rebasarla, llevando a la humanidad a otro nivel. - _Al decir lo último todos se levantaron frenéticos a tratar de hacerle preguntas a lo cual Kaiba solo ignoro y con una seña me dijo que era momento de retirarnos. Solo tome mi ropa del suelo y corrí como un idiota (Desnudo) por toda la tarima hasta llegar al otro extremo donde se encontraba Kaiba, haciendo alguna especie de salida triunfal que arruine por completo con mi pequeño acto de antes._

_Jejejejeje._

\- Bueno... Eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba. -

_~ ¿Y ahora que? ~_

\- Ahora nos vamos. -

_~ ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Volamos desde Dominó hasta aquí solo para unos escasos 5 minutos de presentación?! ~_

\- Yami... -

_~ ¡Mira esto! ¿Los ves? ¡Son mis pezones! ¡Están duros por el frió que soporte al desnudarme allá! Podría rajar pan con ellos ¡¿Y solo fueron 5 minutos?! ~_

_Seguidamente Kaiba solo se pasó la mano por el rostro en señal de frustración, mientras murmuraba cosas en un tono tan bajo que no alcance a escuchar._

_Después la voz de alguien sonó._

\- Amm... Señor Yami... Tengo que pedirle que retire el micrófono de su ropa. -

_Oh shit..._

_No me había dado cuenta que el micrófono seguía conectado._

_~ ... ¿Se escucho por todo el auditorio?... ~_

\- Si... -. _Me respondió aquel nerd, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo..._

_~ ... ¿Incluso lo de mis...? ~_

\- Si... -

_~ Oh... ~ La verdad estaba aguantando la risa, Kaiba estaba que explotaba de la rabia y el nerd estaba súper sonrojado._

_Volví a la tarima :v_

_~ ¡Lamento que tuvieran que escuchar eso! Jejeje ¿Pero es un reflejo natural no? ~ Todos mantuvieron el silencio._

\- Emm... S-Si... Pero por favor retírate, tenemos que darle la oportunidad a las demás presentaciones. -

_~ ¡Es que no quería dejar nada sin arreglar! ¡Mira! ~ Hablé para tomar las manos del nerd y ponerlas en mis pezones, quería ver su reacción. ~ ¿No están tan duros verdad? ~ Le sonreí mientras parecia que le iba a dar un ataque, solo me reía._   
_Seguidamente un hombre gigante venía hacia mi, supongo que para sacarme de aquí, aunque sabía que lo había enviado Kaiba ya que al verlo me hacía señas de volver, así que solo di un salto para que me cargará de manera nupcial, ya que me gusta ser cargado así v:_

_Este día fue genial xd_

* * *

\- ¿Te gusta o no? -

\- ¡Que no! -

\- Vamos viejo, solo acéptalo, si te gusta. -

\- ¡Joey! ¡Hizo que hombres desconocidos metieran sus penes dentro de mi! ¡¿Cómo esperas que me enamoré de alguien así?! -

\- No diré que nada de eso no paso... Pero entonces ¿Por qué no lo apartas cuando te roba un beso?... -

\- Bueno... No sé... -

\- Yo lo único que puedo sacar de ello es que te gusta. -

\- ¡QUE NO! -

\- ¡Ya acéptalo pinche renegado! -

\- ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca me voy a enamorar de Yami! ¡Ni ahora ni nunca! -

~ ... _Auch..._ ~

\- Ah hola Yami ¿Cómo les fue? - Pregunto Joey mientras hablaba con desinterés. Yo estaba congelado ¡¿Me escucho?!

\- Medianamente bien, el picudo no podía comportarse bien por 5 minutos y me avergonzó frente a casi todos los científicos. Pero al menos no fue un desastre total, pude presentar el invento... - Hablo Kaiba con frustración mientras entraba a la habitación y se quitaba la gabardina, seguidamente solo se sentó al lado de Joey y vio su juego. - Como siempre... Patético... ¿Sabes que eres muy predecible? -

\- ¡Hablo el ojos azules! -

\- Pero al menos yo gano. -

\- ¡Callate! ¡Voy a ganar esto! -

\- Aah... Y-Yami yo... -

 _~ ¿Que juegan? ¿Duelo de monstruos? ~_ Sonrió para entrar a la habitación y sentarse... A mi lado. ~ _Uy... Tienes mala mano aibou, será difícil que ganes, pero puedo ayudarte. ~_

\- Genial, entonces Kaiba me ayudara a mi. - Dijo Joey sonriente.

\- ¿Una especie de duelo doble? Ja... Quiero ver esto. -. Dijo Kaiba con tono de interés. - Veamos sí incluso soy capaz de hacerte ganar con esas cartas tan mediocres. -

\- ¡Callate! ¡Yo confío en mis cartas! -

_~ Que el mejor gane. ~_

\- ¿Nada de Yami no Game? - Reto con una sonrisa mientras el ambiente se volvía más turbio de lo que ya era.

 _~ Si eso quieres dalo por hecho. ~_ Una sonrisa macabra apareció mientras un ojo brillante iluminaba su frente. Oh Dios no... Joey y yo solo teníamos un mal presentimiento. _~ Aibou... Juega aquella carta. ~_

 _-_ ¡N-No es necesario el Yami no Game!... P-Por favor acaba con eso... -

~ _... Lo que digas. ~_ Y el ojo desapareció, di un suspiro de alivio mientras Kaiba chistaba de molestia.

\- Que aburridos... -

_~ Opino lo mismo... ~_

_-_ Que suicidas. - Dijimos los 2 al unisono.

Al final las cosas se relajaron un poco, y perdimos, la verdad no teníamos la mejor de las manos pero Joey se veía muy feliz de haber ganado, volvimos a jugar... Nos ganaron 2 de 3...

Yami tenia algo... Y era obvio que era mi culpa.

Al llegar la noche íbamos a dormir cuando vi al idiota oji-Rubí sacando unas almohadas del armario.

\- ¿Yami? -

_~ Ah... Hola. Solo vine a por algunas cosas. ~_

_\- ¿A_ donde vas con esas almohadas? -

_~ Hoy no dormiré contigo... Kaiba me hizo unas cuantas modificaciones hoy y quizás derrame ciertos líquidos, como aceite o sangre. No quiero ensuciarte. ~_

\- Ah... Yami. -

 _~ ¿Dime? ~_ Sonreía... Pero no como siempre... Era como una sonrisa...

Pero dolida.

\- ¿Puedo decirte algo? -

_~ Claro. ~_

Al final nos sentamos... En la cama.

\- Amm... Respecto a lo de hoy... -

_~ No siempre se puede ganar... A veces la suerte no está de nuestro lado, es todo. ~_

_-_ N-No eso... -

_~ ¿Uh? ~_

_\- ..._ L-Lo que escuchaste no es así. -

_~ ¿Que? ~_

\- Gth... - ¡¿En verdad me hará decirlo?! ¡No quiero hacerlo! ¿Lo hará a propósito? ¡Maldito idiota!

_~ ¿Aibou? ~_

\- ¡Joey estaba presionandome! ¡Por eso dije lo que dije! -

_~ ... ~_

_-_ Y-Yo... -

Seguidamente solo puso una mano sobre mi cabeza y acaricio mi cabellera, supongo que intentaba calmarme.

~ _Está bien aibou... No tienes que explicarme o aclararme nada. ~_ Me sonrió... Y sentí tanta tristeza y culpa respecto a ello.

\- Yami...

~ _No te preocupes por mí. Ahora sólo duerme. ~_ Quito su mano y nada más... No manoseo, nada de beso, ni abrazo, siquiera una mirada... Solo se fue, cruzó aquella puerta y la cerro detrás de si... Dejándome solo en la habitación...

Tenia toda la cama para mí.

Todos los lujos podía disfrutarlos con tranquilidad.

Podía meterme al baño sin preocuparme por qué alguien entrara.

La habitación entera más grande que mi vieja casa era solo para mí.

Podía llamar al servicio a la habitación y que me trajeran lo que fuese.

Incluso si quisiera podría llamar a unas putas para hacerme compañía aquí...

Tenia la posibilidad de hacer absolutamente cualquier cosa...

Y entonces ¿Por qué me sentía tan vacío?

¿Por qué estaba triste?...  
  


¿Por qué me sentía tan solo?...  
  



	26. L-Lo lamento...

Abría poco a poco los ojos... Dolían, los tenía bastante hinchados y me ardía el solo contacto del aire.

Había llorado gran parte de la noche.

Puta madre como odio este sentimiento... Esa sensación de culpa que genera un vacío en el estómago y no te deja tranquilo... Me levanté, me vestí, y abrí la puerta a respirar un poco ya que me sentía muy estresado.

\- Buenos días señor Yugi. - Me saludo una de las criadas, se veía feliz, y no tenía derecho de tratarla mal ya que ella no tenía culpa de nada, pues mi amargura me la gane yo.

\- Buenos días. - Sonreí, demasiado falso. A lo que supongo que se dio cuenta ya que su expresión cambio bastante. - ¿Donde esta Joey? -

\- El amo Joey esta en su habitación, aunque le aconsejo que toque antes de entrar, anoche se escuchaban sonidos extraños provenientes de ahí. - Hablo con un notable sonrojo mientras se retiraba del lugar muy apresurada.

Ya me suponía lo que había pasado así que haría caso al consejo, al llegar a su habitación toque varias veces hasta que finalmente me abrió. Por suerte parecía que Kaiba no estaba, solo un bastante ojeroso Joey en una camiseta desabotonada, dejando a la vista su torso.

\- ¿Yugi? ¿Que haces tan temprano aquí? - Pregunto mientras se rascaba el cuello.

\- Joey... Son las 1 de la tarde... -

-¿En serio?... Oh... Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas. -

\- Que sueño pesado tienes jaja... -

\- Nah, es que Kaiba estaba muy emocionado por haberlos derrotado a ustedes 2 ayer... Y casi no me dejó dormir jejeje... Adelante pasa. -

\- Gracias... Realmente no puedo creer que ustedes 2 sean pareja. -

\- A veces es más fácil cuando no tratas de asimilarlo... Y solo lo aceptas. -

\- Mm... Quizás tengas razón. -

\- Se que no soy el más inteligente pero deberías escuchar mis consejos de vez en cuando, digo, tengo más experiencia con novios problemáticos que tú. -

\- Joder, no se como logras hablar de esa manera tan relajada sobre un tema así. Jamás podría decir algo como "Mi novio" Digo... Sonamos como mujeres. -

\- Mira Yugi, creo que es más que obvio a que has venido. ¿Podrías solo aceptarlo? Llega a ser molesto, y si para mí lo es no imagino al pobre de Yami. -

\- ¿D-De que estas hablando? - .

\- Hablo sobre el como reniegas tanto ¿Por qué no solo aceptas de una buena vez que te sientes atraído hacia Yami? -

\- ¡J-Jamas lo haré! -

\- Ay Dios... Mira Yugi, siéntate, te contaré algo. -

\- ... ¿Por qué me hablas como un papa? - Hablé entre pucheros mientras me sentaba.

\- Yug ¿Sabías que tenemos una comunidad para nosotros? -

\- ¿Que? ¿De qué hablas? -

\- Digo que hay unas chicas muy raras en Japón que les gustan las relaciones entre homosexuales :v -

\- ¿Qué? -

\- ¡En serio! Son como una subdivisión de los otakus ¡Solo que exclusivas para los gays! Investigue bastante cuando comencé a salir con Kaiba. Y no solo se limitan a las caricaturas si no que también pasa a la vida real. -

_(¿Les gusta mi homenaje? xD)_

\- ¿Y eso a mí qué? -

\- De lo que investigue, existen tipos de gays xd -

\- No mms... -

\- Si no recuerdo mal, tu eres al que llaman "Tipo tsundere" -

\- ¿Espera que? -

\- Es un tipo de persona bastante hostil, y fría que al final termina siendo súper cursi y meloso. Es una especie de indeciso que no puede aceptar o decidirse por lo que siente ya que su orgullo no lo permite. Al menos eso dice Wikipedia. -

\- ¡Y-Yo no soy así! -

\- ¿Ah no? Yugi... ¿Sabías que hay cámaras en tu habitación? -

\- ¿QUE? -

\- Y Kaiba y yo las hemos revisado por aburrimiento ¡Cuando no apartas a alguien en el momento que te roba un beso es por qué te gusta! - **6**

\- ¡Ay Dios esto es tan vergonzoso! - Oculte mi rostro de inmediato.

\- ¿Lo sé verdad? Kaiba no siente ni el más mínimo respeto por la privacidad, hasta en los baños tiene algunas. Es bastante paranoico, y dice que con las cámaras se protege ya que con ellas se ah salvado de varias demandas falsas que le han hecho sus empleados, como el auto-lesionarse para acusarlo de agresión física o el de maltrato laboral. Y bueno, de cierta manera tiene razón pero... Sería bueno que no fuera así de desconfiado. -

\- ¿Pero confía en ti no? Digo, duerme contigo. -

\- Jmm... Algo así, digamos que por ahora solo somos amantes y nada pasa de ahí. Sigue siendo igual de desconfiado con migo, a penas terminar de follar por lo general se larga... Muy pocas son las veces que pasa con migo la noche... - Joder que directo /////

\- ... ¿Y eso te afecta? -

\- Meh... No soy una niñita para ponerme a llorar por algo así pero... Solo pienso que es como un reto que superar, para así finalmente avanzar. -

\- ... Ah... ¿Que te refieres con eso?... -

\- Bueno... Si logro hacer que Kaiba confíe en mi, quizás finalmente podamos ser una pareja "Normal" jejeje... O al menos podría ayudarlo un poco. -

\- ¿Tu ayudar a Kaiba? Por favor Joey, no es por ofender pero ¿Cómo podrías hacerlo? Eres pobre, tampoco eres el mejor estratega y si los comparamos en inteligencia pues... -

\- ¡Gracias Yugi en verdad eres el mejor motivando! -

\- Lo siento... -

\- Se que no soy lo mejor de lo mejor... Pero creo que soy lo suficientemente capaz de reparar un corazón roto... -

\- Oh Dios... ¿En verdad eres Joey? ¡¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan cursi?! -

\- ¡¿No crees que yo también detesto en lo que me convertí?! ¡Me odio a mi mismo por ello! -

\- ¡¿Y por qué no paras?! -

\- Por qué... No puedo... Por más cursi que suene siento la necesidad de ayudar A Kaiba... Realmente está demasiado atormentado y me siento terrible si le dejo solo... -

\- No le veo ningún problema a Kaiba siendo honesto. -

\- Si... Ese es el problema con los cabezas duras como Kaiba o Yami, es difícil sacarles lo que piensan. -

\- ... -

\- Quizás Yami cometió algunos errores pero piénsalo...¿Es su culpa? -

\- ¡Pues claro que lo es! ¡Nadie lo obligó a hacer esas tonterías! -

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y como lo sabes? -

\- P-Pos... Pos... ¡Pues por qué estuve ahí! -

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y antes de eso? -

\- ¡¿Yo como iba a saber?! -

\- ¡Lo creas o no influye bastante! ¡Kaiba no pudo elegir entre si el ser un bastardo o no! ¿Sabias que su padre lo torturó durante años para ser un robot corporativo? ¿Crees que el pobre niño Kaiba tuvo opción? -

\- Yo... -

\- No se que clase de niño saldría ileso después de 5 años de tortura psicológica intensa... Hey... ¿Por qué no le das la oportunidad? Por qué sin ofender pero... Tu otra personalidad está igual o mucho más psicótico de lo que fue Kaiba alguna vez. Algo debió haberle sucedido para haber tenido ese comportamiento... O almenos, algo debió enloquecerlo. -

\- ... No lo se... No me siento seguro sobre ello... Digo, como lo dijiste ¡Está loco! Nunca es bueno tener un loco cerca. -

\- Pos Kaiba es un científico loco y ya puedes ver cómo me va... -

\- Si pero... ¡Yami es un tipo diferente de loco! ¡Mata por diversión! -

\- ¿Que no te dijo que dejaría de hacerlo? Además, que yo sepa solo mata cuando es necesario para salvarte, ya que no puedes hacerlo por ti mismo. -

\- Pero sigue sin ser correcto... -

\- ¡¿Siempre salva tu trasero y vas a quejarte?! -

\- ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡Ya entendí! Quizás si le dé una oportunidad pero... ¡Es que siempre que me decido a hacerlo la caga de alguna forma! -

\- Quizás lo haga pero si lo sigue intentando contigo, no creo que la cagué a propósito. -

\- ¿Quien comete semejantes estupideces por error? -

\- Pos parece que Yami, por qué hasta yo que doy asco para identificar ese tipo de cosas pude notar lo arrepentido que está. -

\- S-Se que es así pero... -

\- ¡Ya deja de buscar excusas para no admitir tu error! ¡Acéptalo de una vez! Y al menos trata de encontrar alguna razón que justifique el comportamiento de Yami que hace que te joda la vida. -

\- ... Lo intentare... -

\- Bien. -

\- Hablando de eso ¿Donde están esos 2? -

\- Ah, madrugaron para ir a Kaiba.corp -

\- ¿Que? ¿Y eso por qué? -

\- Bueno, si fueron juntos supongo que es para trabajar en el cuerpo. A Kaiba le apasiona y a Yami le beneficia. -

\- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, deben estar divirtiéndose. -

* * *

_~ ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! ~_

\- ¿Es demasiado? -

_~ ¡¿¡¿ESO CREES?!?! ~_

\- ... Nah. - _¡Y el bastardo le subió la potencia!_

  
~ _¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!~ ¡BASTARDO RICACHON!_

\- Ok, con eso tengo suficiente para trabajar. - _Sonrió como el infeliz que es para finalmente detener esa máquina del demonio._

_Apenas podía respirar bien de lo fuerte que había sido la descarga eléctrica ¡Sigo sin entender cómo esto nos podría ayudar! Digo, con unos pinchazos hubiera sido suficiente para determinar que tan desestabilizados estaban mis receptores del dolor._

_-_ Toma, secate ese sudor, es asqueroso. - _Dijo en un tono bastante agresivo para seguidamente lanzarme una toalla a la cabeza, apenas recupere el aliento me seque por todas partes y volví a ponerme mi ropa._

_~ ¿Esto no puede ser categorizado como tortura? ~_

\- La tortura es para los humanos, tu apenas llegas a ser media persona. -

_~ Tch... Callate. ~_

_-_ De acuerdo Yami, más o menos... Para la próxima semana podré arreglar tus receptores de dolor. -

~ _¡¿Una semana?! ¡Kaiba no tienes ni idea de lo doloroso que es vivir así! ~_

 _-_ No, No la tengo, por lo tanto no me importa. -

_~ Kaiba... ~_

\- Mira cabeza de hoja, no me interesa lo que tengas que decir pero tampoco quiero que pienses que lo hago por puras ganas de hacerte sufrir. El calibrar este tipo de cosas es mucho más complicado de lo que crees. Por lo tanto tengo que tomarme mi tiempo ya que un solo falló podría significar un desastre. -

_~ ... Pero... ~_

\- Se que no debe ser grato algo así pero trata de tolerarlo por unos cuantos días nada más. Pronto podre arreglarlo. -

_~ ... De acuerdo, pero ¿Cumplirás tu promesa cierto?... ~_

\- Si... Después de todo me internarias en el hospital de no hacerlo. -

_~ No podría... Para Yugi todas las vidas son preciosas... Me odiaría si lo hago... Además, eres el novio de Joey, no quisiera que mi amigo sufriera una perdida así. ~_

\- Pff... ¿Novio? -

_~ Ay por favor, los escuché anoche. Entre tantos gemidos y rechinidos de la cama escuche unos "Te Amo" ~_

\- A veces Wheeler no puede mantener la boca cerrada. -

_~ Mm... Debe serle difícil. ~_

\- ¿Vas a parar? -

~ _¡Solo digo que cuando estas en medio del sexo es muy difícil estar en silencio! Una de 2 opciones. O te duele demasiado que tienes que gritar para no perder la cabeza o es demasiado placentero que gritas por la misma razón. ~_

 _-_ ¿Y eso que? No necesito saber esas cosas tan... Triviales... _-_

_~ Mi punto es que no deberías ser tan duro con el ricitos por ser algo ruidoso... ¿Crees que tú podrías soportarlo? Puedo ayudarte a hacer la pruebas si quieres... ~_

\- ¡Ja! ¿Y con qué lo harías? -

~ _¡Muy gracioso! ¡Y hablando de eso! ¡¿Cuando planeas devolverme mi orgullo?! ¡Me lo quitaste para la exposición y lo quiero devuelta! ~_

\- ¿Querías que presentara "Eso" en la convención? -

~ _¡Comprendo el por qué no pero regresamelo! ~_

\- Honestamente olvide donde lo puse, si no lo encuentro tendré que fabricar uno nuevo, aunque no se para que lo usarás, no lo necesitas para orinar, dijiste que no follarias con nadie más que no fuera Mutou y este ultimo apenas te tolera. Es algo inútil ¿No crees? -

_~ ¿Quien sabe Kaiba? El futuro es inesperado. ~ Sonreí, quizás tenga razón ¡Pero sigue siendo mi orgullo y lo quiero conmigo! ~ ¡Además! ¿Y si me la quiero jalar? ¿Que haré? :c ~_

_\- ..._ Bueno... Para alguien ninfomano como tú a de ser una pesadilla... Sube a la máquina. -

_~ ¿Qué harás? ~_

\- Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea... -

* * *

\- ¿Y-Y qué se supone que haga?... - Dios... Esto es tan vergonzoso... No puedo creer que en serio tomara una decisión así...

\- No es tan difícil, solo acércate a el, dile que sientes lo que dijiste, y que planeas darle una oportunidad. -

\- ¿Recuérdame por que lo haré? -

\- ¡No mames! ¡Hablamos de eso todo el día! ¿Qué hora es? ¿Las 7pm? -

\- ¡Es que no me siento del todo seguro! -

\- Ay por Dios... Mira, no sabes que fueron los hechos que lo volvieron así ¿Por que nos intentas preguntarle por su pasado? Tal vez algo te sirva, además ¡Aprende a perdonar! ¡Se que es un idiota, pero al menos dale una oportunidad! Quizás pueda sorprenderte. Y lo aceptes o no si estás enamorado de él... Así que deja de hacerte el duro por qué no creo que te funcione más. -

\- ¡No me hago el duro!... Y además... Me da algo de miedo. - ... Es tan vergonzoso admitir esto.

\- ¿Miedo? Sé que Yami es un poco tenebroso pero por lo que eh visto no te haría daño. -

\- N-No me refiero a eso. -

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces a qué le temes? -

\- Mmm... -

\- Oh ya entiendo... Jajaja, típicos nervios de un virgen. - ¡¿Que?!

\- ¡No jodas tú también! -

\- Mira, se que puede dar miedo, pero cuando confías en esa persona no se vuelve tan malo. -

\- ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez? - Un consejo alentador podría servirme.

\- Oh... Bueno... Emm... -

\- ¿Que? ¿Te avergüenza? - Sonreí, quizás había encontrado un punto débil donde avergonzarlo, en cierta forma el que también lo este me consuela un poco para no sentirme tan incomodo.

\- Quizás... No te convendría saberlo... ¡A-Ademas Kaiba y Yami son muy diferentes... D-Dudo mucho que sean iguales respecto a ello! -

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Dime! Estoy seguro que de alguna manera podrá darme algo de valor. -

\- ¡Estoy bastante seguro de que no! -

\- Joey... -

\- Maldita sea ¡De acuerdo! Solo... Trabajaba como repartidor de mensajería... Llegué a Kaiba.corp y pos... Bueno, lo típico de película porno... -

\- ¿Ah?... -

\- Gth... ¡Me puso contra el escritorio y me dio como por 3 horas! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Ya lo dije! ¡¿Contento?! -

\- Ahh... -

\- ¿Te ayudó Yugi? - Hablo con resentimiento. De acuerdo... Yo me lo busque, y siendo honesto no me ayudó para nada lo que encontré.

\- N-No... No en realidad... -

\- ... Mira, como te dije antes Yami y Kaiba son muy diferentes, y dudo mucho que Yami te... "Tome" como Kaiba me tomo a mi... Digo, al menos el tuyo acepta que te quiere, escasamente logro que el mío me llame Joey... -

\- Pobre de ti... -

\- Si... Es duro el no sentirse querido... Pero bueno. Aún no llegó a ser tan gay como para llorar por algo así jejeje... -

Y el sonido de una puerta de auto me saco de mis pensamientos.

\- ¡¿L-Llegaron?! -

\- ¡Ya era hora! ¡Estuvieron afuera todo el día! -

\- Ay no... ¡¿Y ahora qué hago?! -

\- Yo se, solo ve a tu habitación... ¡Y actúa como si fuera cualquier otro puto día! -

\- P-Pero... -

\- A la mierda. - Hablo con molestia mientras me arrastraba de un brazo hacia mi cuarto, para después solo arrojarme a la cama y cerrar la puerta. ¿Creo que lo harte todo el día con mis tonterías?...  
Aww... Ahora me siento mal.  
Escuche pasos desde afuera de la habitación así que solo me arrope entre las sábanas y me hice el dormido... La vieja técnica no falla...

La puerta se abrió y esos pasos avanzaron hasta llegar a mi cama... Sabía que se trataba de Yami pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para verle... Era como si el corazón se me fuera a explotar...

Sentí un calor tan... Confortable, su tacto tan suave y cariñoso me hacía enrojecer de solo sentirlo. He incluso cuando pasó la mano por mi trasero no me molesto tanto solo... Me estremecí y rogaba que parara lo cual hizo... Solo se dedicó a acariciarme la cabeza por un rato y...

Solo se levanto y se fue...

¿Que estaba pasando? En verdad esperaba muchas cosas pero... ¿Solo eso?

¡¿Dónde carajos está el Yami que conozco?!


	27. Época de paz (Parte 1)

...

\- Vamos Yugi. -

\- ... -

\- Hey... Anímate, solo serán unos meses. -

\- ... Aún así... ¿Cómo se fue sin decírmelo? De aquí a que vuelva ya estará próxima nuestra graduación. -

\- Bueno... Hice prometerle a Kaiba que asistiría a mi graduación ya que tenía una sorpresa para el. Así que, si el viene, el "Cabeza de hoja" como le dice, también vendrá. -

\- ... No ah pasado ni 1 mes y ya lo extraño. -

\- ¿Extrañas las violaciones? :v -

\- Cállate Joey, sabes que no me refiero a eso. -

\- Solo intentaba animarte, como los comentarios estúpidos de Yami arruina momentos siempre te alegran pensé en hacer lo mismo. -

\- ... Gracias pero... No es tanto lo que dice si no su presencia en si... Se siente tan solitario. -

\- Supongo que debe de ser duro para ti, pero animate, ya tienes la vida que tanto querías de vuelta. Ahora vamos a la escuela, que llegaremos tarde. -

\- De acuerdo... -

Salimos de la mansión y caminamos hacia la escuela. La seguridad a nuestro alrededor era brutal, había agentes infiltrados de Kaiba entre la multitud de personas que madrugaban para ir al trabajo o a estudiar, tenía un localizador instalado en el celular, bolsa, ropa e incluso en la piel ubicado en la parte baja de la espalda, habían autos que nos seguían muy sutilmente e incluso creí ver francotiradores en los edificios vigilandonos muy de cerca.

\- ¿Recuérdame por que todos estos... Emm... Adicionales? -

\- Pos Kaiba solo me dijo que era parte del trato y nada más. Supongo que Yami insistió en nuestra seguridad mientras estaba ausente. Por qué siendo honesto eres un imán de problemas y mala suerte. -

\- Wow... Gracias. -

\- Jajaja sabes que solo bromeó Yug, así te quiero tan salado como eres. - Hablo para después darme un abrazo de cuello, o especie de llave... Solo sé que duele.

\- Jejeje vale vale... Déjame respirar. -

\- Oh, cierto jajaja. -

\- ¿Kaiba no puede darnos limusina? -

\- De que puede, puede. Pero eso llamaría mucho la atención de las personas y de los alumnos de la escuela, y quedaría raro que 2 pobretones como nosotros lleguemos en un carro de lujo de Kaiba.corp. -

\- Bueno tienes razón... Aunque toda esta seguridad me parece excesiva. -

\- Meh, con qué no nos molesten estoy bien. - Dijo mientras me avisaba de que la entrada se estaba cerrando. A lo que corrimos y en un último recurso por qué parecía que no llegaríamos, Joey me tomo de la pierna y me lanzo como un puto Boomerang por encima de la entrada a lo que me caí de cara y por un pequeño hueco el oji-miel logro entrar.

Mientras me sobaba el rostro del golpe que me di este solo se estiraba y daba quejidos de cansancio.

\- ¡No me vuelvas a lanzar así! -

\- Perdona Yugi... Es que pensé que no llegarías xD -

\- ¡TU PUTA MADRE SOLO QUERIAS LANZARME! -

\- Bueno si... Aunque lo hice mal. No regresaste a mí :v -

\- ¡TE VOY A-

En ese momento sonó la campana que marcaba el inicio de las clases.

\- ¡Corre Yug! ¡Empieza la primera hora! -

\- ¡Ya se! ¡Oye! ¡Se me ocurrió una idea! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME TOMAS DEL BRAZO Y ME LANZAS AL SALÓN?! ¡SEGURO ATRAVIESO LA VENTANA! -

\- ¡Buena idea! -

\- ¡ALÉJATE DE MI HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE! -

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! -

Al final de todas formas llegamos tarde.

Pasaron las horas de clase y nada peculiar, hasta que llegó la hora del descanso donde mis compañeros de clase me hicieron una pequeña fiesta en el salón para celebrar que había vuelto después de casi 1 mes. Parecía que me extrañaron mucho, me regalaron juegos y me dedicaron muchas lindas dedicatorias, me sentí muy querido. Al final del día varios de ellos querían acompañarme a mi casa, a lo cual me negué rotundamente, pues actualmente mi casa era la mansión Kaiba... Y no e sabido nada de mis familiares...

Estoy preocupado, al menos por mi abuelito.

Llegué, las empleadas me recibieron y me trataron bastante agradable. Me dieron de comer y todas las comodidades posibles estaban a mi alcance. Y de manera bastante inesperada ¡Me encontré con Mokuba! ¡Me había olvidado por completo del mini-kaiba!

\- ¿Y-Yugi? -

\- ¿Mokuba? hola... -

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -

\- Ammm bueno... Vivo aquí. -

\- ¿Qué? Eso no es posible... Mi hermano no dejaría qu-

\- Hola Mokuba. No te vi llegar. -

\- Ah, hola Joey. -

¿En serio? ¿A mí me considera raro pero a Joey es de lo más de normal?

\- ¿Tu trajiste a Yugi a vivir aquí? -

\- Algo así, fue Yami pero convencí a Kaiba de que lo dejara quedarse, el pobrecito no tiene a dónde ir. -

\- Oh, de acuerdo ¿Y a qué se debe esto? Solo me fui... ¿Unos 2 meses? Y mi casa está más llena de gente que de lo costumbre. -

\- Bueno... No quisiera hablar de eso. - Dije... Realmente era algo deprimente... Y quisiera mejor no hablar sobre esa pelea.

\- De acuerdo, no preguntaré más. Mi casa es tu casa. -

\- Gracias, eres muy amable. -

\- Eres el único que considero ligeramente superior a mi hermano, te mereces mi respeto. -

Wow... Eso fue Inesperado.

\- ¡Que Kaiba no te escuche decir eso Mokuba! Jajaja... -.

\- Jajaja ya lo sé... Pero mi hermano es demasiado obstinado para afrontar la realidad... Eso sí, solo lo superas en los juegos... Para mi, Seto siempre será increíble. -

-. Aww que lindo amor de hermanos. -

\- Pff callate Joey jajaja... -

¿Quien diría que el pequeño Kaiba sería tan maduro?

Moki y Joey se quedaron un rato más hablando mientras que yo subí a mi habitación pues estaba sobrando un poco en la conversación... Tire mi mochila a un lado y comencé a desvestirme para entrar a la tina, ya que había sido un día caluroso.  
La agua era tibia y bastante agradable... Era algo que relajaba mucho... Y comencé a divagar mientras disfrutaba el momento.  
Escuchaba sonidos y alcanzaba a reconocer la voz de Joey gritando o riéndose supongo que jugando con Mokuba.  
Y de repente el recuerdo de aquella conversación llegó a mi mente, en la que se quedo explicandome como por 3 horas las relaciones homosexuales...  
En un impulso cogí mi teléfono y busqué más información sobre ello...

¡Si Yami me violaba al menos sabré qué me está haciendo!

Sin darme cuenta comencé a buscar guías para ese tipo de cosas... Joder Yami cuanto daño me has hecho...  
Había varios métodos para hacer una sola cosa ._. y precauciones respecto a otras... Cómo el modo correcto de meterla... O técnicas para dedear... ¡¿Dedeado el "Spiderman"?! ¿QUE MIERDA? /////////

\- ¡ME CAGO EN TU EXISTENCIA YAMI! - Grite para arrojar el teléfono contra la pared. ¡¿En qué demonios me está convirtiendo ese maldito ninfomano?! ¡Como lo detesto!

Y ahí, estaba yo, haciendo berrinches en la tina como buen bebé que era.  
Solo me lave un poco el cabello y salí apresurado a cambiarme, pues ya se había vuelto un reflejo gracias al idiota de mi otro yo que le gusta tomarme fotos desnudo. Me puse el boxer y todo estaba bien hasta ahí, la camiseta un poco grande y a punto de ponerme los pantalones sentí algo extraño, en mi ropa interior. Al revisar era un trozo de papel bastante doblado y cuando vi su contenido no pude evitar sonrojarme.  
Traía una pequeña foto de nosotros... No sé cuándo la tomó, y tampoco quiero saberlo pero... Se nota que estoy dormido, y Yami solo me está dando un beso en la mejilla mientras me mete un... Uno de esos juguetes sexuales a la boca...  
Rompi la foto en mil pedazos y la tire al retrete... Ya esto no era gracioso ¡Era fastidioso! Este tipo de cosas me hacían rabiar, y más aun por el efecto que tuvo en mi. El saber que tuve una de esas cosas en mi boca es tan desagradable hasta que pienso que Yami lo pudo usar antes de... O Dios...  
Temblé al pensar en la posibilidad de ello... ¡La cual era muy alta! Me senté un momento en la cama tratando de calmarme... Era una sensación tan extraña y nueva, las piernas me flaqueaban y me sentía increíblemente nervioso... Quería... ¡No se ni lo que quería solo sabía que no me estaba pasando nada bueno!  
Comenzó a dolerme mi parte baja, era extraña está sensación... ¡E increíblemente sensible! No podía hacer ni el más mínimo movimiento con mis piernas por qué se hacía mucho más intensa la situación. Estuve así por un rato hasta que no lo soporté más y me quite la ropa interior...

Espera... ¡¿Que?!

¡Estaba erecto!... Lo que significa que todo lo que sentía era...

¿E-E-Excitación?...

\- ¡¿EN QUE CLASE DE ENFERMO ME HE CONVERTIDO PARA SENTIR EXITACION Y NO ASCO?! ¡YAMI! ¡TE VOY A MATAR DESGRACIADO! -

**_[Mientras tanto en el piso de abajo]_ **

\- ... -

\- ... -

\- Me siento tentado a preguntar del por qué de todos esos gritos. -

\- Cállate y sigue jugando... -

\- Pero... -

\- Es un berrinche de tsundere, se le pasará después ¡Concéntrate! No podemos perder. -

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! Solo preguntaba... -.


	28. Época de paz (Parte 2)

3 meses... 3 meses desde que el idiota de Yami se fue... ¡No he recibido ni 1 sola llamada de el y no contesta las mías!

\- ¡Deja a ese montón de zorras y contéstame grandísimo idiota! -

\- Wow ¡Amigo! Relaja la raja. Seguro están trabajando. -

\- ¡3 meses! ¡3 putos meses completos! ¡Y no he recibido ni un solo indicio de que siga vivo además de las pobres afirmaciones de Kaiba! ¡¿Por qué no me llama?! -

\- Wow... Yo me volví cursi pero tú... Estas más irritable que novia fea :v -

\- ¡Callate Joey! ¡No ayudas! -

\- ¡Solo digo que estas exagerando! Si Kaiba dice que aún respira es por qué es así. - Hablo desinteresadamente mientras seguía con su videojuego.

\- Solo... Estoy preocupado ¿Y si Kaiba le hizo algo? -

\- ¿Además de quitarle el pene? No creo. -

\- Espera... ¿Que? -.

\- Kaiba pretende presentarlo al mundo como una especie de androide "Andrógino" que no tengo idea de que significa. -

\- La androginia es la cualidad de una persona cuyos rasgos físicos no corresponden con los de su mismo sexo, o de una manera más corta: semejanzas con ambos sexos ya sea masculino o femenino... Por lo que podríamos llamarle andrógina a una mujer muy varonil... -

\- O a un hombre muy afeminado... ¿Por qué tu hermano haría algo así Mokuba? -

\- Pues... Es una táctica de publicidad que está comenzando a tomar fuerza... Que las cosas sean lo más cómodo posible para el público en general. -

\- ¿He? -

\- Te lo explicaré así. Personajes como "Hello Kitty" son lindos y atrayentes para el público infantil, especialmente niñas. Personajes como "Max steel" provocan el mismo efecto pero con los niños. Es un truco de marketing muy usado y clásico. Crear un personaje con el cual el público genere un cariño, por lo tanto eso crea un atractivo hacia todos los productos con su imagen o relacionados. Otro ejemplo con el cual estés más allegado es kuriboh o malvavisco. Son monstruos lindos usados para marketing, ósea, al incremento de las ventas de todos los productos con sus imágenes en ellos ¿Comprendes? -

\- Ammm... Si. Entonces ¿Kaiba quiere convertir a Yami en ese ser lindo con el cual el público se encariñe? -

\- Lo más seguro es que si. -

\- ¡Mokuba concéntrate! ¡Nos rodean! - Grito Joey, bastante concentrado en el juego.

\- ¡Ya voy! ¡Enfócate en cubrirme! Yo me encargo. -

\- Pero... Crei que Kaiba nos odiaba... ¿Por qué hace esto? -

\- 3 razones. ¹ Es una manera de vengarse de Yami por haberlo dejado en coma. ² Aunque no le guste, dirige una empresa dedicada exclusivamente a los juegos, por lo que ese factor de figura de marketing es algo que necesita si quiere aumentar las ganancias, además de aprovechar al máximo la invención que tuvo, ya que Yami le tiene que servir para algo más aparte de trofeo de ciencias. ³ De está no estoy muy seguro pero... Cabe la probabilidad de que lo haga por Joey. -

\- ¿P-Por mi? - Pregunto con notable sorpresa, redirigiendo el foco de su atención.

\- ¡Joey! ¡Cúbreme no jodas! -

\- ¿Ha? ¿Qué? -

Para cuándo volvió a enfocarse en el juego ya era tarde, ya habían perdido.

\- ... -

\- L-Lo siento. -

Mokuba suspiro con pesadez para dar una respiración profunda y tratar de calmarse... Y cuándo parecía ya haberse relajado, cojio un florero y se lo tiro directo a la cabeza. **3**

\- ¡LLEVAMOS EN ESTO DESDE AYER! -

\- ¡L-Lo siento! Es que tú comentario me distrajo. -

\- ... 7_7 -

\- Vamos Mokuba, seguramente no lo hizo con mala intención. -

\- Se que no lo hizo con mala intención, lo que me encabrona es que no a parado de gritarme que me concentre... ¡Y solo por mensionar a mi hermano me dejó completamente desprotegido! Hizo que me volarán la cabeza. -

\- ¡Lo siento! -

\- Meh... De acuerdo, como te decía. Puede que también sea por Joey, encargándose de la existencia de sus amigos o de una forma más técnica los demás orígenes de su felicidad. -.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Pero... Por qué? Si ni siquiera somos una pareja oficial... -

\- Mira Joey, conozco a mi hermano, y se cuándo le agarra cariño a algo, pero también sé que es muy sutil o... Bueno, su ego le obliga a ser demasiado frio como para decir _"Te quiero"_ o _"Te Amo"_ de la misma manera que nosotros. Así que lo hace de esta forma... Con migo lo hizo dándome una vida de rico... Pero puedo asegurarte que solo puedo recordar una vez en la que Seto me dijo que me quería, verbal y directamente cuando me hice el dormido, literal tuve que engañarlo. -

Pude ver cómo Joey se sonrojaba para seguidamente sonreír, se veía feliz. Y eso me causo mucha alegría, mi amigo después de todo lo que había pasado era feliz...

\- Felicidades Joey. - Le sonreí a lo que este se dio cuenta de su estado y se retiró apenado. Solo me reí.

\- Puedo medio entender el porqué mi hermano se enamoró de el... El porqué del estado actual de las cosas sigue siendo un misterio para mi. -

\- Oye Mokuba... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -

\- Claro, ya no tengo nada que hacer gracias a risitos de oro y su complejo de enamorada. - Hablo con resentimiento a lo que no pude evitar reír.

\- Jajaja... Solo... Quería preguntarte ¿Todo este asunto de la homosexualidad que pasa a tu alrededor no te incomoda? -

\- ¿Por que debería de hacerlo? -

\- Pos... Digo, no es algo natural ni mucho menos común... Además que las personas crecen con el ideal de hombre con mujer... -

\- Pues... Mi hermano me está educando para que llegue a ser un hombre de negocios exitoso... Y en este campo el adaptarse a los cambios es crucial si quieres triunfar, así que no, no me incomoda. -

\- Pero... El ver a 2 hombres por ahí... Besándose y manoseandose en público no te provoca... ¿Ni el más mínimo desagrado o repulsión? Así de que apartes la vista. -

\- ... Siendo honesto si, pero para ser justos... Se crea el mismo efecto en el caso de una pareja heterosexual por qué los mimos en público tienden a generar eso. Incomodidad en los demás, y por lo tanto, giran la cabeza o apartan la mirada. Lo que los movimientos de libertad de género tienen que comprender es que pueden amarse y nadie les dice que no, pero el mostrar deliberadamente la atracción que sienten hacia su pareja en público con esas muestras de amor tan explícitas o besos exageradamente apasionados hace que no se les tome en serio, y que por lo tanto siga siendo un tabú. Estamos en un mundo moderno donde la libertad de género crece, pero hay ciertas actitudes biológicas que no se pueden ignorar, como la incomodidad que genera el ver a una pareja demostrando su amor... -

Lo peor de todo esto es que Mokuba tenía razón... Y había logrado convencerme en menos de 3 minutos...

\- Oh... Vale. -

\- Jmm... Pues de acuerdo, suerte con Yami. - ¡¿He?! - Iré a Alemania a cerrar un trato, vuelvo en 3 días. -

\- ¿Alemania? ¿Eso no es trabajo de tu hermano? -

\- Soy vicepresidente de Kaiba.corp... Tengo que hacer algo aparte de existir. -

\- ¿Sabes Alemán? -

\- Natürlich habe ich als Kind gelernt. – (Por supuesto que aprendí de niño)

\- Wow... -

\- Si, aprendí de pequeño. Pero no se compara en nada a mi hermano, que llega a los 7-8 idiomas aproximadamente... Creo que hasta el lenguaje de señas pero no tiende a utilizarlo mucho. -

\- Wow X2 -

\- Bien, me marcharé ahora... -

\- Buen viaje Mokuba. -

\- Si... Gracias. -

Y sin más se fue... Ahora me había quedado solo... En la habitación... Sin nadie mas que mis pensamientos...

No recuerdo que ser yo fuese tan aburrido...

Y respecto a lo que dijo Mokuba... Supongo que tiene razón... Si hasta un niño de 11 años puede verlo ¿Por qué yo no?... Soy más maduro... Y experimentado en estas cosas... Y...

Y... Bastante más penoso como para que pueda soportarlo...

Gth... Puto Yami... Es muy difícil aceptar que siento algo por ti cuando eres así!


	29. Época de paz (Parte 3)

5 meses... 5 meses sin el mas mínimo contacto con mi otro yo o su locura... Un periodo de absoluta y completa paz tanto a mi alrededor como en mi vida general...

Pero desgraciadamente no en mi...

Mi oscuridad regresa mañana a casa por lo que me informo Joey... Y estoy tan estresado por eso... ¡Mi cabeza no me deja de dar vueltas! Tengo una ansiedad super bipolar... De ansiedad por qué quiero que llegue y la otra justamente lo contrario ¡¿Quiero o no quiero?!

¡¿Por qué tengo que ser tan indeciso?!

Hay dioses... En estos momentos me odio a mi mismo ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan cobarde? Ya he tenido suficiente tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que siento y la situación... Y Joey tiene razón... Quizás... Q-Quizás si este enamorado de... De ese tarado pero... Pero no me siento ni con las agallas, motivos, orgullo o con las ganas de querer decírselo o tener el más mínimo deseo de que lo sepa.  
¿Por qué? Fácil.

¡Es el puto ninfomano mas completamente mal de la cabeza, desquiciado, psicópata, asesino y sudista pervertido más increíblemente idiota que he podido, tengo, o tendré que conocer en cualquier futuro próximo de este universo y de cualquier otro!

¡Sencillamente por eso!

Se que no suena sencillo pero... Bueno, creo que se capta la idea...

Digo... Siendo honesto aún no encuentro que demonios fue lo que le pude ver a ese pervertido pero... El verdadero motivo por el cual no quiero que se entere es por qué... Se que me pedirá relación de inmediato y no será para nada discreto con ello, lo gritara a los 4 vientos o lo utilizará de excusa para hacerme todas las atrocidades sexuales extrañas que se le ocurran en esa cabeza trastornada... ¡Y no quiero eso para nada! Puedo estar enamorado de él y todo lo que quieras... ¡Pero no estoy lo suficientemente cegado por este como para dejar a un lado mi instinto de supervivencia!

Oh podría dejar de suponer y darle una oportunidad de demostrar que no es lo que imagino...  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ K~ 
> 
> Lamento decepcionarlas pero, no, no creo que pase xD recuerden que Yami no tiene berga :v literal.


	30. ¡Reencuentro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [QUERIDA(O)S LECTORAS]
> 
> Aunque sea extraño, Imaginen que este capitulo lo narro yo, Eternal, la autora ¿Por que? Porque básicamente, Yugi es un tarado que no es capaz de tragarse su orgullo :v además de estar demasiado confundido y aturdido como para saber que es lo que siente ¿Y quien mejor para hacerlo que yo? xD (El que me diga Takahashi le parto su madre >:v) Por lo que disfruten, y tratare de que casi no se note que soy yo xd

\- ¡Apúrate Joey! -

\- ¡YA VOY YA VOY! Relájate viejo, el aeropuerto no se ira a ningún lado. -

\- ¡Pero Yami si! ¡Muévete! -

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya vamos por tu novio solo cálmate un poco. -

\- ¡Corre! - Y así, el pequeño Yugi corrió como si no hubiese un mañana hacia la salida para estrellarse muy estúpidamente contra la puerta.

\- Wow... - Exclamo en asombro el pequeño peli-Azabache.

\- Lo se... Lo moleste con ser novio de Yami y no objeto o reclamo, siquiera me miro feo o se ruborizo, realmente esta muy enfocado en ir al aeropuerto por el y nada más. - 

\- Ahahaha sus complejos de enamoradas son cosas que no logro entender... -

\- Jejejeje... Seee, espera ¿Como que "Sus"? -

\- Muévete Joey, mi hermano nos espera. -

\- ¡Mokuba! D:< -

\- ¡JOEY! ¡TRAE TU TRASERO PARA ACÁ EN ESTE INSTANTE! - Grito el tricolor ya desesperado tocando una y otra vez el clapson del vehículo absurdamente largo y excéntrico perteneciente a Kaiba como parte de su colección personal.

\- Pobre Yami si tiene que soportarse eso... -

\- ¡¡¡¡JOEY!!!! -

\- ¡YA VOY URGIDO! - Grito para finalmente tomar la gabardina favorita de Kaiba y correr presuroso al vehículo cerrando la puerta de la mansión con una patada muy a lo vándalo.

Ya dentro de este comenzó la conversación.

\- ... -

\- ... -

\- ... -

\- Ok ¿Nadie va a resaltar el hecho de que Yugi tiene una camisa de cuero y unos pantalones de pijama? -

\- Cállate, no me importa verme bien o no, solo quiero llegar al aeropuerto lo mas rápido posible. - Respondió algo avergonzado, se veia del asco pero le preocupaba más el llegar a tiempo. Despues de todo el jet oji-azul de Kaiba era muy veloz. ( Y muy poco practico, la vd :v )

\- Eso lo comprendo pero... El que tu pijama este llena de estrellitas... -

\- ¿Podrías solo hacer silencio? No necesito que me lo recuerdes. -

\- ¡¿Y por que?! Solo quiero conversar pero te la pasas de repelente ¡No jodas que también comenzarás a ser asi con migo! -

\- ... Ash... No es eso... Lo siento... solo estoy algo nervioso por lo que pasara en un rato... Después de 5 meses finalmente podré verlo otra vez y no se que podría haber... Cambiado durante ese tiempo... -

\- Es lo que creo que dice o... - Hablo el pequeño peli-azabache entrando a la conversación. Con cierto aire de duda.

\- Yo creo que si. -

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Yugi... ¿Crees que pudiste haberle dejado de gustar a Yami? - Pregunto Joey, con cierta risita.

\- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Como si quisiera tenerlo encima todo el tiempo... -

\- JAJAJA La ironía. - Hablo Mokuba entre carcajadas.

\- ¿De que te ries niño?... -

\- Solo que me causaría gracia la situación, lo estuviste mandando a la mierda durante... ¿Cuanto? ¿Casi un año? ¿2? ¿3? y ahora te preocupa que se haya rendido... En serio... Hay que ser muy bastardo como para hacer eso. -

\- ¿Mokuba? -

\- ¿Q-Que te pasa? -

\- Solo me resulta un poco... Hilarante y a la vez irritante la situación... Siendo honesto bien por Yami si se olvida de ti, ya era tiempo de que sentara cabeza. -

\- ¡Mokuba! - Exclamo Yugi en un tono algo enojado.

\- Sin ofender Yug pero, concuerdo con el moki. - 

\- ¿Disculpa? -

\- Yami ya lucho lo suficiente y hasta mas para ganarse tu atención y solo lo desprecias, me aburriría al instante en el caso de que estuviera en esa situación. -

\- ¡¿Así que yo ahora soy el malo?! Joey... ¡Drogo! ¡Violo! ¡Marco todo mi cuerpo sin mi consentimiento y me arrebató toda mi dignidad! ¿Sabes cuantas veces me levante por las mañanas rasguñado, maltratado e incluso levemente borracho o intoxicado por sus estupideces de la noche anter-

\- Si, si, si, si, si, te maltrato abuso de tu cuerpo, ignoro tu palabra, soy la víctima bla, bla, bla... Ya me has contado esa excusa millones de veces, ya me la se de memoria y todo. Pero siendo honesto, solo fueron estupideces físicas bro, a estas alturas ya no debes de tener nada ¿O si? -

\- P-Pues no pero... -

\- Además ¿Que dignidad? Esa dignidad murió con Yugi mutou ¿No? Legalmente ya no eres el mismo... Así que no interesa ya. Digo, si hablas desde la perspectiva pública, porque desde lo personal yo te veo perfectamente bien. - Agrego Mokuba, destruyendo cada vez mas su argumento.

\- Pues desde ese punto de vist-

\- Y cometió muchas pendejadas y no se niega nada de eso pero ¡Te las enmendó todas y cada una! ¿Cuantas veces te salvo el trasero de un bravucón o patán con los que siempre te encuentras? ¡Mas veces que todos los rasguños que te dejo en la espalda, estoy segurísimo de ello! Incluso me salvo a mi en algunas... -

\- N-No tengo una cuenta sobre ello... -

\- Entonces solo callate... Intente ser un poco tolerable o al menos comprensible con lo que sentías pero es que ¡Ya no tiene ni el más mínimo sentido tus objeciones! Y sabes que es asi por lo que no te encuentro con derecho alguno de quejarte sobre lo que te pasa. Si Yami realmente se rindió contigo, tal vez signifique lo mejor para todos... Además... Afirmas que no lo quieres y supongamos que te creo ¿El que no lo haga no significa una victoria para ti? ¡Celebra! Tus problemas se van ¿O no? - Exclamó "Ligeramente" molesto el oji-miel.

\- ¡N-No es tan fácil! -

\- Es bastante fácil para mi, pero a nadie le importa eso. Lo que importa es lo que tu consideres... Y tu respuesta ya esta bastante clara para todos. -

Asi mis niños, fue como a Yugi le cerraron la boca con argumentos sólidos entre un niño de 13 años y un idiota con las peores calificaciones de las escuela.

Estas jodido Yugi :v

Mokuba solo permaneció en silencio el resto del camino, para que cuando llegaran a su destino pudiera disculparse amablemente por lo sucedido para solo ser ignorado, había sido un golpe bajo en su ego, y le había dolido la manera tan grosera por la cual le habían tratado.  
Y lo peor de todo es que, independientemente del tono o lo dicho, el pequeño Kaiba tenía razón en todas y cada una de las palabras que había dicho, claro que dejándose sobre-llevar un poco por la rabia pero sin restar que tenía razón.  
El tricolor se vio vencido, no podía agregar ni objetar nada como para que de alguna manera limpiar su imagen o dejar de parecer un bastardo frente a aquellos 2... Por lo que tendría que demostrarlo. O almenos lo más que pudiera.  
Entro sin miedo con aquella pijama al aeropuerto, a pesar de que todos le vieran raro por su extraño atuendo siguió enfocado en lo que venía a hacer.  
Se fue directamente al vestíbulo y pregunto por donde arribaban los pasajeros, no quedaba muy lejos de ahi. Y literalmente sin darse cuenta comenzó a correr.

"¡Quiero verte!"

2 palabras que por más sencillas que eran habitualmente resultaban mortificantes y casi imposibles de decir para un pequeño tonto confundido como lo era el oji-amatista. Sin embargo, no dejaban de retumbar una y otra vez en su cabeza, repitiendose las únicas palabras que necesitaba tener presente en aquellos momentos.

"¡Ese es el vuelo de Yami!" Pensó para acelerar lo más que podía el paso, a través de las ventanas podía ver cómo poco a poco el jet descendía y tocaba el suelo de manera un poco brusca pero segura. Después de unos minutos en movimiento finalmente pudo detenerse y abrir las puertas, Kaiba salió de este con un rostro bastante mal-humorado y... Bueno, con la cara de Kaiba que siempre trae para comenzar a gritarle a alguien por el teléfono... ¿Ese hombre nunca se cansa?

Detrás de él salió lo que supongo era Yami ya que solo podía ver las puntas de su cabello pues lo demás de el estaba cubierto por ropa y accesorios.

\- ¡Wow Yug! ¿Desde cuándo corres así? - Pregunto llegando a duras penas al lugar sin aliento alguno que le quedara después de la larga carrera.

Este no dió respuesta.

\- Ojalá corríeras de esa manera en la escuela, cuando hacemos pruebas de velocidad... Serías mi compañero enseguida. -

\- ¿Mi hermano? - Pregunto Mokuba, ignorando el comentario del rubio.

\- Bajando del avión. Ahí. - Señaló con su dedo a aquel mal humorado hombre de negocios de traje blanco el cual gritaba por el teléfono a los 4 vientos.

\- Jmm... Se ve tranquilo. - Bromeó, a lo que Yugi ignoro para solo dedicarse a seguirlos con la mirada.

\- Ya lo perdimos Mokuba. -

\- Prepararé el funeral. -

\- Callense ustedes 2 sólo no quiero perderlo de vista. -

\- Oh, al parecer si existimos para el. -

\- Eso es un alivio. -

\- ¿Ahora que drama idiota están montando ustedes 2? ¡Solo estoy concentrado, es todo! -

\- ¡Aaaah! ¡Debes estar jodiendo! - Gritó Yugi en su frustración por haber perdido el rastro de esos 2 gracias a las estupideces de su mejor amigo.

Mientras tanto aquellos pendejos fastidiosos solo se reían mientras chocaban lo 5. Era un macabro complot para molestarlo :v  
Finalmente después de 10 minutos de espera, ocurrió lo que todos esperaban con ansias, Kaiba y Yami habían salido del área de seguridad sin ningún problema, lo cual fue una sorpresa para Yugi ya que se esperaba un problema de contrabando de parte del oji-rubi con cosas metidas en su ano y así, ya que Yami era Yami :v. Pero más que todo la sorpresa fue su actitud, se veía cansado, como... El típico amargado aburrido de la vida que odia a todos y a todo por el simple hecho de existir. (O sea Kaiba :v) Quizás estaba cansado por el viaje o un poco desorientado por el cambio horario. Sea lo que sea se lo preguntaría.

Kaiba le decía algo, cómo regañandolo o advirtiéndole algo, mientras que el solo asentía con cierto desinterés. Se acerco a ellos con rapidez hasta que uno de los gorilas guardaespaldas de Kaiba le detuvo. Al parecer no podía acercarse a ellos... Tenia que mantener distancia de unos 20 m como mínimo. 

"¡Qué exagerados!" Pensó.

Pero era entendible cuando mirabas el panorama y comprendias toda la imagen, ya que a su alrededor había una multitud gigantesca de niñas gritonas sosteniendo pancartas de "Te amamos Kaiba" O cosas así, pero desde la vista de un gorila era cualquier otro grupo de fans tratando de acercarse más de lo debido o apropiado, por lo que los forecejeos y gritos del pequeño y enano Yugi pudieron haber pasado desapercibido de no ser por Kaiba que reconocería esa cabeza picuda en cualquier lugar.

\- Yami... -

_~ ¿Y ahora qué? ~_

\- Mira. -

Señalo hacia la multitud para recalcar a un pequeño tricolor vestido de manera desastrosa tratando de abrirse paso entre la multitud sin resultado.

 _~ Yugi... ~_ Musito con sorpresa para dirigirse sin un segundo de duda hacia su compañero.

\- ¡Yami! - Grito en alegría mientras seguía intentando el soltarse de las manos de aquel gorila.

 _~ ¡Basta! ¡Sueltalo! ~_ Ordeno fuerte y autoritariamente, haciendo que el guardia finalmente se retirara. _~ Yugi... ~_

\- ¡Yami! ¡Gracias por eso amigo! Realmente me comenz- No pudo siquiera terminar su oración, ya que la sorpresa pudo con el al verse abrazado por el contrario ¡En frente de todos los presentes en el aeropuerto!

_~ No sabes cuanto te extrañe... ~_

\- ¡Tu tampoco! Me hiciste mucha falta... Necesitaba mi dosis diaria de estupidez por la mañana... ~ Sonrió para corresponder al abrazo, tratando de ocultar su rostro lo mas posible en el hombro del contrario, debido a la vergüenza que le ocasionaba tal escena en un lugar así.

 _~ Jejeje..._ _Supongo que en ese sentido soy indispensable... ~_ Sonrió con tranquilidad lo cual intrigo bastante al oji-Amatista... ¿A que se debía esta actitud tan... Normal?

\- ¡KAIBA! - Grito el rubio sin pena ni gloria para abalanzarse sobre el castaño en un intento de abrazo lo cual termino con ambos en el suelo. - ¿¡POR QUE TARDASTE TANTO!? - Grito con un pequeño desconsuelo para finalmente darle un abrazo apropiado... En una pose un tanto sugestiva.

\- Gth... Q-QUÍTATE WHELEER ¡Estamos en público! -

\- ¡Me vale! ¡Queria verte! -

\- Maldita sea... - Gruño en su desdicha el pobre Kaiba rogando por que esto no se convirtiera en un escándalo.

 _~_ _Wow..._ _~_

\- Si... Siendo honesto esperaba eso de ti jejeje... - Hablo separando el abrazo. Con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

_~ ¿Que cosa? ~_

\- Eso... El intento de abrazo extremista que hizo Joey... Digo, como sueles ser así jejeje... -

_~ Oh... Bueno, pense en hacerlo pero, a lo ultimo me arrepenti, Kaiba dijo que teníamos que mantener una reputación pero, supongo que Joey ya se encargó de ello por nosotros jajaja... -_

\- Oh... - Quisiera aceptarlo o no, se sentía un poco decepcionado.

\- ¡Pero que espectáculo! ¡Buena idea traerlos aqui! - Aplaudio sarcásticamente el pequeño Kaiba mientras salia de su silencio. - Me alegra verte Seto. -

_~ ¿Mokuba vino con ustedes?... ¿Ay algun otro personaje sorpresa del cual deba enterarme? ~_

\- Jajaja No... Solo nosotros. -

\- ¡MUTOU! ¡YAMI! ¡AYUDENME CON ESTA COSA! - Gritó Kaiba prácticamente desesperado. por quitarse al rubio de encima.

 _~ Ayudemos a Kaiba. ~_ Dijo para rápidamente correr a auxiliarlo.

En cambio Yugi se sentía asombrado y un poco asustado por lo ocurrido, Yami le sonreía, le abrazo, e incluso le dijo que lo extrañaba pero... Faltaba algo... Por que no es exagerando al decir que todo se sintió un poco... Seco. Al menos para lo que se está acostumbrado a esperar del alocado oji-Rubi.

Algo no andaba bien con Yami...

Después de finalmente arreglar el asunto de Kaiba pudimos salir y dirigirnos a la mansión, trayecto el cual se sintió algo doloroso para el oji-amatista ya que Yami actuaba como siempre con todos los demás, con su imprudencia, comportamiento infantil e insinuaciones sexuales a diestra y siniestra mientras que con el tricolor solo eran respuestas tranquilas, secas, y para nada propias de lo que era Yami.  
Como si de alguna manera le evitará... Pero sin ignorarlo.

Era algo muy extraño, pero aún dolía.

Llegados a casa por más que lo buscará no lo encontro, solo subió a su habitación a dejar sus cosas y al volver ya no estaba. Desaparecido literal mente.  
Pasando a su habitación pudo ver cómo aquellos 3, los Kaiba y el rubio se acurrucaban juntos en un sofá bastante ancho, cada uno de los menores dormido en un hombro del castaño.

Como si se tratara de una familia...

Aunque no fuera propio de el... De alguna manera sentía celos de lo que veía, ya que difícilmente lograría algo así. Ya todo se había echado a perder para el por lo que no valía la pena el molestarse por algo así.  
Entro a su habitación, y justo como todos los demás días de los pasados 5 meses, estaba vacía.  
Tomo un baño, se cambió completamente y se fue a dormir, parece ser que Yami estaba enojado con el y con razón ya que siendo honestos, había sido un idiota durante tres años enteros y Yami no hacia mas que soportarlo por que lo ama... O al menos lo hacia...  
  


Ese momento de autorreflexión cuando te das cuenta que eres un cabeza hueca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinshe bato :v si lo sé, Yami actúa extraño, pero tiene sus motivos xd No me maten, seguramente esperaban algo más meloso pero Nel, este pendejo no se lo merece >:v 
> 
> ~ K~


	31. Gateando...

\- ¡Vamos Yugi! ¡Levántate! -

\- ... ¿Uh? ... -

\- ¡Arriba! ¡Ya amaneció! -

\- Ahh... ¡Déjenme dormir! -

\- ... - Y Mokuba como buen Kaiba que era, llego al límite de su paciencia súper rápido y solo se limitó a tirarle agua en la cabeza. - ¡WAAA! ... ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?! -

\- Tienes que levantarte, buenas noticias. -

\- ¿Uh?... ¿Cómo que?... -

\- ¡Tu solicitud para Kaiba.corp fue aprobada! ¡Felicidades Yug! Desde ahora eres practicante :D -

\- ¡¿QUE?! - Se incorporó de golpe para ver el informe que le daban. Y era justo lo que decía ¡Yugi mutou ahora trabajaba para Kaiba!

\- Tómalo como un pequeño favor, será bueno tenerte trabajando aquí. - Hablo con prepotencia el pequeño peli-azabache regodeándose de si mismo por una buena acción en su vida.

\- Wow... Gracias ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo! -

\- ¡Vamos a celebrar! Cámbiate, Kaiba invita la comida. -

\- ¿Y el... Sabe que lo hará? -

\- ¿Eso importa? -

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Vamos! - Sonrió con complicidad para salir rápidamente de la cama al baño. Tomo una ducha, se vistió con la ropa de diseñador que le había dado Kaiba días atrás y montarse en aquella limusina cómo todo un empresario.

El día fue de lo mas espectacular, después de comer fueron a variedad de lugares a hacerle una digna celebración al pequeño yug, el cual se encontraba contento y bastante aliviado por todo. Las cosas no terminaron ahí, en limusina visitaron la casa de cada uno de sus amigos para darles la noticia y seguidamente ser invitados a festejar juntos en una gran fiesta. Obviamente ninguno rechazo la invitación y el resto del día estuvo lleno de charlas nostálgicas sobre lo vivido juntos en aquellos ya lejanos años de ensueño como niños de preparatoria que apenas empezaban a estudiar, sin imaginarse todas las cosas que pasarían. Más de uno lloro, y después de un conmovedor abrazo grupal todo fue perdonado y bajaron del vehículo con toda la actitud de festejar, en una pequeña discoteca con casi todos los compañeros del salón que sorpresivamente habían venido y esperaban por dar sus felicitaciones.

Yugi se sorprendió de inmediato ¿Cómo habían logrado que todo el salón viniera a esto?

Respuesta:  
  


A la mierda todo, es Kaiba, tiene dinero v:

La fiesta termino aproximadamente a las 2 am del día siguiente, Joey y Yugi solo estaban sentados en la sala, mirando al vacío tratando de calmarse un poco, pues la borrachera les estaba pegando un poco fuerte.

\- Este día fue grandioso no Yug?... -

\- Si... Realmente se los agradezco... Hahahaha... No puedo creer que realmente lo hicieran... Solo fue una solicitud de trabajo jeje... -

\- La verdad lo usamos de excusa... Solo queríamos ponerte borracho para grabarte jajaja... -

\- ¡JAJAJA! ¡Claro! Al final te grabamos fue a ti. Te ha hecho daño juntarte con Yami... ¿En qué pensabas cuando te quitaste la ropa? Digo, en verdad dudo que a las chicas les haya gustado verte el bulto en esos boxers amarillos jajaja... -

\- Ay cállate jajajaja... -

\- Hablando de eso... ¿Donde esta Yami?... No lo vi en todo el dia. -

\- No se, seguramente se quedo trabajando en Kaiba.corp junto con Seto. -

\- Oye... ¿Desde cuando le llamas por su nombre? -

\- Desde nunca jajaja... Solo que cuando no esta me gusta referirme a el de esa manera. O cuando estoy borracho... O en la cama. De todas formas eso no importa ¿No estábamos hablando de tu novio? -

\- Que no es mi novio. -

\- Aja así... -

\- ¡En serio no lo es! -

\- ¿Quisieras? -

\- ... -

\- Meh, ni me molestare. - Hablo mientras se rascaba en el estomago. - Llamare a Kaiba, me preocupa que estén afuera siendo tan tarde. -

\- No será necesario... - Dijo entrando a la habitación, acabando la llamada que al parecer tenia en curso. - Veo que se divirtieron en mi ausencia... Aunque me gustaría saber por que estas casi desnudo Joey... -

\- Amm... En una palabra. Alcohol. - Hablo entre risas mientras se levantaba para abrazarlo, a lo cual Kaiba solo se aparto y le dejo caer al suelo.

\- Mutou... ¿A que se debe todo esto? -

\- Los chicos quisieron celebrar el que me aceptaras como practicante en Kaiba.corp. Que por cierto, gracias. -

\- ¿Practicante?... -

\- Oye ¿Dónde esta Yami? ¿No esta contigo? - Pregunto algo ansioso.

\- ¿Yami? ¿No llegó aquí? -

\- ¿Que?... - Algo no se veía bien.

Kaiba de inmediato se sentó en una mesa cercana y comenzó a tratar de localizar a aquella invención problemática suya.

\- ¡No volveré a confiar en el! ¡Le dije que viniera a casa de inmediato y se perdió por Domino! ¡LO MATARE CUANDO LO VEA! - Grito en enojo mientras esperaba a que la computadora le arrojara un resultado. - ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Que esta haciendo ahi? -

Yugi vio la ubicación en el mapa y de inmediato se preocupo.

\- No... - Dijo en un último susurro para salir de la mansión en una carrera apresurada. ¡No podía pasar otra vez!

A pesar del cansancio corrió con rapidez hacia aquel sitio... ¡Odiaba ese lugar! ¡Y no podía creer que Yami estuviera ahi otra vez! Jamas creyó que rompería su promesa y menos... Menos...

...

No podía culparlo... Todo había sido su responsabilidad y todo era su culpa... Nadie soportaría tanto desprecio, ni siquiera Yami...

Tenia que arreglar todo esto, a pesar de su orgullo, dignidad... O cualquier otra cosa que se interpusiera, lo que llevaba negando, postergando e incluso ocultando durante tanto tiempo tenia que salir ya... O podría arruinarse todo sin marcha atrás.

\- ¡MUTOU! Vuelve. Tengo tu ubicación, no te arriesgues a pescar un resfriado con la lluvia que se acerca. -

\- No... Kaiba, déjame solo. Tengo que resolver esto con Yami... A solas. -

\- ¿Y por qué lo haría?... -

\- Por favor... Déjame hacer esto... Es... Demasiado importante para mí, necesito resolver esto de una vez por todas y... Y... -

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No me interesa oír tus lloriqueos... Conoces mi número, llama si necesitas respaldo de algún tipo. Y por favor no dejes que Yami haga algo estúpido, aún lo necesito. -

\- Si... Gracias. - Colgó para comenzar a correr de nuevo...

De repente los recuerdos de aquella primera vez que hablo con el venían a su cabeza, el como le sonrió con esa mirada de un completo depravado mientras estaba encadenado a su cama... O el como pudo disfrutar la velada en el quinceañero de Tea mientras solo se reía de las idioteces que le decía al oído y esforzándose por no ruborizarse debido a las obscenidades que también escuchaba. Cuando recibio la oportunidad de deshacerse de él con la oferta de un cuerpo propio, pagando el "Pequeño precio" de darle el control absoluto de su cuerpo por 2 semanas creyendo que no sería nada... Qué error. Por ese pensamiento termino involucrado en una guerra... O metido en una casa Yakuza... O... Conmovido por la historia de una pobre niña asesinada en el medio de una balacera... En el como le apoyo cuando todo se había jodido al ser expulsado de su propia casa y... Cómo le defendió tantas veces de bravucones y patanes que sólo querían lastimarle por qué si... Cómo... Como siempre a pesar de todas las idioteces estuvo a su lado... Y recordar lo feliz que le hizo... Todas esas veces que a pesar de que no lo permitiera de todas formas le abrazaba o besaba...

"¡Cómo me odio!" Gritó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, reemplazando el objetivo de su ira...  
Ahora verdaderamente sabía que había desperdiciado una gran oportunidad.  
Y tendría que enmendarla aquí y ahora.  
No más excusas.  
No más retrasos.  
No más miedos de virgen.

Era aquí... Ahora.

* * *

**_[Pov's Yugi]_ **

Finalmente después de correr durante tanto tiempo... Había llegado al lugar... Al... Burdel preferido de Yami y precisamente ahí estaba... En la puerta del local cubierto de la lluvia por una pequeña sobresaliente de la pared... Coqueteando con... Con un chico de apariencia un poco joven... Literalmente lo tenía acorralado contra un muro mientras sujetaba su barbilla y yo solo observaba...

Me dio tanta rabia que comencé a llorar...

Y no pude suprimirme más así que solo pude gritar.

\- ¡YAMI! -

Se alejó de aquel muchacho para darme la mirada, mientras que ese pobre joven corrió despavorido del lugar a pesar de la lluvia que había... Sus libros se mojarian ya que traía una mochila... ¡¿Era un chico de secundaria?!

 _~ Yugi... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué lloras? ~_ Me pregunto... Con cierto tono de preocupación en su hablar... Eso solo me hizo enojar más.

\- ¡QUE GRACIOSO! ¡Justo venía a preguntarte lo mismo! -

_~ ¿De qué estás hablando? ~_

\- ¡¿Qué... Se supone que estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Por qué mierda volviste a este... A este... Prostíbulo de tercera?! -

_~ ...Es mi favorito :v Creí que lo sabías. ~_

\- ¡Se muy bien que es tu favorito! ¡Por eso corrí a esta porquería de lugar cuando vi tu ubicación en este sector! -

_~ Espera... ¿Corriste desde la mansión de Kaiba hasta aquí?... ~_

\- ¡SI! ¡Por qué exijo que me expliques del por qué estás aquí! ¡Creí que habías cambiado! ¡Creí que dejarías todas estas... E-Estas cosas! Además ¡¿Ese era un chico de secundaria?! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! -

Este solo me mantuvo el silencio, para seguidamente sacar de su abrigo un pequeño paraguas plegable y abrirlo... Se... Dirigía hacia mí y se veía molesto, había una expresión de rabia en su rostro que nunca vi antes y eso me provoco mucho miedo... Todo el valor, vigor y determinación que había acumulado en toda la carrera de camino aquí se había esfumado con solo su mirada...

Me puso bajo el paraguas y no sentí más la incomoda lluvia en mis ojos... El paraguas era pequeño por lo que estaba demasiado cerca de mi... Podía... Sentir el calor de su respiración elevando la temperatura de mi rostro más y más... Aunque también podía ser yo, por que juro por todos los dioses que en este momento debí de estar completamente rojizo.

Solo me vio, me seco las lágrimas del rostro y en un voz suave casi que susurrando dijo...

~ _Incluso llorando eres una dulzura... ~_

Con eso sentí que me derritió el corazón... Me sentía tan... Tan...  
Tan destrozado.

\- Yami... -

_~ Se lo que te prometí... Y sabes que soy un hombre de palabra... ~_

_-_ Si... -

_~ Pero mi promesa solo tenía una condición... Accedí a alejarme de todo lo que suelo hacer habitualmente... Todo lo que me gusta... Todo lo que al menos le da un poco de diversión a mi... Sin sentido y vacía vida si al menos... Me dabas tu corazón. ~_

Sentí que me despedazaba poco a poco...

\- Y-Yo... -

_~ Realmente no se... Cuanto más tenía que hacer para lograr que te fijaras en mi pero bueno... Supongo que mi reputación me judío jejeje... ~_

No, no, eso no es así...

_~ Pero bueno... Me lo dejaste claro varias veces y... ¿Sabes? Realmente pensé que... Que quizás te hacías el difícil con migo jajaja pero cuando te escuche aquella noche... Mientras jugabas con Joey tú... Se lo dijiste y no sabías que yo estaba ahí, no lo sabías y de todas formas lo dijiste, por lo que me quedó claro que en verdad no sentías nada por mi... Y tampoco lo harías... Por qué ¿Qué sentido tendría el que se lo dejaras tan claro a Joey si yo no estaba ahí?... Eso descartó por completo mi... Estúpida suposición. Se que... Escasamente lograre ser tu amigo, que mis insinuaciones, mis emociones y declaraciones extrañas de amor no hacían más que ponerte incomodo o te hacían sentir extraño así que... ~_

No... No lo digas... Por favor.

_~ Me rendí... Renuncie a ti... Todo indicaba que jamás lo lograría así que... Decidí arrojar la toalla y tratar de... De quizás encontrarte un reemplazo, aunque no creo que eso llegue a pasar Jejeje... ~_

\- Y-Yo... -

 _~ Lo que me confunde ahora es... ¿Por qué estas aquí? y ¿Con que autoridad me reclamas de lo que hago?... Solo eres mi amigo... Solo somos amigos ¿No? ~_  
  
No...

_~ Si... Era un chico de secundaria, al principio solo me pidió un favor de que le ayudara a cargar algunas cosas y bueno... Sabes como soy. Una cosa nos llevó a la otra y lo traje aquí... Aunque no alcance a hacer nada... Pues llegaste y se escapó mi presa jajaja... ~_

Y-Yami...

_~ Por lo que... Seré buen amigo... Dejare de lado la rabia que siento contra ti en este momento, solo me alejare y espero que tu hagas lo mismo. Quédate aquí... Se que llueve, y tampoco queremos que atrapes un resfriado, así que solo espera, llamare a Kaiba y en cuestión de minutos un auto de la compañía vendrá y te recogerá... Iré a lo seco para llamarlo. y que venga aqui... ~_

Al decir lo último se alejó... Se alejó de mi, me dejo en aquella lluvia mientras caminaba a la entrada de ese burdel... En verdad lo había perdido... Para siempre y... Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir como para que algo cambiara... Soy un idiota ¡Yo soy el idiota! y... Todo se habia arruinado. Cai al piso en completa desesperacion y frustración tratando de calmarme en intentos patéticos mientras sentía como se... Me destrozaba el alma... Yo... Solo por haber seguido a mi estúpido orgullo había renunciado y arruinado por completo una gran oportunidad... Además de perder a un gran compañero...

En verdad que era un idiota, no podía evitar llorar por todo lo que ocurría, mis emociones eran un desastre completo y no tenia control alguno sobre mi, solo tenia una tristeza masiva dentro de mi ser que nublaba mi juicio y me hacia querer golpear algo de la impotencia que me inundaba.

Quería morirme ahora... Veia como se alejaba mas de mi... Su forma y apariencias tan distantes a las que tenia cuando nos conociamos hacían que mi corazón comenzara a palpitar como nunca... Por alguna razon sentia que debia hacer algo... Y no perdía nada con intentarlo así que...

Yo...

Yo...

¡Yo...!

\- ¡TE AMO! -

****

...

Lo dije... ¡Lo había dicho! No lo... Puedo creer...

Realmente lo dije...

Al hacerlo vi como se detuvo en seco y se quedo estático por unos segundos para luego voltear a verme... Estaba atónito al igual que yo por lo que había dicho... y no temía mostrarme su sorpresa... Al contrario yo sentía que me desplomaria de la pena que sentía, pero a la vez me sentía tan aliviado por haberlo dicho después de tanto tiempo...

Este de inmediato regreso a mi y yo trate de esquivarle lo mas que podía la mirada... No podía verlo a la cara, no mas. Al menos no me sentía capaz de hacerlo sin llorar.

Al momento se arrodillo a mi estatura y en el piso me hablo nuevamente.

_~ ... ¿Me amas? ~_

\- Y-Yo... - Llegue al punto de que casi ya no podía articular palabras.

_~ ... Yugi, mírame por favor. ~_

Levante la miradapero no abriría mis ojos... Realmente me sentía terrible por todo lo que habia dicho antes y no podia ni me sentía capaz de siquiera verle.

\- N-No puedo... -

_~ ¿No puedes verme?... ¿Y eso por que?... ~_

\- N-No lo se... Ya no se ni que pensar... - Hable para seguidamente bajar la cabeza... No me sentia bien para manejar este tipo de situación, las palabras simplemente no salían de mi boca y las ideas no aparecían en mi cabeza. En blanco total. - Yo solo... -

_~ ... Me recuerdas a ese tipo de... Adolescentes molestas de secundaria que cuando tienen a alguien que gusta de ellas y lo rechazan le siguen coqueteando por que de alguna forma les gusta ese tipo de atención. ~_

\- ¡No es así! -

_~ ¿Ah no? 3 años Yugi, llevo 3 años completos tratando de que te enamores de mi, que te fijes en mi, que me prestaras atencion de alguna manera y me dieras... Alguna importancia ademas de ser solo tu guardaespaldas de preparatoria, Y ahora que decidí irme... ¿Vienes y te me confiesas de la nada? Cuando a duras penas has podido darme un... Pequeño beso y un abrazo en todo el tiempo que nos conocemos y aun mas cuando... Cuando lo hiciste por obtener una enmienda de mi... ¿Es en serio? -_

Recordé que Joey me había dicho algo parecido, que Yami tal vez era de esa manera... Por alguna razón que desconozco y creo que la encontré... El... Solo quería llamar mi atención, de una manera desastrosa pero eso fue lo que intento. Que lo viera... Como algo mas que un ente extraño que me protegía en la escuela. De alguna manera debió de sentirse traicionado y con razón... Después de lo que le hice...

\- Yo... No soy así... No planeo eso... Y lamento haberte lastimado... -

_~ ¿Como se que puedo creerte? ~_

\- No tengo ninguna manera de asegurartelo... Solo... Puedo pedirte que confíes en mi... Que... Me des una oportunidad de enmendar la estupidez que hice... Que te hice... -

_~ ... No... No me convence, y siendo honesto me duele que juegues con migo de esta manera, crei que eramos amigos. Quizás no me ames pero al menos pensé que te preocupabas por mi como un amigo... Ya veo que no. -_

\- No es así... -

_~ Si claro... ~_

\- ¡Te digo que no es así! -

_~ ¡¿NO?! ¡PRUÉBALO! ~_

\- ¡VEN AQUÍ! -

Actúe por impulso... ¡No se por que lo hice! Ni como lo hice. Pero realmente lo había... Lo había hecho.

Le tome de la camiseta y lo empuje a mi para besarle... No tenia ninguna forma de probar que lo que decía era verdad, tenia todos lo argumentos en mi contra y no podia hacer nada para desmentirlos... Asi que solo pude dar mi torpe intento de beso que resulto ser un tanto desagradable por mi inexperiencia.

\- L-Lo siento... Fue un impulso. -

Despues de una incomoda pausa, finalmente hablo para decir una de sus estupideces.

_~ Sigues besando terrible... ~_

No pude evitar soltar una risilla por esto, el igual me sigue, calmando un poco la atmósfera tensa que había entre nosotros, seguidamente solo me tomo del rostro y volvió a besarme... Ya no me sentía incómodo, ni miedoso, o con duda... Solo me sentía aliviado... Y me sentia bien asi, mi única manera de corresponderle fue tratando de aferrarme a el en lo cual falle miserablemente y solo logre un débil agarre de su camiseta.

Cuando por fin me dejo respirar me obligo a verle al rostro. Me sentía tan avergonzado y la pena me invadía, tanto, que cerraria mis ojos de nuevo.

Hasta que el dijo aquello y no pude más...

_~ Dime que me Amas... Dimelo mirandome a los ojos, y podré creer que lo que dices es cierto. De esa manera, no importa que, caeré a tus pies. ~_

_y fue así como me destrozó._

Lo intente muchas veces... No tienes idea de como lo intente.

\- Por favor no me obligues a hacerlo. -

_~ Es la única forma. ~_

Levante la mirada, lo vi a los ojos y aguante la respiración... De alguna manera me obligaría a escupirlo cuando necesitara aire. No me malentiendas, si es lo que siento, en verdad quisiera decírselo pero... Soy un cobarde, siempre lo he sido por lo que era literal físicamente incapaz de hacerlo, cuando lo intentaba simplemente mi boca se cerraba y balbuseaba pendejadas por lo que me tocaba auto-obligarme a hacerlo.

Y como todo un imbecil al decírselo le escupí en la cara. ¡BIEN YUGI! ¡BIEN! ¡ERES UN CAMPEÓN!

\- ¡L-LO SIENTO! ¡N-N-N-No fue intencional! S-Solo... -

 _~ Jajajaja... Eres un personaje Yugi._ ~ Río para seguidamente levantarme del suelo y llevarme bajo un pequeño techo, cubiertos de la lluvia.

\- ¿Que es esto? -

_~ Nada... Solo te llevo a casa. ~_

\- ¿Llevarme?... -

_~ Si... ¿Pasa algo? ~_

\- Y... ¿Vendrás conmigo? -

 _~ ¿Te preocupa que me quede en el burdel? ~_ Me vio con esa sonrisita triunfante mientras me ruborizaba a mas no poder.

 _-_ No lo diré... -

 _~ Se que eso es un si._ ~ Siguió insistiendo con esa mamada y solo me tape el rostro con la mano... Realmente me irritaba que me hiciera esto. _~ Tendremos que trabajar con tu confianza, pero es algo que se puede arreglar. ~_

\- ... ¿De que estas hablando? -

 _~ ¡Oye! ¡Me gustaria oirlo mas seguido! :v El saber que soy amado es lindo._ ~.

\- Callate... -

... Al final de todo parece ser que se soluciono... Solo que aún me siento mal por lo que dijo, no me parecía bien el que me perdonará así de fácil... Pues Yo no lo hice con el así que... De alguna forma otra conseguiría que me perdonará de la manera correcta...  
Hay muchas cosas por hacer... Pero al menos sé que Yami ya no estaba tan enojado conmigo lo cuál era un alivio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nel, Yugi no la tendrá tan fácil tranquilos :v al terminar con esto no le quedará dignidad xd y nope, Yami no lo ha perdonado, solo actúa amable. >:V el puto tiene que pagar.
> 
> Sep, el puto ahora es otro xd ¿Como cambian las cosas no?
> 
> Casi no le hice revisiones al capítulo, que lo quería publicar ya xd  
> ~ K~


	32. Caminata...

La lluvia se detenía y la noche se ponía un poco más calida... Esperamos a que el auto que nos envío Kaiba llegará para que nos llevará a la mansión lo cual no tardó mucho, aunque si preguntan por qué pasó en la espera...

Literalmente nada.

No cruzamos palabra alguna, ni siquiera miradas o algún sonido. Solo... Un incómodo silencio.  
Al subir al auto lo primero que hizo Yami fue intentar secarme con su abrigo, el cual también estaba un poco húmedo pero peor era nada.  
Durante el camino estornude un par de veces, supongo que me había irritado la nariz o algo así, al contrario de Yami que insistía una y otra vez con que me había resfriado por pasar tanto tiempo en la lluvia.

_~ ¡Te resfriaste! Y yo que quería evitar esto. ~_

\- No seas exagerado, solo estornude, quizás alguien está hablando de mi. -

 _~ Tonterías, estás helado. Ven aquí. ~_ Después solo se acercó y me rodeó con su brazo, al parecer quería calentarme de alguna forma por lo que no dije nada y solo me deje abrazar. Y más aún cuando la lluvia aumentó y comenzaron a caer rayos... No podía estar más asustado.

Llegamos a la mansión y corrimos al interior, al parecer todos estaban dormidos, a excepción de Kaiba que había esperado a que llegáramos solo para ahorcar a Yami un rato, supongo que se estaba desquitando por haberlo preocupado por toda una hora así que mientras estos se mataban subí a la habitación a quitarme la ropa mojada. Estornude otro par de veces, por lo que creo que Yami tenía razón... Al parecer me había resfriado...

Genial, lo que me faltaba. 

Me quite la ropa y entre a la tina, tratando de regular mi temperatura de nuevo y buscando una especie de escape a los truenos que sonaban afuera, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por ignorarlos y por no perder la consciencia ahora entrando en pánico, esta noche era muy emocional, y tenía tanto sueño que pensé que me caería en cualquier momento.

_~ ¿Te encuentras bien? ~_

\- ¡AAH! - Me asusté, al oír a Yami cuestionandome desde la entrada del baño ¡Joder aprende a tocar! ¡Además estaba desnudo! - ¿Q-Que haces ahí? ¿Por qué la pregunta? -

_~ Pues... Sé que te dan pánico los rayos así que venía a ver cómo estabas, y te encuentro temblando en la tina. ~_

\- ¡N-No tiemblo! ¡Solo... Tengo frío! Y creo que sí estoy resfriado... No he parado de estornudar. -

 _~ ¿Ves que tenía razón? ~_ Me sonrió con mirada prepotente.

\- Si, si, tenías razón... ¡Ahora sal! Estoy desnudo... -

~ _Solo me motivas a quedarme :v ~_

\- Déjame... Ponerme ropa al menos, me incomoda un poco el estar así contigo cerca... -

 _~ Eso me hace sentir especial... ~_ Se rió para por fin cerrar la puerta... ¿Me había hecho caso? Que extraño... Pero parece ser que si. No sabía que planeaba pero no esperaría para descubrirlo, salí con rapidez y me cubrí con la toalla, al buscar mi ropa...

No estaba... Ese bastardo de Yami se la había llevado cuando entro a decirme aquello... Gth... Ahora tendría que salir a la habitación en toalla... Con el afuera...

Di un hondo suspiro y me resigne...

\- Bueno... Ya me imagino la forma en la Yami espera mi disculpa así que... Debería aceptar que mi culo estará adolorido esta noche o que no podré dormir. -

Salí del baño entre estornudos y me pare firme en la oscura habitación.

\- ¡De acuerdo Yami! ¡Aquí me tienes! ¿Que es lo que quieres?... Ya me imagino qué así que... Solo... Hazlo de una buena vez y deja de ponerme nervioso. -

Escuché risas a mi alrededor lo cual me puso aún más nervioso que antes, sentí que temblaba.

_~ Me pregunto hasta cuándo podrás mantener esa fachada de valentía. ~_

\- N-No se a que te refieres. -

_~ Jajajaja... ~_

Su risa era macabra y me provocaba un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, ahora estaba aterrado, añadiéndole que los rayos no paraban de sonar y el resultado era un Yugi que apenas se mantenía en pie de lo asustado que estaba.

Un último rayo cayó y yo con el, las lágrimas del miedo comenzaban a salir de mi y me desesperaba por ocultarme en algún lugar, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera había visto a lo que verdaderamente debía de temer.

Unas luces rojas, un poco pequeñas aparecían de entre la oscuridad, que casi hacen que me desmaye al verlas. De alguna manera eran los ojos de Yami, pero no parecía el... En lo absoluto. Kaiba había modificado levemente su rostro para hacerlo un poco más delicado y femenino, cómo ojos grandes y redondos con barbilla pequeña y piel tersa sin arruga alguna pero... Ahora mismo sus ojos se habían expandido más de lo natural con ojeras y arrugas extremadamente marcadas... Su expresión de enojo había pasado a ser la de un psicótico y su sonrisa siniestra era algo que sentías que podía matarte con ella.

_~ ... Dime Yugi... ¿Te gusta mi apariencia?... ~_

\- Y-Yami... ¿Que hiciste?... -

 _~ Oh nada... Solo... Decidí liberarme y descansar un poco mi magia... El usarla para camuflar mi apariencia real es un poco agotador ¿Sabes? Así que ya que estamos en confianza... Pensé que no te importaría si te la mostraba... ~_

\- ¿R-Real? -

 _~ ¿No te parezco guapo? ~_ Me pregunto, riéndose de una manera espeluznante.

\- Por que... ¿Por qué intentas asustarme? -

_~ Digamos que solo disfruto esto... ~_

\- ¿Es este un Yami no game? -

Mantuvo el silencio por un momento para después responder con una pequeña risa.

 _~ Jajajaja... Realmente eres astuto Yugi, solo que herraste en algo. Esto no es un juego... Es el castigo mismo... ¿Te gusta? ~_

\- ¿Castigo?... P-Pero no perdí... Ni hice trampa... Si quiera ¿En qué momento empezamos a jugar? -

_~ Jmm... Hay algunas cosas que funcionan diferente mi querido Yugi... ~_

\- ... ¿Es esta tu venganza por lo que te hice? -

 _~ Es el castigo que el rompecabezas escogió para ti, enfrentarte a tus propios miedos... Torturarte con tu propia mentalidad. Hacerte sufrir encarandote a tus errores. ~_

\- Lo comprendo... Supongo que me lo merezco... Y entenderé si me odias pero... ¿Donde están las alucinaciones? Los monstruos... -

_~ Como te dije... Las cosas funcionan diferentes para cada uno... La verdad nunca pensé que el rompecabezas se vería forzado a crear un castigo para su propio dueño. Pero bueno, la vida da vueltas. No hay alucinaciones, ni monstruos, ni nada de esas cosas de teatro... Solo eres tú, frente a mi... Tu error. ~_

\- ... - Creo que encontré una forma de detener el castigo... Pero...

Pero...

Me levanté con lentitud, estaba intentando ignorar todas las cosas que me provocaban terror... Realmente me sentía vencido... Humillado y atormentado por todo lo que pasaba pero... Igual como el me estaba torturando...  
Era el único que lograba consolarme en momentos así... Me acerqué e ignore lo más que pude su mirada aterradora, teniendo en mente la sonrisa que siempre me dedica en momentos así... Y solo le besé... Le besé con la esperanza de que todo se detuviera, no me importó el estar en toalla o que se me voltearan las cosas por mi imprudente acción...  
Solo quería que Yami volviera... 

Al hacerlo las luces se encendieron, toda esa atmósfera terrorífica a mi alrededor se disperso y finalmente pude dejar de preocuparme.  
Caí al suelo, hiperventiladome sin parar por el pánico que me había ocasionado todo eso... Los rayos de afuera seguían y seguían los... ¡Los malnacidos atormentándome más y más! ¡Quería que se callaran! Y no podía soportar más el escucharlos.

 _~ Yugi... ~_ Me hablo tan suave y compasivamente que me calmo un poco. Me tomo de los hombros y me ayudó a mantenerme de pie lo cuál fue un fracaso, pues mis piernas no me respondían por más que lo intentará por lo que solo se limitó a cargarme y recostarme delicadamente en la cama. ~ _Está bien... Esta bien... Solo relájate. ~_

\- N-No puedo... ¡No puedo! No quiero... -

 _~ Esta bien, esta todo bien. Solo ven aquí. ~_ Se recostó a mi lado y me rodeo entre sus brazos... En ese tierno consuelo que siempre me da... Qué me relaja... Qué reúne los fragmentos esparcidos de mi corazón en un abrazo ideal. ~ _El Yami no Game es una experiencia traumática para cualquier ser no_ _muy familiarizado con el... Tu por el contrario solo estás en un leve shock, no pienses en ello, y no habrá más problemas. ~_

\- T-Tengo frío... Y estoy asustado... -

 _~ Imaginame en tanga, pensar en algo agradable debería ayudar. ~_

\- ... Pendejo. -

_~ ¿Ves? Funciona. ~_

\- Eres un tonto. - Dije para corresponderle el abrazo.

Los rayos seguían cayendo, y yo solo me aferraba cada vez más a el... Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba confiando en Yami, y me hacia sentir en paz el poder hacerlo. En estos momentos era muy dulce conmigo, lo cual no hacía más que conmoverme a cada segundo que pasaba sintiendo su calor.  
Cada estruendo me hacia temblar, el en respuesta solo me abrazaba con más fuerza que la anterior y me daba unos tiernos besos en la cabeza y frente... Se sentía de cierta forma extraño ya que Yami no acostumbra a ser este tipo de... Persona cariñosa, pero era muy reconfortante la sensación.  
No me había dado cuenta de lo egoísta que podía llegar a ser, Yami siendo un espíritu había dado todo de si mismo para hacerme feliz y yo solo... Solo fui un niño malagradecido... Incluso finge ser algo que no es por sacarme una sonrisa a pesar de que le haya roto el corazón... Un noble idiota.

_~ Aibou no llores... ~_

\- Es que... Los truenos no se detienen. -

* * *

Me desperté por la mañana... O bueno tarde ya que la luz de afuera me hacia pensar que fuese medio día.  
Al despertarme estaba condenado a esperar a que Yami se despertara ya que me tenía aprisionado entre sus brazos, y por más que me moviera o hiciera ruido para despertarlo nada daba resultado.  
Hasta que me di cuenta de su sucia trampa...

\- Yami... -

_~ ... ~_

\- Yami... ¿Estás despierto verdad? -

_~ No... ~_

\- ¡Yami! Por favor, estoy resfriado no me hagas esto. -

_~ ¿De qué hablas? No podrías estar en el lugar más perfecto. Te tengo a la temperatura ideal entre mis brazos para que te cures más rápido. ~_

_-_ No seas tonto... ¡Te contagiare el resfriado! -

~ _Soy un androide, dudo mucho que un resfriado me afecte. ~_

\- Bueno... Si pero... Aún así esto es incómodo, tengo descolocada la toalla... -

_~ Que sexy aibou... ~_

\- ¡Yami! ¡Hablo en serio! -

_~ Yo igual, te arriesgas mucho al provocarme así ;) ~_

\- ¡Yo no te provoco! S-Solo me moví un poco dormido y la toalla lo hizo con migo ¡Nada más! -

_~ No lo digo por eso... Tienes una mirada tan linda en este momento. ~_

\- Actúas como siempre... ¿Ya me perdonaste? -

_~ El rompecabezas te dio el castigo que merecías, pero yo aún no te he perdonado. Te estoy morboseando que es diferente :v ~_

\- Me lo supuse... -

 _~ ¿Qué? El que este enojado contigo no quita el hecho de que sigas estando bien pinche buenote._ _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ~_

\- Ay Ra... -

_~ Jajaja. ~_

\- Dijiste que estás enojado con migo pero anoche fuiste muy dulce... -

_~ Puta que mal suena eso... ♥ ~_

\- Yami... -

_~ Está bien está bien... Si... Fui dulce... Pero por qué me necesitabas en ese momento, no era tiempo para comportarme como un bebé idiota haciendo berrinches por qué estaba enojado... Las cosas tienen su lugar y anoche... Pues no podía dejarte solo contra eso... ~_

\- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Hubiera sido buena forma de retribuirme todos mis errores... -

 _~ Cometiste algunas equivocaciones... Y yo también lo hice, pague por ellas, solo que empezaste a comportarte muy infantilmente y a lastimar mis sentimientos de una forma bastante indiscriminada... Estaba y sigo molesto contigo... Pero por más que quiera no puedo abandonarte ahora. Cuando pienso en hacerlo recuerdo aquella_ _vez que estábamos recien llegados de Ucrania y me consolaste a pesar de que estabas super encabronado con migo por todas las estupideces que habia hecho en aquellas 2 semanas... Tu... A pesar de todo me diste aquel abrazo tan reconfortante que me hizo caer tan perdidamente enamorado de ti y... Desde entonces no he podido borrar ese momento de mi memoria. Ese es el por qué... No te deje anoche. ~_

Era exageradamente sincero y no podía verme más rojo a cada segundo que pasaba y escuchaba sus palabras tan jodidamente cursis que me provocaban vomitar arcoiris.

~ _¡Si! ¡Soy un pendejo! ¡Tú también! Y ambos damos asco para manejar todo este tema del amor pero... Mi problema es que a pesar de amarte soy un puto pervertido extremadamente sincero y tú eres por completo lo opuesto. ~_

\- Un... ¿Tímido pero inocente virgen con complejos de bipolaridad?... -

_~ ¡Exacto! ¡Ni yo lo pude haber dicho mejor!. ~_

\- Jajaja. -

_~ Por lo que si te pones a pensar somos extremadamente incompatibles. ~_

\- Entonces por qué... ¿Por qué lo seguiste intentando una y otra vez a pesar de que fui un idiota? A pesar de que tienes claro que no combinamos para estar juntos... Digo, literal no tenemos nada en común excluyendo el aspecto, el cual Kaiba se ha encargado de diferenciar más. -

_~ ¡Por qué solo yo puedo desvirgar a Gerardo! ~_

\- Yami por favor... -

_~ Bueno solo bromeaba... La verdad es por qué... Eres exactamente todo lo opuesto a mi. ~_

\- Si... Eso ya me queda claro... -

_~ Me refiero a que... Eres todo lo que yo no soy, eres mi complemento... No te quiero por que tengas gustos similares a mi o por que compartamos intereses... Es por qué tienes todo de lo que yo carezco y lo mismo contigo. Eso es lo que me hace interesarme por ti... ~_

\- Dijiste que habías renunciado a mi... -

_~ Eso dije y es la verdad... Renuncie a intentar enamorarte o seducirte para que estés conmigo. ~_

_-_ Pero hace un momento dijiste que me amabas... -

_~ Si... Lo dije y en verdad Te amo... Mis sentimientos no podrán desaparecer tan fácil, renuncie a seguir luchando por tu atención... Más no puedo cambiar lo que siente mi corazón... ~_

\- Te salio rima... -

_~ ¿Verdad que sí? Quiero mi premio. >:v ~_

\- Jajajaja... - Gracias Ra por qué no se molestara... Me está pegando su hábito de decir pendejadas...

Ay Ra ayúdame ;-;

_~ Jajajaja... ~_

\- No pensé que podrías llegar a ser así... -

_~ Siempre he sido así... Aunque admito que antes me pasaba de idiota :v ~_

\- Basta xd -

_~ No en serio, era un animal. ~_

_-_ stop please xd -

_~ Jajajaja de acuerdo de acuerdo... ~_

\- Pero hablando en serio... Nunca pensé que esto fuera serio para ti, digo... Estaba tan acostumbrado a tu actitud despreocupada para todo que pensé que con esto era igual... -

_~ Supongo que debí aclararlo mucho antes. ~_

\- ... En verdad no me gusta que estes enojado con migo... -

_~ Jmm... Pues siendo honesto a mi tampoco... ¡Te lo juro, esto es demasiado difícil y más que todo por qué me pones esa carita de perro involuntaria tan injusta! Pero es necesario que lo este... De esta manera aprenderás a no lastimar mis sentimientos otra vez y si... Si tengo... >:( ~_

\- No puedes culparme... El matar personas no me daba un indicio de eso. -

_~ Se que no, pero era el castigo que el rompecabezas escogió para ellos... Sus propios pecados son los que determinan la condena apropiada a la situación, y algunas personas solo aprenden con dolor. Por lo que realmente no lo determinó yo, solo era un instrumento para realizar la acción. ~_

\- Deja de rimar maldita sea, pareciera que estás rapeando y me haces reir jajaja. -

_~ Cada 10 rimas me ganó un chocolate en la tienda de la esquina :v ~_

\- ¡Yami! -

_~ Jajaja de acuerdo... Tengo que darte la razon en eso por qué... Es verdad que una persona que ejecuta tales acciones no da mucha cabida al pensamiento de que tenga moralidad o emociones pero... ~_

\- A-Ayer pensé que ibas a matarme... -

_~ ¿Qué?... ~_

\- Es que... Te vi... T-Tan psicótico como antes y parecía que en verdad me odiabas por lo que... Te di un beso pensando que sería una disculpa apropiada antes de morir y... -

_~ Aibou... ~_

\- T-Tenía que enmendar de alguna forma... Me desespere cuando te acercaste a mi de esa manera tan espeluznante y... -

_~ Yugi yo n- ~_

\- ¿E-Es esa tu verdadera naturaleza? ¿T-Tu imagen real? Eso dijiste anoche... -

_~ Si... Pero no la hago a voluntad, el rompecabezas me... ~_

_-_ Muéstramela... -

_~ ¿Qué? ¡¿Ahora?! ~_

\- ¡Si! Ahora. -

_~ ¡Yugi! Lloraste apenas me viste de esa forma. ~_

\- Lo se... No pude evitarlo. -

_~ Me rehusó a permitir que me veas como un monstruo otra vez. ~_

\- Precisamente por eso quiero que me lo muestres... No quiero asustarme a propósito como cuando vas a ver una película de terror o hacer una prueba de valor... Quiero... Ver a detalle ese rostro que ocultas en la oscuridad... Y tratar de acostumbrarme mas a el, pues no eres un monstruo... Y no quiero tratarte como uno. -

 _~ ... ~._ Yami me vio con sorpresa al principio, pero después de meditarlo un poco accedió. Se inclinó un poco para alcanzar el rompecabezas apoyado en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama... Y al voltear esos ojos rojos tan... Demoniacos regresaron.

\- ... -

_~ ... ~_

Ninguno de los 2 hablabamos, yo más que todo por que pensé que al abrir la boca gritaría y el parecia no querer asustarme más... Pase mi mano suavemente por su rostro... Tratando de analizar todo lo que más podía mientras lloraba descontroladamente recordando todo el pavor que sentí anoche... Hasta que casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos...

 _~ Suficiente. ~_ Yami detuvo todo, volviendo a su rostro conocido para mí y dándome un abrazo entre mis llantos. _~ Está bien... Está bien. Suficiente por un día. Poco a poco lo haremos. ~_

\- Lo siento... -

_~ ... ~_

No sé cuánto tiempo más nos quedamos así... La verdad a estas alturas el paso del tiempo no era algo que contará... Solo... Era como un momento detenido en el espacio que deseaba que nunca acabará, a pesar del terror o miedo que sentí... Ya que nunca me habia sentido tan libre y confiado de poder compartir mis sentimientos... Lo cual graciosamente yo no hice... Solo me limité a escuchar los sentimientos que Yami tenia para mí y... Si no fuera por qué entre pánico seguramente le hubiera dicho que a pesar de ser un idiota también le amo...

Supongo que quedará para otra ocasión... Pero por ahora sentí que aunque fuera solo un poco. Madure algo hoy.


	33. Tropezar :'v

Un día nuevo. Un día que no puedo disfrutar ya que tengo un resfriado más o menos pesado... Sin embargo eso no es tan importante, lo jodido es mi enfermero...  
El cual nunca voy a dejar de pensar que es un idiota.

_~ ¡Yugi! ¿Cómo te sientes? ~_

\- Me siento bastante incómodo con todo esto... -

_~ ¿Uh? ¿Y porque? ¡Solo cuido de ti! :3 ~_

\- ... Mira... Si es cierto que pasamos un momento Emm... Bueno, una situación importante hace unas pocas horas atrás realmente no tienes por qué hacer esto. -

_~ ¿Qué? ¡Pero solo trato de ayudar! ~_

\- ¡Ok! Siendote honesto si te hubieras puesto un disfraz de doctor gallinazo o algo así quizás si me hubiera excitado aunque sea un poco pero... ¡¿Que putas se supone que eres?! -

_~ ¡Soy una enfermera! :D ¿No te gusta mi atuendo? Me siento sexy con esto. Realza mi trasero. ~_

\- ¡P-Pero se supone que estás cuidándome por qué estoy resfriado! No es el mejor momento para tus depravados juegos de cama. Además ¿Que hago con estetoscopio? -

_~ Adivina... ~_

O hijo de put-

\- ¡Yugi! Te traje algo para que te mejor...._. Emm... Mokuba, tápate los ojos. - ¡Nooo! ¡Joey había entrado a la habitación! ¡¿Por qué estas cosas siempre me pasan a mi?!

\- ¡No! ¡No es lo que parece! - Grite súper apenado tratando de salvar mi dignidad D:

_~ ¡Si! Solo estaba seduciendo a Yugi un rato :3 ~_

¡Maldita sea Yami!

\- Si... Ya vi... Amm... Mejor nos vamos. - Hablo nervioso para seguidamente cerrar la puerta, dejándome completamente avergonzado mientras Yami como siempre, no le importaba y solo desabotonaba mis pantalones.

\- ¡E-Eres un tarado! -

_~ Dime algo nuevo :v ~_

\- ¡Q-Quítate de encima! - Después de reclamarle me obedeció mientras reía. - ¿Cuantas veces más tienes que hacer estas pendejadas para que estemos a mano? -

_~ Hasta que me harte. ~_

\- ¿Por qué siento que el viejo Yami volvió?... -

_~ Por qué es así. Intenté cambiar para llamar tu atención pero no funcionó. Volveré a ser yo mismo y así quizás si me aceptes :v ~_

\- Te aceptaría de cualquier forma, pero pretender estar teniendo juegos depravados frente a Joey es una tontería... En serio. -

_~ Entonces tengamos juegos depravados de verdad sin Joey... ¿No sería divertido? ~_

\- No, estoy enfermo idiota. -

~ _No escuche un no quiero. 7w7 ~_

\- ADEMAS de que no quiero. Aún te siento con mucho rencor hacia mi, me romperás el culo. - Hablé nervioso mientras me quitaba este estúpido estetoscopio.

_~ Ozhe zhi. ~_

\- ... Yami. Solo ayúdame a levantar. Quiero dormir un rato. -

_~ Pero es de mañana. ¡Acabaste de despertar hace menos de una hora! ~_

_-_ Entonces solo descansaré. Realmente siento a mi cabeza dar vueltas. -

 _~ D: ¡Ok! ~_ Lo notaba preocupado, de inmediato me tomo y cargo hacia la cama. Este resfriado se estaba tornando en algo muy molesto. Al rrecostarme me arropó y trajo chocolate caliente. Jmm... Fuera de las idioteces Yami de enfermero no es tan malo.

\- Gracias. -

_~ ¿Cual gracias? Pagame. ~_

_-_ Pero... No tengo dinero... -

_~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ~_

\- A la mierda. -

Sip... Definitivamente el viejo Yami a vuelto. Y siendo honesto no estoy seguro de si lo prefiero así. Pero yo me lo busque así que tomaré la responsabilidad.

\- ... Anótalo en mi cuenta o yo que se. Ahora mismo te dije que no. -

 _~ Ok_ -w- ~ 

\- ... -

_~ ... ~_

\- ... -

_~ ... ~_

_\- ... -_

_~ ¿Puedo besarte? ~_

\- [Inserte IMG de Yugi escupiendo su chocolate] -

_~ ¿Eso es un si? ~_

\- ¡Tarado! ¡Casi me ahogo! -

 _~ Lo se. Esa era la idea ;) ~_ Se levantó entre risas mientras dejaba la habitación. ¡Pinche bastardo!

* * *

**Pov's Yami.**

_Ok... Sé que eso no estuvo bien pero ¡Me encanta molestar a Yugi! Verle molesto o demasiado sonrojado se me es una delicia, además que extrañaba mis bromas pesadas de antes. Aunque ¿Dónde podré dejar este disfraz erótico? No quiero que Kaiba me moleste por esto._

\- ... - _Desgraciadamente lo tenía detrás._

_~ ¡K-Kaiba! ¡Hola! ~_

\- ... Siento que si pregunto me voy a arrepentir pero... ¿Por qué vistes mallas? -

_~ Hahahaha pues ya sabes... Seduciendo a Yugi y eso. ~_

\- ... Por los gritos rabiosos que provienen de su habitación creo que no está del todo excitado a como me intentas hacer creer. -

_~ Jejeje bueno, solo estaba jodiendo un poco... ~_

\- Claro... Espero que no pienses salir con eso al público. -

~ Tranquilo lo sé ... ¡Lindo e inocente para los incrédulos y Ídolo para los vírgenes! ~

 _-_ De acuerdo... Al menos tienes la idea clara. - _Estaba a punto de seguir su camino cuando paro en seco y se dio la vuelta._ \- Casi lo olvido... No sé muy bien de qué se trata pero Joey me dijo que necesitaba hablar con Yugi. Con ambos en realidad, creo que dijo algo relacionado con un mensaje de texto... Y su padre. No lo sé. - _Después de ello solo se marchó dejándome atónito en el pasillo... ¿El padre de Yugi? ¿Seguía vivo? No puede ser posible... ¡Yo mismo lo hospitalice! Nunca pensé que saldría del coma..._

_O puede ser un aviso de funeral..._

_¡Ojalá sea lo segundo!_

_Corrí de inmediato a la habitación de Joey buscando mi respuesta ¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¡Justo ahora que las cosas mejoraban y pasa esto! ¡Maldigo mi suerte!_  
 _Corrí por no sé cuánto tiempo pero al llegar este se terminaba de vestir, lastimosamente ya se había puesto los pantalones 7_7_ _Yo quería ver más:'u_

 _-_ ¿Yugi? -

_~ En realidad Yami... ¿Puedo pasar guapo? ~ Bromee a lo que solo se rio y me hizo una seña para que entrara._

_-_ Debo admitirlo, tengo sentimientos encontrados al verte en ese traje... -

_~ No te culpo... Nadie se resistiría a estas curvas. ~_

_-_ Yo se quién _._ Yugi. - _~_

__

\- Jajaja lo siento. Solo bromeaba. -

_~ Cabrón >:'v ~ _

\- En fin... Seto te envío ¿No es así? -

_~ Si, me dijo algo muy confuso sobre mensajes de texto y algo relacionado con el padre de Yugi. ~_

\- Si... Verás. Yugi cambio su teléfono hace bastante tiempo y debido a eso los chicos y su familia perdieron la comunicación con el, además de que Seto le dejo claro a los guardias que no los dejarán acercarse a la mansión... Como una manera de no perturbar lo y por lo tanto a ti. -

~ _Eso es... ~_

\- Lo se, un poco extremista pero así es Seto. El punto es que Tea me escribió hace unas horas con desespero para que le dijera a Yugi que su padre despertó del coma... Y que su madre lo necesita en el hospital para darle apoyo por qué está destrozada. No para de llorar y esas cosas _._ -

~ _P-Pero... ~_

\- Lo verán hoy a las 2 de la tarde. Y... Creo que deberías ir con el, quizás le afecte y no creo que te guste la idea de que sea yo quien lo consuele entre mis brazos. -

_~ Me traicionas y te borro del Facebook. ~_

\- Jajajaja vale. En ese caso nos veremos allá viejo. - _Me dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda y se retiró no sin antes pedirme que cerrará la puerta de la habitación._

_... El señor Mutou despertó... Ese bastardo desinteresado ¿Logro burlar el castigo de mi Yami no Game?... ¿Pero como es posible?..._

_Nada de esto tiene sentido..._


	34. Levantarse.

_No tienes idea de lo increíblemente difícil que fue para mí el decirle a Yugi que su padre estaba vivo... Por que literal el ya lo daba por muerto. O no se como era la manera en la que Yugi interpretaba su no-existencia pero simplemente no lo contemplaba en su vida, eso sí, reventó en llanto al saber que su madre estaba destrozada por esto y al mismo tiempo se sintió culpable por haberse alejado de su mamá y abuelo durante tanto tiempo por no querer tocar el tema de su padre... Estas cosas familiares son tan complicadas... ¿Por qué no simplemente llevarse bien? ¿Por que tiene que haber problemas? Se supone que son familia ¿No que se quieren y eso?_

_Yo no sé de estas cosas... Y no me meteré en ellas, lo último que quiero es terminar como Yugi._ _Y no es algo que me apetezca experimentar._

_Salimos de la mansión de Kaiba y Yugi no dejaba de temblar, parecía que fuera a perder la consciencia en cualquier momento._

_~ ¿Nervioso campeón? ~ Pregunté un tanto burlón tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor._

_-_ Como no estarlo... D-Digo... Es mi padre... -

_~ No... No lo es. ~_

\- ... Tenemos la misma sangre por lo que negarlo no... -

_~ ¡Tendrán la misma sangre pero ese bastardo no es tu padre! Que yo sepa los padres tienen que cuidar a sus hijos no dejarlos solos sin defensa alguna... Claro que suerte para ti me tenías a mi Bv ~_

\- Jmm... Supongo que sí soy afortunado por tenerte... - _Hablo algo triste mientras me sujetaba de la mano, supongo que se sentía nervioso. Y yo como buena esposa tenía que dar mi apoyo._

_~ No te preocupes Yugi, deja que tu guapo y galanazo novio se encargue de esto. ~_

_-_ Todo el tiempo lo cambias... ¿Eres mi esposa, novi@ o amante? xd -

_~ ¡¿Me estás engañando?! >:V ~_

\- Jajaja eres un idiota. -

_~ Jajaja ok ok... Pos yo que se, sabes que yo tengo mis problemillas así que lo que yo diga no tiene mucha relevancia... Solo espero a que tú decidas. ~_

\- Eso... -

_~ No tienes que hacerlo ahora tonto... Por ahora concéntrate en este tema ¿Ok? ~ Sería ponerle presión innecesaria._

\- Si... Gracias Yami. - _No sé ni cómo lo hice pero logré ponerle una sonrisa en el rostro, qué genio soy. Aún estaba nervioso pero al menos no triste, eso era algo._

_Llegamos al hospital, y Yugi apenas podía caminar bien, estaba tan nervioso que las piernas le temblaban, y creo que decía algo... No lo sé, eran como balbuceos._

_Y yo como buen tarado que soy lo cargue a lo nupcial y me encamine a la habitación del señor Mutou :v eso era para reírse con ganas, Yugi solo me pataleaba y golpeaba una y otra vez para que le bajará mientras que yo sonreía cantando una canción de bodas, ya que no podía caminar bien pos lo ayude, todos en los pasillos nos veían raro ¿Por que sera?. Llegamos a la habitación y abrí la puerta de una patada dejando bastante claro quién había llegado xD_   
_Joey solo se reía y Tea parecía que lloraría al ver a Yugi, por lo que lo baje ¡Me pellizco muy fuerte! Y de un momento a otro Tea se le tiro encima llorando y gritando que lo extrañaba, me pareció tierna la escena ewe hasta que..._

_-_ Yugi... -

\- M-Mama... -

_De inmediato la mamá corrió a abrazarlo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, pobre señora, pero supongo que extraño a su hijo. No era tan mala como creí. Yugi sin dudar le correspondió el abrazo y al mismo tiempo lloro... ¿Todos aquí eran tan sensibles?_

_Aproveche el emotivo momento familiar para escabullirme por la parte de atrás y comenzar a robar algo de material médico ¿Por que? Por que aún quiero jugar al doctor :v_

_Y después llegó el momento de la verdad... La charla con papi._

_-_ P-Papa... -

\- ... ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? -

No _sabes las ganas que tenía de abalanzarme sobre el y golpearlo >:c como odio a ese sujeto._

\- V-Vine para... -

\- No me interesa a que viniste, pero creí haber sido claro al decir que no quería volver a verte. -

\- P-Pero yo... -

\- ¡Que te largues! -

_... Sentí como poco a poco mi naturaleza violenta salía a la luz, incluso Yugi sujeto con fuerza mi brazo, era obvia su petición de que no hiciera nada pero..._

_-_ Papá... Yo... Yo... Realmente lo siento por no ser lo que esperabas como hijo... Sé que querías al perfecto y aplicado Yugi Mutou completamente maduro, centrado y rozando la perfección pero... Ese no soy yo, no sé quién en este mundo podría ser feliz con esa carga en sus hombros por lo que... Tienes todo el derecho de sentirte decepcionando de mi, por que ni ahora ni nunca seré lo que tú quieres. Y no es por que no pueda... Sino por que no quisiera darte ese gusto... No estoy aquí por ti, estoy aquí por mamá la cual me da mucha pena y lástima que en serio sienta algo por ti... A pesar de que me hayas echado a la calle a si sin más... Sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que querías deshacerte de mí pero... Eso fue tan bajo que me destrozó por un tiempo... Por suerte... Tenía un amigo con migo para cuidarme. - _Después de eso me sonrió, me sentí feliz de que me incluyera en su discurso. -_ ¡Sí papá! Me odias y eso lo sé, y te daré todas las razones para que lo hagas. Apenas y logré el promedio necesario para graduarme de la preparatoria, trabajare en Kaiba.Corp como diseñador de juegos los cuales por cierto AMO, gracias al rompecabezas y todos sus misterios me empecé a interesar por la arqueología... Quizás cuando sea mayor me convierta en arqueólogo ¿Por que no? Haré todo lo que yo quiera por que es ¡Mi vida! -

_Siendo honesto... Estaba muy orgulloso de el..._

_-_ Ha si, y soy súper gay. -

_¡¡¡PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!_

\- ¡Y-Yugi! -

\- Incluso tengo pareja, saluda Yami. - _Hablo mega tranquilo para seguidamente abrazarme, pero como mirando con recelo a su padre en la camilla, obviamente tenía que seguir la corriente._

_~ Holiwis suegros. ~ Saludé nervioso mientras me aguantaba la risa, creo que me había sonrojado un poco._

_Yugi logro avergonzarme... ¡He creado un monstruo!_

\- Y-Yugi tu... - _Mi suegra se quedó atónita por lo dicho ¡Y como no hacerlo! Quién diría que le confesaría a sus padres ser Gay en el hospital ¡Y encima de todo traerme con el! ¿Este es el Yugi que conozco?_

_~ Lo alimento todos los días y lo cuido bien. ~ Yugi solo se rió ante esto, Joey estaba que se cagaba de la risa bien oculto en la parte de atrás y Tea se veía confundida pero de cierta forma feliz._

\- ¡Que pareja! - _Grito Joey solo avergonzado más a mi aibou, el cual se ocultaba tras de mí entre risas. Incluso el abuelo comenzaba a sonreír con esto, los únicos que no nos seguían en esto eran mis suegros. Siendo honesto nunca pensé que Yugi recogería tanto valor como para decir todas esas cosas ¡A su padre! En verdad que ha crecido tanto... Y bueno. Ya que se decidió a decir todo yo también haré lo mismo :v_

  
_Ya lo arruinamos con sus padres así que dejémoslo bien en claro que nos chupa un huevo lo que digan._   
  
  


  
_~ No se preocupe suegra, le enviaré la invitación a la boda. ~_

_De inmediato pararon las risas y pude ver cómo Yugi se ponía completamente rojo. Ahora era yo quien reía._

_~ ¿Que? ¿Hay algo de malo cielito? ~ Bromee, Yugi solo huyó de la habitación completamente avergonzado. Joey silbaba y aplaudía aclamando a la nueva pareja y yo me reía con el. ~ En fin, creo que esto es la despedida así que... Paz, felicidad, que les salga todo bien, tengan éxito en sus metas y que tengan una vida plena a excepción de usted suegrito_ , _ojalá se muera. Me voy, bye. ~ Y en segundos salí de la habitación. Estaba un tanto agitado por lo sucedido pero me sentía aliviado de que toda esta situación se resolviera... Además... Yugi me llamo su pareja..._

_Tengo que preguntarle qué significa eso o no podre pajearme con ganas hoy._

_Salí de ese lugar centrado en encontrar a Yugi, no tengo ni idea de adónde se había ido pero estaba de muy buen humor así que la búsqueda no será tan tedio_ sa.

**_[Continuara...]_ **

* * *

Adorable xD maldita bolita de azúcar arruina vidas.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeeei ya se viene lo chido xD
> 
> ~K~


	35. Correr

_~ ¡Yugi! ¡Yugi! ¿¡Dónde estás?! ~ Estaba gritando por todo el hospital buscándolo, más de una enfermera o doctor se me acercó a pedir mi silencio pero bueno, yo no es que sea muy obediente. Ignore sus advertencias de sacarme por la fuerza y seguí gritando como si mi vida dependiera de ello :v_   
_Al caminar por un rato más y revisar cada rincón llegué a la azotea, y ahí estaba, solo apoyado en el barandal mirando al cielo. Se le veía distraído, pero también lo notaba un poco triste._

_~ ¿Yugi? ~_

\- ¡¿Y-Yami?! - _De inmediato se sobresaltó, tanto que casi se cae, que adorable._

_~ Jajaja... ¿Que ya no es un poco tarde como para que te sorprendas de verme? ~_

\- Contigo nunca se sabe ¿Qué haces aquí? -

_~ Buscándote, al menos me hubieras dicho a donde ibas. ~_

\- Perdona solo... Quería estar un rato a solas. -

_~ ... ¿Te sientes bien? ~_

\- ¡Si! ¡Si! No te preocupes... Solo... Que estoy un poco afectado por lo de antes. -

_~ Pos... A mí me pareció que estuviste muy bien. ~_

\- Tonto. -

_~ ¡En serio! No me espere en lo absoluto tu extraña confesión. ~_

\- ... Jmm... Creo que me pase... No debí decir nada de eso. ¡Me deje llevar por la rabia! -

_~ Pos... Yo creo que dices lo que en verdad sientes cuando eres impulsivo, no piensas en el "¿Y si me mortifica después?" O en "Decir esto no es conveniente" o "Podría ser algo indebido"... Solo te expresas sin el más mínimo miedo sobre el que te juzguen o la expectativa de que pasara después... Solo... Lo dices y ya. ~_

\- Si... Y ahora me arrepiento. -

_... ¿Que podía hacer en esta situación? Mis bromas ahora no creo que sean de utilidad._

_~ Bueno... Te viste genial :v ~_

\- Jmm... Gracias. -

_~ ¿Me puedo sentar? ~ No se ni por que pregunte, de todas formas lo haría._

\- Claro... Adelante. -

_~ ¿Que tiene el cielo de interesante?... ~_

\- Nada... Solo me ayuda a pensar. -

_~ ... ~_

\- ... -

_~ Así que... Súper gay ¿He? ~_

\- ¡Haaaa! ¡Hahahaha! P-Pues verás eso... - _Que adorable._ \- S-Solo quería molestar a mi papa... Como es tan homofóbico pues... Heee... -

_~ Yugi... ~_

\- ... N-No se por que lo dije ¿Ok?... Solo... -

_~ De acuerdo... No te molestare más... ~_

\- ... -

_~ ... ~_

\- Mañana... Me graduó. -

_~ ¿Mañana es la ceremonia? ~_

\- Si... En los meses que te fuiste, seguí con la escuela. Quería al menos terminarla. -

_~ Que bien Yugi. ¡Felicidades! ~_

\- ¿Irías con migo?... -

_~ Claro, yo también quiero recibir mi diploma :D ~_

_\- Tarado... Solo fuiste un día. -_

_~ Cállate ¡A que me graduó con honores! ~_

\- Eres un idiota jajaja... -

_~ Jajaja... Tranquilo, ahí estaré. ~_

\- ... Gracias por venir hoy. -

~ _No hay de qué. ~_

_Nos quedamos gran parte del día allí, el cielo se mantuvo despejado y brillante y la temperatura del ambiente era perfecta. Era un sitio relajante, incluso a mi me ayudó con la tensión que tenía. Después de un rato cuando lo vi sonriendo decidí preguntar._

_~ Así que... ¿Pareja? ~_

\- ¿Que? -

_~ Pareja. Me llamaste como tu pareja, allá en la habitación. ~_

\- Ha... Si... -

_~ ¿Por qué? Creí que las opciones eran espos@, novi@ o amante. ~ Reí, me causaba gracia hablar sobre este tema, más cuando Yugi reía conmigo._

\- Si... Creí que era mejor. -

_~ ¿Mejor? ~_

\- Si, mejor. -

_~ ¿Como es eso? ~_

\- Bueno... Los novios rompen... Los amantes se separan... Y los matrimonios se divorcian pero... ¿Y las parejas? -

_~ Mm... ¿Se pelean? ~_

_-_ En todas las relaciones hay peleas... Yo peleó con Joey en ocasiones pero no por eso sería mi pareja. -

_~ Buen punto. ~_

\- P-Pos eso... Creí que sería más... Significativo. -

_~ Pfff... Eres una niña Yugi. ~_

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Para empezar tú me pusiste sentimental! -

_~ No digo que ser una niña sea malo, yo a veces también me comportó así. ~_

\- ¿Cómo niña o como puta? -

_~ Haaa cierto... Eso también :v ~_

\- Jajaja... -

_~ Meh... Como sea, así me gustas. ~_

\- Estas medio romántico hoy ¿No? -

_~ ¿Por qué lo dices? ~_

_-_ Con eso de la boda... -

_~ ¿No quieres? ~_

\- ¡N-No dije eso! -

_~ Entonces eso es un si. ~_

\- ¡Que no! -

_~ ¿Es un tal vez? ~_

\- ¡PUEDE SER! - _Después de eso solo escondió el rostro entre las piernas, súper rojo. Siempre me enternecia ese tipo de gestos._

_~ Así que... ¿Un tal vez?... ~_

\- Cállate. -

_~ Jajaja... ¿Entonces eres mi posible esposo? ~_

\- Yami Cállate ya porfa. ¡Me avergüenza! -

_~ Lo se. Ese es mi objetivo. ~_

_-_ Como me irritas. -

_~ Ok Ok... Ya paro. ~_

_El día ya casi terminaba y en ese momento decidimos ir a casa. Joey me llamo preguntando por nosotros, bueno, en específico por Yugi. Y por su actuar supongo que ya lo de hoy no le afectaba más._   
_Hablé con Kaiba sobre el trabajo de Yugi, al parecer colaboraran para la evolución de este cuerpo, Kaiba insiste en que esta cosa aún no está del todo terminada por lo que aún queda un largo camino por delante. En cierta forma me alegraba que Yugi inspeccionaria mi cuerpo 7w7 de una manera científica claro :'v pero almenos podía tener seguridad de que los tiempos oscuros habían pasado... Solo me quedaba hacer una cosa más, algo para cerrar este maldito siglo de una buena vez._

_Tome mi ropa de preparatoria y salí de la mansión... Tenía algo que hacer, una última cosa más._  
 _Un último **Yami No Game..**_.

_Vamos a divertirnos un rato._

* * *

\- Aquí tiene señor Mutou. -

\- Gracias dulzura. -

\- Avíseme si necesita algo más ¿Ok?... -

\- Claro. Se me ocurre que quizás tú... -

\- Ay señor Mutou... ¡No sea indebido! Jajaja. -

\- Oh vamos ¿Que tiene de malo? -

\- ¡No puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas con mis pacientes! Quizás cuando salga de aquí podríamos acordar un encuentro ;) -

\- Lo esperaré con ansias. -

\- Buenas noches señor Mutou. -

\- Buenas noches jejeje... - _Se disponía a ingerir tranquilamente su comida... Cuando... ¡Aparecí en escena!_

_~ ¡Ciertamente es muy bonita! Yo también intentaría ligarla pero bueno... Estoy comprometido algo que obviamente usted no respeta. ~_

\- ¡¿Tu otra vez?! -

~ _¿Por que nunca le alegra verme suegrito? ¡A mí siempre me gusta reunirme con usted :D ~_

\- ¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Fenómeno ! -

_Ohh... Me tenía miedo... Perfecto._

_~ Siempre tan cruel. Que triste. ~ Dije de forma burlona para seguidamente reírme como un maníaco, la verdad sólo quería asustarlo. ~ Le propongo algo. Un juego. ~_

\- ¡¿Por que aceptaría semejante estupidez?!  -

_~ Si usted gana... Me alejare para siempre y nunca volverá a ver mi rostro, además de que no le diré a la señora Mutou que su esposo coquetea con enfermeras mientras está enfermo en el hospital. ~ Hablé seguro de mi mismo, mientras me acercaba cada vez más a la camilla, estaba un poco cansado por que tuve que entrar por la ventana ¡Pero hey! Valía la pena._

\- ¿Y si tú ganas?... -

_~ Usted desaparece y le devuelve su apellido a Yugi, legalmente hablando claro está. ~_

_-_ De acuerdo... ¿De qué trata este juego?  -

_~ Es muy fácil, solo traje una baraja. Una baraja de duelo de monstruos. ~ Sonreí._

\- Yo no juego esos estúpidos entretenimientos baratos. -

_~ No se preocupe, no necesita conocer las reglas del juego para hacerlo. Lo haremos de otra manera. ~_

\- ... -

_~ Sacaré todas las cartas magias y trampas de la baraja. Y nos pelearemos con los monstruos. El que saque el monstruo con mayores puntos de ataque. Gana el round. ¿Sencillo no? ~_

\- Supongo que si... -

_~ Bien... Solo que tiene un adicional, cerraremos los ojos a la hora de sacar al monstruo, y veremos el resultado cuando ambos estén en el campo. ~_

\- Que regla más ridícula... -

_~ ¿Eso piensa...? ~_

\- ¡Comencemos con esto de una buena vez! _-_

_~ Muy bien... El juego comienza... ¡Ahora! ~_

_La habitación quedó en silencio mientras jugábamos. Podía sentir los nervios del señor Mutou incluso desde esta distancia, desde nuestro último encuentro parece que me convertí en uno de sus miedos o bueno... Una pesadilla._

_~ Yo robaré primero. ~ Dije sonriente mientras cerraba los ojos y tomaba una carta al azar del montón esparcidas boca abajo en el campo. Después de tomarla la separé de las demás y me preparé para mostrarla._

_1_

2

¡ **3**!

**...**

\- Gane... Dragón alado guardián de la fortaleza. 1400 Atk -

_~ Kuriboh... 300. Bien jugado. ~ Sonreí, solo era el inicio._

_Lo sentía sudar, mientras la tensión subía mas y mas, esto se ponía interesante._

_1_

2

**¡3!**

**...**

~ _Cráneo convocado. 2600. Gane. ~_

\- Grr... Guardian celta... 1400. -

_Y como lo había esperado, en la última ronda hizo trampa... Y mientras tenía los ojos cerrados levantó varias de las cartas buscando al monstruo más poderoso... Por desgracia yo ya tenía a mi monstruo en la mano. Además de pobre incrédulo... Que cree que no me di cuenta._

_1_

2

**¡3!**

...

\- ¡¿Que?! -

~ _Gane... Lástima por usted... Gaia: el caballero feroz es una gran carta... 2400 de atk, buena para los duelos pero... No es rival para mí mago oscuro... ¡2500 de atk! ~_

\- ¡¿Por 100 de atk menos?! -

_~ Me temo que perdió... Y... **La puerta de la oscuridad, ha sido abierta... ~** _

\- ¡¿Que?! Pero... ¡Ganaste limpiamente! ¡¿Por que seré castigado?! -

_~ ¡Que interesante! Veo que recuerda estas palabras de nuestro encuentro pasado... ¿Cree que lo castigaré con más ilusiones y unos cuantos meses más en coma? ~_

\- ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Nada de eso me detendrá! -

_~ ¡¿Crees que puedes engañarme maldita rata?! ¡Sé muy bien que hiciste trampa! Mienteme a mi todo lo que quieras pero la verdad será revelada por la luz de mi rompecabezas. ¡Y ahora pagarás por eso! ~_

**_¡Dark Hole!_**

* * *

\- ¡Yami! -

_~ Ha, hola Yugi. ~_

\- ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Ya está muy tarde! -

_~ Lo siento, fui a por unos asuntos pendientes que me urgian resolver. ~_

\- De... ¿Acuerdo? -

_~ ¿Vamos a dormir? ~ De inmediato enrojeció ¡Adoraba a mi "Pareja"!_

\- ... Mm... -

_~ Lo prometo. No haré nada :3 ~_

\- De acuerdo ¡El más mínimo intento y te hecho! -

~ _Ok. ♥ ~_

_Después de un rato de hacer preparaciones para dormir y morbosear a Yugi un rato finalmente nos fuimos a la cama, a descansar de este día tan extraño. Mañana habría un evento importante por lo que era necesario que durmiera todo lo más posible. Aunque este me daba la espalda :'v y yo que quería verle la cara._

_~ Yugi. ~_

\- ¡Yami! ¡No tendremos sexo duérmete ya! -

_~ Solo te quería decir que lamento lo que pasó hoy... Por todo. ~ Después de eso finalmente me dirigió la mirada._

\- Pero tú no tuviste la culpa de eso... -

_~ Bueno... Yo hospitalice a tu padre... ~_

\- El rompecabezas dictó la sentencia apropiada para una persona como el... No fue tu culpa. Solo eras vocero... ¿Cierto? -

_~ Si... Exacto. ~ Sonreí, me alegraba de que entendiera esto, lo último que quería era que me viera con malos ojos pero parece que este tema no será un problema en nuestro futuro._

\- De acuerdo. Duérmete ya. -

_~ Yugi. ~_

\- ¡¿Queeeee?! ¡Yami! ¡Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana! -

_~ ¿Puedo besarte?... ~_

_Como siempre se había quedado congelado, me causaba mucha risa pero en verdad quería hacerlo. Luego de ponerse rojo y quedarse quieto de los nervios unos segundos me respondió._

\- Si... -

¡Fue el mejor beso que he dado!

Intenté pasarme de listo y seguir un poco más intenso como lengua o jugar con sus pezones pero salí por la ventana :'v valió la pena. Creo que uno de mis huesos se rompió pero a quien le importa ¡Yugi acepto que lo besara! ¡Soy tan feliz!

\- ¡HOY DUERMES AFUERA! - _Me grito desde la ventana de la habitación para cerrar la cortina, ya que había roto el vidrio por completo cuando lo atravesé xd espero que Kaiba no diga nada._

_Y así pase mi noche, afuera, en el frió acostado sobre un cráter que provoque al caer de tanta altura y embobado con todo lo que pasó hoy. Nunca pensé que podría llegar a sentirme así..._ _Creo que nunca había sido tan feliz._

_Como a eso de los 10 minutos después Yugi me lanzo una cobija, para que me mantuviera calientito aquí afuera. Jejejeje como lo amo. ♥_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y HASTA NUNCA SEÑOR MUTOU! :D ESTOY TAN CONTENTA xD odiaba a ese personaje.  
> Bueno... No me acuerdo bien pero si no estoy mal esta es la primera vez que Yugi dice que si a aquella pregunta xD ¡Es motivo para celebrar! :D ha si, y tenía ganas de imitar un Yami no Game desde hace rato xD3
> 
> ~K~


	36. Volar

\- ¡Felicidades a todos! -

\- ¡Felicidades! -

Todos gritaban animados demostrando su entusiasmo por la graduación.

\- ¡Realmente no puedo creer que nos graduemos después de tanto tiempo! -

\- ¡Es una locura! - Exclamó Tea con entusiasmo. - Pero me alegra verlos aquí tan animados ¡Con tantas veces que salían de fiesta pensé que no la contarían! -

\- ¡Qué va! ¡Solo eran pequeñas reuniones! ¡Esto sí es un fiesta! - Exclamó Joey medio borracho mientras levantaba el vaso al aire. - ¡Salud! -

\- ¡SALUD! - Todos siguieron su grito de batalla y comenzaron a ahogarse en alcohol, como buenos adolescentes en los que se terminaban de convertir.

\- Jajaja... Esta fiesta está un poco alocada. - Dije, mientras daba un pequeño sorbo de mi gaseosa.

 _~ Que suerte que vine contigo. Con todos estos borrachos podría pasarte quien sabe que ¿No quieres tomar un trago? ~_ Yami criticando a los borrachos para después intentar convertirme en uno. No MAMES.

\- No gracias... Cuando aún vivía en mi casa... Recuerdo que una vez me robe unas cuantas cervezas que pertenecían a mi padre y me encerré en mi habitación a tomarlas, si no estoy mal creo que con 2 me emborrache. -

_~ Asi que caes fácil ¿He? Jajaja no me lo espere. ~_

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Es algo genético! -

 _~ Pos... Creo que a Tristán no le importa. ~_ Hablo entre risas para señalar a Tristán el cual estaba haciendo fondo de un tarro grandísimo de cerveza D: todos al rededor gritaban "¡Fondo!" "¡Fondo!" ¡Fondo!" "¡Fondo!"

Esto era un parrandon xD la música comenzó a sonar y la gente que solía estar tímida estaba tan borracha que bailaban sin camisa en la pista de manera horrorosa, pero era tan gracioso que solo por reírnos les dábamos espacio para que demostrarán sus terribles pasos de baile. Tea y Joey bailaron juntos ¡Y era mega gracioso! Compara a Tea que es una gran bailarina con Joey que apenas podía mantenerse de pie por lo borracho que estaba.

Eso fue muy hilarante, Yami no dudó en grabarlos. Por suerte Tea lo guío casi toda la pieza para que no se cayera.  
Después de un rato me llene de miedo al sentir la mano de Yami empujándome a la pista ._.

\- ¡N-No! ¡Yo no sé bailar! D:< -

 _~ ¿Eres el mejor amigo de una bailarina y no sabes siquiera mover los pies? ~_ Río mientras cada vez me acercaba a mi perdición ;-;

\- ¡N-No es eso! -

_~ ¿Entonces? ~_

\- Siento mucha vergüenza para esto... En serio ¡Soy un asco para bailar! Y me pongo muy nervioso si es entre tantas personas. -

 _~ Todos aquí están borrachos, ligando o entretenidos en otra cosa, dudo mucho que alguien recuerde tus terribles pasos de baile. ~_ Este tarado solo se burlaba de mi >:c _~ Además... No es un baile predeterminado o una coreografía, solo es... Moverse y divertirse. ~_

\- ... Lo intentaré... ¡Pero si paso algún momento vergonzoso te harás pasar por mi! El ser tan iguales debe servir para algo... -

 _~ De acuerdo de acuerdo. ~_ Habló con entusiasmo para correr a la pista.

Después de eso no se qué mierda comenzó a hacer ¡Bailaba asqueroso! Y yo solo me reía. Al mismo tiempo de tapar mi rostro de la vergüenza.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡¿Qué mierda es eso?! XD -

_~ Estoy bailando :v ~_

\- Pareciera que convulsionas ¡Jajajajajaja! -

_~ ¡Entonces funciona! ¡Soy genial en esto! Michael Jackson me la pela >Bv ~_

\- Ay Dios jajajajajaja -

Creo que en mucho tiempo no me había reído tanto como esa noche. Pasaron varias canciones y me fui animando a moverme con un poco más de confianza, solo movía los pies de un lado al otro pero era divertido seguir el ritmo de las canciones. Aunque todo quedó para Yami cuando empezó a sonar una canción en específico.

~ _¡Esta es la mía! ~_ Grito entusiasmado para hacer espacio a su alrededor y poder bailar. Literal empujó a los demás con patadas para que abrieran el círculo que lo rodeaba expectante a ver esos "Espectaculares" pasos.

Aunque me equivoqué al poner las comillas.

**[[KE$HA - Tik Tok ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjH8gcmTdZg)** **] [[【MMD】Tik Tok【yugioh!】yami](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n0j6LQQAoqE&feature=emb_logo) ]:P **

**Traten de leer rápido y combinar la lectura con los ritmos de la canción, será más emocionante se los aseguro xD** 👌 **por qué sin ella pierde gracia**

Comenzó la canción y era una super animada, de esas que por lo general se colocan en las discotecas. Yami solo daba pasos sencillos cómo moverse de un lado al otro o hacer movimientos de brazos muy simétricos con los de los pies, aunque los hacía en los momentos exactos. ¡Lo más gracioso es que la cantaba y hacia mímica de la artista como si fuera toda una diva! ¡Era estupendo! todos al rededor hacían porras y animaban a este pendejo para que se luciera con el baile, no sé quién habrá sido pero alguien le lanzó una lata de cerveza ¡Y se la tomo mientras bailaba! ¡Tú puta madre! xDD Se me era tan familiar que hasta a mí me hacía mover los hombros por qué el ritmo era bastante animado y pegadizo. La primera parte fue muy interesante.  
Pero el verguero comenzó cuando llegó la parte del coro. Todos se animaron enseguida.

Volteretas, acrobacias, movimientos muy sexys y no sé qué mierda más hizo xD pero se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando. Yami sacó a relucir sus habilidades de puta y literal estaba haciendo un streepteas en frente de todos mis compañeros de clase mientras me moría de la pena pero a la vez no podía parar de reír ¡En serio! ¡Todo se veía tan malditamente natural que pareciera una coreografía! Pero al parecer Yami sabía bailar, creo que cuando iba de fiesta no iba directamente a un prostíbulo y se divertía un rato en un lugar asi pero esto no me lo espere para nada. Y no paraban de tirarle cosas, hubo algunas locas que le tiraron las bragas y Yami por joder agarró una y la agitó como bandera xd gritando "¡VIVA EL ALCOHOL!" mientras hacía movimientos de entrepierna sugerentes :v ste men

_~ ¡Yugi! ¡Toma esto! ~_

\- ¡NO MAMES! -

¡Se quitó la camisa jsksgskajsma! XDDD me la lanzó fuera de la pista cual estrella y llegó a la segunda estrofa, esto se estaba poniendo intenso :v Graciosamente El cuerpo de Yami (Gracias a Kaiba) ahora es un poco más femenino así que hasta los hombres le estaban morboseando con ese baile ¡Y él no se ayudaba! Por qué con esos movimientos de cintura y caderas que eran casi que twerk encenderian a cualquier adolescente ebrio. Joey se me acercó y comenzó a tirarme indirectas sobre qué debería coger con Yami, yo solo me reía mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo apenado cada vez más por lo idiota que es mi pareja jajaja. Pensaba en cómo le explicaremos esto a Kaiba al llegar a casa ¡Y a este punto Yami estaba súper ebrio por qué le habían tirado como 5 cervezas a lo largo de la canción y se las tomaba en segundos!

Cómo apertura de la segunda entrada del coro ¡Fuera pantalones!  
  


¡Y empieza otra vez el verguero! ¡Esto era muy divertido! De inmediato todos comenzaron a bailar a la par de la canción con aquel oji-rubi de guía haciendo sus mamadas, Tea se me acercó por un momento a preguntarme si Yami estaba loco, claro que entre risas porque era muy graciosa toda esta situación.

\- ¡Como no tienes idea! - Respondí animado para reírme y seguidamente dejarme llevar, no pensé ni por un momento en mis pasos, solo me moví a como me daba la gana ¡Igual a un idiota desnudo en medio de la pista! Tea se rió conmigo y me dio una palmada motivadora en la espalda, para ayudarme a relajarme supongo yo. Ya no me importaba lo que me dijeran o lo que podría pasar ¡Todo esto era demasiado divertido! ¡Incluso Joey bailaba con Tristán el cual estaba literal dormido de la borrachera así que Joey solo jugaba con su cuerpo! XD como si fuera una marioneta, me meo.  
  


Llegó una parte en la que el ritmo bajaba un poco, en ese momento Yami aprovechó para ponerse unos tacones que le habían lanzado una de nuestras compañeras de grupo y una especie de... No se que mierda era eso, era una prenda muy extraña, como una pelusa que se pone alrededor del cuello, y para finalizar unas gafas oscuras muy ridículas que en combinación con lo demás lo dejaban ver como un completo payaso. De vuelta todos se reunieron en el centro para ver cómo Yami finalisaría esta ridiculez haciendo barras y emborrachándose como típicos universitarios, a punto de empezar el tercer coro y estar cerca del fin de la manera más rápida posible, en el último segundo me jalo al centro ¡Desgraciado! ¡No tuve otra más! Y me decidí a seguirle para no pasar la vergüenza de haberme retirado.  
  


¡Ay dios Ayúdame!

Los 2 bailando esa tontería en mitad de la pista a los ojos de todo el mundo Yami casi desnudo y yo rojo de la vergüenza casi desmayado por la falta de aire de tanto reírme y al mismo tiempo bailar. Gracias a que era tan delgadito los movimientos de cintura o cadera no se me eran tan complicados de imitar, en estos momentos daba gracias por tener un cuerpo medio femenino. Los demás nos animaban y Yami me halagaba por no bailar tan mal, las luces del lugar se concentraron en nosotros y no pude estar más apenado ya que todos nos veian, pero solo me limitaba a seguir a Yami en sus idioteces y obviamente ¡Divertirme! ¡Era mi graduación y había terminado en una fiesta estupenda! ¡Como me gusta esto! ¡Ya entiendo por qué a Yami le gustaba tanto parrandear!

Creo que fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adoro está canción y tenía que combinarlos o no dormía feliz XD la idea me vino de un vídeo que encontré buscando pendejadas para otro de mis libros :p
> 
> ¿La gente que hace esto en que piensa we? xD
> 
> ~k~


	37. Yami...

~ _¡Eso fue divertido! ~_

\- No lo negare, lo fue. -

_~ ¡Quién diría que sabrías bailar! ~_

\- Solo un poco... No es la gran cosa. - _Hablo con nerviosismo para soltar una pequeña risa apenada. ¡Que adorable!_

_~ Me sorprendiste pequeño hobbit. ~_

\- Te dije que dejaras de llamarme así. >:( -

_~ Aww pero si eres mi pequeño hobbit. ~ Bromeé. Adoraba hacer esto._

\- ¿Y que fue eso? Tampoco pensé que sabias bailar. -

_~ ¡Obvio que si! ¿Qué crees que hacía en todas esas fiestas? ~_

\- Follar. - ... _:'v_

_~ Bueno... También pero además también bailaba un poco. ~_

\- Jmm... fue una agradable fiesta de despedida. -

_~ ¿En serio? ¡Genial! :D Te organizare mas fiestas. ~_

\- Nop, gracias. Con una tengo suficiente por ahora. -

_~ Ok :c ~_

_... De alguna u otra manera tenia que mencionar el tema._

_~ Yugi tu... ¿Irás al funeral de tu padre? ~_

\- ... La verdad no se. Digo... Después de lo que dije no creo que sería apropiado mostrar mi cara... Y de todas formas ya no somos familia ni legal ni sentimentalmente así que... Solo estaría como un conocido muy incómodo. -

_~ ¿Y estás bien? ~_

\- Si... Eso creo. -

_~ Esa respuesta me preocupa. ~_

\- Es solo que... Se supone que es mi padre pero nunca se tomó el trabajo de criarme o intimar conmigo... Estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo y viajando por negocios que... Esa "Figura paterna" Creo que no me afectó mucho... Es como si no hubiese tenido un papá por qué prácticamente mi abuelito y mi madre fueron los que se hicieron cargo de mi. -

_~ Y yo que quería jugar al Daddy. ~_

\- Tonto. - _Solo río para darme un pequeño golpe en el hombro._

_~ ... Lo lamento. ~_

\- ... Se que intentas hacer lo mejor por mi pero... Prométeme que no volverás a matar a alguien. Jamás. -

_~ Puedo prometerlo pero... No se qué pasaría con el rompecabezas si dejara de hacerlo... El juzgar o no es más su voluntad que mía. No se qué consecuencias podría traernos y... Prefiero por mucho las vidas de los demás a que tú corras un peligro. ~_

\- ... Dices... ¿Que no se puede evitar? -

~ _Digo que no me gustaría descubrir lo que pasaría si alteramos las cosas de esta manera. La naturaleza del rompecabezas es así por alguna razón y... Mi alma aunque fuera transferida a este cuerpo nunca dejara de estar ligada al collar. ~_

\- ¿Tienes miedo? -

_~ ... Me duele admitirlo... Pero creo que algo muy parecido. ~_

_El rostro de Yugi cambio a uno muy serio, pero a la vez bastante triste... Y lo comprendo. Es demasiado bueno como para aceptar la idea de que tendré que matar a pesar de no quererlo. ¿Me compadece o aborrece? No lo sé._

\- ... -

_~ Se qué no es fácil de asimilar pero... ~_

\- Pensemos en eso después... Esta noche es especial ¿No? - _Me sonrió._

_Yugi..._

\- ¿Y esa cara? -

~ _¡Es que soy tan feliz!_ ~ _No pude evitar abrazarlo._

  * • •



\- ¿Que es esto? -

_~ Es vino. ~_

\- No creo que deberíamos... -

_~ ¡Vamos! No seas aguafiestas. Ya estás grandecito, un poco de vino no te hará nada. Celebra tus 18. ~_

\- ... Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Tienes 20 verdad? -

_~ ¿A que se debe esa pregunta? ~_

\- Por que ahora que lo pienso, si fueras una persona legal... Podría haberte denunciado a la ONU por abuso de menores :v -

_~ ¡Tu no lo harías! Me quieres mucho. ~_

\- Jajajaja si, supongo que si. - Río alzando en alto su vaso, pidiendo un trago de aquel vino. - Más te vale que no esté amargo. Ademas ¿De donde lo sacaste? No tienes una ID como tal ¿O si? Por qué ni yo soy un Mutou ahora por lo que... -

_~ Jajajaja Tranquilo, solo pague de más al tendero y no hubo problema. ~_

\- Pagar de más... ¿Como?... -

_~ No te preocupes amor jamás te sería infiel, no le di el culo por una botella :v ~_

_-_ No puedes culparme por pensarlo. -

_~ ¿Me crees tan puta? ~_

\- Tuve algunos rasguños en mi espalda que lo demuestran. - Hablo entre risas mientras tomaba un sorbo. - Dulce. -

~ _Aww vamos, solo fueron polvos de una noche. Es diferente. ~_

\- Ajá si. -

_~ ¡En serio! ~_

\- Lo que digas. - Bromeaba mientras tomaba más y más sorbos. Riéndose de la frustración que el oji-rubi generaba.

_~ ¡No bromeo! Solo te quiero a ti :( ~_

\- Pero lo disfrutabas. -

_~ ¡Obvio que lo hacía! ¿Cómo puedes esperar que no? ~_

\- No lo disfrutarías si no lo quisieras. - Pequeño demonio, riéndose del estrés ajeno.

 _~ ¡Te comprare el anillo mañana mismo si es necesario para que me creas! >:C ~ _La impresión provocó que se ahogara apenas beber un sorbo. Eso le pasaba por jugar con fuego.

\- Tu... No hablas en serio ¿Oh si?... -

~ _¡Nunca antes había sido tan serio! ~_

\- No vamos a casarnos Yami. -

 _~ ¿Por qué no? Tú me amas, yo te amo. Es perfecto. ~_ Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ponía mucho más incómodo al menor.

\- ... Empecemos por qué legalmente hablando no es posible... En primer lugar ni siquiera eres una persona por lo que no se que planeas. Segundo, eres "Mascota" de Kaiba.corp por lo que un matrimonio gay con un apenas adulto-adolescente y en este caso con literalmente tu otro yo no se vería para nada bien. Se tiene conocido al público que mi sub-consciente te creo por lo que sería un poco enfermo al menos para las personas que nos casaremos. Y tercero y último ¡Ni siquiera he dicho que si! -

_~ ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ~_

\- ¡Atiende a lo que te digo! -

_~ No. Cásate conmigo. ~_

\- ¡Yami! -

~ _Casemonos_. ~

\- ¡Tan solo escúchame! ¡Al Menos intenta entender lo que trato de de-

~ _No, tu deja de ser tan renegado y comprende que no me importa nada de lo que estás diciendo. Con solo tener la satisfacción de saber que aceptaste ser mío seré inmensamente feliz. Ha y claro, que uses el anillo para reírme de ti v: ~_

\- E-Eres un tonto. -

_~ Si pero... Ser tonto hizo que me enamorará de ti así que... Me alegra serlo. ~_

Como cuando no sabes que decir... Bueno así.

_~ ¿Aceptas o no? ~_

\- No se que visión trastornada y loca del futuro tienes... No se que decir... -

_~ Di que sí... ~_

\- ... - En ese momento solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, con toda la actitud de me vale verga la vida tomo la botella y la ingirió de un solo trago, para después solo levantarse y caer como una plasta a los brazos del otro, super mareado por la estupidez que acababa de cometer.

\- S-Si... - En un casi que balbuceo acepto, para después dar un desastroso beso que solo sirvió para sacarle carcajadas al oji-rubí que no podía creer lo infantil que podía llegar a ser su pareja.

_~ Eres una lindura. ~_

\- ¡No me llames lindo! ¡Tarado! - Se le había subido el alcohol de inmediato, a pesar de que era un vino con una cantidad casi nula de este. Yugi era mucho menos resistente al alcohol de lo que se esperaba.

_~ No puedes pedirme que me resista, hasta borracho te ves precioso. ~_

\- ¡Sabes que odio tu romanticismo! ¡Cállate! -

 _~ Aww estás tan violable_ _en este momento ♥ ¿Seria malo si te tomo estando ebrio?... ~_

\- Ahdjskdkslsnsla - Era difícil decir si estaba consciente o no de la situación. ¿Siquiera seguía vivo? :v

~ _... Al demonio, ya espere mucho. ~_ Después solo lo cargo hasta la cama y a gozar.

Pasada la noche y al salir del sol, el pequeño oji-amatista se levantó espantado al ver la situación.

~ _Hola cariño ♥_ ~ Hablo juguetonamente mientras besaba con lujuria su cuello.

\- ¡¿YAMI?! ¡¿Q-Que demonios haces?! ¡Quit- A-Aah... -

 _~ ¿Te gusta? ~_ Sonreía con malicia mientras gozaba del como su pequeño amante parecía volverse loco con lo que ocurría.

\- ¡N-No se que estás haciendo pero no es divertido! -

_~ Aww vamos, pensé que era sexy :( ~_

\- ¡Acabo de despertarme y lo primero que veo es a ti sobre mi! ¡¿Como esto podría ser sexy?! -

_~ Pos yo me considero muy guapo >:c ~_

\- N-No digo que no pero... ¡¿Que demonios me hiciste?! -

_~ Yo no hice nada, tú te descontrolaste tomando... Aunque sigo sin creer que te hayas puesto borracho con un vino jajajaja. ~_

\- ¡Deja de burlarte de mi! ¡Y bájate! -

_~ Pero me estoy divirtiendo aquí ¿Quien diría que tenías tanto potencial para esto? ~_

\- ¡No te muevas! - Para Yami no había nada mejor que ver ese fuerte tono rojizo en sus regordetas mejillas. Mucho más ahora.

~ _Se supone que yo debería estar quejándome. Alteras las cosas aibou... ~_

 _-_ S-Se siente muy extraño... -

 _~ No me parece raro... ~_ Comento entre risas mientras comenzaba a moverse con lentitud. ~ _Gth... Maldito Kaiba y sus malas calibraciones... Duele mucho más de lo que debería pero... No me arrepiento de nada. ~_ Después de decir aquello se acercó con lentitud desesperado por un contacto de labios que difícilmente obtuvo, ya que para Yugi era demasiado que procesar. ~ _Jajajaja tu confusión de virgen es tan tierna. ~_

  


\- Gth... E-Eres un condenado pervertido. -

 _~ Espere como 2 horas para que despertarás y dijeras algo lindo pero ni modo. No debería esperar mucho de ti pero sigues encantandome. ~_ Comenzaba a moverse con más intensidad, tratando de ser cuidadoso con el pobre literal niño que tenía dentro.

\- ¡A-Aaah! E-Espera n-

 _~ ¿Esperar? ¡Jamas! ~_ Grito en rabia cual espartaco para meterla toda de golpe.

\- ¡Waah! ¡Y-Yami! -

 _~ Gth... ¡Como duele! ~_ En pequeños quejidos de dolor unas cuantas gotas saladas se colaban por su rostro. _~ ¡Como te odio Kaiba! ~_

\- ¡¿Haa?! -

_~ A-Aibou... ~_

\- ¿T-Tu estás llorando?... -

 _~ ¿He? Haha jajaja... Me pasa en ocasiones... ¡D-Duele mucho más de lo que esperaba! P-Pero no te preocupes. ~_ Yugi por curiosidad solo se movió un poco pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le excitaba un poco la situación, aunque claro, para Yami no salió desapercibido la pequeña agitación. _~ ¡Aaah! ~_

_-_ Joder... -

_~ Travieso. ~_

\- ¡N-No lo soy! ¡F-Fue involuntario! -

 _~ Quien te crea. ~_ Hablaba entre risas mientras trataba de controlarse lo mejor que podía. _~ Vamos... Te siento más grande a cada momento. ~_

\- ... - La pena se apoderaba de el.

 _~ Jmm... Adorable. ~_ Le abrazo con suavidad, en un intento de ser romántico. _~ Suertudo. ~_ Al momento un intenso dolor en su espalda y hombros hizo presencia en los sentidos del oji-amatista a pesar del suave roce de las manos contrarias.

\- ¡Ay! ¡¿Q-Que estás haciendo?! - Pregunto rabioso.

 _~ Nada... Solo reviso mi propiedad. ~_ Sonrió travieso para señalar unas pequeñas marcas en su cuello. _~ ¿Que crees que es esto? ~_

\- No lo sé... Tú eres el sexólogo, tú dime. -

_~ Cuando tenía tu cuerpo te provoque varios de esos. ¿Que crees que es? ~_

\- ¡¿C-Chupones?! -

_~ ¡Bingo! ~_

\- No... ¡No! ¡I-Imposible! ¡Yo no haría eso! -

_~ Solo estuve con alguien anoche. ♥ ~_

\- ... - *Insta shock*

_~ ¿Yugi? ¿Estás ahí? :0 ~_

\- Tú y yo nos... -

_~ ¡Feliz luna de miel! ~_

\- ... -

_~ A por cierto... ¿Te gusta mi pinta uñas? ~ Reía mientras mostraba muy sospechosamente sus manos, dejando muy en claro su deseo por qué las viera._

\- ¿Eso es café o rojo? - Pregunto, tratando de llenar su mente de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el hecho de que se había acostado con Yami la noche anterior. Y esquivando miserablemente la realidad de lo que sucedía ahora, que era casi lo mismo solo que esta vez, estando consciente.

 _~ Es sangre. ~_ Sonrió macabramente mientras le veía con lujuria/locura, esperando con ansias su reacción quien a su parecer era exquisita. Al contrario del menor que se sentía muerto de miedo.

\- ¿S-Sangre?... -

 _~ Si... Lamento ello... No creí que mis uñas fueran tan largas. Pero bueno, me las debías después de todas esas mordidas y chupones por todo mi cuerpo ¿Como le explicare esto a Kaiba? ~_ Sonrió con perversión disfrutando del como la mirada de miedo cambiaba a una de vergüenza, seguramente tratando de recordar que pasó ayer. Se removió con suavidad sintiendo con lujo de detalle la sensación erótica que podía sentir en sus partes bajas, de alguna forma le llenaba de dicha el que está situación pasara... Solo que maldecía con todas sus ganas a Kaiba por no haberle devuelto su miembro, viéndose obligado a ser el pasivo por esta vez. Aunque no se arrepentía de haberle rasguñado toda la espalda :v

_~ Te sientes tan bien. ~_

\- N-No digas cosas así... -

_~ Pero quiero hacerlo... Es tan agradable tenerte dentro de mi ♥ ~_

\- ¡Bueno ya! ¡Callate! ¡N-No necesito esos comentarios o tú mirada de asno! -

 _~ ... Se me ocurre una forma de callarme. ~_ Sonrió para acercarse a su oído y susurrarla con suavidad, su rostro se volvió completamente rojo al instante a pesar de que no era mala idea... Pero siendo honestos en esta situación parecía ser la única alternativa además de que pensar en otra solución no cabía en la cabeza de ninguno de los 2 en estos momentos.

\- ... - Después de dudarlo un minuto solo se movió con rapidez y se posicionó sobre el oji-rubi que trataba de ignorar el dolor lo más que podía. Seguidamente siguieron las suaves embestidas y los torpes movimientos del menor que a Yami no le hacían más que gracia, y esté en respuesta le replicaba levemente enojado.

Ni en sexo dejan de joder ¿Complicados no?

_~ Woaah aibou... No lo haces tan mal. ~_

\- C-Callate Yami, esto de por si ya es muy raro como para que agregues tus comentarios. -

_~ ¿Raro? ¿Por que? ~_

Se detuvo un momento, tratando de pensar como decirlo con delicadeza. Aunque después de recordar que era Yami solo lo soltó sin más.

\- Nunca pensé que esto llegaría a pasar... Pero si alguna vez ocurría me lo pensaba diferente... Me refiero a la posición y eso... -

_~ Pos... No soy tan flexible pero podemos intentar otra posic~_

\- ¡No me refiero a eso idiota! -

_~ ??? ~_

\- Gth... Siempre pensé que tú me violarias a mi... -

_~ Oh... Vale. Jajajaja también lo pensé... Nadie dice que no pueda hacerlo en un futuro ;) pero... Como verás, el puto de Kaiba no me devolvió mi nepe así que por hoy me vi obligado a tomar el rol de recibir. ~_

\- ... Oh... -

~ _... Jejejeje..._ ~

\- ... Eres un idiota 24/7 -

_~ Te gusto y lo sabes perro. ~_

\- A veces lo dudo. -

_~ Auch... Me duelen tus palabras ¿No puedes seguir penetrandome? Al menos eso lo disfruto :3 ~_

\- ... - Aclaro: Yugi solo hizo caso por rabia, ya que aquella actitud se le era profundamente irritante. No por qué le gustó o algo parecido...

No... Para nada.

_~ ¡Aah! ~_

\- Gth... -

 _~ ¿Te gusta? ~_ Preguntaba con una sonrisa mientras veía la cara de fastidio en la del contrario para después reírse. _~ ¡Aah! ¡Aibou! ~_ Claro que Yami era Yami, y no media las consecuencias de ser un fastidio en esta situación. Obviamente los rasguños no podían faltar y los pequeños besos por momentos para mantener viva aquella pasión tan nueva para el virgen tricolor, la sensación de que las piernas del contrario se enreden a tu alrededor o esos momentos míticos de sincronia perfecta al momento de meterla en el que ambos colaboraban ¡Eso si era equipo! Gemidos y palabras de cualquier tipo salían de la boca de ambos acercándose cada vez más al clímax. Besos por aquí y más chupones por acá además de unas cuantas mordidas, subiendo la temperatura al punto límite a punto de correrse.

_~ Adentro plis. ~_

\- Como te detesto. -

Rio para dejarse llevar por la sensación tan placentera que le invadía, agarrándose con fuerza del cuello del contrario tratando de igualar su ritmo para lograr llegar más profundo.

\- E-Es tan apretado... -

_~ Aibou. ~_

\- ¿Que?... -

_~ Mírame. ~_

Ante la petición se ruborizó, pero después de mentalizarse un poco fue capaz de cumplir.  
Y después de un intenso y algo romántico/sensual choque de miradas... Pudieron sentir aquellas conexión tan fuerte que los unía, el menor no pudo evitar tratar de acercarse a darle un beso, y esté en respuesta lo tomo del cuello acercándolo aún más, a punto de fulminar el momento con una muestra de amor tal como el juntar sus labios... A punto de llegar...

¿Que? ¿Esperabas algo lindo? PFFFFF.... Esto es Puto Yami. NI LO PIENSES V:

_~ ... Perdone mi vocabulario... Usted mi finísimo caballero Yugi... Pero a pesar de tener tu polla adentro sigues teniendo la mirada de un virgen :v ~_

\- ¡TE VOY A MATAR! -

Y bueno, así continuaron un rato más hasta que Yami se dejo de molestar (Tapándole la boca :v) en lo que se pudo Yugi logro acabar.

Y si se lo preguntan. Si.

Yami voló por la ventana otra vez.

¡Que lindo amor!


	38. A festejar.

_~ ¿Me concedes la pieza? ~_

\- Yami por favor, llevamos toda la noche bailando, me duelen los pies. -

_~ Ok entiendo, buscaré a Joey, a lo mejor si me acepta. ~_

\- Jajaja... No vas a pasar la barrera de Kaiba. Literal lo viste meter el arma en su smoking. -

_~ Pero él no me disparara :( soy su invento. ~_

\- Le suda un huevo lo que seas, no te dañaría solo sacaría de servicio tú cerebro por una noche o algo así. -

_~ Siempre tengo tu cuerpo. ~_

\- Ha vamos ¿En serio? -

_~ Llevo tiempo sin hacerlo, no puedes culparme xd además, me gustaría saber qué sensación me produciría ahora que no eres virgen. ~_

\- No creo que cambie mucho. -

_~ ¡Estoy seguro de que si! ~_

_-_ Jmm... -

_~ Jejeje... ~_

\- ... -

_~ ... ~_

\- ... -

_~ ¡Di algo de mi vestido no MAMES! ~_

\- ¡Lo siento es que no lo digiero! ¡¿Por qué un vestido?! ¡Claramente te dieron un smoking! ¡Usaste un smoking en la ceremonia! ¡¿Por qué en la recepción es un vestido?! -

_~ Es que este es más atrevido de quitar ewe ~_

_\- ... -_ La incomodidad de Yugi podía sentirse, en grandes cantidades.

_~ ¿No te gusta? :( ~_

\- Honestamente... Lo detesto. Ya me había mentalizado en verte con un smoking, no con un vestido blanco de novia. ¡Además eres un cabron! ¿Cómo que blanco? ¡Eres la cosa más impura y sucia que hay! -

 _~ Creí que sería sexy... ~_ Se veía levemente triste. Yugi solo dio un hondo suspiro y con bastante fastidio pensó en el como responder, ya que aquella actitud solo eran ganas de hacerlo sentir mal para que le dijera algo lindo ¡Y lo lograba! A pesar de conocer el truco seguía cayendo en la trampa.

\- No he dicho que no eres lindo. Pero esto es en extremo gay. Tampoco hasta ahí. -

 _~ ¡¿Quien dijo lo de ser super gay?! ~_ Exclamó en risas a lo que Yugi no podía evitar seguirle. _~ Ok ok... Le pediré a alguien que me preste un smoking. ~_

\- Nel, ven aquí. Las personas están felices no vengas a joder ahora. - Sonrió haciéndole señales de que se sentará en sus piernas. De forma normal ¿No? Estaban en una recepción de bodas ni que se fueran a enrollar frente a todos.

Aunque no sería raro de Yami.

_~ Ha cierto... Te equivocaste con lo de mi pureza. Tú di lo que quieras pero tomaste mi virginidad. ~_

\- Ja... Nadie te creería eso. - .

_~ En serio, mi cuerpo era completamente virgen. ~_

\- ¿Que? -

_~ Desde que Kaiba me lo dio decidí guardarme para ti ;) ~_

\- E-Eso es tonto... No sabías que haría. -

 _~ Soy maravilloso obvio que tenías que caer. ~_ Seguidamente Yugi solo lo tiro al piso y se cruzó de piernas medio molesto. _~ Ok si... Y también por qué me diste una oportunidad xd ~_

\- ... No me lo creo. -

_~ Es en serio :3 ~_

\- Nel... No puede ser... Te cogiste a Kevin ¿No es así? Apenas nos fuimos la noticia se esparció por toda la escuela. - 

_~ Una mamada nada más. ~_

\- ... Osea que. -

_~ Shi... ♥ ~_

\- Oh god... -

_~ ¿No te parece romantico? :D ~_

\- No se que pensar la verdad... -

_~ :'v Yuugi... ~_

\- ¡N-No es que piense que no es lindo pero... E-Es solo muy extraño! -

_~ Soy yo... Creí que te habías acostumbrado xd ~_

\- Si... Como sea. - Hablo medianamente fastidiado para tomar un trago de su cóctel.

 _~ ¿No estás feliz? ~_ Pregunto con cierta tristeza, que en verdad hizo sentir mal al contrario.

\- ¡No! No me malentiendas... Estoy muy feliz por esto solo que... Es bastante extraño al mismo tiempo y siempre se me ha sido difícil digerir las cosas... Amm... Diferentes. Además... Hay tanto por considerar y todo lo que se viene me pone algo nervioso. -

_~ Hey. Espera que lleguemos a casa. Ahora todos te están celebrando. ¿Por qué no les respondes todo esos buenos deseos? No preocupes a tu madre o a Tea innecesariamente. -_

\- No lo sé es que... -

 _~ Espera aquí. ~_ Este corrió a uno de los armarios del salón a buscar lo que parecía ser su bolsa. De este rápidamente saco un objeto brillante y piramidal bastante conocido para el amatista. _~ Que ese reflejo de niño que sentías al portar el rompecabezas vuelva. Cada que sentías pavor o inseguridad por algo confiabas en el collar y lo hacías ¿No? Toma, una vez más. ~_ Este Sonreía mientras admiraba la coloración en el rostro del pequeño. Pero al momento de intentar colgarselo el mismo Yugi le detuvo. Retirándolo lentamente.

\- Tienes razón en ello... Siempre confíe en mi rompecabezas para que cuidara de mi y este me daba valor para hacer las cosas sabiendo que me respaldaría cuando se pusiera pesado... Solo que... Ya estás aquí afuera para hacerlo, por lo que no necesito nada más. - Sonrió mientras se alegraba por lo dicho, y al mismo tiempo se sorprendía de como el rostro de Yami pasaba a uno completamente rojizo. Aprovecho el shock para plantarle un suave beso en sus labios levemente pintados mientras le agarraba por la cintura, nada pervertido cabe aclarar, solo un tierno beso de pareja casada.

 _~ Oh por Ra... No sabes cuánto quiero ser tu pasiva ahora. ~_ Hablo entre risas para abrazarle por el cuello, obviamente Yugi solo respondía con incomodidad pero sonrió al pensar que tendría que adaptarse a esta naturaleza para el resto de su vida. _~ Jajaja... ¿Quien creería que podrías llegar a ser tan macho? ~_

\- N-No lo soy... -

_~ Antes no podías ni medio mirarme o enrojecias. Ahora incluso tomas la iniciativa al besarme. Eso me gusta. ~_

Después solo lo apartó y corrió al baño a mojarse un poco el rostro, se sentía muy extraño en ese momento.  
Al regresar sus amigos solo bromeaban y elogiaban a Yami con ese extraño vestido, gran parte burlándose pero al parecer no le era de importancia. Llegados a este punto Tristán estaba súper ebrio por lo que había que preocuparse, ya que tiende a volverse muy loco con esto. No pasó mucho para que tomara a Yami de las piernas y lo arrojará contra el pastel... Fue muy divertido.

Yugi de inmediato corrió a ayudarle para ver qué se encontraba perfectamente bien, solo un poco embarrado de glaseado blanco... Algo bastante sugerente.

_~ Oye esto es rico. ¿Por qué no lo comemos? ~_

\- ¿Estás bien? -

_~ Ha si, no te preocupes. Metal en los huesos. Solo me duelen un poco los músculos pero todo bien. ~_

\- Amm... E-Estas sucio. -

_~ Si lo sé... Es muy incómodo en ciertas partes. ~_

\- ¿Cuáles?... -

_~ ... ~_

\- ... -

_~ Te estás pasando al lado oscuro Aibou. ~_

\- ¡C-Claro que no! -

 _~ ¿Te recuerda a algo? ~_ Era un poco obvio a que se refería. Sobre todo con aquel tono y ese relamido de labios tan morbosos. Yugi sentía ganas de ahorcarlo por la vergüenza que tenia, y todos al rededor se alejaban lentamente de la escena.

Nunca se desharía de Yami por más que quisiera. Es una garrapata literal. Aunque le comenzaba a gustar.

**_¿Cómo terminaron las cosas? Recapitulando._ **

Yugi se graduó de la preparatoria de manera oficial. Para sorpresa de casi todos su madre y abuelo asistieron a la ceremonia.

Su relación con su familia mejora gradualmente, a pesar de haber sido extremadamente insolente en el momento de muerte de su padre. Lograron comprender del por qué de la actitud de este y pidieron unas muy extensas e insistentes disculpas por haber permitido que lo echaran de casa... Pero inicialmente ambos sentían mucho miedo del padre de Yugi por lo que se vieron impotentes a hacer algo. Aunque si fue cierto que hicieron lo más que pudieron por tratar de comunicarse con el pero se vio inútil. Y mientras que entre Yugi y su mamá la relación seguía un poco tensa al final fue en mejoría.  
En cambio con su abuelito fue como si nada hubiera pasado.

Los amigos de Yugi siguieron cada quien por su vida escogiendo carreras laborales una muy distante de la otra, todos lloraron al ver partir a Tea. Aunque si se lo preguntan, fue una dama de honor en la boda :v en la despedida le llovieron regalos dados por Yami de parte de Kaiba.corp. (Los compro usando dinero sin permiso de Kaiba) y después de esto fue prácticamente asesinado por el Oji-azul.

Con Joey y Kaiba pasó algo peculiar, el rubio al ver como sus amigos lograron avanzar tan rápido y el en cambio se encontraba atascado en un "Es complicado" Aprovecho que Kaiba daba una conferencia de prensa a nivel internacional gracias a su invento IVA-17, literal una puerta al premio nobel. Entro por uno de los lados del auditorio, noqueó a los guardias y en frente de todas las personas le propinó un beso que no saben cuánto escándalo generaría después. De cierta forma creo más publicidad para la compañía pues la noticia de que Seto Kaiba era gay retumbaba por todos lados, y como buen magnate que era aprovecho para tomar esto a su favor y generar aún más ganancias que antes. Al final después de varias charlas y algo de intervención de los tricolores se oficializó la pareja en televisión, convirtiéndolo en uno de las mayores noticias del año.

¿La boda? Cómo Yugi había dicho antes, esta no tenía un valor más que el sentimental y a petición de Yami tuvieron como 24 lunas de miel. Al final después de tanto presionar Kaiba le devolvió su tan ansiado orgullo y el equilibrio del universo pudo regresar a la normalidad. Y si quieren saberlo, si, le reventó en la cama :v pero con tantas ganas que terminaron rompiendo una de las patas.

¿IVA-17? Recuerden que esto fue un poco trampa, por qué solo funcionó hasta que el rompecabezas transfirió el alma de Yami al nuevo cuerpo... Así que ¿Que sucedió? Pues tuvieron que pasar muchos años para que Kaiba perfeccionará esta tecnología, pero finalmente después de tanto esfuerzo fue capaz de copiar un ser dentro del aparato con una precisión 10/10, al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de Yami fue mejorando cada vez más, teniendo mejoras que lo acercaban todo lo más posible ha ser humano. De todas formas, después de probar el invento con personas que si sufrían de un trastorno de personalidad resultó funcionar solo que con ligeras fallas, claro que siempre se puede el prueba y error.

¿Yugi? Pues como había hecho entender desde antes, Kaiba lo contrato con la pura idea de que vigilará a su invención pero al parecer Yugi no era tan malo para la ciencia después de todo, al final resultó ser un buen ayudante de laboratorio e incluso le genero ganancias millonarias a Kaiba.corp en 20 años siguientes como un exitoso creador de juegos tanto de mesa como de realidad virtual, y de todos los tipos que puedas imaginar. Siguió casado con ese extraño espíritu y obvio hubo problemas, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

¿Hijos? No. En ningún sentido.

Yami si termino convirtiéndose en la "Mascota" de la compañía aunque... Como podrás adivinar este calificativo no le ofendía en lo más mínimo, termino siendo un rotundo éxito a excepción de todas las cagadas que cometió a lo largo de su carrera. Pero todo termino bien al fin y al cabo.

El rompecabezas lo volvió a custodiar Yugi, de alguna manera si el oji-rubi o el rompecabezas sentían necesidad de usar sus poderes volvían a los viejos tiempos en los que Yami lo usaba como recipiente, con el añadido de que no borraría la memoria de su Aibou en ninguna ocasión y al mismo tiempo de estar consciente durante los Yami no Game. Osea que no hubieran más lagunas en su memoria. De esta forma al menos logró reducir las sentencias de muerte a alucinaciones o en el peor de los casos a comas, pero de esta manera pudieron medianamente arreglar aquel problemita.

Y en conclusión pos tuvieron una vida medianamente normal, estando no oficial mente casados, manteniendo su relación oculta al público, y técnicamente divirtiéndose a costa de la frustración de Kaiba con las constantes bromas que Yami le jugaba, llevando su paciencia al límite.

Y bueno... ¿Que te podría decir? ¿Felices para siempre? ¿Colorín colorado?

Podría decirte lo que fuera, pero para ser honestos nada nunca es de color de rosa. Ambos son unos idiotas y ambos cometieron muchas equivocaciones a lo largo de su relación, tanto antes como después, pero a pesar de eso siempre y cuando uno este dispuesto a continuar cuando la conexión entre ambos es tan potente, quiera o no termina por arrastrar al otro. Es gracioso pensar que ahora los recuerdo de "Hungry bitch" Son tan distantes ¿Cierto? Que el viaje de Yami lleno de putas y alcohol pudiera ser lo suficientemente pasable como para que Yugi logrará enamorarse de el. Que todas las tonterías y momentos super tsunderes de Yugi llegarán a ser tan exasperante y ahora sean añorados como lindos recuerdos. Que a pesar de todo lo que renegara al final hasta aceptara el compromiso del matrimonio. O darte cuenta que todo el drama de "Me rindo" que planteo Yami fue solo una estrategia más para conquistarle.

Obviamente Yugi se enteró de esto y lo tiro por la ventana. Otra vez 👍

Y que este chiste 👆 no importa cuántas veces lo leas te sigue resultando hilarante cuando imaginas la escena.

Fue una historia de amor muy extraña, nadie se pensaba que podría salir algo sano de ahí... Pero al final resultó ser posible recalcando el hecho de como estuvieron dispuestos a cambiar el uno por el otro. El perdón es una de las muestras de afecto más grandes que puedes dar.

Y como pudimos ver, se nota que ambos perdonan de manera profesional.

Hay muchas cosas que se omitieron, muchas peleas que no vieron, muchas más pendejadas de Yami, muchas más situaciones super dramáticas en las que por poco y Yugi termina embarazado de mellizos y tonterías de ese tipo. Pero si algo queda claro, es que por más Puto que fuera, sigue siendo el puto que todos amamos y adoramos :v y que será divertido imaginar que más estupideces este loco hará.

Aunque al menos se sabe que tiene a alguien para serle de compañía.

**_~~~~~~~~~~ Fin ~~~~~~~~~~_ **

****


	39. Pos... Pos bueno. :v

Ok, mis lectoras más antiguas saben cómo soy y es bien sabido que me encanta hacer feliz a las personas xD así que...

No continuaré Puto Yami. Por que ya era hora de darle su final :v

Peeeeeeeero, me han llegado muchos mensajes y peticiones de que lo haga, algunas líndas otras re graciosas xD así que...

_ ¿Les parece bien si la continuo en One-shots?  _

No sé, obviamente no será lo mismo pero les doy una alternativa.  
(Incluso puedo agregar de mis dibujos pendejos xD)  
Por lo que díganme, no tienen que votar ni seguirme o pendejadas de ese tipo, solo comenten que quieren o que no :3 siendo honestos yo extraño a Yami y al estúpido Gerardo :v 

Depende de ustedes ;)

El puto de Yami los quiere v:

Y ustedes lo quieren ver a el 7w7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esto ya fue decidido/votado  
> las próximas publicaciones son one-shot
> 
> gracias por leer este fics y a StarsetEverglow por permitirme compartir sus fics aqui


	40. ¡¿Que?!

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste que?! -

 _~_ _¡Lo lamento! ¡Pero es que en verdad me enfade mucho por lo que te hicieron que no me pude controlar! ~_

 _-_ ¡Sabía que estabas loco pero tampoco tanto! ¡Le desfiguraste la nariz! -

~ A _poco y no lo deje más bonito... ~_

\- ¡No seas estúpido! ¡Podría levantar cargos por esto! -

~ _... ¿Y? Soy un androide :v soy inmune al sistema. ~_

\- Técnicamente eres propiedad de Kaiba.corp. -

~ _¿Y? ~_

\- ¡Que Kaiba tendría que pagar mucho dinero! -

~ _... ¿Y? ~_

\- ¡YAMI! ¡Si se llega a saber que su tecnología puede lastimar a las personas podría arruinar todo el trabajo que han hecho! ¡Las convenciones, las publicidades, las entrevistas, la mercadotecnia! ¡TODO! -

~ _... ~_

_\- ... -_

__

__


	41. Dilo

_~ Dilo. ~_

\- No. -

_~ Dilo. ~_

\- Que no. -

_~ ¿Por que no lo quieres decir? ~_

\- Por que me incomoda, además ¡Déjame en paz! Es mi día libre :( -

_~ Pero yo quería que pasaras tu día libre con migo T0T ~_

\- ... No. Dame un respiro. 5 de 7 días a la semana no me dejas dormir en paz así que al menos déjame disfrutar de este dia. -

_~ Me iré si lo dices. ~_

\- Que no Yami ///// -

_~ ¡Dilooo! ~_

_-_ ¡Me tienes hasta la puta madre! ¡QUE NO! -

 _~ ... :'c ¡Yuuuugii!_ _💔_ _~_

\- ¡Chingas demasiado! Déjame terminar mi libro en paz. -

_~ ... De acuerdo Aibou. Ya no molestare más. ¡Te dejare en paz! ~_

\- Gracias. -

...

\- ¡YAMI NO! -

 _~ ¡Ahí te voy Lucía! ~_ Y seguidamente el tarado salto de la ventana, en una habitación que estaba en un quinto piso.

:)

**_[En el hospital]_ **

_~ No entiendo... Soy medio robot ¿No? Por que vine al hospital y no fui con Kaiba. ~_

\- ... Por que Kaiba está en su luna de miel así que no podemos llevarte a que te repare. Y eres medio humano también, tus tejidos se lastimaron por lo que necesitan atención médica para personas. -

_~ Ooooh vale. ~_

_\- ... -_

_~ ... ~_

\- ¡Eres un imbécil! - Gritó mientras le jalaba de las orejas.

_~ ¡Aaauh! ¡Eso duele! ~_

\- ¡Te lo mereces grandísimo idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una estupidez de semejante tipo?! -

_~ ¡¿Que clase de esposo eres tú?! ¡Deberías estar preocupado por mi! ~_

Y Yugi lo comenzó a patear :v

_~ ¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Ya entendí! ~_

_-_ ¡La próxima vez que hagas una estupidez como esa te voy a descuartizar! ¡Tornillo a tornillo y CÉLULA A CÉLULA! ¡Pendejo! -

_~ Ok :c ~_

\- Gth... En serio ¡No puedes darme un suspiro! - Comenzó a caminar de lado a lado, tratando de desestresarse un poco.

_~ Lo siento... ~_

\- Ajá si... -

 _~ Pero almenos... ¿Te preocupaste algo por mi? ~_ Pregunto esperanzado.

El contrario solo dio un hondo suspiro, se volteó a mirarle y con una sonrisa le respondió.

\- No. -

_~ ¡P-Pero...! ~_

\- ¿Sabes por qué no me preocupe? - Dijo mientras se sentaba a un bordillo de la cama. Se le notaba serio así que Yami solo esperaba un discurso.

_~ ... ¿No?... ~_

\- Por que tengo claro que este cuerpo solo es tu cascarón, si este dejará de funcionar tu seguirías conmigo... Dentro de mi cuerpo, del rompecabezas o donde sea. Nunca me abandonarias, ni yo a ti. - Sonrió bastante sonrojado mientras los ojos de Yami brillaban.

 _~ ¡¡A-Aiboou!! ♥ ~_ Exclamó con gran felicidad para rodearlo por el cuello.

\- ¡Jajaja cálmate! No quiero que te lastimes. -

_~ Oh... Pero yo sí quiero. ~_

\- ¿He? -

 _~Castígamee Aibou ♥ ~_ Hablo coquetamente mientras lo rodeaba entre sus piernas.

\- ¡Y-Yami! /// ¡Estamos en un hospital no mames! -

_~ A quien le importa? A mí no. ~_

\- ¡Yami! -

_~ Awww vamos, uno rápido. ~_

\- Pero... ¿Y si nos ven? -

_~ Nadie nos va a ver, la puerta está cerrada. ~_

_-_ Mmh... -

_~ *Mirando con ojitos de perrito* ~_

\- ¡Haaaj! ¡De acuerdo! Pero gime bajito... -

_~ Oki~Doki. ~_

**_[Minutos después]_ **

_ [Entra enfermera.]  _   
\- ¡Es hora del baño! Señor Yami co-... -

\- H-Haa... -

_~ *Cubierto en semen* Ha hola Marta. :3 ¿Podría ser de esponja? La verdad me duele ahí atrás como para caminar a la ducha jajaja... ~_

\- ¡D-DIJISTE QUE ESTABA CERRADA! -

_~ Lo estaba. Ahora está abierta ¿Que no ves? ~_

_-_ ¡PERO YO PENSÉ QUE TENÍA EL SEGURO PUESTO! -

_~ Awww qué tierno Aibou. ¡Esas puertas no tienen seguro! De lo contrario ¿Cómo entrarían las enfermeras en casos de emergencia? ~_

_\- ... -_

__

_\- ¡VOY A MATARTE MALDITO IDIOTA! -  
  
_

__

__


	42. Que no.

**_[Días antes de la boda]_ **

\- ¡Joey! -

\- ¡Ha hola Yug! ¿Cómo estás amigo? -

\- Emm... Bien... Algo nervioso con lo de la boda y eso. -

\- Así que finalmente aceptaste ¡Ya era hora! -

\- Cállate... Etto... ¿Te gustaría ser mi padrino? Digo, eres mi amigo más cercano y eso... Además, alguien debe acompañar a Yami al altar durante la caminata. -

\- ¿Osea que ella será la chica? -

\- Siendo honesto, a estas alturas ya las cosas no tienen sentido -_-

\- Jajaja claro bro, no hay problema. Puedo hacer la jugada del Boomerang si eso quieres :v -

\- Pfff no mames jajaja... -

\- ¡Sería divertido y lo sabes! Jajaja. -

\- Jajaja lo sería pero por favor no. No me gustaría tenerlo como recuerdo. Ya tengo suficiente con tratar de sacarle la idea de la cabeza al estúpido de Yami sobre llevar puesto un disfraz de Playboy... Realmente siento que voy a enloquecer. -

\- Espera... Estoy algo confundido. ¿Tu te estás encargando de los preparativos de la boda? -

\- Si fuera por Yami nos casaríamos en una cueva y el padre sería un pinche oso así que... Si, no tengo más alternativa. -

\- ... Eso es un poco de niñas. -

\- Pues si... Alguien tiene que hacerlo. -

\- P-Pero... ¡No comprendo! ¿Quién es el pasivo tu o el? -

\- Amm... ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? -

\- Que ambos actúan tan extraño, digo, a Yami no lo puedo categorizar en ningún lado por qué se podría tirar hasta a un cactus pero ¿Tu? ¿Le das o te dejas? -

\- Etto... Pues sabes que Yami tiene un apetito sexual... Emm... Bastante activo, y como Kaiba le quitó su orgullo para poder presentarlo en sus exposiciones de ciencia de manera apropiada, esta algo frustrado así que... ¿Yo vendría siendo el activo? -

\- Ay vamos no exageres... Yo también puedo ser el activo. -

\- No. No puedes. -

\- 7n7 -

\- ... Haaa mi cabeza no comprende esto. ¡Es que no puede ser! -

\- ¡ACÉPTALO DE UNA BUENA VEZ! Que soy el activo! -

\- ¡Nooo! ¡Arruinas mi ship! -

\- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! -

 _~ ¡Hola amor! ~_ Y en ese momento entro Yami, aunque claro, no podía ser de otra forma y entró casi desnudo. (Ya que salía del baño) _~ Neee ¿Jugamos después? Conseguí nuevas cartas de DM y quiero probarlas. ~_

\- Haa... Claro. Por que no. ¿Ya terminaste tu trabajo con Kaiba? -

_~ Hace ya un buen rato. Solo me instaló unos cuantos programas. ¡Joey! ¡¿Quieres jugar?! ~_

_\- Haa... Si... -_

_~ ¡Yei! Iré a cambiarme. ~_ Y salió de la habitación dando saltitos bien Gays. 

\- ... -

\- ... -

\- ¿Ya me crees? -

\- Te doy 100 la hora. -

\- Ni lo pienses. -


	43. Que desastre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Si Yami estuviera en la saga de las memorias :v]

_~ ¿Uh?... ¿Qué es esto?... ¿Donde estoy? ~_

\- Adelante faraón, saludé a su pueblo. -

_~ Khe... ~ Mire hacia abajo y por alguna razón me encontraba a gran altura, con una basta cantidad de personas mirándome muy extraño. ~ Pero que mier-... ~_

\- Están esperando por usted. -

~ _Amm... ~ Solo se me ocurrió levantar la mano, como cualquier saludo. ~ Etto... ¿Holi? ~_

_Y casi que de inmediato todos se arrodillaron._

_~ Wow... ~_

\- Muy bien faraón... Ya es hora. Por favor, sígame. -

_~ ¿Que me hace confiar en ti? >:v ~ _

\- Soy... Su consejero. Shimon. ._. -

_~ Eso me convence. Guíame pequeño umpalumpa. ~ Comencé a caminar, contemplando lo que estaba a mi alrededor. No sé qué estaba pasando pero me encontraba muy perdido ya que no tenía ni idea de que se supone que tengo que hacer. Y lo peor de todo. ¡Perdí mi conexión con Yugi! ¡YUGI VUELVE! :C_

\- Por favor Faraón, tome asiento. -

_~ ¿Qué? ¿En ese trono? ~_

\- Claro, es su derecho. -

_~ Ozhe Zhi. ~ No me iba a hacer de rogar, el trono era muy bonito. Aunque algo incómodo pero mejor, tolerable._

_Y decidí detallar por un momento mi alrededor. Las paredes resplandecían con los rayos del sol, mientras que las personas que pasaban por los pasillos del segundo piso se apuraban a bajar a mí altura, supongo que a saludar o yo que se._ _Además de que pude detallarme a mí mismo con un poco más de cuidado... Bueno, más o menos._

_~ ¡Shimon! ¡Tráeme un espejo! ~ Ordene, digo, si soy un faraón puedo dar órdenes ¿No?_

\- Disculpe... Faraón ¿Qué es un espejo? - _A Vrg, es cierto aún no los inventan :v_

_~ Olvídalo... De casualidad ¿Has visto a un chico muy parecido a mi? ojos amatistas, estatura de pitufo, notablemente gay pero aún no hemos tenido la charla... ~_

\- Amm... -

\- ¡Mi faraón! -

_~ ¿Ha? ¡Ha! ~_

\- Permítame presentarme, me llamo Seth, y estoy a su servicio. Hago parte de la corte real y espero poder ser de utilidad para usted. -

_~ Mmm... Sí que me vas a servir morenazo papasito ♥ ~_

\- ¿Disculpe?... -

_~ ¿Qué? Hahahaha... Nada nada... Olvida lo que dije. Será un gusto trabajar contigo. ~ No mames ¡Kaiba está a mis órdenes! ¡Pero ahora es moreno!_

_No lo había detallado antes (si, soy hueva, no me molesten :v) pero todos aquí somos morenos. ¡Incluso yo! También descubrí que Shimon era el abuelo de Yugi así que pude usarlo de referencia para determinar mi apariencia ¿Cómo? Pues simple, si viaje a este lugar con el cuerpo de Kaiba, conservaría las modificaciones que este le hizo o si me plasme con lo que debería ser mi cuerpo según la perspectiva de mi mente._ _En conclusión, era un poco más alto que Shimon y mis músculos ya bastante más grandes en comparación a lo que era con mi cuerpecito._

 _¡Osea que estoy bien mamalon! Nada mejor que un morenazo bien sexy ;v_  
 _Aunque esa copia de Kaiba Egipcio me estaba tentando... Te amo Yugi pero Kaiba está muy bueno D: ¿Yugi se molestara conmigo si me hecho un pequeño polvo?_

\- ¡Que comience la celebración! - _¿Fiesta? ¡Yo quiero bailar! :D_

\- ¿Qué hace faraón? -

_~ Dijeron que celebrarían... ¿No puedo...? ~_

\- Las celebraciones son en su honor, pero usted no tiene que hacer nada mi faraón, simplemente disfrutar. -

_~ Pff... Qué asco. ~ Me senté en pucheros por qué quería bailar, pero parece que Shimon no me hizo mucho caso._

_#puta vida :c_

_Y bueno, pasaron más cosas, como que unas lindas doncellas comenzaron a bailarme, o algunos cánticos, probé comida, y conocí a los miembros de mi corte ¡Incluyendo a Shadi! Ese egipcio extraño que siempre aparecía en mi cabeza en los momentos más inoportunos :v Ay como lo quiero ♥_  
 _Tambien a alguien a quien no le pude quitar el ojo de encima, se llamaba "Mahad" y ese nombre se me hacía muy familiar. Pero tenía la sortija del milenio con sigo así que no dejaría de verlo >:v_

_Es un poco rarito pero por alguna razón me siento encariñado con el. Además de que también está bien lindo 7w7_

_-_ ¡Seth! ¡Protege al faraón! -

_~ ¿Que yo que? ~ Y para cuando me di cuenta Seth me había cubierto en su capa ¿Wtf que es esto?_

_Al parecer habían intentado asesinarme..._

_No pos... Yeeei ._._


	44. Que desastre (Parte 2)

\- ¡Protejan al faraón! - _Grito Seth para que varios miembros de la corte real comenzarán a rodearme. ¿Que está pasando?_

\- ¡Allá! ¡Ahí está el asesino! - _Señaló una extraña mujer bastante parecida a Ishizu._  
 _De inmediato muchos guardias corrieron a por su captura, y seguidamente lo trajeron ante mi._

_~ ... Así que... Tu eres quien se atrevió a intentar matarme. ~_

\- ¡Lleven a este criminal al calabozo! - _Ordenó Mahad. E-Espera... Yo quería dar la orden :c_

\- ¡Esperen! - _Exclamó Seth._ \- Tengo una mejor idea... ¿Por qué no aprovechamos la presencia de este rufián y lo utilizamos para demostrarle nuestras habilidades al nuevo faraón? - _Ohh... Me gusta cómo piensa. Y su voz también es un deleite~ ♥_

_Los demás miembros no se negaron y procedieron a realizar "El juicio milenario" que realmente no entendí muy bien de qué iba, solo sé que Seth se veía hermoso con esos músculos ♥ H-Haa si, y que los monstruos de DM son originados por las personas..._   
_JkabMajdkska Seeeth ~~_

_Después de ese altercado tuve la oportunidad de conocer mi palacio. Las doncellas eran muy respetuosas con migo al igual que los guardias, esta clase de trato me gustaba pero al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir incómodo. En eso Mahad decidió acompañarme en mi recorrido lo cual me levanto algo de sospecha, la que desapareció al encontrarme con cierta chica, llamada Maná que apenas verme me saltó encima. De todos a los que he visto aquí, ella fue la primera que pude reconocer, la conozco, eso lo sé pero... Recuerdo unos cuantos momentos juntos de nuestra infancia y nada más..._   
_A pesar de ello, me alegró verla, una parte de mi pasado había vuelto a mi._   
_Pero..._

_Yugi... Te extraño..._

_-_ Faraón, por aquí. -

_~ Oh sí... Gracias Mahad. ~ A pesar de todo era muy atento conmigo. Eso me gustaba ewe_

_Realmente no sucedieron muchas más cosas, solo... Un paseo, aburrido..._

_~ Nee... ¿Que puedo hacer por aquí? Para entretenerme. ~_

\- Si usted pide entretenimiento se le dará de cualquier medio posible mi faraón, después de todo su palabra es ley y se tiene que cumplir. Usted solo diga lo que quiere que se haga. -

_~ ... Mmm... ~ Después de pensarlo un tiempo no pude encontrar nada... Ya que todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza eran cosas obscenas que no podía cumplir ya que respeto mi matrimonio pero..._

_Demonios, quiero coger :c_

**_\- Yami... -_ **

_¡¿Ha?!_   
_Miré a todas partes y a mi alrededor y no ví nada... ¡Pero estaba seguro! ¡Ese era mi Yugi que me estaba llamando! ¡Yugi!_

_~ ¡Hahahaha! ¡Tengo que irme de aquí! ~_

\- ¡Majestad espere! - _Mahad iba detrás de mí, junto a Maná que de alguna manera intentaban alcanzarme._

_~ ¡Tengo que encontrar a Yugi! ~ ¡Estaba desesperado por ver a mi Aibou! ¡Quería verlo! Tanto que ni siquiera me di cuenta que en mi carrera pise a un gato y este comenzó a perseguirme D': para cuándo me di cuenta lo tenía enredado en mi cabello maullando del miedo xd_   
_Solo lo agarre de la cola y lo tire lejos "Lejos" por qué se lo tire a un guardia en la cara jajajaja... Me gustan los gatos, pero no ese._   
_Finalmente encontré lo que buscaba, y ví a unas doncellas peinando y alimentando a un caballo bastante grande... Con rapidez me monte sobre este y las chicas cayeron de la sorpresa jajajaja... Me encanta sembrar el caos._

_-_ ¡Faraón espere! -

 _~ ¡Mi Aibou espera por mi! ¡Debo irme! ~ Grite para ponerme en marcha, y me sentía muy épico con esto, la arena en mi rostro, el viento contra mi... Sentir la fuerza y bestialidad de este caballo..._ _¡Seguramente debí verme muy cool desde otro ángulo_!

\- ¡¡¡HAAAAAA!!! -  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno, llegamos al final  
> yo quisiera que este, puto yami en las memorias del faraon continuara  
> pero bueno aqui termino  
> gracias a todos por leer las locuras de yami  
> cuidenccen


End file.
